Forbidden LOve
by plove
Summary: He's a Werewolf,He's a vampire. They shouldn't be together, but love is involve, what can they do. This follow twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking down
1. Chapter 1

"I am so gonna miss you Jake. I can't believe your leaving us and going to a rainy town." said Caroline Jacks one of Jacob closest friends. Jacob was saying goodbye to all of his friends. He was going to miss Caroline crazy behavior, Robin out of control tantrum and Max constant issues with girls. Jake have live in Florida for practically five years under the care of his sisters. He was there when one of his sister got married, when other sister went to college, and when his brother-in-law died. Jake had everything he wanted in Florida. But now he was leaving his peaceful life, to move to Fork for an new adventure.

Edward was racing home on the highway after his hunting trip with his brothers. They decided to go hunt some mountain lions because Edward was really hungry and he wanted to clench his thirst. He also wanted to get away from all the love in the house. Edward was the only member of his family that didn't have someone to love. Carlisle had Esme, Rosalie had Emmett and Alice had Jasper. Everyone had someone and Edward wanted someone in his life too, but he didn't want to settle for anything less than true love. He once tried to have a relationship with Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven, but he wasn't into her and he ended it before it even had a chance to begin. No Edward wasn't going to settle for anything less than true love. But he didn't know that the love of his existence was about to come to Fork and change his life and the life of his family forever.

JacobPOV

"Jacob, can you hurry up I don't want you to be late for your flight." Rachel told me.

"Give me minute, I'm looking for my favorite shirt." I told her.

"I already put it in your bag, I knew there was a chance that you would leave it behind." She responded.

"Well I knew you were trying to get rid of me, but come on sis, are you serous." I laugh when I responded with that comment to her.

"Jake, can we go. The faster you leave the faster you could be in Forks." She retorted.

"Yeah, lucky me." I was moving back to Fork to live with my dad in the reservation. That wasn't something that I wanted, but I knew it was best for everyone. Billy Black, my father, was no longer able to walk, so they needed someone to help him around the house. He needed help with the laundry, cooking, cleaning and what ever I was able to help him with. Plus, Rachel needed some time to herself because her husband just die and she needed to figure out what she was planning to do with the rest of her life. So when the opportunity presented itself, I choose to move back with dad so I could give her the break she desperately needed.

We made it to the airport on time and I took my flight. I was leaving my beautiful home in Florida, and was coming back home to Fork to deal with my past. Chief Swan, my dad best friend pick me up from the airport in Seattle and drop me off at the reservation at my dad house.

As soon as I made it to the reservation, I was greeted by my old friends. "Hey Jake."

"Hey guy, how are you doing." I said to Sam, Quil, Embroy and Seth. They were the kids I use to hang out with when I used to live here. I also spent time with them when I came back every summer. But now I guest I would see them everyday.

"Hey Jake." I remember that voice and for some reason it bother me. It belong to Jerry Sands. He was Sam oldest friend and he move to the reservation a couple of years back. Apparently he belong to a sister tribes of ours and he decided to stay in La Push when his family visited. His brother is actually married to my sister. Go figure. "So I hear your staying with us for a little while."

"Yeah, my dad needed me here and it gave me a chance to come back home and see the people I love. The people I wish was always around me." I could tell that Jerry was happy with the idea of me being around him. I personally wish he found somebody else to like cause he made me feel so uncomfortable.

I look at Charlie and thank him for the ride as I made my may to my home. "Bella will pick you up early for school tomorrow." He told me before he left. Bella was a childhood friend of mind. She was the only child of Charlie Swan and his ex-wife Renee. Like me, she use to only spent the summer in Forks, but eventually, she chose to stay with her dad to make it easier for her mom, the same way I chose to make it easier for my sister. Anyway, I guest she would be the only person I will know in this town since I wouldn't be able to go to school on the reservation, due to the fact that it's the middle of the semester. Hopefully everything will turn around for me here.

"Thank you Chief Swan." I told Charlie as he pull out of our driveway. I went inside the house and when straight to my old room. Billy wasn't here when I got home. Apparently he had last minute business that he had to attend to before coming home. I unpack my bags, fix my stuff and went to sleep. For some reason, I didn't feel like staying up and waiting for him, I would deal with him in the morning.

BellaPOV

"Hey Jake wake up." I made it a the black house an hour before we had to be at school. Jacob was still sleeping and apparently he was extremely tired. Billy told me that when he got home last night, he was already in bed, so he hope that he would have woken up early this morning, but it was not the case. "Wake up man.""Alright Bella, I am awake. How about you gave me twenty minutes, and I will be ready for school, ok." You know for a guy that just woke up, he had good morning breath. Jacob was kind of cute. I mean, he was a little taller than me, he had a good body and his hair cute fit him. I could tell that all the girls in Fork high would want to be with him. But I had a feeling that he wasn't into girls. Jake always gave this vibe that he was gay. It wasn't like he acted girly or anything, it just that he never put much effort in getting to know any girls, except for me. And he never try to interact with much people.

I waited for Jake for twenty minutes, before he came downstairs and ate the breakfast that his father prepared for us. He said thank you to his father, and we were on our way to Fork high. I hope his ready for the new school.

JakePOV

"So Bella tell me, how do you like Fork high." I ask her

"Its ok. I made friends and they seem ok. Everybody seem to interact with everybody else in this school. Well almost everybody." When she said that part I could tell there was a story behind it, but I didn't want to push. I just stayed quit for the rest of the ride to school.

As we made it to the school in Bella car, I couldn't help but wonder what would be waiting for me in there. The moment Bella park her car, two hyper active girl came to greet us. "Hey Bella, who's your friend.?" One the of the girls ask."This is my friend Jacob Black, Jake for short, he is coming to school here with us." she answer them. And than she face me "Jake these are my friends, Jessica and Lauren."

"How do you do." I ask them. They told me they were fined and I left their side. On my way to the main building, I couldn't help but notice a Silver Volvo in the parking lot. That was the one car that didn't fit with any of the other car in the parking lot. For one thing it was more expensive, and it was a god in comparison to the other car. Another, who ever own it would be standing out from his or her fellow students, and that would be a bad idea in a town this small.

I went to the secretary, got my schedule and went to my classes. I had English with Bella and her friend Mike, who obviously had a thing for Bella. I had Spanish with Bella friends Jessica, who obviously showed an interest in me. I also had a history class, a gym class with Mike and a math class.

After those classes I had lunch, where I sat with Bella and the rest of her friends. She introduce me to Eric and Anglia. They were to two nicest people I ever met and it was so cute how they fit together. Everyone seem to be all comfortable and relax, until I notice four figure entering the cafeteria. "Hey Bella who are these guys,"

She look at the direction that I was staring at and said. "They are the Cullen and Hales, there Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted kids and they are all together. You see the blond chick, that Rosalie Hale and she is dating Emmett Cullen, the big guy. The small pixie girl is Alice Cullen, and she is dating Jasper Hale."

"So does that mean that Rosalie and Jasper are related"

"Yeah, there supposed to be twins are something. Anyway the last one is Edward Cullen." Bella said. He came after his brothers an sisters. He had a sexy thing about him that obviously attracted the girls on my table to him. But he didn't pay them no mind.

"Yeah, his totally gorgeous, but no girls is good enough for him." Jessica said. I could tell from her comment that she hadn't had the best relationship with this guy. But I could swear that when she said how she felt about him, he smile, as if he could hear what she was saying. Anyway, I decided to have one more, look at them before I went back to the conversation that Bella friends were having.

"Hey, Jake, I think Edward Cullen is staring at you." Bella told me.

I decided to turn my head, ever so slightly, to see if she was right. When I did, I realized that he was giving me this weirdest look, like he was trying to figure something out. I stared back at him, trying to see which one of us would win the contest. Apparently it was me, because he turned his head around and went back to his business.

"Man, that was weird, he usually doesn't pay anyone any mind." Mike told me.

"I guess I'm lucky," I told him.

I left the cafeteria and went straight to my next class, which turn out to be biology. Mike walk with me because it turn out we had the same class, but I wasn't able to sit next to him. The only sit that was available was near Edward Cullen. When I came to sit next to him he stiff up and tried to hold his breath. The hold time we were in class, he kept staring at me and holding his composure as if he was trying to prevent something from happening. When the bell ring he bolted and left the class room. "Hey what up with Cullen, I never seen him so stress up like that." Mike said.

"So it wasn't just me, he was weird. Is he always like that.?" I ask Mike.

"No, he usually calm, but for some reason he is on edge and I am wondering what you did to make him feel this way." he asked.

"You know what I don't know and I don't care. I don't have time for this, I need to get to the main office so they can sing my papers, so I'll see you later or something." I said bye to Mike and made my way straight to the office. When I got there I realized that Edward Cullen was already there talking to secretary that gave me my classes. I didn't get the whole conversation, but from what I gather, he was not getting his way. Good, I didn't want him to get his way, cause I didn't like the way he made me feel in class and making things easy for him, wouldn't be fair.

"It there any other time, any other class that is available." He ask

"I am sorry Mr. Cullen, you would have to stay in the Biology class for the rest of the semester, all the other classes are field up." Then she look at me. "Can I help you young man."

Edward look at my directions "Well Ms. I wanted to give you my schedule and show you that I got them all check out." Then I look at Edward. "And I wanted to see if there was any chances of me getting out of my biology class."

"Is there something wrong with the teacher or something. Both you and Cullen want to get out his class." When she said his name, I realized that he already left. I didn't know why, but I really didn't like him, and I didn't like his behavior toward me. "No Ms it's not the teacher, I just don't like the guy I am sitting next too. Is there anything I could do."

"Sorry, it looks like you gonna have to bare it." I thank her and made it to Bella trunk.

In no minutes flat, we were on our way to the reservation. "Hey Bella, could you tell me something about the Cullen. My lab partner is Edward Cullen and he acted weird toward me the hole time we were in class today."

She gave me this shock look. "Usually the Cullen don't pay much attention to anyone for more than a second. You must be very special. Anyway, all I know is that Dr. Cullen just move here a couple of months ago and he is like really young. His wife is also very pretty and she seem nice the few time I met her. Rosalie is a bitch, Alice is way to hyper, Emmett is really scary and Jasper look crazy. But they never get into trouble and never cause a mess. My dad really like them."

I listen as she explain their story to her best of her knowledge. While she was doing that, I couldn't help but notice that there was more to the story. As if I knew something she didn't know, but I couldn't put my fingers on it.

I made it home and thank Bella for the ride. I went to my room and started my homework. After my homework was done, I started cooking with what ever was left. I gain my cooking skill from Rachel husband because he was a great chief. Rachel, herself never got into it, but I did and I love it.

"Hey, Jake. Are you cooking?" My dad ask me.

"Yeah, it nothing big, I just throw what ever was left and made soup with it. Where were you." I ask him.

"Well, I got a job at the police station. It's nothing big, but it is wheelchair accessible. And I got you this." My dad handed me a laptop.

"Thank you dad." I ran upstairs and hook up my computer to the phone line so I could email my sister. I told her how my first day in Fork high was and how the people I met were really nice. So basically I lied. I knew I couldn't tell her what really happen at school today. And I knew I couldn't tell her how the Cullen reminded me of something I heard many years ago, but I wish I knew. After I was done I went back downstairs to check on the food. "Hey dad, can I ask you something."

"Sure son you can ask me anything." He said.

"Well, I meant the Cullen today, and for some reason, there was something weird about them. But I can't put my fingers on it." I told him.

"Jake, I need you to stay away from them. You got me. Do what ever it takes to stay away from them." He told me.

"Relax dad, you don't have to worry, they don't like me and I feel the same way about them." In actuality, only Edward was giving me problem, but I didn't want to get on his bad side, so I just agree and left it alone. I didn't know what to expect for tomorrow, but I knew I wouldn't be running away from Edward Cullen. If he wanted a fight, he will get one.


	2. Chapter 2

EdwardPOV

Today was suppose to be a normal day. I mean, I would go with my brothers and sisters to school, go to my classes and then go home. I might go hunting if I felt like it, but like I said it was supposed to be the same old, same old. That all change when I went to lunch.

When I made it to the cafeteria, I notice that there was a smell so sweet that it took my attention for a while. Usually everybody in that high school smell the same, but this person, smell different. "Why doesn't he like me." I heard Jessica think to herself, as she was explaining me and my family to the new kid in school. From what I gathered from other people thought, he was an old friend of Bella Swan, and her family and he just moved from Florida. He was sitting with Bella and her friends and that when I notice that the new smell I was smelling was coming from that direction.

I decided to sit down and probe his mind, try to figure out what he was thinking. But I got nothing. The harder I tried the more frustrated I became with the realization that his mind was somehow shielded from me. However, even though I couldn't read his mind, there were a few thing I knew about him that I didn't need my gift to figure out. Based on his last name, I could tell that he was from La Push and that would mean that he would eventually become a wolf. When that happened, his smell will sicken me and we would be force to stay away from each other because we would be enemy and we would have to keep the peace between our two clans.

After lunch I went to my Biology class. As usual, nobody sit next to me until Jacob Black was force to be near me. Normally, a wolf smell or a wolf to be smell, would make any normal vampire sick, but for me for some reason, it was making me thirsty. I wanted to kill everybody in this class and slowly drink this kid blood so I could savor every moment of it. I could tell he notice how tense I was. I was trying to do everything in my power to not attack him right here and right now. The more I fought the more I realized it was a losing battle, so I bolted out of the class before the bell ring.

I went straight to the secretary to ask her to change my classes, but that was a waste, apparently all the classes was field up and there was no more room. And then I smell that sweet smell again. I look at the back of me and I realized that Jacob Black was standing behind me. I bolted out of there the same way I did in Bio, but not before over hearing him ask the secretary to change his Bio class for another sciences class. It seemed we both didn't feel right.

I made it to my car where my family was waiting for me "Edward, where have you been. I been so worried. I was unable to see you." Alice said.

"Alice I was just at the main office, trying to do some work." I told her.

"I know that, but than I wasn't able to see you again. You just disappear." She told me. I was shock, usually Alice was always able to see me, but for some reason she was unable to see when I was with the secretary. I was wondering if Jacob Black had something to do with it.

I drove my family home in a hurry and went straight to the hospital to go see Carlisle. "Hello, Edward is everything Ok."

"No Carlisle. Today the new kid in school, Jacob Black, got transferred to one of my classes." I told him.

"Black, isn't he Billy Black son." I knotted my head up and down. "Does that mean he will become a werewolf, like the rest of his 'brothers'" He said. I knotted again as he continue. "Well I understand your problem, his smell will make you sick and you would like to get away from that."

"Well Carlisle that's the problem, the smell didn't make me sick, it did the opposite. I wanted him, I wanted to drink his blood. I wanted to kill everyone in class and leave him for last so I could enjoy every minute of it." I told him.

"Edward, this is not good, what are you planning to do." He ask.

"Can I borrow your car, I am leaving Forks right now and I am not planning to come back. I'll go to Alaska and stay with Tanya clan or something." He handed me the keys to his car and then I left. You know, I felt kind of weird for a minute. I felt like I was leaving a peace of me behind. A peace that I really needed and couldn't live without. But I left anyway, to protect my family and Jake.

Jacob POV

I waited for Bella this time. I had already prepared breakfast for Bella and my dad, and while I was doing that I couldn't help but think of all the things I was going to say to Edward Cullen. I needed to know what was his problem and I needed to deal with it and him as soon as possible.

A little while later, Bella ate what I prepare and we left. "Jake, you know how to cook." She said. I thank her and stayed quit for the rest of the ride to school. As we got there I notice that I didn't see the Silver Volvo but I did see a small truck and a BMW in the parking lot. I knew the Cullen were the owners of these cars, caused the were the only people in town rich enough to own them.

After I realized that his car wasn't there I went to my classes. When lunch came around, I decided to look at his table to see if he was there. It turn out every one of the Cullen but him was there. I was wondering if the reason why he wasn't here today was because of me. "I can't believe you were able to get Edward Cullen to miss school like that." Mike said. Than everybody look at me.

"What is he talking about Jake." Ask Bella

"Well, yesterday, Cullen couldn't stop staring at Jake with this weird look. And he bolted out of Bio before class was over." Mike said

"Is that true Jake." Bella ask again.

"Yes, he kept giving me this dead look the whole time we were sitting next to each other. And than when I went to the main office he was there and I think he was trying to transfer out of the class." I told everyone.

"Well Jake, I never guest that you had that kind of power over a Cullen." Mike said.

At that moment, I could swear I saw four pairs of eye staring at the back of my head. "Hey Jake, I think the rest of the Cullen clan is staring at you." Jessica said. I turned my head to their direction and saw all of them staring at me. I would normally stare back at them to show them that they didn't bother me, but for some reason I wasn't up for it. I don't know why but I felt like something was missing or gone from my life and I couldn't be whole until it came back.

Edward POV

It took me eight hours but I made it the Denali's house in time. I stayed with Tanya coven for a little while, while I was trying to figure out what was going on.

Like always, Tanya was trying to get with me, but I couldn't stop thinking about my family. I miss them so much. I wanted to wrestle with Emmett, fix cars with Rosalie, read books with Jasper, play chess with Alice, cook with Esme and hunt with my father. I wanted to be with them more than anything and I knew I needed to be with them while I deal with the situation with this Black kid.

Natalie, a vampire that was a friend of Sasha was also staying with the Denali. She was basically their aunts since she and Sasha had the same creator. She used to stay with them, but her 'sister' she needed to be alone to deal with the lost. She drop by time to time, to see how they were doing, and it turn out she decided to stop by, when i was around. Well not really.

You see, like Alice, Natalie could see the future, but her gift was much stronger than Alice. "You saw me coming didn't you?" i ask.

"Yes my child, i see the conflict in your soul. You must not fight what you are feeling, you must deal with it." She told me.

"I will not put my family in danger for a wolf." i told her.

"The boy is much more than a wolf, you will see. But for him to fulfilled his destiny, you must stand by his side." she said.

"And if i do, if i do what you ask."

"He will give you and your family the greatest gift of all, and he will cure your loneliness. Go to him my child."

WIth these words i consider everything that i would be losing if i stay away from him. I also realized that there things i needed to know and i had to go back home to find out. I needed to know why, Jacob Black smell was so strong that it was making me want to drink the blood of a wolf from all people. What was so special about this kid that it prevented me from reading his mind and attracted me to his smell.

Alice Pov

I am so happy, Edward is coming home in a couple of days. He had decided to deal with what ever his issue was with this Jacob Black character and he was going to stay with us. But the funny thing is I seem to have a hard time seeing Edward lately. Every time I try to focus on his future, I am unable to see him. This seem the work the same way when I try to focus on Jacob Black. For some reason Jacob Black is a total blank to me, I wonder if his and Edward future are link to one another.

I remember the time I ask Jasper to sense what Jacob felt today when Edward wasn't at school. He told me that Jacob felt like an empty shell, with an confused mind. Like a peace of him was missing and he didn't know why. Maybe that peace was Edward. For so long Edward have been by himself. Everyone in the family had someone to love but Edward. he was unable to connect with anybody in any level. I know a lot of the girls in school tried to get with him, but it never work. Maybe, if were lucky, Jacob would be able to cure his loneliness. Maybe, if were lucky.

Jacob POV

For the past couple of days, I have been feeling kind of empty. I don't know why but I felt like something been missing in my life. Every time I look at the Cullen table and didn't see Edward sitting there, I felt like a whole was missing in my heart. It didn't help either that Jerry kept forcing himself in my life. This guy kept finding ways to be around me more than I like and that was getting on my nerve. He needed to get a clue and he needed to get it soon, because enough was enough

Any way, I felt like today was going to be different day for me. The moment I enter the school with Bella and saw the Silver Volvo, I was no longer empty. I went to all my classes hoping to see him sitting at his table with the rest of his family. When I got there at the cafeteria, I saw him sitting and laughing with his family. They all seem happy to have him back and I felt relieved. I honestly didn't want to believe that I was responsible for him leaving the way he did.

I went to sit down with my friends and eat our food. "Hey Jake, Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Jessica said."He is, well that nice." I decided not to look at him this time, cause I didn't want him to know the power he had over me. I didn't want him to know that I actually cared what he thought about me, and how his opinion could effect me in any level.

After lunch I went to my bio class and I saw him sitting in his seat waiting for me. The teacher allowed me a grace period because I was halfway down with the experiment that he assigned to us yesterday. It was up the Edward to finish the rest.

While every one was working with their partner to finish their work from yesterday, I was reading Anne Rice latest book in my collection. " **MEMNOCH THE DEVIL**: THE VAMPIRE CHRONICLES." "Interested form of reading." a velvet voice out of no where came and said. "I'm sorry to startled you, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen, and you are Jacob Black.""Yeah, but please call me Jake, Jacob make me sound like a kid." what was wrong with me, why would I tell him this.

"Ok, Jake. So tell me how are you enjoying the your move here. Do like the weather and stuff." I don't know why but I wanted to answer every single one of his question. His eyes was so memorizing that I couldn't help myself but stare at them for hours. Hey wait did he have a different color eyes from the last time I saw him, cause I swear his eye were black last week.

"Weather is fined. I prefer the heat over the cold, but the weather is fined." I told him.

"If you preferred the heat, then why did you move to the wettest place in the U.S." he ask.

"Its complicated." I said. "I'm sure I could keep up," he retorted.

"Well my sister husband just die and she needed time to herself and my father just got sick and he needed someone to help him around the house. She has the peace that she needed and my dad has the help that he need." I said.

"And what about you, do you have what you need, are you happy." He ask

"I am fined, I get to hang out with my old friends and spends time with my family, so every thing is ok." The class came to an end, while Edward kept asking more question about me. I should be worried about why he needed to know so much about me but he wanted to know so I kept answering.

As we walk to my locker, Bella came and interrupted us. "Hey Jake, listen I need to talk to one of my teachers for a couple of minutes, so here my keys, and wait for me inside my truck please, it won't take long." I took her keys and said bye to Bella. I would have said bye to Edward but he was already gone.

I grab my things from my locker, put on my Ipod and made my way to Bella truck. I don't know if it was because of the ipod in my ears or the fever I was feeling, or what. But I wasn't able to hear everybody yelling at me, telling me to get out the way, as Lauren car came at me. I would normally be able to run out to the way but the way I was feeling wasn't helping me much. I felt hot, and cold at the same time. I felt like an animal was trying to get out of my body and there was nothing I could do about it. It paralyzed me.

The next thing I new I felt a cold hand on me. I don't know how, but Edward Cullen was able to get to me on time and save me. I was pretty sure, he also push the car out the way with his hands, but since I hit my head, I wasn't sure of what I saw. The only thing I was sure of was the fact that I was about to pass out from all the things that was going around me. This was to much.


	3. Chapter 3

JacobPOV

"Jacob, wake up, I need you to wake up." I heard this scared voice calling out my name.

For moment I thought it was my "MOM." How I miss my mom. She was one of the nicest person I ever met. She always made everybody feel welcome and the love she had for her family was so legendary that it made everybody jealous. But she was gone and I was here, so that voice wasn't my mom, it was Bella.

"No Jake I'm not your mom, it me, it Bella" She said.

"Hey what happened, where am I." I ask her. Then a beautiful man with blond hair and the weirdest color eyes came to me with a chart.

"Hello, you must me Jacob Black" I knotted my head up and down to give him an answer "how are you feeling today." the man ask

"Well, Carlisle, he just called me mom, he thought I was his mother." Bella said.

"Relax Bella" I said "I was only dreaming about her and other things. When I heard your voice I thought I was still talking to her, so please don't make a big deal out of it please." I told her.

She gave me this 'I'm gonna kill you look' before I heard yelling in the hallway. 'Bella, Bella, were are you.' That was Charlie screaming his head off. He must off heard what happened and got scared. "Bella, thank god, are you ok." He ask.

"I'm fined dad. Nothing happened to me, it was Jacob. He was the one that got into the car accident." she told him.

"Is my son gonna be ok." My dad ask out of no where. I guest when he heard about the accident Charlie took Billy with him. It would make sense since they work at the same place together.

"He's gonna be fined Mr. Black." Dr Carlisle said.

"Good" Billy said. I knew that my dad really cared about me, but for some reason there was a lot of tension between him and the Doctor. Wonder what was that for.

"What about my daughter, Dr. Cullen, is she gonna be fined." Charlie ask the doctor. For a minute I was confused. I thought his name was Dr. Carlisle not Dr. Cullen.

"From my understanding, your daughter was no where near the accident, so she should be fined. And please called me Carlisle."

His name was Carlisle Cullen. He must be related to Edward Cullen in some way. I now remember what Bella told me about the Cullen. About how the father was a young doctor and how he adopted Edward and his siblings. And than everything else came rushing back to me. Me going to Bella truck, seeing Edward with his family on the other end of the parking lot, and then him next to me, pushing the car away with his hands. How did he get to me so fast.

"You're lucky Jake. I am surprise you survive the accident." Bella said

"I think, Edward Cullen saved me from getting hit. One minute he was at one end of the lot, the next minute he was near me. How did he get to me so fast?" As I ask the question, I could tell that Dr. Cullen was tensing up. Something I said was bothering him extremely.

My dad on the other hand was angry. "CULLEN" My dad said. Everybody, including Charlie and Bella , was looking at him. "I would like it, if your kids stay away from my son. Got it." Everybody was in shock. I knew my dad didn't like the Cullen, but come on, Edward and Dr. Carlisle Cullen save my life, so I would hope he would be grateful.

The doctor just knotted his head in agreement and than left. Charlie and Bella left after him and my dad stayed behind. "Dad, why did you do that, they save my life."

"And for that I will always be grateful, but I want you to stay away from them." I didn't feel like arguing, so I let it go and move on.

I got out of the hospital bed and got the rest of my stuff. My dad lead me to the hallways. "I need to sign your release papers, called your sisters, they worried about you."

"Wait, which sister, Rachel or Rebecca." I ask him.

"Both of them, I told both of them." Dad how could you, I thought to myself. Ever since our mother die, my sisters have been over bearing. They made things a little too difficult for me sometime. I knew they love me, but i needed space and they rarely gave it to me for me to be me. I had to do something or else I would be stuck in the worst situation.

"Dad how could you. You know Rebecca have exams and stuff, you shouldn't have worried her." I started. "And Rachael, in her condition, it's not good for her and her ba…." I ended.

"Her, what. Jake what wrong with Rachael." He ask

"Why don't you call her and find out." He left my side to fined the perfect area to call my sister. In reality, there was nothing wrong with my sister. She was just pregnant, and she needed time to deal with that situation. That was why I decided to leave her, cause I knew she needed that time.

As I laugh over my little victory over my father, I heard voice talking. "I couldn't let him die." Normally I would mind my own business, but when I heard that velvet voice, I knew it was Edward. But who was he talking too, I didn't know.

I approach the corner to see and I saw Edward, Dr. Cullen and one of his sisters, Rosalie I think. They were talking in harsh tone, but stop when they saw me. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute." I said.

"Come on Rosalie, we will discuss this later." Dr. Cullen took his daughter and left. He let me and Edward talk in private.

"Hey, how are you doing." He ask. Boy did he smell good. I don't know why, but for some reason he really smell good today.

"I'm ok." I answered. I could see the relief in his face. "Hey Edward, how did you get to me so fast." I ask him.

"What are you talking about, I was standing right next to you." He said. It was obvious that he wanted me to drop the subject but I needed to know what happened and he was the only one who had the answers.

"NO, you weren't. You were next to your car, across the lot." I told him.

"Are you kidding me. Ok tell me what you think happened." He said.

"I'm not sure, I think I hit my head or something. But I am pretty sure that you were near your car, I was near Bella truck across the lot from you. The van came, you got to me and you push the van with your hands, without getting hurt." You know saying it out loud, I do sound crazy.

"Well no one is gonna believe you. So" So I was right, he did do it. How is that even possible.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell, I just need to know." I told him.

"Your not gonna let this go are you." he ask me.

"NO." I told him.

"Well, be ready for a lot of disappointment." He told me before he left. I could tell that he wanted to say more, but than I realized that Billy was right behind me giving me one of his dead looks again.

"Jake you promise." He said

"I know, it just something about him. Well never mind, lets go home." I got my stuff and got into my dad car. Apparently he got a car when I wasn't looking. It was nothing big, and it had a place for his wheelchair. He liked it and that's all that really matter.

Bella and Charlie was waiting for us in the parking lot near my dad new car. She did a hand signal, wanting me to come to her "hey Jake, what's up with your dad and Dr. Cullen." She ask.

"I don't know, he seem to have a problem with the whole family, but he won't tell me what it is. All he said is that I should stay away from them." I told her.

"That's so weird." She said. "So why were you talking to Edward Cullen today."

"Well, he was trying to be nice and he wanted to know more about me." I told her.

"So do you know if he is dating anyone, or if he likes anyone." She ask.

"I don't know, I'm not in the guy business. Why don't you ask him." I told her.

"Come on Jake. You are the only person who ever got this close to any of the Cullen. Do me a favor, work an angel for me." She ask.

"Fined, I will try." To be honest with myself I didn't want to do it, but I promise i would, so I will try.

We left Bella and Charlie and we made our way back home. "Dad did you tell anyone from La Push what happened." I ask my dad.

"No, I was at the station when I got the called. So I didn't have a chance." He told me.

"Good, I don't need any of them to know what happened."

Once we got home, Sam and the rest of my friends from the reservation was waiting for me. They didn't know what happened, thank god, but they did want to hang out. So we hang. We joke, played video games and ate some food that Seth mother prepared. Afterward, I went to my room, took a shower and called my sister when I was done.

"Hey Ray, how are you."

"Don't you 'how are you' me. You told dad I was pregnant didn't?" she ask.

"No, I told dad you had a condition, I didn't tell him you were pregnant. Plus you can't get mad at me, you didn't even tell me that you were pregnant, so there."

"What are you like twelve. And how did you find out anyway." She ask."I'm not stupid you know. You were always sick, you stop drinking, ate weird food. Well weird food for you. And you were sleeping more." I told her.

"Your right, your not stupid." She started laughing.

"Hey sis, do you know why dad hates the Cullen so much." I ask her.

"Yeah, something about a old Quileute legend, why do you ask." she said.

"How does a legend, about our people, link to the Cullen." I ask her.

"Well they are supposed to be from an enemy clan. Look I don't have the book about the legend. Ask Rebecca, she might know it."

"I am already emailing her about the books, I'll talk to you later. Love you." I hang up the phone and focused on my email.

Hey Becca

Can you please send me to old Quileute books.

I think there is something that dad is not telling me

And I need these books to figure them out. And I'm

Ok, so don't worry to much about me.

Love Jake.

I send my email and hope she would get it as soon as possible. There was a mystery out there and I wanted to find out what it was.

Edward POV

I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew that I should just let him die, let the car crush him to death. But I couldn't. I was afraid that if I let him get hurt, than I wouldn't be able to stop myself from drinking his blood. So I had to save him. Well that what I told myself. And believe me it made perfect sense, I needed to keep my family secret. But why am I now staying at the hospital, waiting for Carlisle to give me an up date about my Jacob condition. Wait when did he become my Jacob.

"Edward, how could you, do you have any idea what you've done." Rosalie said.

"I saved his life. That all that matters." I told her.

"You could have exposed us. You should have let him die. It would have been one less mutt in the world." I got angry when she said that. My Jake was much more than a mutt. I would have said more, but than Carlisle came to give us an up date.

"Well, Carlisle how is he." I ask my father.

"He's fined." I was relieve, Jake would live for another day. "Edward we need to talk. What you did put all of us in risk. Plus you know how he family feel about us. What you did is dangerous."

"I know that, but what you want me to do, I couldn't let him die." Than I saw Jake staring at us.

"Hey can I talk to you." Carlisle took Rosalie with him, to give Jake and me some privacy.

"Hey, how are you doing." I ask. Worried that he could have a head injury or something.

"I'm ok." he answered. I was relieved. If you pay attention you could see it in my face. "Hey Edward, how did you get to me so fast." he ask.

"What are you talking about, I was standing right next to you." I answered him

"NO, you weren't. You were next to your car, across the lot." He told me.

"Are you kidding me. Ok tell me what you think happened." I was hoping that if he heard it out loud, he would think that it was all in his head.

"I'm not sure, I think I hit my head or something. But I am pretty sure that you were near your car, I was near Bella truck across the lot from you. The van came, you got to me and you push it with you hands, without getting hurt." He knew what happened, but he was obviously not sure of what he saw.

"Well no one is gonna believe you. So" I told him

"Look, I'm not gonna tell, I just need to know." He told me.

"Your not gonna let this go are you." I ask him.

"NO." He told me.

"Well, be ready for a lot of disappointment." I left and didn't look back. I wanted to stay and explain the whole situation, but I knew it was for the best if I didn't. Especially for Jake. My Jake.

I left the hospital and went to my house. Everybody was waiting for me and I could tell that it wouldn't be easy to deal with them. I left my car and enter my house. And everyone was in the living room waiting for me. "Son we need to talk." Carlisle said.

"I know that, and I know what its about, but you have understand that I couldn't just let him die." I told them.

"He's a Mutt, you should've just let him die." Rosalie said."Rosalie, we don't talk about people like that." Carlisle said. I on the other hand wanted to rip her apart.

"Calm down Edward, she was just kidding." Everybody was looking at me and than at Jasper hoping to understand what was going on.

"What are you talking about Jazz." I said.

"Like you didn't know." Everybody was looking at us, hoping that we would answer their question "Ok, well Edward have an over protective attitude toward Jacob Black, and that why he save him."

"Well, he is really nice and I can't read his mind, so I just want to keep him alive so I could keep an eye on him." I told them.

"That can't be true cause Jasper never felt that and lately I have been having problem seeing Edward in my visions." Alice said.

"What are you talking about." Carlisle said.

"Well, ever since Edward met Jacob, I haven't been able to see him." Alice said.

"Sweetie, can you see Jacob in your vision." Esme ask.

"No. I have been trying but I am unable to see Jacob in my vision." Alice said

"Are you able to see Edward in any of your vision." Carlisle ask.

"Well not clearly. I am able to see him sometime, but sometime I can't. It seem to only work when he is concentrating on us." Alice said.

"Maybe his fate is link t…." I stop Carlisle before he finish his sentence.

"Look, I am no longer gonna interfere in Jacob life. He is gonna be a wolf and I am a vampire. We are mortal enemy by definition, so don't worry, I won't bother him again." I left the living room and went to my room. As I sitting on my couch listening to music I could hear Jasper thought as he was walking by my room.

"_Edward, I hope you know what your doing cause I felt your pain. He means more to you than you know and you mean more to him then he realized. The emptiness that you felt when you were gone was not just for us, but it was for him too. And he felt that emptiness too when you were gone. Don't deny yourself the chance of happiness please. Just think about it please."_I consider what Jasper was saying, but I decided to stay away from Jake. It was best for him and me.


	4. Chapter 4

JacobPOV

I kept having the weirdest dream for the last couple of weeks. _I was in the wood, walking around and than Edward was standing across from me. He was so beautiful in the moonlight that I needed a minute to gather myself. After that minute was over, I decided to ask him a bunch of questions, especially about that day. But he came to me and stop me with his lips. It felt so good to kiss him. His lips, his skin on my hands, his tongue in my mouth, it was the perfect dream. And than he back away. He started moving away from me or something behind me. When I look I realized that there was a wolf behind me. It was a gray and brown color. It was so beautiful, and I wasn't scared of it. But Edward was. He didn't want to be anywhere near it so he left. I went back and look at the wolf again, but this time I was seeing through the wolf. He started disappearing and than I became the wolf. I was the animal that Edward Cullen was afraid of._ And than I woke up.

I wish I new why I kept dreaming about Edward Cullen, but I have. I honestly saw no point since he hasn't talk to me since that day.

Flash Back

I went to school the next day hoping that he would tell me what was going on and how he was able to save me from that car. But he ignored me the whole time. "Hey Edward, I need to ask you something." I told him.

"What is it." He answered with a cold disposition.

"Well one of my friends wanted to know if you had a girlfriend or anything." I told him

He look at me with anger in his eyes. "Look, tell Bella that I'm not interested."

"Fined, but you don't have to be a dick about it." I told him. And than I left him alone. It was the last time I had a proper conversation with Edward Cullen. We barely spoke more than two word to each other and they were usually work related.

End of Flash back

So the fact that I kept dreaming about him, started bothering me.

Today, I went to school with Bella hoping that he wouldn't be here. Apparently, the Cullen never come to school when it was sunny outside. But today was cloudy and that wasn't going to happened. Edward behavior toward me was bothering me so much that I didn't pay attention to what Bella was asking me. "I'm sorry please repeat that."

"Well I was asking you if you could pretend to be my date for the dance if Mike Newton ask me." She said.

"But I thought, it was girl ask guy out and stuff." I said.

"It is, but Mike want me to go with him and I can't think of any excused of to why I can't go." she said.

"Do you want to go, but not with him." I ask her.

"Yeah, that would be nice if I went with someone other than Mike." She said.

"Fined I will take care of it." We made it to the parking lot and greeted her friends. Normally I would take a glance at the Silver Volvo, but the thought of Edward Cullen was making me angry, so I ignored the car.

I went to all my classes, and waited for lunch time for my plans to go on effect. Once lunch came it was go time. "So Jake, who are you going to prom with. Is it Bella are someone else." Mike ask.

"Well, I can't dance if my life depended on it, so I can't, plus I am going to Seattle that day, so no can't do. And I heard that Bella is going to the prom with Paul, he is one of the guys from the reservation." In actuality, I new Paul had a thing for Bella, but he was to scared to ask her out. Doing this prevented me from going to the prom and gave Bella a chance to go or cancel on the whole prom idea.

Lunch time had to be cut short because we were force to go on a class trip with our science teacher. It was a form of extra credit and we had to get to the school bus and leave before lunch was finish. Once we got to the green house, everybody was talking about prom. About who was going with who and what they were planning to wear. I in the other hand, just wanted to step away from the whole prom situation.

"So what's in Seattle." Edward Cullen ask me.

"How did you know about that." I ask him back

"You didn't answer my question." he told me.

"You don't answer any of mind. You don't even talk to me or say hello when you see me." I retorted.

"Hello, what's in Seattle." he ask again.

"How about you tell me how you stop the car and I'll tell you what's in Seattle." I said

" I had a adrenaline rush. You could goggle it if you want." he said

"My sister, she is visiting the area, and I could only see her in Seattle." I told him. I wanted to say something more, but than I almost trip. He grab me and said "can you wash were your going." I could tell he wanted to say more. But Bella interrupted us. She has a gift for that lately.

"Listen Jake I am sorry to interrupt you and Cullen again, but my dad just called me and told me that you are staying with us for like two weeks or something. So how do you feel about that." She ask.

"Its fined. I would like to see your house, and I get to sleep in a little longer, cause the distance is a whole lot less. Hey did the girls get a date." I ask her.

"Yeah, Jessica going with Mike, Ben going with Anglia and Lauren going with this guy." She said.

"And you, who you going with." I ask her.

"I'm actually going with your friend, I saw the picture you text me, he is really cute, so I guest I got a date." She gave me a hug and than left. She was finally off my hand. Thank god.

Edward POV

I saw Bella give Jacob a hug. My Jake. I couldn't stand it anymore. I never been jelous before. I was usually able to deal with other people jealousy of me, but I never experience it first hand. Jasper told me that Jacob felt a connection between me and him. If that was true I was doing everything in my power to fight it and I didn't want to fight it anymore. I don't know if I wanted Jake, but I didn't want him to be mad at me or hate me.

When he left Bella side and went outside, I decided to follow him. He needed to know that it was a bad idea for us to be friends, so I decided to tell him at least that.

"Hey, Jake. Look I'm sorry for being rude all the time, but we shouldn't be friends. We need to stay away from each other." I told him.

He look at me and said. "You followed me outside to tell me that we shouldn't be friends and I should stay away from you. Man, I wish you would've figured this out a long time ago. You could've save you all this regret."

I was confused. Did he think that I regretted saving his life. "You think I regret saving your life."

"I could tell you do, but I don't know why." He said.

"You don't know anything." I retorted with anger in my voice.

"And you know what I don't care. What ever game you decide to play, leave me out of it please. I don't have the time or the energy to pretend that its worth a dammed." He told me.

We kept staring at each , neither of us backing down until Alice came and interrupted us. "Hey Jake right. Do you want to ride with us."He and I said "No" at the same time. "Our bus is filled." I said. "And I want to hang out with my friends" He said.

After I our discussion in the parking lot in front of the busses, Jacob left with Bella, while I left with my family. The moment we got home. Alice ask me to go hunting with her. I new that there was more to the story, but I didn't like fighting with Alice. After what happened with Jake, I didn't want another fight. So I left with her.

I followed her deep in the woods, were a wild deer was staying by itself. We attack it and drank it blood. We did that for a couple of animals until we were filled up.

"All right Alice, why did you want to talk to me alone." I ask her.

"Well Edward, I just want to say that I accept you and that I love you. And the fact that your gay doesn't bother me." She said.

"Gay, you think I am gay." I ask her.

"Edward please. You have been alive for over a hundred years and I known you for almost eighty years. I have never seen you interested in a woman." She said.

"Well I never been interested in a guy either." I told her.

"Not until Jacob Black. Edward I know that you love him and I know he feel that same way about you because Jasper felt it. Plus I can't see your future. So I think your future is tied to his. Please think about it." she told me.

I kiss and hug my sister. I realized that she might be telling the truth, but I needed time to come to terms with what was going on. I was in love with Jacob Black. A vampire in love with a werewolf. I needed to think about this. But than, I realized where I was. I was now on Quileute lands. I pass the invisible line.

Normally, I would leave before I get spotted but I wanted to see Jake. It was getting late and their was a very good chance that he would be sleeping. So I followed his scent and went to the Black house.

He was in his room, in his boxers, reading a book about the old Quileute legends. He was reading about us, about himself and about the treated. Maybe if he knew everything, maybe we would have a chance. If what Alice said was true, than Jacob was trying to fined a way for us to be together.

"I am in love with a VAMPIRE." Jacob said he was in love with one of us. Or a least one of our kind. If it was me, than there will be so much trouble for both of our clan. What was I going to do.

Jacob POV

After Bella drop me home I went straight to Seth house, hoping that the package that I've been waiting for, would be in his possession. I went to knock on the door, it was Seth father who answered it. "Hey sure, how are you doing."

"I am fined Jake and yourself." He ask.

"I'm ok. Hey did a book come for me." I ask him.

"Yes, here it is. But you know Jake if you wanted to know about our people, you should've ask your father or one of the elders." He said.

"I tried, but my dad won't tell me what's going on. And I don't know if you will." I said. I didn't want to hurt him, but no one was telling me what was really going on and it was driving me crazy."Well son ask and I would do my best to tell you the truth." He said

"Ok, fined." I took a deep breath and than ask the question "Why does everybody in La Push hate the Cullen and how is it tied to our old family legends."

I could tell that he was taken back from what I ask. He didn't know how to answer so he just started with a story. "Jake, what do you know about our people." After some time, he explain everything to me. He explain, what the Cullen was, who I was meant to be and how me and Edward were meant to be mortal enemy. I didn't want to believe it, but.

After talking to Seth father, I went home and started my homework. After everything was done, and I prepare dinner for me and my dad. I took a shower and went to my room in my boxers. I opened the books that my sister send me and I opened the chapter on the cold ones. If Edward Cullen was the same Cullen that the book mention, than it was possible that "I was in love with a VAMPIRE."


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob POV

The next day I woke up very early because I had to get my things ready for my stay at the Swan house. It was decided that I would stay with them while Billy was out of town, for tribal leader duties. I pack my bags and I waited for Charlie to pick me up. I would usually wait for Bella, but she was planning to wake up later, since we had to go to the beach with her friends. As I waited for Charlie, I couldn't help but think of all the stuff that I learned. How the Cullen were most likely vampire and how one day I might become a werewolf. And how Edward and I may become the greatest of enemies. All these things was rolling around in my head.

When Charlie came to pick me up, I really didn't speak. I kept to myself and thought of all the things that could go wrong if Edward felt the same way about me that I feel about him. If he did feel the same way, and we tried, how would it work. How could we make it work. Could it even work.

I push the thought out of my mind as I arrived to Bella house. Charlie help me to the spare room and left to go to work. I started on breakfast, while Bella eventually woke up. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and than came downstairs for breakfast "Jake, you are the best chef I ever met." she told me.

"Well, thank you. So Bella your ready for today." I ask.

"Yeah. I just don't see the point in going to the beach today, but everybody wants to go, so I'm going. Jake, do you mind if I ask you something." she said. But before she had a chance, Mike came with Jessica and took us to the beach. Lucky for Bella the beach was on the reservation, so she was able to go to my house, get clean up and come back before anybody notice.

In addition to that, she came back with some of my friend from the tribe. One of them was Paul. He was supposed to be Bella date for the prom. He was tall, muscular and handsome. Just the kind of guy Bella needed to get Mike off her back. Jerry also came with Bella. He was tall too, cute in his own way, but he was darker than Paul. I didn't like the way he would look at me and I didn't like the fact that he decided to sit right next to me when I was chilling with my friends at the beach. He was preveting me from relaxing.

"Hey Bella, you want to get some woods for the fire for tonight." I needed to think of an excuse to get away from him.

She look at my face and at my desperation, and she agreed. She came with me looking for some dry woods. She wasn't really good at it, but it gave me time to myself and with my best friend. "So you wanted to ask me an question.?"

"Ok, why are you trying to stay away from Jerry?" She ask.

"Look Bella, I know he is cute and all, but i don't like him. There something about him that bother me. And i want him to stay away from me. Is there anything else you want to ask me." I said.

"Yeah, what's going on between you and Edward Cullen." she ask

"Are you still on that. Please Bella, let it go." I said.

"I would, but I think there something going on between you two. But for some reason, neither one of you two can do anything about it. Tell me Jake what going on." She pleaded with me.

"Well if you must know. If Edward feels the same way about me that I feel about him, we will make Romeo and Juliet look like Ross and Rachael in friends." I said. I knew she would understand since Romeo and Juliet was one of her favorite books and friends was her favorite t.v. show.

"Ok, you need to explain." She said.

"Well do you know that Quileute comes from wolves."

"Yeah, seriously, you come from wolves." she ask

"Yeah well supposedly we come from wolves, wolves who were able to become human." I said.

"So your people are supposed to be descendent of werewolves." she stated. " That sound kind of cool in its own way. So how does Edward fit into all that." she ask.

"Well he is suppose to come from an enemy clan called the cold ones, or vampire if you prefer."

"Wait, you think the Cullen are vampires, you got to be kidding me." She started laughing.

"Bella, do you ever see them eat food. Go out on a sunny day. And they are way to beautiful. You got to see that." I said.

"There not supposed to go outside in the daytime if they were vampires. And if that true, are they the one responsible for the dead bodies that have been appearing lately." she ask.

Recently there have been a number of dead body that have been appearing all over the area. The bodies were found with puncture wound on their neck and major blood lost. It was vampires, but I knew it wasn't any of the Cullen because they were only supposed to drink from animals. That why my great-grandfather made a treaty with them. "I don't think they are responsible, but I don't know. And all the stuff you think you know about vampires are myth. They could go outside in the daytime, they just choose not to."

"So Jake, what are you gonna do." she ask.

"I am gonna deal with it I guest. I just don't know how." we made it back to the others and spent the rest of the off the day relaxing. Jerry was still trying to get extremely close to me, but I kept pushing him away cause I didn't want to be near him. God he never get the point.

After the beach Bella and I stayed in the house trying to figure out ways I would deal with Edward Cullen. After realizing that there was no one way to deal with the situation I went to sleep.

The next morning I went out early so I could run. Bella was sleeping in because she was extremely tired and I didn't want to bother her. As I ran I could tell that their was someone following me. I started running faster, but the person was keeping up with me. I don't know how, but I ended up near the pear where most of the kids from La Push would love to dive off from. Knowing that the person behind me would jump after me, I ran to the cliff and dive off.

I guest I didn't put everything into account, cause the current was too strong, and I was unable to swim to shore. I was about to drown when a cold hand, colder than the water, drag me out of it. "I knew it was you." I said to my rescuer. I look up, and as I suspected, Edward Cullen saved me. Right.

Edward POV

I love watching Jacob sleep. I don't know why, but watching him sleep shirtless turn me on. I wanted to watch him sleep forever. I wanted to be in bed next to him, holding him, making love to him. I wanted it all and I now realized that I couldn't keep going the way that I have been. I decided to enter his life and hopefully he would accept me the way I am. "ring, ring" my phone ring.

"Hello, Esme what's going on." I ask.

"We need you home, we may have trouble." she said.

I left the part of the woods that allowed me to see inside Jacob window and went straight home. "ok what going on." I ask.

"Well Edward, Alice had a vision, and we are about to have visitors." Carlisle said.

"Are they the one responsible for the murders." I ask, already knowing the answered.

"Edward you need to be careful. From what I could see they love trouble and they could cause us a lot of trouble. But they are passing threw, so as long as we don't provoke them, we should have no problem." Alice said. "And Edward please keep an eye on Jacob, he may be in danger."

"Eye on Jacob," Emmett ask.

"Yeah, Edward and Jacob are in love with each other. And from what I feel from Edward, he decided to stop fighting it and give in." Jasper said.

"Is that true Bro, are you in love with the wolf, a guy wolf. Dude are you gay." Emmett ask. While Rosalie hit him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, but I don't know how he feels about me. But I am gonna try to figure it out." I said.

"Well if that true, you better feed before you see him again. His smell is like a drug to you. It too strong for you to fight day in and day out ." Carlisle said.

"I don't want to leave him out of might sight." I said. "If these vampires could be dangerous to Jake, I want to be near him to keep him safe."

"Don't worry, he is going to the beach with his friends tomorrow and I don't see anything bad happening to any of them or see anyone screaming Jacob name in fear, so he should be fined." Alice said.

I took her words in face value and went hunting with my brothers. I tried to focus on what we were hunting, but Jake was on my mind the whole time, so I was driving my brothers crazy.

After the trip, I went straight to Bella house to hover over Jacob. But it was already morning and he wasn't there. I followed his smell all they way near the pear that some of the kids from his tribe like to jump off from. I followed him there and look in horror as he jump. I jump in after him and rescued him. When I got him out he look at me and said "I knew it was you." He pass out after he said that.

I carried him in my arms all the way to Bella house. I rested him on the grass and kiss him on the forehead. I wanted to kiss him in the lips, but I knew we weren't there yet. I look at him as he sleep, than I heard Bella wake up. I left the moment she open the door and saw Jake sleeping on her lawn. "What happened to him." She thought. "I hope he didn't do something stupid, because he can't deal with his feelings for Edward Cullen?." she ask in her head.

Bella new that Jake had feeling for me, but she didn't know that I felt the same way about him. A few minute later, Jacob woke up and went inside. He talk to Bella some more before he had to change for their big trip. I wanted to stay and watch over Jacob again, but I had to go home and change my clothing. After reading Bella mind some more and figuring out that they were going to Port Angelus to go shopping, I went home, took a shower and left, to keep an eye out for my Jake.

Jake POV

I swear I thought I was on the pear near Edward Cullen. I thought he was the one that save me from almost drowning. I though he was my hero. Thinking about drowning, why am I not cold. Usually, when someone jump in the water with all their clothing, they are wet and cold. I'm wet, but I'm not cold. Great this must be the side effect of my transformation. I remember reading about how once we become a wolf, we would become our own personal heater.

Anyway, how did I get on Bella lawn, you know what, I don't want to think about it. I'm just gonna go inside and get ready for Port Angelus. With all the stuff that have been going threw lately, in need a break, hey we all need a break.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob POV

The moment I got inside the house, I took a shower and got dress. I decided to wear my blue jeans with my white button down shirt, with my black timberlines. Bella decide wear a red shirt, with blue jeans and black snickers. She and I didn't try to impress anybody and that is why I like her so much.

After getting dress, I prepare breakfast. I had to prepare a big meal because Bella invited everybody for breakfast. She told everybody how good I was and they all wanted to try my cooking. So I decided to make omelet, eggs, and other things. By ten o'clock I was done and by ten O one everybody was in the house enjoying what I made. Afterward they clean their ditches and went out side to get ready for the trip.

I went with Mike and Eric, while Bella went with the girls, which was Jessica and Anglia. We went to Port Angelus. We started our day with a movie. It was nothing special, it was just one of does stupid horror movies that made no sense, had a weak plot, and had bad casting and acting. The only good part was that the actors were hot, and that why everybody went to see it.

After that, we went shopping for the prom clothes. Mike tried to pick a hot white suit, while Eric tried to pick a traditional suit. "Jake, what do you think." Mike ask.

"You guys don't want to know, what I think." I said.

"Come on, let us know what you think." Eric ask.

"Fined. Mike don't try to out dress Jessica, it's really about her more than you. Choose a traditional suit. It will make her much happy." I said.

"And what about me." Eric ask.

"Eric you're the DJ. Everybody is gonna look at you. You got to dress hot and apart from the scene. But not to much, cause you still have to blend in." I told him.

"What about Anglia, I don't want to out shine her." He said.

"Eric, have you seen your girl. She is gorgeous on her worst day. No matter what she wear, she will be fined. You will not take her spot light. In fact, you two will share the spot light." He consider what I a said while my phone was vibrating.

"Who is that." Mike ask.

"Its Bella, and apparently there seem to be an emergency. Let me deal with that and guys think about what I said, ok." I left Mike and Eric at the men store while I went to the store that Bella was stuck with Anglia and Jessica. I went inside to see Bella, rubbing her head. It was obvious that the girls were giving her a haddock with all the dress talk. "Ok girls what's going on." I said.

"Jake you're a guy, what do you think of our dress." Jessica was wearing a red pinkish dress that fitted her well, but had gloves that was not a assets to her. Anglia in the other hand was wearing a purple dress, that look ok on her. The dress color match her complexion completely, but was a little to lose around the waste. The dress that was on the rack , was the same color as the one she had on and complimented her much better. Examining the two dress, I figure out a way to help them with their problem.

"Yes Jessica, I am a guy and if you really want my opinion, dump the gloves, wear a small bracelet instead, and wear a chain on you neck. It will focus the intention on you breast more." I said.

"That a good idea. I offer him a slice without giving him the whole pie." she said.

"And what about me Jake." Anglia ask.

"Anglia, the dress is ok on you, but the one on the rack behind you is cheaper and fit your body perfectly. Plus it's the same color of the dress you have on. Its just better."

"Thanks Jake, I'll think about it." she said.

"Ok guys. Hey listen, I want to check out this book store. Is it ok if I meet you at the restaurant. " I said.

"Yeah Jake, have fun." Bella said.

"Cool. Just tell the guys that I went to the stores and that I didn't leave them in the dust."

I left my friends and went to the book store at the other side of the restaurant I was supposed to meet my friends at. When I got there I look around trying to find to best books that would have Quileutte legends. I needed this book to help me understand the things that was going on with me, and find out if what I thought about the Cullen was true. I look around and found a book Title "THE COLD ONES". Realizing that was the native name for vampire, I decided to buy it and leave.

As I left the store I started walking to the direction that would lead me to the restaurant. But unfortunately, two guys were blocking my way. I decided to double back and go another direction. The two guys kept following me and was join up by two other guys. "Give me you money." one of them said.

"No" I retorted. The normal thing to do, is give them what they ask for, but since I was a brown belt in kick boxing, I was pretty sure I had a good chance of taking some of them out. Unlucky for me, I started feeling sick again. My body was in pain. My skin felt like it was coming apart, and my head felt like it splitting in two. The pain was so strong that I fell straight on the floor.

The guys who were trying to steal from we were hovering around me. They each kept trying to get into my pocket to see if they could get any money. I wanted to fight them off, but I was in to much pain. "This was it" I thought to myself. "I'm gonna die here and there is nothing I could do about it." As I lay down on the floor, ready to accept my un timing death, I couldn't help but think of all the people I cared about. My father, mother, sisters, friends and Edward. How I love Edward. He may not know it, but I did. And I was angry that he would never know how I felt about him. This was the end.

Edward POV

I drove my car in a panic when I wasn't able to see Jake anywhere. I kept trying to find him. Reading people mind, seeing if anyone had a glance of him in their mind. And than I saw him in someone mind entering a book store. I went to the book store and waited for him outside. I didn't want him to see me, I was just gonna watch him from a distance. I had no intention of interfering in his life. I couldn't, it would be to dangerous.

What was wrong with me. One minute I decided to be part of his life, to see if I had a chance to be with him, and the next minute I decided to stay away from him. I was so busy with my own thought that I didn't realized that I lost sight of Jake.

I started panicking again. I started reading random people mind to see if anyone spotted Jake. Than I came across four minds who saw him and wanted to beat him to a pulp. I got into my car and race to where they were planning to lead Jake, so they could do the deed.

When I got there, Jake was already on the floor. I got so angry that practically ran into them with my car. They back away from him and I told him to get in. He got in and I drove away.

"Jake are you ok, did they hurt you.?" I ask.

"NO. they didn't" He responded.

"Jake, you don't have to be brave ok. I should go back and rip their heads off." I said. My hands was hard on the wheel. I wanted to make them pay for what they wanted to do to Jake, my Jake.

"They didn't hurt me, I was only on the floor because I felt sick." He said.

"I should still go back. You don't know what they were thinking. What they were planning to do to you."

"And you do." He retorted. I knew at that moment I said to much. But I couldn't help myself, I wanted to keep him safe, and I felt safe around him.

"Listen, if you don't want me to go back distract me." I said.

"Edward, I need to get back to Bella and the others. They most likely think that I abanded them, and I was supposed to meet them at the restaurant." I knotted my head in agreement and kept reading people mind to find which restaurant his friends were at.

When we got there, his friends were already leaving the restaurant. He race outside my car and went to them. "Sorry guys, I kind of got held up." He said.

"Jake where were you? We started to get hungry, so we hate without you." Bella said 'you left me, and they were driving me crazy Jake, you better have a good excused for that' she thought.

I came behind Jake and said "I'm sorry I kept Jacob occupied."

'He was busy with Edward Cullen, what is up with that.' Jessica thought

'I hope he is not trying to steal Jake away from our group. He's the only one that understand a woman mind set. Wait you don't think he and Cullen are." Mike said.

"That's ok." Bella said. "Hey Jake, your ready to go."

I made my way to the front of the restaurant and took Jake hands into mind. "I think you should eat Jake."

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to eat." he said to me, before facing his friends "I will see you guys later."

Bella gave Jake a strong look and thought 'you better tell me everything when you get home Jacob Black.'

We made our way inside the restaurant, where we were greeted by a waitress. "What your pleasure" she ask.

"Something a little private" I responded.

She lead us to a private table and we sat down. "Can I take your orders" she said

"I would like a chicken salad, with a diet coke. And you"

"I would just like a coke." I said. The waitress took our orders and than left. 'They are so cute' the waitress thought to herself before she left.

"Look Edward you got to give me some answers here." he said

"Ok. Yes, no, to get to the other side." He cute me off before I had a chance to continue.

"OK, I don't have time for this. You want to play games, play it by yourself." He was about to get up. When I stop him.

"Wait. Ok. What do you want to know." I ask him.

"Were you following me. Is that how you knew where I was." he ask.

"I was keeping an eye on you. I was trying to keep my distance, but when I heard what those guys were thinking of doing to you…."

"Wait you could read mind." he ask.

"I could read everybody mind in this room except from yours. The waitress is thinking of having a threesome with us. Half the room is thinking of sex and the other half is thinking of money. But you, I get nothing." I said.

"Is there something wrong with me." He ask.

"I tell you that I could read mind, and you think there's something wrong with you." I started laughing. I would've continue but the waitress came back with our orders.

"Is there anything else I could get you." she said.

"NO, I fined." I said. She left and it was me an Jake again.

"So why do you need to watch over me so badly." He ask.

"I am very protective of you. I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you anymore." I said.

"So don't. Don't stay away from me. I don't want you to and you obviously don't want to either, so don't ok. And beside I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you either. I try, but I always end up wanting to stay near you. I can't explain it." He said.

"Can you try." I ask.

"I don't know. When you were gone for those couple of days, I felt empty. But now that your back, I feel complete. Does that make sense."

"It does." He finish his meal and I pay for it.

Afterward I drop him home and said goodnight. I wanted to stay with him even more. But I knew that he needed his rest. Plus Bella was planning to ambush him the moment he was inside the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I was waiting in my living room reading a magazine about the latest fashion. I think it had Sarah Michelle Gellar on the cover. I love her on All My Children when she played the original Kendall Hart. She was a real bitch and her portrayed as Erica Kane daughter was legendary. I mean she new how to make people do what she wanted and she knew how to make all the boys fall in love with her. And you know thinking about it, Sarah character on the show reminded me of Jacob Black.

Now I'm not saying that every guys or girl in town is in love with him. But he does have a unique quality that attracts everyone to his personality. I mean, when your around him, you can't help but smile. You can't help but see the brighter side of things and I think that why the girls in our group have a thing for him. Unfortunately, I think the only person that own his heart is Edward Cullen.

The way he talks about him, the way he act when he is around him, even the way he looks at him. Its like he found his long lost love. I don't know if that true or not, but I could tell that Jake is really invested in this and if it doesn't work out. Well lets hope that it does work out, cause Jake deserve the best. He deserve to be happy.

I heard the door open and saw Jake coming inside. From his expression, I could tell that he had a good time with Cullen. "So Jake, you had a good time on your date with Edward Cullen." I said to him. From his expression I could tell he was taken aback from my question."Bella, I was not on a date with Edward. We just grab a bite to eat and talk." He told me.

"Jake, you better tell me everything than. Tell me everything that happened." I said.

"Well what do you want to know." He ask.

"Well, if it wasn't a date, what was it. Did you tell Edward to meet you there. How was the restaurant. Are you going out now." I ask him.

"Bella, it wasn't a date. We just ate dinner. But I got to tell you the waitress who took out orders was getting on my nerve. She was flirting with both of us. But he was focusing on me." he told me.

"So the waitress was flirting with both of you and she didn't know you two were on a date with each other." I started laughing, but from the expression on his face I could tell that he was getting frustrated with me calling it a date and laughing at him so I stop. "So what happened. Did you ask him to meet you up there."

"No, we just met up and hang. We talk about things. A lot of things. And Bella, it was really nice, but."

"But what Jake." I could tell that what ever was on his mind was really bothering him.

"I think I like him more than he like me. And the whole werewolf/vampire situation is making things more difficult than it needs to be." He said to me.

"Look Jake, if Edward is a vampire, there is a very good chance that he knows that you are going to be a werewolf. And if that true, than he has some idea of what to expect. You can't live with the what if Jake. You need to confront Edward and deal with what ever is going on between you two." I could tell that Jake was taking what I said to heart. I wanted to say more, but then Charlie walk in. Based on the look on his face, I could tell that the conversation that we were having would have to be put on hold. "Hey dad, what's going on."

"Another dead body have been found. It's the third string of dead body we found this month. What the hell is going on." he said.

"Dad, is there any lead or anything. I mean is there anyway to find out who is responsible for these crime." I ask him.

"Charlie, was there any puncture wound on the neck and was there a great amount of blood lost." Jacob ask. I could tell that what he was thinking. That vampires were responsible. But he told me that the Cullen were different. The they were good vampires or something. And if that was true, than that mean that other vampires were responsible for these murders.

"Jake I can't talk about that, you know that." But from Charlie expression I could tell that Jake was right. The people that were found die of blood lost. That means vampire were responsible.

"Charlie, what don't you go take a shower, and dinner and a beer will be waiting for you when you come back." Charlie went upstairs to take a shower, while Jake went to the kitchen to get something to eat for him.

The moment Charlie left, I followed Jake to the kitchen "Jake it's vampire right. They are the one responsible, aren't they." I ask him.

"Yeah, I believe so. I think there is a new gang of vampires or the Cullen were lying. And if they were lying, my people have allowed them to kill a lot of innocent people for years. We have to stop them." He said.

"Jake you promise me, that you would talk to Edward before you did anything. So talk to him. If his family are responsible for the murders, than fined. But if they are not. Than you need to find who is, so talk to him. Wait, do you have his number." I ask him.

"Yeah, why." he ask.

"Well, if you call him tonight and make an appointment to talk to him tomorrow, than you could miss school and go somewhere to talk." I said.

"Fined" he said. He took out his cell phone and started dialing. 'hey Edward, its Jake. Yeah I'm fined. Listen is it ok if we talk tomorrow, there something I need to talk to you about. No we can't talk about it in school. I was kind of hoping we could skip school and talk somewhere private if that's ok with you. Great, so pick me up here, and I will see you tomorrow.' "So everything went as plan. He will pick me up tomorrow and we will talk." he said.

"Fined. I would leave early in case he comes on time or late or whatever. I just hope you know what your doing." I said.

"Wait, this was your idea remember." he retorted.

"I know, but still. Just be careful ok. And be safe." We ended our conversation, while he was preparing something to eat for Charlie. I wanted to ask him more question about what he was planning to ask Edward tomorrow, but I could tell that it would be to much and that he needed time to figure it out himself. I just hope it works out for him.

Edward POV

I would like to say that I woke up early to go see Jake, but since I don't sleep, that would be pointless. But I did wait patiently as Chief Swan and his daugther left the house. The moment they were gone, I drove in the driveway, waiting for Jacob to come out.

When he step outside of the house, he was wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans and blues snikers. He also had a blue jacket. Apparently he had a theme going. "hey Jake. How is it going." I ask him.

"It's fined. Do you know where we could go, so we could talk alone." he ask.

"Yeah, I know a place. I go there all the time, so I could be by myself and think." I said

"Ok, lets go than." he answered.

I wanted to talk and hold his hand while we drive there, but from the expression on his face, I could tell he wasn't in the mood. He kept staring out the window, and I couldn't help wondering what was he thinking. "What are you thinking Jake."

"I am just wondering, how I am gonna do this." he said. He stayed quit after that.

I stop at the edge of the forest and told him to get out. "Are we here. Is this the place you wanted to take me." he ask. "No, we have to walk there. I hope you like hiking." I said.

He didn't respond, but he did follow me as I lead him to the meadow. I kept thinking the whole time, 'what was on his mind. Does he know what I am. Will he accept me.' These question kept running in my head until we made it to my spot.

"Edward this place is beautiful. I could see why you like it so much." he said.

"Jake, you wanted to talk." I said.

"Edward, I know what you are. I figure it out. I mean it took me a while to figure it out and I had to do research in my old family history but I figure it out." he said.

"Jake, what do you think you figure out." I ask him.

"Well you never eat or drink, I mean I never see you eat or drink. Your pale white and your skin is ice cold. Your English, its like from another time. And your way too pretty. How old are you anyway." he ask

"Seventeen" I responded.

"How long have you been seventeen." he retorted.

"For a while." I answered.

"Do you know what I am destine to be Edward. Do you know what my people are." he ask.

"Yes, I knew from the moment I met you." I said.

"Does that mean that were destine to be enemies. Does that mean that I would have to kill you one day or you kill me. Is that our fate." he ask.

"Jake what are you asking me." I snap.

"Edward, I know you're a vampire. And I am scared, I am so scared." he said

Those words broke my heart, but I new it was the best for him. He needed to be scared of me. It was the best chance of him having a normal life. "Good, you should be scared."

"Edward, I'm not scared of you, I am scared of losing you. I love you. I wish I didn't but I do." he said.

When he said that two things came into my mind. One, was joy. The person that I was totally in love with felt the same way about me. I finally met someone I think I could spent forever with. And the second thing is that its to dangerous for him to be with me. Its not safe, and he could get hurt.

"Jake, you can't love me. I'm the world best predertor. Everything about me invite you in. My smell, looks and voice." I left his side and was five steps away from him "As if you could out run me." I took a tree branch and threw it. "As if you could fight me off."

"Edward, I'm gonna be a wolf, I will be strong enough to fight you off." he said.

"Your not one yet. You couldn't do much against me." I said.

"You won't hurt me." he answered.

"I killed before." I said "I don't care." He responded. "I wanted to kill you. I never wanted somebody so badly as I wanted you." I said. "Than you could have me if you want." he said.

"You don't know what your saying." I said

"I am not telling you to drink my blood. I am telling you that I want to be with you, no matter the cost to me." he said

"So the vampire fell in love with the wolf." I said

"We never said it would be simple, now did we." he came closer to my face and press his warm lips to my cold ones. The electricity I felt coming from him was so incredible that I swear I could feel my heart beat again.

We stayed like that for a while. Adding tongue during the middle while we were enjoying ourselves. I wanted this to never end, but I realized that Jacob needed to breath. "I forgot, you need to breath."

"And apparently you don't. Lucky you. Edward I need to ask you something." he said.

"You could ask me anything love." I said.

"The dead bodies, its another group of vampires right." he ask.

"Yeah, we come across them from time to time. Alice saw them passing through, so hopefully they will leave soon." I said

"She met them. What are they like. Why don't they drink from animals, like your family." he ask.

"Well you are well inform about my family. Anyway, no Alice didn't meet them. Alice could see the future, and she saw them passing through."

"She could see the future, does that mean she saw me coming." he ask

"No, Alice can't see you. She thinks it has something to do with you being a werewolf. She can't see you and your clan. Plus she can't see me when I'm with you." I told him.

"Well that sucks. Edward, does any one else in your family have gift." he ask.

"Jasper can read and control emotion." I said.

"That kind of cool. So what does your family think about you and me." he ask

"Well Jasper and Alice are the only one who is supportive. Jasper because he love reading my emotion when I am around you, and Alice because she is happy that I found someone." I said.

"Well, that nice to know. So Edward, does that mean were boys friend now." he ask.

I laugh and kiss him on the lips "We are much more than that."

"Edward you should know that I." I cut him off before he finish "You told Bella about us. Don't worry, I don't see any danger in her knowing your secret. And the way I see it, I think it will be easier on you if someone outside the supernatural knows what going on."

He laugh. "Plus, Alice didn't see any danger either did she."

"No, Bella really loves you and she wants the best for you. So don't worry to much ok. School is about to let out soon, so I need to drop you home."

I took Jake on my back and ran to the car. After I let go of him, he started walking in a zig zag paterns. He also had to sit down and catch his breath. "Dude, don't ever do that again."

"Sorry love, I needed to get to the car in a hurry, and this was the only way." He went to the passenger and I drove him home. Once he was home, he kiss me one more time and went inside. This was the best day ever.


	8. Chapter 8 part A

Jacob Pov

As I kiss Edward cold lips, I couldn't stop think of today. I mean he bought me to this great place where I was able to see him for who he is, not what he is. I was able to see the person behind the beast. And I like what I saw and I think he like what he saw, when he look at me. I hope he saw a person that really wanted to get to know him.

"Hey, do you want to come in and stay a while. Nobody home and you could keep me company while I prepare dinner." I ask him.

"Where are the Swans, I mean they live here right. Why would you have the house to yourself." he ask curiously while giving me that beautiful smile of his.

"Chief Swan has to work very late tonight. Those vampire that are passing threw are still causing a lot trouble in here." I notice that when I said that, his face expression change from happy to sad. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but he was kidding himself if he thought that his world would never effect me. Not wanting to make things more deficult for him I change the subject to Bella "and Bella is going to Jessica to talk about their prom dress."

"So we are going to be by ourselves again. That might be nice." He said.

"Wow, you're a horny dog aren't you." I said.

"Honey, yes. Dog no. I think that what you are or will become." he told me.

"Do you know how it works, cause I don't and nobody from my tribe told me the story properly. So if you know anything, please let me know." I ask him.

"All I know is that, when ever vampires are around you guys, you change into wolves. But for the number of time you spent with me, I don't understand why you haven't change yet." That part he said under his breath. I could tell he was thinking about something really important, but I didn't know what.

"So, are you coming in or what. I mean do vampire have to be invited into someone home or can they just come in." I ask him even though I knew the answered.

"No, I'm coming in" He followed me into the house and stay with me in the kitchen while I was preparing dinner for Charlie and Bella. "Do you always cook for them. I mean I know that you are staying with them, but do you clean for them too." he ask me.

"I love to cook. My sister husband use to teach how to cook, before he died in a car accident. And beside I am a better cook than Bella. So it work well for everyone."

"You know, you never tell me about your family." he said.

"What do you want to know about them." I responded.

"Everything you could think of if you don't mind." he said.

"Ok, well I have two sister. Identical twin sisters. But they have opposite personality. Rebecca is more collective and calm. She think before she act and she is more responsible. She is like motherly toward me and she is over barring, but I love her. Rachael is more like a sister to me. She is more outgoing, free spirit and stuff. She got married as quickly as she could and move to Florida with her husband. He actually come from a sister tribes"

"And what about your parents, tell me about them." He ask.

"Well my dad is always serous. He never lighten up, not even around us. My mother was the opposite. She was kind of a free spirit, but she was calm about it. She always thought before she act, but she live her life. When she died, my dad died inside and he became more cold toward us. He was force to ship us away because we reminded him of our mother way to much. Especially me." I said.

"Why especially you. I mean what was so special about you." he ask.

"Well supposedly I look and act so much like my mom, that my dad couldn't deal with the constant reminder and ship me off."

"And now that your back, is it better. Are you two talking better." he ask.

"No, not really. I spent most of my time with my friends and their family. Whenever I see Billy, its usually in a passing through moment. But I know he love having me there because now there actually descent food in the house." I started laughing out loud. "Edward tell me about your family. How did your meet and how do you all fit in" I ask him.

"Well Carlisle is not just my father in name, he is also my creator. He was the first of our family. He turn me into a vampire after I got infected with the Spanish influenza in Chicago in 1918." He told me.

"Why did he turn you. I mean what so special about you." I reverse the question he had ask me earlier.

"My mother had beg him to save me at any cost. She had already lost her husband and she didn't want to lose her son, so she ask him. And he change me to save me. Plus he didn't want to be alone. He wanted a family and I guest he wanted to start with a son."

"What about the rest of your family. How are you connected." I ask him

"After me, he created Esme, his wife. She jump off a cliff, trying to commit suicide for the lost of her son. But she still had a heartbeat and her turn her. They feel in love and were married very quickly. I wasn't there at the time. I was doing my own things. But when I came back home, they accepted me, and we were a happy family." he said.

"Tell me more, I mean what about Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. I mean tell me about their stories." I wanted to know all about them. I mean it should be fair, I told him about my family, I wanted to know about his.

He was about to start but than he stop, he look at me and place a small kiss on my lips and than he said, "In due time. Right I should go, its getting late and I don't want to keep Bella waiting with all the question she want to ask you. So good night my love." he kiss me again and started walking toward the door. "And by the way, do you honestly believe that you love me more than I love you. Silly Jacob, poor silly Jacob. Don't you know the fact that your still here breathing and living is proof of how much I love you." he went to the door and open it at the same exact time Bella was coming in. "Good evening Bella."

"Hey Edward. How was your and Jacob date?" she ask.

"It was great. I should thank you. If it wasn't for you, Jake would've never gone out with me today. So thank you and good bye Jake." he left and drove away.

Bella Pov

Today was a total bore without Jake. I mean I still did the same old things that I usually did when he was with me or if he wasn't with me, but I guest since he was on his date with Edward Cullen, I just felt like I lost something. Jake was really cute and kind of hot, and when I see him with his shirt off, O my God. Edward was hot too. I always wonder how he would look with his shirt off. I am pretty sure that he has a six pack. How I would love to touch his six pack.

Anyway because of Jake date, I was going to school by myself. As I drove the parking lot, I couldn't help but wonder all the question Jessica would want to know. I mean, last night when Jake left us, Jessica wanted to know what was that all about. To tell you the truth I wanted to know too. I mean Jake is my best friend and Edward is a God in this school filled with mortals. What would these two guys have in common?

"Bella, where Jake.?" Jessica ask me. She was trying to act concern, but in reality she wanted to know all the detail of Jake time with Edward.

"Jake wasn't feeling well today, so he stayed home. He also gave me his homework so we could give it to his teacher for him." I handed each of my friends a homework that Jake have finish. Since Jake had a class with practically one of us each period. It was easy an task.

As I was done with handing Jake homework to my friends, I couldn't help but look at the Cullen as the came together in a Rosalie BMW. I mean usually they would come in Edwards car. But I guest since he was with Jake today, Rosalie had to drive them to school. I was starting to hate him because he was taking my Jake away from me.

Anyway I went to all my classes and did all my activity while I waited for lunch and my chance to relax. When I got to lunch, Mike bombarded me with question about Jake. He was getting on my nerve and I was hoping he would leave the matter alone. But knowing him, no such luck.

Mike POV

For once I was happy that Jake wasn't here. I mean I like the guy and he is really nice. But it was even nicer to spent the whole period with Bella without him to interrupt us. However, I could tell that she wish he was here so she could have someone other than me to talk to. After English I went to all my other classes and than lunch.

In lunch, I went to pick up my food, when Jessica told me "Hey I wonder if Jake had a all night party with Edward Cullen and that why they not here today?" I must've not pay attention until the moment she said it. Edward Cullen wasn't here either. I mean this guy rarely skip school, and today he skip it the same exact day as Jacob, right after they spent time together. What the hell was going on.

I took my lunch and sat right next to Bella, hoping she would answer some question for me. "Bella, where Jake? What happened last night between him and Cullen.?"

"I don't know. You gonna have to ask him when you see him." She told me.

"He's not trying to steal Jake from us is he. I mean he is the only one that could deal, with your women issues. Man we need him here." I said

Jessica turn toward me with fire in her eyes "deal with our women issues. Please. Jake is the only one of you who actually treat us with respect and don't try to jump our bone every five second. And he actually care about us. And… O My God, you don't think that Jake might be."

Jessica finally figure it out. I mean the way Edward was looking at Jake last night. The way Jake looks at Edward all the time. Its like Edward wants to eat Jake or something "I don't know. I mean he kind of give me this vibe sometime. They way he never really look at you girls even though you throw yourself at him." Jessica wanted to deny the fact that she was throwing herself at Jake, but come on. Who were we kidding. "And the way Edward looks at him sometime. Its like he want to eat him."

"Well Edward Cullen could eat me any day of the week." We all look at Lauren when she said that "You know what I mean."

"So Bella tell us. What did Jake say happened between him and Edward Cullen. Be honest and tell the truth." I ask her.

"All he said is that, they ate dinner. Talk a bit and than left. It seem they have a lot in common and they like hanging out with each other. I don't know if they are dating or what. But if they are, its not really our problem. What wrong Mike are you a Homophobe." she ask me.

"No. Look I don't care if Jake is gay or not. I just don't like the fact that he decide to hang out with Edward Cullen. I mean the Cullen are kind of weird, and if Jake hang out with them, I'm wondering. Would they take him away from us." I could see how much Jake effected me and my friends. He was really important to us and we didn't want the weird Cullen to take him away from us.

Bella POV

I was so happy that lunch was over. I mean all the question Mike had about Jake and Edward relationship was more than I could handle. I didn't want to let it slip that the Cullen were vampires and that Jake will become a werewolf. I didn't want to know that Jake had a date with Edward and that he was trying to find out if Edward family were responsible for the dead bodies that were appearing all over town.

After lunch I went to my last class and than I went to Jessica house to try on our dresses. It turn out that Jessica and Anglia took Jake suggestion and end up buying and fixing their dress the way he told them to. Look so beautiful, I couldn't believe it. I on the other hand, was wearing one of my mom old dresses. Jake told me how to fix it to make it look good on me. But I knew I needed a knew dress for the prom. Maybe if I save up my money, I will be able to go to the end of a year prom with a better dress.

After hanging with them, I went home. I was hoping that Jake would be home by now cause I was really hungry and I was hoping he had already cook something. When I got home I saw the Silver Volvo in the driveway. I guest Edward was still here and Jake and him were spending time together. As I look at Edward car I though "Jake though he love Edward more than Edward love him". I was wondering if that was true. Could Jake care for edward more. Could Edward really love Jake. Any way I let it go and I open the door to my house.

"Hey Edward. How was your and Jacob date?" I ask Edward. I knew Jake would never admit that it was a date. But maybe Edward would.

"It was great. I should thank you. If it wasn't for you, Jake would've never gone out with me today. So thank you and good bye Jake." Why would he thank me. Did he know that I was the one pushing Jake to find out if they had a chance to be together even though I didn't want them to be together. Did he know that he might not even had today if I didn't force Jake to act. Or was it because he knew Jake told me his secret and I wasn't planning to say anything.

I decided to push those question out of my mind and focus on Jake. "Jacob Black, you better tell me everything."

Jacob POV

The moment she said that, I knew I was doomed. I didn't want to tell her all the stuff that happened. But I think he deserve the truth. I mean Bella had a thing for Edward and the way Edward made it sound, she had a thing for me too. So she should no. "Bella, nothing happened.""Come on Jake. Don't be mean. Tell me what happened. I mean, is he a vampire. Is he into you. Are you dating. And is he's family the ones responsible for the dead body."

I look at her and then headed for the kitchen. "Did you get my homework for me. I really don't want to be behind my work." I said.

"Stop changing the story. What happened." she ask.

"Ok. He took me to this special place were he like to think. We hang there the whole day. We talk about ourselves, cars and our family. And yes Bella he is a vampire and yes he knows about me. But he doesn't care and he want to see where this goes." I told her.

"You know Jake. I am really happy for you. I hope it works out for the both of you."

"Thanks Bella, me too. We went to our own personal corners. She went to her room to start on her homework and I went to the guest room to start my. It didn't take me long to finish my work. It was easy enough and based on what I was doing, I could tell I didn't miss much.

After I finish my homework, Bella and I ate dinner with Charlie. We both wanted to ask him how the investigation was going. But we could tell that he wasn't in the mood. This case was driving him crazy and he wanted to solve it as soon as possible. I hope he would be able to do it.

After dinner, I went upstairs to my room and turn on my lops top. I haven't email my sister Rebecca in a while and I wanted her to know what was going on with me. When I turn on my internet, she was already on.

"Hey sis, how everything. What are you doing right now. Is everything ok." I IM her.

"Yeah, Jacob. Everything is ok. I was just surfing the web for information for a paper. Hey did you like the book I gave you about our old family legend. By the way, why did you need it for." She IM me.

"Yeah I got it. Thank you. I needed the book to understand if my friend family was the same family from the legend. I wanted to know if Edward Cullen was the same Cullen that our great grandfather made the treaty with." I IM her.

"Wait, Jake the Cullen from the Legend are vampire. Are you telling me that your friend with a vampire. Or is it more. Jake you need to tell me" She IM me.

"Well, were kind of dating. And yes it seems that he is the same Cullen from the legend. It also seem that I am gonna become a werewolf from the legend." I IM her.

"Jake please tell me your joking. This can't work. You must know that" she IM me.

"Look sis, there are three things I am absolutely positive off. First, Edward is a vampire. Second, there is a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirst for my blood." I IM her.

"And third Jake. I mean if you know all these things. What is the third thing that still let you stay near him." she IM me.

'And third, I am unconditionally and Irrevocably in love with him" I IM her.

"Well Jake, this is big. I mean if you are in love with him, than there is nothing I could do to stop you. You know Jake if he love you, you should invite him to Seattle with you, so we could meet him and spent time with him. And if he deserver your love, than you two would have our blessing. So invite him with you ok." She IM me.

"Ok I will." I send back to her.

"So when am I going to Seattle to meet your sisters." a velvet voice spoke to me. I turn around and saw Edward Cullen looking at me with those golden eyes. "So when am I meeting your sister.


	9. Chapter 8 part B

Rosalie POV

Edward drive me crazy sometime. It coud be a human, or another vampire, but no, not edward. I mean a wolf, of all the things to fall in love with, a wolf. I know my brother and I know he know the issues that wolves have with vampires, but to be with one, come on.

Apparently I am the only member of my family who see something wrong with this. Esme and Carlisle are happy that Edward finally found someone he is in to and Jasper said that the love that Edward have for Jacob Black is so strong, its like nothing that he ever experience before. But to be fare he wasn't there when I met Emmett for the first time or when Esme and Carlisle fell in love. The only love he experience was the love that Alice had for him, and that was kind of cheating since she already knew that they will be together. Don't you think that cheating.

So like I was saying, I am the only one that has a problem with the wolf situation, or at least in my family, at school its different. I over heard Mike Newton talking to Bella Swan. It seems that Mike doesn't like the idea of Jakedward, Jake and Edward together. He doesn't want Edward to take his friend away from him and I tend to agree. If Jake and Edward really get together, than he will be part of this family and I would have to deal with the fact that the house is gonna smell like a dog. I have to try and stop this. Maybe I could work with….

"Don't you even think about it Rose. What your planning isn't right." Alice shock me out of my though. I should've known that Alice will try to see into Edward future. She is so supportive of those two.

"Alice, stop trying to see into Edward future. Beside I though you were blind when it comes to Edward whenever that mutt is in the picture." I told her.

"I can't see Edward future, but I could see yours and it keep changing from happy to sad. So stop what ever you planning. OK." she told me.

"Alice, tell me what you see and I will consider the possibility of stopping."

"Ok. In one future, I see you and that Newton boy working together to split Edward and Jake up, and it works. But Edward is miserable and his eternal life doesn't go well." she told me. I consider that possibility. I mean, in one hand Edward will be sad, but in the other, the house won't smell like the mutt.

"Your second vision. What is it?" I ask her.

"Well, your happy, I mean extremely happy. And your holding something really small."

"What is it. What am I holding?" I ask her.

"I don't know, all I know is that it makes you happy and somehow Jake gets it for you. What bring that joy to your life, it's connected to Jacob and Edward being together, so please, let them be."

I thought about what she said. I mean that Denali psychic told me that Jacob will bring each and everyone of us something that we really want. He will make us all happy. The only thing I want most in the world is a child. I would love to be a mother to a child or at least have a child here to play with. If Jake was suppose to give me that, how will he. It doesn't matter, the dog has to go.

Edward POV

After I left the Swan residence I went straight home to deal with my family. I knew they weren't happy with the fact that I was spending a lot of time with Jacob. But I didn't care. I love him and I wanted to have 'Forever' with him.

The moment I went to upon the door of my house, Alice jump me and gave me a big hug. "Alice what was that for. I mean if I could breath, you would be chocking the hell out of me right now." I told her.

"I am just so happy for you Edward. I mean I was scared that you would never find someone to love. But somehow you and Jacob Black fit. I mean he seems to complete you." She told me that.

"Really. Did you see that in a vision." I told her sarcastically. I knew Alice wasn't able to see Jacob in her visions, so she couldn't rely on it when it came to me and Jacob.

"No. I just wasn't able to see you for a while and your future seems to be clouded. So I figure, what ever your future holds. He is in it." She said. "By the way, you don't stink. Edward are you sure Jacob is gonna be a wolf?" She ask me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. In fact that what I want to talk to you about, all of you. Where is everybody." I ask her.

"Well Emmett and Jasper are in the living room playing with the PS3, while Rosalie is outside helping Esme with the garden." she told me.

"So I guest Carlisle is working. I guest that fined. I am pretty sure I could ask Esme the question. She would know as much as Carlisle about this." I left Alice side and went around the back to talk to my mother. When I saw her with Rosalie I decided it was the best time to know what was going on with Jake.

"Is everything ok son. You seem trouble." she told me.

"Well he just spent the whole day with that mutt. Of course he's trouble." At growl at what Rosalie said. Jake was much more than just a mutt. He was very important to me and I wish my sister would respect that. " And by the way his friends feel the same way I do. They don't like you and they want you to stay away from that mutt."

"So you don't like me Rosalie. Now that hurts. And here I though you were my sister."

"You know what I mean. I don't like the fact that you have a thing for a dog. Anyway you stink, you should take a shower before you flees up the house." With that she left me and Esme to talk among ourselves.

"You know she met every words. But gave her time son, she will eventually get over it." Esme told me. "So you came here to talk, what's going on."

"Well, you know Jacob is gonna be a wolf. I am just wondering how does that work."

"Well from what Carlisle told me and from what I saw, when a man phase into a wolf for the first time, it very much the same way we become vampires." I look at her with a confuse look in my eyes " let me explain. You see when a wolf first phase. They go to a painful process which takes three days to finish. Its not as painful as our transformation, but it does hurt them. And it usually make them feel sick, like there skin are about to come apart and stuff like that. I also heard that they also have dreams about the wolf they will become. Their own way to see the future. But that usually only happened when vampires are around them. Why do you ask."

"Well you see, Jake have been around me a lot more than others from the reservation, but he hasn't transform. In addition to that, every time I saved his life, he was unable to save himself because he was extremely sick. I don't know if it was because of me or what." I told her.

"Well its possible that Jacob transformation is different than the other wolves we met. He might become something more." She said.

"Something more. What are you talking about." I ask my mother.

"Well it's a legend." I look at her, giving the signal for her to continue. "Well according to legends, one every hundred years or so a pure alpha is born. This alpha is born with stronger characteristic than other wolves and is more capable to killing vampires than their kinds. I also heard that their transformation is much more different than other wolves."

"Different how. What makes them different than other wolves." I ask her.

"Well, it a whole lot more painful and it seems to happened differently. Why are you asking. Do you think that Jake might be this Alpha of legend." she ask me.

"I don't know. It just that he hasn't been able to transform and I am a little worried."

"Edward, if he is the true Alpha, than you need to worry. If he is that wolf, than the pack won't let him go without a fight. Listen, why don't you deal with the situation when it come up ok. For now enjoy your time with him ok. Now go take a shower, you do actually stink."

I left her side and went upstairs to take a shower. After my shower I change my clothing and went downstairs. I was ready to go to Bella house to watch over Jacob when Jasper stop in my track. "O my God. Edward I never felt so much emotion coming from you. I mean it is equal to the love and commitment that I have for Alice, Emmett have for Rosalie and Carlisle have for Esme. This is incredible. You must really love him"

"Jasper what are you talking about." I ask him. But truthfully I already knew what he was talking about.

"You are in love with Jacob Black. And you are planning to go see him right now. I am happy that you took my advice." I he told me.

"Hey, when do we get to meet your boyfriend bro." Emmett ask.

"I don't know. Look we just started hanging out so."

"Well you should invite him some time, I think that would be a great idea." Esme said. "And I know Carlisle would be happy for you. So think about it."

I said goodbye to my family and went straight to Bella house. I didn't want to take my car because I didn't want to attract too much attention to myself. I sneak up the window that lead to the guest room and I watch as he was talking to somebody on the internet. From what I could read from where I was, it was his sister. He told me that he had two sisters and I guest he was talking to one of them.

"And third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him" Jake was in love with me and he just told his sister. I went inside his room and stayed very still as he continue to right to her. After reading some more of his stuff, I decided to let him know that I was here. "So when are we going to Seattle." I could tell that I scared him. But I actually wanted to meet his sisters. He told me how important they are to him and I wanted them to like me.

Jake POV

I couldn't believe he was right in front of me. I mean I knew he move fast, but come on Edward, you should give me a warning. "If you want to go, we could go this Saturday. it's the only time they both will be in town, so do you want to go."

"Yes, I would love to. I would also like to meet your father if that ok." he ask me.

"Not if you want to live for another hundred year you don't. My dad is gonna kill you if he finds out were dating"

"So we are dating. That good to know." he move closer to me and than he press his lips against mind. I knew where it was going so I gently push him away. He growl at me a little and than said "What wrong love."

"Nothing, it just, I don't think we should do this here and now." I said. "Why don't you just stay with me and lets talk."

He lay next to me on the bed and look at me. "What do you want to know."

"Well people believe that you guys are all dating each other. So tell me who is with who." I ask him. "And is any of you guys married besides you parents."

"Well Alice and Jasper are married and Rosalie and Emmett are planning to get remarried." he said.

"How many time have they been married." I ask him. I mean how many time does a person have to commit themselves to the same person.

"Well, it will be their fifth time." he told me.

"And what about you. Have you ever been married or with someone." I ask him. Edward have been alive for over a hundred years, so most likely he had sex with a lot of girls or boys

"Are you asking me if I am a virgin, Jacob Black." I knotted my head as he laugh. "Well yes I am. I haven't found the right person to be with."

"So when you do, I mean when we do, you know do it, it will be the first time for both of us." I told him nervously.

"Jacob you need to listen to me. We will never have sex. OK." he said.

"Why not. You act like a horny dog all the time. So why can't we do it, eventually."

"Because you're not a wolf yet and your not capable of dealing with my strength. Jake you have no idea how much I want you right now. But until you become a wolf, it is to dangerous for you to be with me like that. But relax. We have time. We shouldn't rush into anything right now. Your words remember." he told me. And like that I fell asleep in his arms. That night I used Edward Cullen as a pillow. His hard and cold skin made everything great.

Edward POV

While Jacob slept, I couldn't stop thinking of what Esme said. If it was true and Jake phasing was gonna be different than the rest of his pack, than I was in trouble. I wanted to be with him, but his pack would have a big influence on our decision, on our lives. They would want Jake safe, away from me and for themselves. I understood that selfisness. I wanted Jake that same way.

As I continue thinking of everything, I was hearing some noise coming from outside. When I started using my senses to smell who was outside, I realized who it was and I went outside to greet them. "Rosalie, Alice, what are you doing to Bella car."

"Well ask Alice, I am only here because I lost another bet to Alice." Rosalie said.

"So, why are you two here and what are you doing to Bella truck." I ask again.

"Ok Edward, we could tell, you could read our mind or you could act like you don't know anything and act innicent tomorrow. Just trust me Edward, you want choice number three." Alice said.

I left my two sister alone and went back to the guest room. As I watch Jacob sleep, I look around his room and saw his copy of his book **MEMNOCK THE DEVIL: The Vampire Chronicles.** I opened it and started reading it. I was kind of shock of human Anne Rice was able to make the characters. The struggle went threw to understand themselves. The power that God and the Devil had over Lestat, the vampire and the main character of this story. This creature, this Lestat, seemed to be beautiful in its own way. I could see why Jake love this book so much.

Jake POV

I woke up in Edward arms and I notice that my copy of my book was in his hands. "Did you like what you read. I mean does it do justice to your kind." I ask him.

"The creature in these book look more humane than me. I feel that Lestat is the vampire I wish I could be." he told me.

"Really, I thought you would be more like Luis. He was a vampire that didn't want to be a monster and did everything in his power to keep is humanity. He even ate rats instead of human. It wasn't perfect, but he thought that was the least he could do."

"So are you saying I am torturing myself." he ask me.

"In some level, I think you are. I mean, my smell is so strong to you, but you fight it everyday to be with me. I am gonna be a wolf soon, and we are destine to be enemies, but here you are protecting me and you love me even though you shouldn't, and here I am in your arms. I think your trying to punish yourself for what you did and what you wanted to do to me. But I am not leaving and I won't let you leave without a fight." I told him.

"Even if its better for you. Even if a life without me is ten time better then a life with me in it." he ask.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me. Promise me you won't leave."

"As long as it best for you and you want me to stay. I won't leave you, I promise. And beside, where else am I gonna go, you have my heart and I still need it." I started laughing and got out of be. "Jake I will like to pick you up and bring you to school, if that ok."

"Its fined, but what about Bella, I can't just leave her like that." I told him.

"Don't worry about Bella, I think Rosalie and Alice took care of that situation. I will pick you up and I guest I will make space for Bella too. See you soon" he left threw the window after that.

I got dress and ate breakfast while Bella try to start her car. "God I can't believe that this care won't start. What happened, it was working fine yesterday." she told me.

"Bella calm down" I told her.

"Calm down, we are about to be late for school. How can you calm down." she ask.

"Because I called Edward, and he is picking us up." She look shock at what I said, but when she saw Edward Silver Volvo, she understood.

"Hello Bella" Edward was nice to Bella like always. "Ready for school Jake" He ask me. Bella got on the back seats and I sat on the passenger side. We put our seat belt own and where on our way to school.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok. Many of you said that you like my story. i like it to and I got hit by a muse. so i ended up righting four stories in the row. It took me some time to finish them cause i had work this weekend and i started writing on friday. i hope you like these chapters. They kind of end the twilight part of my story. Now gave me some ideas. i need to know what to plan, for the NEW MOON part of my story.**

* * *

Jacob POV

After that night, Edward spend every night that I stayed at the Swan house in my room, with me. We spend the night talking about cars, music, comics book, fighting style we learn and many more things. We also talk about each other family. I was shock to learned that Alice and Jasper had their own creator. And that Alice didn't know her own creator or remember her human life. All she remember was being in a dark place, pain for a couple of days and than waking up a vampire. Edward told me that if Alice wasn't gifted and didn't see Jasper and the Cullen in her vision, he was pretty sure that she would go insane. Edward told me that Jasper in the other hand, wants to forget his creator and his past, and live in the present. That was the story of the adopted Cullen. But Carlisle created the rest of his family. I was also shock that my great grandfather actually resemble my father. Edward showed me an old photo of him. So you could imagine how shock I was.

Edward and I didn't just spent time together in my room, but we also spend time together at school. Edward would pick me up at school and drop me off at Charlie's. He would ask me a thousand question about myself, like what was my favorite color, stone, movies, music and etc. We also spent time alone during lunch, but we did that outside, so no one would see us. I had enough problem with my friends and their thousand question about me and Edward. You would think that when Bella came with us, on our rides to and from school they would lighten up. But they didn't.

At one time Mike saw me and stop me when I was going out with Bella and getting something to eat. He was giving me his opinion of my situation with Edward. "So you and Cullen. I got to tell you, I don't like it."

"Why because were two guys dating. Do you have a problem with that?" I was getting a little mad. I mean if he had a problem with me being gay, than I guest we weren't friends after all.

"No, I don't care if your gay or not" He said. "It just that whenever I see Edward looking at you, he looks like he wants to eat you. Like you're a meal to him."

I started laughing a little bit. "Don't worry, if Edward try to eat me, you will be the first to know." We ended the conversation on that note. I mean I didn't want to lead him on, on the fact that he was right. That a part of Edward actually saw me as a peace of meat. Anyway it didn't matter, I was still spending time with Edward and nobody was gonna stop me.

Finally the week was coming to an end. Edward didn't go to school that Friday because he went hunting with his brother and sister. He was gonna be alone with me for a while and he didn't want to take any chances. So I grab a ride with Bella for school, her car somehow got fix in time. When school was done, Bella drop me off at the reservation. My dad was coming home today, and I wanted to prepare dinner for him before my date with Edward Cullen tomorrow.

Before I went home, I went straight to Seth house to talk to his father. I wanted to know the rule of the treaty and I bought Bella to be my witness to what he had to say. It turn out that because I am Ephraim great grandson and his namesake (my middle name is Ephraim), I am allowed to give permission to one cold one. One cold one is able to come to my territory, with my permission. With that I left his house and went home.

I started cooking dinner and finish the moment my dad came home. We ate together and than I went to sleep. When I woke up, I fix my father lunch and said goodbye to him when he left. The moment he was gone, Edward ring the bell to my house.

When I open I couldn't believe what he was wearing. He had a white shirt and jacket and some black paints. He was so incredible that I couldn't believe that he was with me. "Your ready to go love" He ask me. I nodded my head and followed him to his car. He opened the door for me and we drove of the reservation.

"So, is there anything I should know about your sisters, beside what you told me." he ask me."Well, remember I told you their identical." He nodded his head in agreement. "Well they only look alike. The twins are like total opposite and they dress totally different."

"Well that good to know. I guess I am warn." he started laughing. We continued our small talk all the way to Seattle. It didn't take long because Edward drove us there fast.

Once we got to Seattle, we stop at the restaurant that we had to meet my sisters. Rachael was wearing all black with some pink in it. Rebecca was wearing a peach dress that complemented her skin. We sat in front of my sisters and started talking.

"So this is Edward Cullen. Well Jake you do have taste, even if he is a blood sucker." Rachael said. The one thing I knew about my sister is that she always speak her mind.

"Ray, please calm down. Ok Edward, what is your attention with my brother." Becca ask.

"Well I love your brother and I want to make him happy." He told her.

"I hope your using protection, I mean werewolf and vampire sex, that got to be incredible." Rachael said.

"Rachael Black, don't you think it the wrong time. I mean this is none of your business or mind." Rebecca said.

"Come on sis, you have to wonder. I mean Jacob gonna be a wolf soon enough and gorgeous over there is the hottest vamp I ever seen. So come on." Rachael said.

"Since were talking about sex, how your baby sis." I retorted. I needed her to change the subject. I didn't feel right talking about sex with my sisters. I mean the last time we talk about sex I was eleven and I just caught Rachael having sex with her husband, well he was her boyfriend at the time. Anyway, it was uncomfortable and I never want to do that again.

"Your nephew is fined. Don't worry. But you will see him soon enough and you will take care of him soon" Rachael said.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her

"I am moving back home silly. I need help to take care of him and I am coming home. With you, dad, and Becca, I have all the baby sitters I need. And you Edward, you don't sleep right. (He nodded his head) Good cause you could stay up all night with the baby."

"Not, funny, not funny at all." I responded. We continue this conversation for a little while. Rachael and Rebecca kept asking question. They wanted to know how we met, how long have we been together, and everything else they needed to know.

After a bunch of bad questions, Edward and I left. We left the shop in a hurry and made it to Fork in less than two hours. "Edward I am so sorry about what my sisters did today"

"Why love, they love you so much. They only did that because they care about you and they want to make sure that your safe. I mean you did tell them that your dating a vampire after all." he said

"I know, but I still wish they didn't do what they did." While I was apologizing to Edward, it took me a while to realized that we were not heading to the reservation, but out of town. As he was driving I realized that we were heading to a big house. "Edward were are we. Were did you take me." I ask him.

"I want you to meet my family. They been wanting to meet you for a while." he told me.

"Do you think they gonna like me. I mean do you think they will like me." I ask him.

"So your scared to meet them because you don't know if they will like you, not because your going in a house full of vampires." He started laughing and took my hands to drag me in front of his house. I was about to meet his family and I was scared shirtless.

Edward POV

I bought Jake out of my car and drag him to the front of my house. I opened the door and let him in. "All those windows." he ask me.

"Yeah, this is the only place with don't have hide." I told him. I led him upstairs to the kitchen. As I lead him there I could smell the food they were preparing. "I'm sorry, I told them not to this. Hey guys this Jake."

Carlisle and Esme were cooking dinner with Emmett and Rosalie helping. "I hope your hungry Jake." Esme told Jake.

"I am, I guess I didn't realized I didn't eat for a while." Jake smile at my mother while Alice and Jasper appeared from the window.

"Hey Jacob, I' m Alice and this is Jasper." she gave him a big hug "you do smell good.""Alice what are you doing.?" I ask her. 'Don't worry, I have a feeling that me and Jake are gonna be good friends. And Bella too.' she thought.

I drag Jacob upstairs to my room where I showed him my CD collection. I also show him my stereo, and all the other stuff in my room. "No bed." he ask.

"Well, like your sister said, we don't sleep, so no need for bed." I told him.

"So what is in your stereo." he went to it and turn it on. One of my old CD was playing. "love this song."

"You listen to classical music, I didn't know that." I came closer to him and took his hand. We started dancing in my room. Having in my arms made me feel so great.

He started laughing while we were dancing "What's so funny?" I ask him

"I didn't know I made you so nervous. I mean I'm nervous, but I'm nothing compare to you right now." He continue laughing.

"Well I didn't know I amused you so much, you know you shouldn't laugh at me." I said.

"And why not. Why shouldn't I do that." he said.

"Because I could be very danger. I could make you stop if you want." I was moving closer to him. I could feel his warm breath on my cold skin. The feeling was turning me on.

"I am so not scared of you Edward Cullen." He said

"You shouldn't have said that." I grab his armed, went threw my window to the closest tree. I told him to hold tight and I started going up the three.

"This is incredible, you live like this all the time." he ask.

"This is part of my world. Well part of our world, yours and mind, if you like" I look at him hoping for answer to my question.

"Edward, I want to be part of your world forever. So don't worry to much." we stayed up on the tree for a while until Esme called us to eat. In reality, Jacob was the only one who ate, but it seem to make Esme happy that there were actually someone enjoying her cooking.

After he ate, I bought him to one of our living room, were I played the lullaby I composed for Jake. His wolf Lullaby. I could see tear coming from his eyes as I played. He really like what I made for him and I could see it in his eyes.

After that, I took Jake home, "I really had a nice time today. I do have to say that I wish Rosalie and I could get along better, but who knows." he said.

"You know I met a vampire name Natalie. She could see the future." I told him. He needed to know what she foresaw for us. "Anyway, she told me that my future happiness revolves around you." I told him.

"Is that what she said. And what else." he ask

"Well she said that you will bring great joy for every member of my family. I already know you bought joy to my life by just being with me." I told him.

"And what about the rest. How do I make them happy." he ask.

"Well, Alice is happy to see me happy, and Jasper is happy when you are around me, because you bring great joy, Jasper can read emotions so, he read me all the time.. Emmett like how you can relate to him, in a kid level and Esme is happy that somebody is actually eating her cooking."

"But Carlisle doesn't like me, does he." he ask me

"No, he does like you, he just doesn't see us working. And with all the things that could go wrong, he just worried. But I guest we have to prove him wrong." I wanted to say more, but I smell Billy coming home. "I should go, your father is coming.""Are you coming tonight, I want you to come tonight." he said

"I'll see you in two hours." And than I left.

Jacob POV

Edward left moment before Billy came home. "How was work dad?"

"Work was ok. I mean nothing new to report." he said

"Ok that great. Listen I am a little tired. I'm about to go to bed so good night." I headed to my room and waited for Edward. In two hours he came into my room and spent the night. It was great.


	11. Chapter 10

_Jacob POV_

_That night I dream about Edward Cullen again, but this time it was much better. He was sitting in the meadow by himself thinking of all the things that have been happened for the last couple of days. Than a wolf approach behind him. He wasn't scared, no he was calm, because he knew that wolf. He knew who it was and it didn't scare him. Than the wolf took a form, a human form, my form. I was the wolf, and I was standing in front of him. Naked, and than dress. But I was still with him. We were staring at each other and than._ I woke up to the sound of my phone.

"Pleasant dream love" Edward ask me.

"Well yeah. It was a great dream and than I had to wake up. Who the hell is calling me at this time. Who could it be." I went next to my dresser and look at my phone. Apparently Bella have called me a least five time this morning. "I wonder what she want. Didn't she have a good time at the prom last night." I ask myself. Edward just look at me patiently as I return Bella called. "Hey, Bella what's up.""Oh Jake I am so happy you pick up." she was crying. I wonder what could have happened last night. "Jake, the prom was so bad."

"What happened. Did Paul do something or something else happened." I ask her.

"No, it wasn't Paul. You see last night we were at the prom and Mike got really drunk and hit on me. Paul had to punch his lights out, but Jessica blame me and now she is not answering my phone call." she said.

"Bella, you don't even like Jessica. So why does it matter if she doesn't like you."

"Well, it doesn't. It just that her and Lauren are not talking to me and I don't won't Anglia to do the same thing." She said.

"Bella, don't worry ok. Anglia has her own mind and I am pretty sure she knows what really happened. So don't worry about it. And beside, knowing Mike, he will tell Jessica what happened later and everything will be forgiven. So please don't cry. I really can't stand it when you cry." She stop crying and compose herself. "So what do you have plan for today." I ask her.

"Nothing, Hey do you want to do something." she ask back.

"I don't know. Hey how about I call you in ten minutes and I let you know." I hang up the phone and face Edward. "So what are you doing today." I ask him.

"Well, today there is a thunderstorms and you know what that mean." he ask.

"We should stay home and watch tv." I responded.

"No, baseball. I am taken you to play baseball with my family." he said.

"That's great. I love baseball. We should totally play and maybe invite Bella." I said.

"Fine, Bella can come. But your not playing, your watching. The way we play baseball, well let just say that you can't keep up." That was a little bit insulting. But he had a reason why he didn't want me to play with him. What ever the reason, I will find out.

"You better let Bella know the plan. I pick you up at Bella, I am pretty sure Billy would like to drop you off at her place." he said.

I went to my closet, pick out some clothing and took a shower. After that I got dress and my dad drop me off at Bella. Charlie was waiting outside for us. I think him and Billy had something plan. It wasn't fishing since my dad was in town, but what ever it was it was excited enough for both Charlie and my father.

"How is she sir. Is she feeling ok." I ask him

"Yeah she feeling much better. It seem talking to you did the trick." I left his sides and I went up to Bella room. She was getting ready for our trip to the flied.

"You look nice. Do you feel much better now. Do you still need to talk." I ask her. But in reality I really did want to talk more about it. I mean there only so much girl drama a guy, even a gay guy could take.

"No, I'm fined. So tell me how this is gonna work." she ask me.

"Well, Edward is gonna pick us up and we gonna watch them play." I respond.

"Jake you love baseball, why aren't you playing."

Bella knew me very well. She knew how much I love baseball and how good I was in the game. "Well Edward family playing baseball, so its gonna be a very unique game." After that we continue talking about all the stuff we wanted to do later that day while we waited for Edward to pick us up.

He drove us in his brother car and we made it to the ravine, were the rest of his family waited for us.

Bella POV

Edward may have been the one who drove me there. But he wasn't the one who show me kindness, or show that they wanted me here. I know that the only reason I was here is because of Jake. He didn't want me to be alone right now and he was putting my need in front of the need of his boyfriend. Jake was the one who properly introduce me to the Cullen. However he kept me at arm length of Jasper. Apparently, he was the newest member of the family and he had the hardest time controlling himself around human.

Esme, Edward mother, showed great kindness and warmth toward me. She was like a mother to me and Jacob. She told me and Jacob to stand behind her while her children played. The moment the first thunder struck, they started playing. In one team it was Edward, Alice and Emmett. The other team was Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper.

The way they were playing, I understood why they needed the thunder. The impact of the ball to the bat was like a thunder crash. Every impact was incredible. I felt the wind in my hair, the movement of the player on the ground and the touch of the rain. It was incredible. And than it stop.

Jacob POV

Everything was going great and I could tell that Bella was enjoying herself, something she really needed. But than everything stop. Alice had this weird expression on her face. Like she saw something she wish she didn't see. I remember that Edward told me that she could see the future and I guest what she saw wasn't pleasant. "Stop" she scream. And like that everybody came running to me and Bella.

"Alice what is it, what did you see." ask Carlisle

"They were leaving, but than they heard us play." She told her father.

"We should go." Edward said while grabbing my hand and headed to the car. He wasn't really paying attention to Bella. The way he was going, he would leave her to protect me.

"Bro, you have two dates. You can't leave Bella behind." Emmett said

"And beside, it to late, you won't make it." Carlisle said.

"Fined. Jake put you hair in Jasper hat to hide you smell. Bella let you hair down, our smell can blend with yours better." We both did what he ask and waited for them to come. "I should've never bought you here." He kiss me on my forehead. "Jake you hotter than usual, are you ok." I nodded my head up and down and stay behind him.

Out of the wilderness and into the ravine came three vampires. They were walking toward us really fast, but if you look a second time, it was they were walking in a slow pace.

"Hello, I am Laurent, this is Victoria and James." the dark hair one said.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and Edward." Carlisle put me and Bella name in the middle so it wouldn't put to much attention on us.

"Well, it nice to meet you. Hey could your games have three more players" Laurent ask.

"Well three of our players are leaving, you could have their spot." And like that, Edward took me and Bella back to the car. But I couldn't move. My body was in pain all over. I wanted to kill them, tear them apart. 'O my god. I was phasing right now' I thought to my self.

The blond one took a look at me and Edward and than sniff the air. "You have a wolf." he said. He took another sniff, "and a human. You bought a lunch and a toy." he started charging at me, but the Cullen came in front of him and stop him. "Your protecting a human and a mutt." he ask.

Carlisle was about to say something to calm the situation down, when out me came a brown hair wolf. He attack James without mercy, biting, scratching and stumping at every inch of his body. Victoria and Laurent wanted to help their friend, but Jasper and Emmett was standing in their way. "So you let the dog do your fighting." Victoria said.

"We do our own fighting honey. Its not our fault you boyfriend suck" Emmett said.

At that moment the wolf got off of James and the wolf was heading for Emmett. The fact that he said that, it was like a personal challenge to the wolf. The wolf was aiming to attack when Edward came in front of the wolf. "Jake stop that, your better than that." he said.

Jake, he called the wolf Jake. Wait, was I the wolf. I have finally phase. But why do I want to attack the Cullen, they are my friends, well except for Rosalie. Why do I want to do that. And than I look at Edward. I look into his golden eyes and than something change. First there was the world, in that world, there were the Cullen, and my friends, and my family. But now there gone, and its only Edward. Edward doesn't exist in the world, the world exist for Edward. My world. He is the center of everything. He is my world. And than I was in his arm, naked.

Carlisle POV

"Bella give me your Jacket." Edward told Bella. Jacob have finally phase. He have finally become a wolf. But he was out of control. He wanted to attack my family and the other vampires. He could also attack Bella if Edward didn't stop him. How did he stop him.

I thought about it for a second. I thought about how, all Edward had to do is talk to him and how in wolf form Jake gave Edward such a look of devotion. That was it, Jake must have imprinted on Edward.

Edward gave me a look when I figure it out. 'I tell you about it later son.' I thought so only Edward could hear me. Edward took the young pup to the Jeep and drove off. "Rosalie can you take Bella to our home, I believe that is the safest place for her right now." She knotted, and than pick up Bella, place her on her back and ran home.

"What is it Carlisle. What going on.?" the other ask."Alice, you, Jasper and Emmett, go find Laurent. I don't think he wants this life anymore. He may be more reasonable than his two friends." she took her husband and brother and left.

"OK Carlisle, what is really bothering you. Truthfully." my wife ask me.

"I saw Edward face. He hate himself for putting Jake in this kind of danger and if anything happened to Jake, I don't think our son will survive, especially now." I said.

"Why now, what so special now." my wife ask me.

"I believe Jake just imprinted on Edward. And if that true, any form of separation between the two will kill them both." I told my wife.

"So that means they are really meant to be together. Poor Edward, Poor Jacob.

Jake POV

I woke up on something soft that had an incredible feeling to it. For a moment I thought I woke up on Edward chest the way I have been doing for the last couple of days, but than I realized that Edward chest was hard, this was soft. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in a room that was not mind, it was much better. The chair look incredible, the stereo, the beautiful view and the big screen tv. I was definitely not home, I was in Edward room.

I got up from the couch and look around. My sense felt totally different. I could swear I could hear the dripping from outside. I see almost perfectly in the darkness that surrounded this room, I could taste in my mouth the food that I was smelling from another room.

Smell, I could smell nine different people in the house beside me. One of the smell was simple, and sweet. It wasn't strong, but weak, kind of feminine. That smell had to belong to Bella. The other smell were different. Five of these smell were strong, but sickly. They were making it hard for me to breath, hard for me to gather myself. But each of these smell had different scent. One was overly masculine and it was surrounded with a feminine-masculine smell. That had to be Emmett and Rosalie. I knew it was them because their smell was all over each other, and I remember how affectionate they are supposed to be to each other. Two of the other smell came from Carlisle and Esme. I knew it was them because Carlisle smell was covered with blood, a lot of blood. Esme in the other hand, her smell was covered with the smell of food, and fertilized. She must've cook something recently, most likely for Bella. After all she is the only normal human here and the only one who would like to eat, beside for me.

I was only able to identify Jasper smell because it was covered my a smell that was sweet. It was extremely girl and kind of small. This smell wasn't strong to me, but unique. I love that smell and I felt comfortable around it. I knew Alice was that smell, I just knew. Beside for Alice, I smell a disgusted smell. It smell like blood. Like this person just drink human blood. Person smell was killing me and that when I realized that it wasn't a Cullen smell. Who ever it was, it definitely didn't belong to Edward family.

Edward had to be the last smell. I mean this person smell was like a drug to me. I wanted to be near it all the time. I wanted to smell its fragrance all the time. It was addicted and before I knew it I was coming closer to the smell "Edward, I knew that smell was you"

"Your awake, that good, I was beginning to get worried." He said.

"Why, I'm a lot stronger than I look, don't worry to much ok." I told him.

"You should worried. There's a target on your back." Laurent came in front of us. I knew smell was familiar. It was Laurent, but why was he here.

"Edward" I push Edward behind me and was getting ready to attack. He stop me with one calm hand and than I relaxed. 'Wait did I just push Edward. How strong am I.' I thought to myself, while Laurent explain the situation.

"James is a tracker and he will never let him go" He being me. "Your dog attack him and now he's mad." I could hear Edward growl when Laurent called me a dog. "He has unparallel senses and the girl is totally loyal to him. Together they are an unstoppable force and they will stop at nothing to get your pet." he continue. "I am sorry to bring you this trouble, but I cannot go against him. I will take my leave of you."

"You have the address of our sister coven, they will take care of you. And thank you and goodbye." Carlisle told him. And than he face Edward and me. "Edward I know what your thinking and it won't work. If what Laurent say is true, he will follow you two to the end of the world to get to him." I don't know when, but Edward wrap his armed around me and was holding me extremely tight, even for him.

"Wait, that guy, Laurent or what ever his name, said that his friend have unparallel senses, what does that mean anyway." I had a feeling I knew, but I wanted Edward to say it. I was right than I had an idea to help them deal with it.

"He is a tracker. He could track anyone with a smell. Why do you ask?" Edward said. But than he started thinking about it and than he figure it out. "No, your not using yourself as bait. Just because you're a wolf, doesn't mean your strong enough to take him on. I read his mind, the hunt is his obsession, he will never give up."

"I understand that, and I already knew you wouldn't let me be bait to lure him out. But he could used my people, my dad and Charlie as bait, to lure me out." I told him.

"No" he said. "I won't let you"

"You won't let me. You know what we don't have time for this. Look I got another idea. If he is a tracker, than he track by smell right. "Edward nodded his head. "My scent is all over the reservation and Bella house." Bella pop up when she realized what I was saying. Her dad could be in danger "If you won't let me be bait, than someone has to protect those two areas."

"Edward, Jacob right, we'll split up. Some of us will protect Bella house, while the rest will protect the reservation." Jasper said.

"Fined, I will stay here with Jake." Edward said.

"No, you shouldn't" I told Edward.

"Why shouldn't I. You don't think I capable of protecting you." he ask me.

I started laughing at his expression. "I know your capable of a whole lot more Edward Cullen. But you're the only mind reader, and you could read his mind if he get close to the reservation." I told him.

"Well what do you suggest?" Rosalie ask me. I could tell by her facial expression that she was impress that I was able to think.

"Well, I think, Edward should go with you and Emmett on the reservation, case that guy, James is it, go there. And I think Jasper and Carlisle should stay watch at Bella house in case he goes there. Edward could read his mind and Jasper could read his emotion. It will give you fare warning." I suggested.

"And what about us, O great leader." Alice said.

I started laughing. "You could see him in your vision, so you should stay hear and coordinates. Let them know if you see any changing in his movement. And Esme could also protect us. Bella and I need her here right now." In reality, Esme was a mother replacement for me and Bella, and I didn't want her harmed.

"Ok, than let go" Jasper said. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, went to the direction of the reservation on foot, while Carlisle and Jasper went toward town to protect Bella father. Edward kiss me one more time before he left and than they were gone. I wanted to go with them, but I knew that Edward would never forgive me if anything happened to me. So I stayed with Alice and Esme, hoping that the man that I love will come back to me in one peace.


	12. Chapter 11

Rosalie POV

I can't believe I am doing this. I can't believe that I am risking my life to keep Jake safe. Wait, when did I call the mutt Jake. I mean when did he mean so much to me that I would call him by his first name. I know he is important to Edward. He seems to be the love of Edward life. And the rest of my family seems to love him too. Emmett finally have someone who love video games and wrestling as much as he do. Jasper love the fact that Jake is always happy. Feeding on that give Jasper a personal high. Alice likes Jake because they seem able to connect in some level, and he brings Bella around all the time and Alice see them becoming friends. Esme finally have someone to cook for and Carlisle is hoping that Edward relationship with Jacob will finally bring peace between our two clans. Everybody had a reason to love Jake.

But I couldn't stand him. I mean he is a dog for GOD sake. He has flees and stuff. He will bring us nothing but trouble. Hey he already did. We are now chasing a psycho vamp chick to protect the mutt. And I still don't know the great gift he gonna give me or how he gonna make me so happy. That vampire from the Denali and Alice vision confirm that Jake is gonna make me extremely happy. But I don't know how is he gonna do it.

"Can't you just be happy that I found someone to love. Found someone that means as much to me that Emmett means to you." Edward said.

"Edward, if it was anyone, I would be so happy for you. But you are in love with a dog. All the complication that will come with this cannot be ignored." And than I saw his face. I saw the look he was making and that when I realized why he was doing everything in his power to keep the mutt alive. (Edward Growl.)

"You realized it didn't you. When Jacob phase for the first time. The reality of your situation, of your relationship hit you. You can't find a way to make it work and you know it." I told him.

"Rosalie please stop. I am begging you to stop." I know Edward wanted to say more, but something else caught his attention. "Oh GOD. We been chasing her. He is no where near her or us. He has been in town the whole time." Edward said.

"Alright than. Edward, you and Emmett double back and I will keep chasing that psycho." I told my brother and husband.

"Rose come on. I can't leave you alone to go after her." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I could take you with one hand behind my back. I think I could deal with Lindsey Lohan one a be." I told them. They look at me and they knew I was serous. They left my side and head back home. Even though I don't like Jake, I actually hope to they get there on time.

James POV

Victoria has just inform me that two of the vampire that was chasing her double back and was heading home. I figure that would happen, they weren't stupid and I am pretty sure one of them could read my mind. Most likely the one who is over protective of that mutt.

Anyway, when I figure out they were gonna come after me, I track down the smell of the dog in two location. The first one was a little village that was full with smell of other dogs. If I try to go after him there, those dog will over power me. The second place with the dog strong smell was a house. It was a small place with three bed room. The third room had the dog smell. It wasn't as strong as the small village or as recent, but it was still there. The second room had the girl smell. She smell better than the guy, most likely because she was human. The third room belong to another man. Most likely the man who was sleeping downstairs. From the uniform in the closet and the gun near his night stand I could tell he was the sheriff. And I could tell that the dog cared about him. So I took his cell phone and left his house. Lucky for him, he got a call that woke him up and required that he went to the police station.

Oh well, I got out of the house before the some of those vampires come and protect this place. I didn't need them on my tell, well not just yet. I wanted to have a little fun before they come after me. But I have to play this smart. If I am right about that guy reading minds, than his sister could see into the future. I would have to go around them to get to the mutt. This is going to be fun.

Jacob POV

It was driving me crazy. I didn't where Edward was and I didn't know if everyone else was safe. I wanted to protect them, keep them safe and make sure that things like James will never come anywhere near my Edward. When did he become my Edward. What is going with me all of a sudden. Since when did I become all over protective of Edward Cullen, a man that I love with all my hearts, but who is much more experience in everything than I am. 'ring, ring' "Hello."

"Jake, listen I am heading back home now. It turn out the girl was leading us away from you. And we don' know were the guy is." I could hear the sorrow in his voice. Something was bothering him and it wasn't just the guy that was after me. It was something else. "Listen, if Jasper and Carlisle come up empty in their ends, than I will take you away and keep you safe. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I love you."

"I love you too." I wanted to ask him what was really bothering him, but I couldn't. I had to trust that he will tell me when the time was right.

After talking to Edward, I calmed down a little. He was safe and Victoria was no where near me. James was still a problem, but I knew Edward and I could deal with it. After all, I was a wolf now. "Ring, ring" It was Charlie phone. He most likely call because he wanted to know what happened to me and Bella. But why didn't he call Bells cell, that make more sense.

"Hey Charlie, sorry to worry you. Me and Bella are ok. And were spending the night at the Cullen, so everything is ok." I said.

"Well everything might be ok for you, but its not ok for poor old Charlie." a husky voice said on the other line.

"Who is this." I ask.

"Do you know that you guys are the easies people to figure out. I knew you guys would do everything in your power to keep me away from you and your love one. To bad you didn't do it quick enough." he told me. When he said that, I figure out who he was.

"James, where Charlie, where my dad." I ask him.

"Well I don't know where your daddy, but your friends dad with me." he said "Now you don't want me to hurt him do you."

"No, I will do what ever you want, just don't hurt him ok. I will do what ever you want."

"Good. Now found a way to get away from your protectors and meet me off the coast, in that old school gym. Do you know where that is." he ask me.

"Yeah I know where it is and I will meet you there, just don't hurt him ok." I told him. I got a jacket and left the Cullen house by the back door. I knew they wouldn't notice me leaving because Bella was asking them a thousand question about their lives. I just hope I could get to Charlie in time and that James will be happy with just me.

Bella POV

I was in the Cullen kitchen with Esme and Alice asking them a hundred different question. I mean I wanted to know everything about them. I wanted to know how their power works, which one of them had a power and is there anything else I didn't know. I mean Jake told me something about these vampires, but hearing second hands isn't good enough, hearing from them is better. "So is it true, can Edward really read minds, I mean can he read everybody minds."

"Bella, Edward can read everybody. Well everybody but Jake." she said.

"Is it because Jake is a wolf, that's why he can't read Jake mind." I ask her.

"No, that's why I can't see his future, but Edward can read everyone minds, even wolves."

"Why do you mean you can't see his future. I thought you could see everybody future."

"I could see everybody future except for wolves. I think its because they are so indecisive, or something." she said.

"But Edward can read their minds, but he can't read Jacob mind. Why is that. Why is he so special?" I ask. Part of me wanted to know why Jacob mind was shielded from Edwards power. And part of me wanted to know if that was the reason, Edward love Jacob so much. I mean, if I could read mind and there is actually somebody whose mind a can't read, I would be interest in them.

"Edward doesn't know for sure why Jacob mind is protected from him, but it is. And if your wondering if that the reason Edward loves him so much, its not. There something about Jake that attract Edwards. It either the smell, looks or senses. Or maybe even something more, I don't know." I could tell that Alice wanted to say more, but than something caught her attention.

"Alice what's going on. Is everything ok." I ask her.

"She having a vision." Esme said. She went to the kitchen, took a peace of paper and a pencil and let Alice draw what she saw. "Alice what is this place." Esme ask.

"I don't know, all I know is that he change his mind and his decision will lead him here."

"What, are you talking about, what did you see exactly." I ask her.

"I saw the guy. He was in a old room , I think it was an old gym or something. Anyway he was talking to someone, I couldn't see who, but there was someone there, and than it went blank." She said.

"what, the vision went blank. Did it go black or did something else happened." I ask.

"The vision disappeared." she answered.

"Alice I need to ask you something." she look at me waiting to ask the question. "When you say you can't see Jacob and other wolves, those that mean you don't have vision of them at all." She nodded her head. I was figuring out how her power works "Can you have a vision of the person they are with or is that person also hidden from you."

From her expression, she was figuring where I was going with this and so was Esme. She left our side and went looking for Jake. If I was right about Alice vision, the person that this vampire was talking to was Jacob.

I was waiting by Alice side hoping that she would tell us that Jake was somewhere around the house, but she didn't. She was giving us a look of worry. She didn't know where Jake was and she was pretty sure Edward would get angry if anything happened to him. Esme called Carlisle on the phone and told him to come home, he needed to know the situation.

Edward POV

Emmett and I made it home in a decent time, it was still dark and we still had plenty of time to deal with James and Victoria. When I came inside my home, I was hoping to find Jake waiting for me, I found my family surrounding Bella. "Where Jake?" I ask them.

"We don't know son." Esme said. "We think he went after James himself when we weren't looking."

"How, why would he do that. I told him I would be here soon." I said.

"I think James called him using my dad cell." Bella gave me the phone and the last number that called Jacob phone said 'Charlie'. "James must've taken the phone from my place before you guys got there to watch the place."

"Does anyone have any idea where he could be.""Bella thinks Jake might be at the old reservation school gym. It hasn't been used for years and its not on the reservation, so we could go without breaking the treaty." Carlisle said. Like I care about the stupid treaty, when Jake life was in danger.

"Are you sure. How do you know he is there." I ask Bella.

"Because I have been there recently with Paul, a wolf that Jake introduce me to. Anyway he told me that gym hasn't been used for years and they are planning to tear it down."

"Fined. And thank you Bella." I went out the door and started running to the direction of the gym. I didn't know if my family would follow me, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to live in a world without Jacob. If I couldn't get there in time, than I would join him in the after life, after I get my revenge.


	13. Chapter 12

Jacob POV

As I walk inside of old school building of the reservation, I can't help but think of all the things I wanted to tell Edward. I can't but wonder if he knows how much I love him and how much I am gonna miss him. I also hope he would understand why I was doing this, why I had to go meet James and exchange my life for Charlie. It wasn't because I didn't want to live or because I didn't want to live for him, it was because I couldn't let someone else suffer and die for my weakness.

Yeah my weakness. I'm not strong enough to keep Bella out of this situation. I wasn't strong enough to kill James when I had him. I wasn't strong enough to keep my mother with me when she had to go to work that day, and got in a car accident. And I'm not even strong enough to deal the relationship between my father and myself. I'm not strong, I'm a burden. I mean look at me, I am supposed to be this strong werewolf, who is supposed to protect his tribe from all form of danger, but instead I leave that to my boyfriend. Well not anymore, I am going inside to face my demons.

I went inside the gym looking around to see if I spotted James or Charlie. The room look totally trash. There was garbage all over the place, broken equipment, morrors and James. He was staring at me with joy in his face. "Its about time mutt. I was getting a little worried." He grab me by the shirt and threw me to the wall.

"I'm here, now let Charlie go." I said, hoping I was enough for his torture.

"You mean that cop. He was never in any danger. Well at least not right now. I used him to lead you here and now its just you and me. The way it should be." he said. He in front of me and started kicking me. He used the full force of his foot. I could feel some of my ribs braking, as blood was coming out of my mouth. When he was with his kick, he started introducing his fist to my face. It was becoming even harder to see.

I wanted to phase, I wanted to become a wolf so I could defend myself, but it wasn't coming out. I could feel the transformation taking effect, but I just wasn't fast enough to do anything. But lucky for me James seems to love to brag and that what he did.

"You know, the last creature I tortured like that gave much more of a better fight. I mean at least he tried, he didn't just stay there and let me do it to him. Than again, this time I could always remember the moment." He pointed to the camera that was recording the whole event. "I got to tell you, werewolves are not as much fun as vampires."

"What, what are you talking about?" I was hoping I could buy myself some time.

"Yeah, the one I tortured before you was a vampire. A doctor, like your boyfriend daddy." He stop for a second, trying to gather his thought, and than he continued. "I am just shock that daddy little girl survived on her own without him and apparently she found her own new family. But when I think about, I'm not surprise, she was always gifted, even as a human, and now that she is a vampire, her powers must've really got stronger."

"You mean Alice." I remember that Edward told me that Alice didn't know her creator. That Jasper and her came together, already a couple.

"Alice, is that what she calls herself now. I remember her as Mary-Alice. Her family put her in a mental institution to keep her safe from her vision. She saw me coming after her and it drove her mad. So the good doctor in the institution turn her into one of us so I wouldn't go after her anymore, and he paid the price." so that was it. That was the origin of Alice Cullen. Someone finally knew what happened to her and why she was created. And someone was going to tell her the truth.

Before James had another chance to attack me, I lunge myself to him. I was a wolf and I used every teeth and claws to attack him and keep myself safe. I used every move I could think of to keep him away from me while I was hurting him. But it didn't work. James was faster and a much better fighter. He over power me and threw me on the broken mirrors. He came close to me and than broke both of my legs with his feet.

My legs was broken, my ribs wee broken, and I was pleading. I was alone with a mad man who wanted to tortured me to death. But than I realized that his eye were blood red. My blood was somehow making him thirsty. He was going to drink my blood. That mean the end was coming, finally an end to this nightmare.

Edward POV

I made it to the gym with minute to spare. I was still by myself, but I could smell my family behind me. They weren't as fast as I was, so it will take them some time to get to me. When I enter the gym, I could feel the venom escaping my mouth. I could feel the desire to blood, Jacob blood, enter my body I a way it never did before. And than I knew. I knew he was in trouble and I knew I had to get to him soon.

I race to the source of that smell and I saw James hovering over Jake. I rush him to the wall and threw him across the room. I went to pick up James and put him in my arms "I sorry for this" I told my love. While I was about to leave, James grab me and threw me on the opposite direction that Jake was laying down.

He went to Jake, grab his arm and started to drink. I push him away from Jake and started fighting him. He punch me and I return the favor, he kick me and I did the same. He somehow grab me and push me up against the mirror. "Your faster than the others, but not stronger." he stated. "But I'm strong enough to kill you." I retorted.

I kick him across the room and push him against the wall as I was biting him. I would've done if Carlisle didn't stop **me. "**Edward stop. Jake need you, let your brothers deal with him."

I heard Jake scream, while Carlisle try to fix his legs. He had to reconnect his legs manually without drugs and he had to do it fast. He was afraid that Jake healing will fix the problem incorrectly. Alice help Carlisle with the injury as I made Jake focus on me. He wouldn't scream, as Carlisle did he job he was trying to be brave for me. "Edward the recorder. James said he new Alice and her creator. It was recorded."

Alice took the camera and return to Jake side as he started to scream. "Carlisle what's wrong with him." I ask

"The venom, its killing him." he responded "Edward if you want to save his life, you gonna have to drain the venom out of his system."

I wasn't sure if I was strong enough, but I knew I had to try. "Don't worry Jake, everything is going to be ok." I grab his arm and I started drinking his blood. It tasted so good that I couldn't stop. Not even when I stop tasting the venom in his blood I stop. "Edward your gonna kill him." I heard Carlisle say. Alice had to push me off him for me to stop. He was now sleeping. It must have been to much. Way to much.

Carlisle POV

We race Jake to the hospital and we let Bella call Charlie. We came up with a stupid excuse about how Jake got hurt preventing Bella from getting hurt. Apparently it was believable because Bella was naturally clumsy. Everybody believe us, well except for Billy Black.

Jacob father knew we were vampire and he knew, by the injuries that Jacob had, a vampire was responsible for happened to Jake. He blame us of course.

"What happen Cullen. I thought I told you to keep you son away from my boy." he said

"Mr. Black, please relax. Our sons are friends and they get along well. It just a situation that got out of hand." I told him

"Out of hand. Out of hand. My son is in the hospital with broken leg and a broken rib and it got out of hand." Jacob father had a lot of anger and he had no problem showing it.

"Sure, don't worry, he will recover from his injure quickly. He phase. He is already a wolf and wolves in your pack heal quickly." I said

"Wait, if he's a wolf, why was he hanging around you guys. He should hate you."

"Because we were dating." Edward said. He have been in the hospital everyday looking over Jake when he sleep. He only did it when Billy wasn't there. "Jacob and I have been dating for a while, all before he phase. He only became a wolf recently." he said.

"So he doesn't know about you and himself. Well that going to change." Bill said.

"Mr. Black, Jacob already know all about us. He knows about me and my family and he knows about his people. He knows it all." Edward inform Jacob father.

"If he knew, than why did he stay near you."

"Because we love each other and we want to be with each other." Edward said. But I could tell that his words had deeper meaning. Like there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't.

"I won't allow it. There is no way I will allow my only son to be with a blood sucker. There is no way."

I was about to intervene, when Edward stop me. "Your right sir, I'm gonna end it. I won't bother Jake again. Just give me a chance to say goodbye to him." Billy agreed and Edward left.

Jacob POV

I woke up with a major headache. "Bella, what happened." I ask her. Her smell was the only thing I recognized when I woke up.

"Well, you had two broken legs, but Carlisle said they are practically heal, but your ribs are still bad. Oh, by the way. What happened to you is all my fault. It seem you got hurt saving my life." she started laughing.

"Where Edward?" I ask her.

"He's outside. I'll go get him." the moment she open the door, came in. Bella left us alone so we could talk. "Hey Edward, what happened to James.""We took care of him. He is gone. But the other one, we don't know. Rosalie lost her." He look at me on the bed and at my injuries. "Jake I am so sorry. I had to suck the venom out of you. I didn't know if I could stop.""But you did. That all that matter." I told him. "Do I taste as good as I smell."

"No Jake you don't understand. Your blood was disgusting. I hated drinking it. I hated you for forcing me to drink it." I was confused he told me that my smell so strong to him and that it was a fight to kill right here and now. "Jake this is not going to work, you and me, its over." he said.

"What are you talking about.?" I ask confusedly. I mean, why wasn't it going to work.

"Jake were leaving. Me and my family. Were leaving Fork and were not coming back.""But, I don't understand. Is it something I did."

"Yes, you became a dog. Who were we kidding. I am a vampire and you're a pet. We will never work. I could do much better than you. I mean come on Jake, the moment you turn into a wolf, I had to save your life. What a waste of my time."

"You don't love me anymore, is that it." I started crying. What he was saying was hurt full. The last time I ever cried, was when my mom die.

"I don't think I ever love you. Look I got to go, you won't see me again and over time it will be like I never existed. Bye Jake." he left without looking back. He really didn't love me.

Edward POV

I did what was right for him. He could have a normal life now. He could fall in love, have kids if he wants, he could be Jake. I kept him to close to danger. Dear god. I will always love Jake, please keep him safe and please give me the strength to stay away from him, for his own good.

* * *

**_OK thats it for this part of the story. edward broke Jake heart. LIsten i have a little problem. i am going away this weekend, and if you want me to post them before i leave let me know. let me know by thursday morning, cause i am leaving that afternoon, let me know._**


	14. Chapter 13

Some of you guys wanted to know what happens next, well it is. I hope you like this chapter. It not that Great, but i did it in a hurry, But the next few Chapter should be posted by the end to the day. i hope you enjoy this one

* * *

Edward POV

We transfer out of our school and moved out of our house in a matter of hours. We pack all our stuff and left without a word. I wanted to say bye to Jake want more time, but it was to dangerous. Jake needed a better life. He needed everything I couldn't give him and I wanted to give him everything and I think the best way to do that is leave.

We arrived at the Denali hours after we left Forks. The were more than welcoming and we were happy to be there. Tanya once again tried to get with me, but I was getting irritated. I didn't to hurt her feeling but I will never love her and I wish she would get that.

I also wanted to talk to Natalie and ask her what she see for Jake, since her vision was stronger than Alice, but I didn't. If I did and it had a chance to be bad, I would want to go see him and protect him. I need to stay away from him, so I will stay a way from Natalie, so I wouldn't be tempted.

Narrator POV

Jake has been in the hospital for only two days. Like Carlisle predicted, his phasing have given him the ability to heal quickly. Bella have come and visit him the two days he was in the hospital, telling him everything that has been going on since that day. It turn out that Mike haven't return to school yet, so Jessica was still pretty mad at Bella about the situation. They weren't talking to her, Jessica and Lauren, and they were making her feel so uncomfortable that she stayed in the library during lunch time, the two days that Jake was in the hospital.

Jake knew it wasn't fair that Bella had to deal with that kind of abused, but that what Mike left, for her to deal with. So Jake decided that the moment he was out the hospital, he would deal with Mike once and for all.

Billy came to pick Jake up from the hospital. The whole ride back to La Push, neither man said a word to each other. Billy was angry and ashamed that Jacob had fallen in love a vampire. He was angry that his son first love was a Cullen. But in Jacob defense, Billy never told his son about the legend. He never told his son that he would become a werewolf and it would be his job to protect his people from all sort of treat.

Anyway, as soon as Jake and Billy got home, Jake went straight to his room. He got his bed and tried to force himself to sleep. But it didn't work. Every time he got close to falling a sleep he would see Edward face in his head and all the memory would return. All the memory of the good times, how many time Edward told him he loved him, how many time Edward showed him. And than he remember the last time he saw Edward. The cold way he was acting. Showing nothing but disgust for him. Jake remember it all and cried himself to sleep.

The next day Jake woke up and got ready for school. He didn't want to skip another day of school. He was going to face everyone, if he like it or not. He also had to deal with Bella problem. Jacob figure that if he focus on Bella life a little more than he focus on his own, he would be able to ignored the pain.

The first thing he did, was call Mike up. "Hey Mike, this is Jake, how you doing man?"

"Well, I'm ok. How are you man?" he ask Jake.

"Well I need a ride to school and I was hoping if you could pick me up." Jake said.

"What about Bella. Doesn't she usually pick you up, or your boyfriend.?" Mike ask.

"Well that's why I want you to pick me up. Edward and I didn't end in a good note and I need someone to talk about it and since you never like him, I thought you were the perfect guy for the job. So what do you say. You gonna pick me up" Jacob ask.

"Fined. I will be there in twenty minute, OK." Mike hang up the phone and got ready for school. He didn't want to go to school because he knew what he did the night of the prom was wrong. He didn't want Jessica to get mad at him for that. And he didn't people to see the black eye that Paul gave him. But Jake needed him and he was going.

Like he promise, Mike was in front of Jake house in twenty minutes. The ride to school took a little longer, but it gave them time to talk. "So Jake, what happen between you and Cullen?" Mike ask.

"I'll tell you if you promise to tell Jessica what really happened between you and Bella and don't think I don't know. Bella told me her story and I know you. What she told me was most likely the truth." Jacob told his friend.

"Yeah, I had a little to much to drink, and I tried to make a move on Bella. I should apologized to her and your right I will tell them what really happened" Mike said.

"Fined, I will tell you what happened after you tell Jessica what really happened and apologized to Bella. Ok." Jacob and Mike change the subject and started talking about more important thing, like the basketball game Mike saw last night or Eric stupid music selection.

Once they got to school, they went straight to their English class. Mike took the opportunity to apologize to Bella and than took the opportunity to apologized to Jessica and let her know what really happened. Once that was clear, everybody were together again as one big group. "Alright Jake tell us what happened between you and Cullen." Jake had remember that he had promise Mike that he would tell him what really happened between Edward and him, but since it was to painful, he came up with a solution.

There were already a rumor that the Cullen had to leave because Carlisle was given a better job offer. So Jake decided to piggy back on that rumor to get an excuse on what happened. "Well, Dr. Cullen got a new job opportunity and he had to take it. So his whole family went with him. So when Edward realized that he was leaving, we broke it off. That all that happened."

Everybody but Bella believe the story that Jake was feeding them. That was usually because she was the only one that new the whole situation about James, the Cullen and Jake being a wolf now. So as a result, Bella decided to ask Jake for all the information after school was done.

After lunch and after their last class, Bella offered Jake a ride back to the reservation. She knew Jake needed a ride and Mike and Jessica needed alone time to deal with their relationship, so her taking him made more sense. Once they got out of the parking lot and on the highway, they went to opposite direction of the reservation. Instead they headed to the Cullen place.

They went inside to see if anything of the vampire that used to live there remain and it was empty. Some how all the furniture, equipment and even the television were gone. The house look like nobody has been living there for weeks. It was a ghost house.

"Bella, why did you bring me here." Jacob ask.

"Because your not telling anyone, including me, what really happened between you and Edward Cullen" Bella said with a demanding voice.

"You want to know what happened. Fined. He dump me. He went in my room, basically told me that I disgusted him and than he left. He told me that I would never see him again and that I will eventually move on with some one else. Ok now are you happy."

"Jake I am so sorry. I didn't know it ended that way. I am so sorry." Bella grab Jake and put him between his arms. And he cried for an hour.

When they were done Bella drove them back to the Black place. Bella stayed over, doing homework with Jake, cracking joke with him and watching him cook. It seem to ease his pain having her here. When Billy came home, he was please to see his son hanging out with Bella. Their friendship seem to be the cured for what was bothering Jake.

Bella eventually left leaving father and son alone. "Jacob, we need to talk." Jake look at his father. "Jake I should've told you the truth about the Cullen. But you must understand, that we are not allow to tell you the truth about our people until the first wolf phase."

"And I'm the first wolf?" Jake ask.

"No, Sam is. He was first. Jerry and Paul turn sometime after him. I think there is a total of six, including you."

"So what do you want me to do with that information. I mean I couldn't do much against one vampire, I would be useless to them." Jacob said.

"Jake, Sam is coming over. If you talk to him, one on one, he will explain to you everything you need to know about phasing and the power you get from it."

"Fined I will wait for him." Jake waited for Sam to come to him and the two talk about everything. Jake explain about how he phase twice and that was only to fight James. Sam explain about the first time he phase and all the crazy things that happens. Sam also explain how they share one mind, and how they all can hear what the other person is thinking. They talk like that for a while longer and than Sam went home. Jake was happy that he had someone to talk to and tomorrow, it will be the first day of his training.

**Alaska**

The Cullen have made a temporary home for themselves in Alaska before they decided to split. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice all decided to leave the Denali place because they felt it was getting crowded and they wanted their own space. Plus Edward was driving Jasper crazy with all the depression that he was feeling over Jacob. "Why did you force us to leave him if you love him so much." Jasper ask his brother.

"We had to leave. It was to dangerous for him to be near us. It's better for him." Edward said.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we no longer have to deal with that mutt." Edward could always count on Rosalie to be a bitch when the time call for it.

"Shut up Rosalie. Jake was part of our family and we all love him. Even you." Rosalie was shock. She didn't expect for Emmett to go against her on anything. But I guest Jacob really effected him and he miss him.

"Edward" Natalie said. "This pain that you feel will only get worst. If you want some peace, take this route." Natalie handed Edward a peace of paper with direction on it. He read it and took off.

When he got to where she told him to be he recognized a familiar smell. "Victoria" Edward said. She attack him from the back and started kicking him. Every move that she made, Edward was able to counter. She tried move that she saw on t.v and move that James showed her. But since Edward was able to read her mind, it was a waste. Nothing she tried even phase him and Edward was getting annoyed. "What do you want Victoria.?"

"I want revenge for my mate death. I want you to die for what you did to James."

"Victoria, give up, you won't be able to beat me. Just leave."

"Than I guest your pet will have to do." Edward started to growl and started to charge toward her when she jump and got out the way.

"Victoria, I will hunt you to the end of the world. You won't be able to hide from me." Edward ran home and told his family that he was leaving . He came up with an excuse about how he needed time to deal with some time alone and he ask Alice not to see in his or Jake future. She agreed and than Edward left.

Unfortunately for Edward, Victoria already accomplish what she came out to do. She wanted Edward to find her so he would chase after her. So when the opportunity will arrive, she would double back and go back to Fork to kill Jake. But she knew it wouldn't be easy, so she ask Laurent to check out the situation first and than report to her.

Apparently Laurent had no choice. He was afraid of Victoria and he loved the way the people of Fork tasted. It was the best way he could kill two birds with one stone.


	15. Chapter 14

Laurent POV

I finally made it to Fork. It took me a long time, but I made it and now I could pay back that witch. You have no idea how much I hate Victoria. She has no contempt for anyone. But she is a monster and you don't want to mess with her when she gets mad. So that why I'm here. Edward Cullen kill James, her mate, for his dog and she got really piss. She tried getting revenge against Edward directly but it didn't work. He seems to good of a fighter for her tricks.

So instead she decided to sent me to look around and find that pup, so she could come back and kill him instead. She want to torture that dog to death and leave nothing for Edward to find. She wants Edward to feel the same loneliness she is feeling right now. And I am supposed to help her with this. But right now I'm extremely thirsty and here come an idiot going hiking. This is gonna be fun

Jake POV

Bella and I were heading to school when she scream. "Jake I can't believe school has only been in session for two weeks and we already have a test. How fair is that?"

"Bella its only math, and it's a review on everything that we've learn last semester, so don't worry. I mean Mr. Schyler seems really nice and he just want to make sure that we know all the materials from last years. It suppose to be a sneak peek of what we are gonna learned this year." I told her.

"Fined, fined. Hey Jake is Herry condition any better." she ask me.

"He is still in the hospital. But were hoping he will recover soon." I told her.

"You know, ever since summer started, even before than, you have been nothing but happy. With all the stuff you have going on, I can't believe you still look at the bright sides of things." Bella told me.

Thinking back on all the things that happened to me last year, I realized that I change a great deal. I am no longer the loser I was when the Cullen left. For one thing I wasn't alone in my loneliness. Bella miss them too. She wasn't as close to them as I was, but the time she spent with them made her feel whole. I guest they did have that kind of effect on people. They made me feel welcome and loved. But it was a lie. They were using me for a pet and now their gone. And even though a part of me will always love them, a greater part will hate them for leaving.

Anyway, when they left, I started hanging out with my friends more. They were really supportive threw out the whole Edward thing. They didn't like the fact that he broke my heart, but they never said 'I told you so' or anything like that. They gave me the space I needed to get over him and they help me cleanse myself of his demon. I guest they help me moved on.

Another big help was the pack. Apparently I wasn't the first guy in La Push to transform into a wolf. I wasn't even the second. I think I was the fourth or fifth. Anyway, the moment I excepted my path with the pack, I quickly learned how to phase back and forth into a wolf, however, it still hurts like hell. I learned how to control myself around my people and I learned how fight in that form. I already new how to fight in human form, but learning to fight in wolf form is a whole lot different. For one thing, you sense are a lot more sharp, and your more swift when it comes to move. You are also a lot faster and harder, your skin is harder. Being a wolf was great. But there was a problem with me.

You see, before, when I was normal, Edward said he couldn't read my mind. He thought that my brain was working differently and that was why it was like that. So when I told Sam that Edward, the mind reader, couldn't read my mind, they just assume it was a vampire thing. They assumed that the moment I become a wolf I will be able to share my thought with the rest of my pack. Boy were they wrong.

For a weird reason, my mind is unable to be share. No one knows what I am thinking and I don't know what they are thinking. Paul think I am the lucky one, because everything remain private in my head. I on the other hand just find it confusing. I mean its nice to have a private mind. But it would've been kind of cool to share this experience in a deeper level than just talking. But I should count my blessing. I don't have to know what Jerry thinks of me and I don't have to know what Paul thinks of Bella. She pretty and all, but whenever I see Bella half naked, I have no sexual desire for her, I am pretty sure that Paul doesn't feel the same way.

Ok back to Bella, we were heading to school, in Bella truck again. Don't worry I fix it while she was away, so it works better than ever. As we arrived to school, all our friend were waiting for us. Mike and Jessica were still together after the prom fiasco, Ben and Anglia, were the 'it' couple of the school and Lauren, well nobody like her. Anyway we were still a group and we still hang out. "Hey guys were still on for tonight." Mike said.

"Yeah, I really want to see that new horror film, I heard it a waste of cash." Eric said.

"Than what do you want to see it." Lauren ask. Everybody was looking at her. Everybody knew the only reason you go to the movie to see a bad movie is to make out with you girl friend.

"So Jake, who are you going with." Eric ask.

"He doesn't know, it's a blind date. I'm the one who got him the date and no I won't tell you or him who it is." I was pretty sure it was Jerry. He had a thing for me and he didn't hide it. I would normally say no, but I decided to live again. Give him a chance. Maybe I will fall in love again. Not with him, but maybe with someone else.

"Guys we have to go." I told my friend. I went to my classes. First period was math with Bella. She didn't sit next to me, but she still was there. I had history second, health third, Spanish fourth, English fifth, lunch six, with my friends, and than I had life science last period. In all my classes , except for English, I had an empty seat next to me. I had not seat mate for any of those other classes. Bella once ask me why that was and I explain to her that Edward and I schedule our classes last semester. We wanted to have every class together. But thing change.

Once school was done, I bought Bella home with me. She loved the way my new house look, and she love the home cook meal she sometime ate when she came here.

"Jake is your sister here. I think I smell her cooking." she ask me.

"No, I don't think Rebecca home. She most likely at work and I am pretty sure that Rachael not home either, so I wonder who cooking dinner."

When we got inside I was shock to see that my dad was the one cooking dinner, well warming up what I cook yesterday. It seems lately that my dad have been trying to be more helpful around the house. Usually he leaves and let me deal with the cleaning, washing and cooking. But when I became a wolf, he took charge of more thing. "dad how is everything."

"Its fined son, listen I have to go so, the food is warm and have fun." he left and I went to my closet.

"Jake I can't believe you did all this. I mean it only took you six week and you totally transform this house. I wish I was here when you did." Bella said.

That's right, Bella wasn't here when I remade the house. When school was off, I decided to remake the house. It was easy. Billy stay at Charlie during that time and all my friend from La Push help. I made the design, got the equipment and tools, and started working. It took us six week, but we finish. We turned the ground floor bathroom into a room. It had space for Billy bed, his dresser and other useless stuff he still used and I was able to keep the bathroom for him. I transform dad old room. It was now bigger with a walk in closet and a nursery, for Rachael baby. I change the closet on my old room into a walk in closet. You know girls.

I, on the other hand, move to the attack. I clean it up, built a closet, move my stuff and made a window. And now I have the biggest room in the house.

Rachael and Rebecca move back home a week before school start and they were happy with the changes I made to the house. Dad finally had a easy room to get to and everybody seem to be happy.

So when Bella came back from visiting her mom in Phoenix, she was shock to the changes I made to my house. Everybody was.

"Hey Jake, did you fix the bikes, can we ride them." she ask me.

"Well, they are almost fix. I still need some parts. I will look for them this weekend ok. It won't take long and we should be able to ride them next week." Bella had ship two bikes from Phoenix that her step father nephew didn't want. They were in bad condition and they didn't work. Well until I used my magic.

It took me the rest of my summers and two weeks of school for me to fix them, but they were almost completed and they look good as knew. It was pretty impressive, if I say so myself.

"They are in the garage if you want to look at them." She headed to the garage where a black and blue bikes and a red and black back was staying.

"Jake, which one of these bike are mind again, I forgot." she ask me.

"The red one is your, red your color remember. And the black one is mind." Bella ask me to fix them. I told her I will do it for free because it seems fun and she said I could keep one for myself, so I did. They are now very beautiful, compare to they way they were before. I did go work.

"So Jake, your ready to go" Bella ask.. We were in Paul car. Bella, me, Paul and Jerry. We had to meet the rest of our group at the mail. It didn't take us long and once we got there we got our ticket and watch the movie. Jessica and Mike was making out and Eric and Anglia were actually watching the movie, while holding each other close. Bella and Paul were playing a stupid game with their hands. And Jerry and I sat right next to each in uncomfortable silence.

"So are you enjoying the movie Jake." Jerry ask me.

"No, I think it kind of stupid. What about you?" I ask him.

"No, I'm just enjoying to company." he look at me and I blush a little. It wasn't much but it was enough for him to come closer to me and plant a small one on my lips. If felt kind of nice and I would've put more into it, but someone stop me.

It was actual a person, but a voice. A voice in my head told me to 'STOP'. A voice in my head was telling me 'DON'T DO THIS TO US.'

It was his voice. He some how got into my head and he was telling me not to cheat on him, not to betray him. I left my sit and went outside for some fresh air.

I wasn't cheating on him. He left, he said he didn't want me anymore, I have the right to move on. 'I WAS LYING, YOU KNOW THAT' the voice kept saying.

"Jake your ok. I didn't over step did I." Jerry said.

"Its not you, it just wasn't the right time I guest." I said.

"Its Cullen. Jake he left like four months ago, don't you think you should move on."

"Who told you about him and me. I know its not Bella, so who was it." I ask him.

"Your Sam and your dad. He's been worried about you lately. He feels so guilty for what he did to you that its bothering him a lot." Jerry said.

"What he did? Jerry what are you talking about. What did my dad do to me?" I ask him. He look at me and from his expression I could tell that he said to much. He must of thought that I already knew what he did. But right now he realized that I didn't and he mess up.

"Ok Jake don't get mad at him ok." I waited for him to continue. "I over heard from Sam that your father told Edward Cullen to leave you alone, and that Edward dump you in his request."

"Well that good to know, who else know." I ask him.

"Well Charlie know, that's why he kind of angry at your dad right now. Charlie thinks it was a bad idea."

I would have said more but the rest of the group came out. The movie was now over and it was time to eat. I didn't let what Jerry told me phase me. It wasn't his fault or my friends, it was Billy. So I agreed to let my anger stay inside of me until I got home.

The moment Paul drop me home, I went straight to my father room. "Dad, you know you been acting weird lately. You are always nice, do stuff around the house and even show respect to your kids. Is there anything you want to tell me."

"No son, there is nothing to say." he responded.

"You don't even want to explain why Charlie is mad at you right now. Why he think you did me wrong." I said.

"No, son." I could hear the fear in his voice. He knew I knew, but he still wanted to deny it."Fined dad, be that way." I went upstairs in my room and started packing.

"Jake, what are you doing son" he ask me.

"I'm leaving, I will not stay in a house with a man who has no problem lying to me everyday, and acting like its no big deal." I said.

"I was trying to protect you. I didn't want those bloodsuckers to put your life in danger, so I ask them to stay away from you and they did."

"Is that it, or is there more." I ask him.

"That it son. There nothing more." he said.

"Fined, now can you leave. I would like to get some sleep." he started to leave. You know, how the hell did he got to the attic so fast, you know what it doesn't matter. " And dad, you don't have to worry, Edward was planning to dump me anyway. But I will never forgive you for what you did. So you are not off the hook."

My dad somehow found himself on the ground floor again when the door knock. My dad open it and it was Sam. "Mr. Black, there have been a murder, and by the looks of the victim, it was a blood sucker." he said.

"Did you see the vampire that kill the victim." I ask Sam.

"No, we didn't have a chance to see him or her." Sam said.

"Sam, do you have anyway for use to look at the body. Anyway at all." I ask Sam

"Yeah, I know a guy that works in the forensic office. He could let us see the body before they cut him open."

"All right, lets go." I went with Sam to the Forensic office. He introduce me to his friend name Tom. Tom was a white guy who believe in the legend of our people. He knew about vampires and werewolf and he knew that if we needed to see the body, it was important.

Sam and I went to exam the body. It look so lifeless. There was no coloring and the skin felt so dry. We look at the neck for puncture mark. When I look closer, I realize that the smell coming from his neck was familiar. I sniff some more and than I realized who was the attacker, 'Laurent.'

"Who is Laurent, Jacob. How do you know him?" Sam ask me.

"Let get back to the pack. I will explain everything there." We went back to the reservation where everybody was waiting for us. This situation was so big that the whole town had to be notified. When they learned what happened, they will learned that I was with a vampire.

"Ok, listen everybody." All eyes were on me. "A couple months ago, three vampires name James, Victoria and Laurent came to this area. They weren't like the Cullen, no they drink human blood. Anyway when my friend Bella and I were in danger, I phase and fought their leader. The Cullen help me with the situation, but I was too new and I wasn't strong enough to do any damage. I got extremely hurt in the process"

"So how did you survive and what does this have to do with what going on now." one of the town people ask me.

"Well Edward Cullen and his family save my life and kept me and Bella safe. They also killed James for me. But Victoria and Laurent left. To my understanding, Laurent left to be with another coven who practice what the Cullen practice. But if he is drinking human blood, than he is dangerous and we have to deal with him soon before anyone gets hurt."

"So what do you suggest." another town person ask.

"We will patrol the area more now than we did before, we will be put in pairs and the rest of you would have to be extremely careful and only leave the reservation if you really have to. You can't let any of these blood sucker get you" everybody took what I said into consideration, before the town meeting finish. When it was done, Sam ask to talk to me in private. "What's up Sam, did I do something wrong. Did I still you thunder, should I let you handle it."

"No, Jake you did just fined. It just that, why were you with the Cullen when it happened?" he ask me.

"Well, you see. I was dating Edward Cullen at the time. So when I met those three vampires, I was hanging out with his family." I told Sam.

I could see from his expression that he was disgusted with me. Vampires were our natural enemy and one of us dating them was sick. "You didn't imprint on him did you." he ask me

"I don't know what that is." I told him.

"Well imprint is when you find your soul mate. Basically it's when you find the one person that god himself created just for you. That person will be your everything and they will feel a great connection to you. That how it work for me." he told me.

"Is that why you dump Leah, for Emily, because you imprinted on her." I ask him

"Yeah, I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. Emily is my imprint and I can't picture my life without her. But don't change the subject, did you imprint on a vampire." he ask again.

"I don't know, I don't think so" I told him. But his voice in my head said something different '_YES YOU DID, IN THE FLIED YOU IMPRINTED ON ME'_ this guy in my head was getting on my nerve. "Sam, has it ever happened. I mean a wolf imprinted on a vampire of the same sex.""No. it never happened. Beside there is a good chance that it didn't happened to you, because the main purpose of imprinting is to have children for the tribe. Imprinting give you the best choice for matting and since Edward and you are both guys, I don't see that happening, so relax."

I took that into consideration as I went back to my house. I saw my father watching me, but I ignored him. I was still mad for what he did and I wasn't sure if I would forgive him for my pain.


	16. Chapter 15

Jacob POV

"Jacob, I can't believe you finally finish. You could finally teach me how to ride these bikes." Bella and I were in my garage taken these bikes and putting them on the back of her truck. Today was going to be the day that I teach her how to ride them. It was a good way to relax and get my mind off all the things that have been going on lately.

"Hey, Jake I'm going to the Clearweathers, I will see you later." My father said. He was getting into his car and waving goodbye to us. Bella wave back, but I just said bye to my dad.

"Jake, that is so mean why are so angry at your dad?" she ask me. I didn't realized that she didn't know what he did to me, what he made Edward do to me.

"Bella, my dad force Edward to dump me, so I am a little angry at him right now." I told her.

"Billy did what. Jake, I am so sorry that your dad did that to you." She was shock and disgusted just as Charlie was when he found out. "Jake I am so sorry. But you can't stay mad at your father for ever. There is no excuse for what he did, but you have to remember that he was not alone."

"Yeah I know Bella. It may have been my father idea, but Edward was still the one who did the work. The stuff he said was so painful and I couldn't believe it was coming out of the mouth of the man who a few hours earlier told me that he love me" I told Bella how Edward dump me and how it was still effecting me.

"I know your hurt and I know Billy is to blame. But I think the only reason you staying mad at Billy is because he is here and Edward is not." she said.

"I know." I didn't want to tell her that I could hear Edward voice in my head. That was already give me problem that I didn't need. Anyway I needed to change the subject because Bella needed to know that Laurent was here. "Bella, we need to change the subject." I told her.

"To what. What's going on and why does everybody in La Push seem so tense." she ask. I guest she notice the way everybody have been acting lately. Everybody was scared of the vampire that was hanging around our home. No one knew what he wanted, and with the number of dead body climbing, everybody was scared.

"Bella, Laurent is back." I told her point blank.

"Laurent, wait I thought he went somewhere else, how do you know he is here." she ask.

"Because I have reason to believe that he is responsible to the number of dead bodies in the area. Unfortunately, I don't know what he wants or what he is doing here, but we are in danger, you and me, because we know him." it told her.

"What's make you say that. What makes you think he just not passing threw." she ask.

"Because, he knows there are werewolf here and he knows that its to dangerous for him to be here, but he stays. He is looking for something or someone, and because of what happened between his coven and us, we could assume that he is after one of us or both of us." I told her.

"Are you sure, are you really sure." she ask me.

"Bella I am not sure. But I won't leave you out of my sight until this matter is resolve. So let go, we don't have all day. And Bella bring your cell phone. We may need it ok."

"Yeah I got it." She look at me and than thought of the next word coming out of her mouth. "Jake, how is Mr. Clearweather, is he feeling better. Is he getting better."

"No, he is getting worst. There nothing that the doctors could do for him. So he is remaining the rest of his days at home with his family. That what he wants and they are happy to make him happy." I told her.

"Jake, that's a bad idea. He should stay in he hospital, he should fight this." She said.

"Bella, he doesn't want to and we shouldn't force him. Now can we go, I would like to start this as soon as possible." She got on the driver seat and started driving to the perfect place I could teach her.

The drive was long and but it wasn't quit. Bella and I talk about all the things that we were planning to do. We talk about her relationship with Paul, my so call relationship with Jerry, and anything else we could think of. We also talk about the possibility of taking her cliff diving. She really wanted to go, but I didn't want her to get hurt. Bella wasn't lucky when it came to keeping herself safe. She an accident ready to happen and keeping her safe became a full time job.

We finally made it to our destination and we got the bikes out of her truck. I educated her how to sit on it, how to start it and how to maintain the speed that your on. I thought her the rules of the road, and everything I could think off. When she first started, she was doing great, but then she started messing up.

I wanted her to stop, to just give up. But she refused and she tried again. Every time she got back up, she lasted a little longer, but she continued falling and her injuries seem to be getting worst each time. This continue until she finally got a big cut on her arms. There was blood all over her shirt and we had to leave. But unfortunately we had trouble.

"Bella, we have to go, now." I told her.

"Why Jake, what's going on." she ask me. I forgot for a moment that Bella didn't have the same senses that I have. She was a normal human and that was why she was in so much danger. I can't believe that I put her in so much danger.

"Bella we have to go now, your blood is attracting un wanted guest." I could smell him a mile away. He was coming our direction quickly and I knew we wouldn't be able to out run him in time. "Bella, I need to use your phone." I look at her phone book and I found the number I was looking for. "Paul, listen I need you to get the others to come near the ravine near the cliff dive, I think Laurent is coming toward me and Bella and I don't have time to run away, so come here quick." I hang up the phone and told Bella to stand behind me, in a few minutes we will be face to face with Laurent.

Bella POV

Jacob was standing right in front of me looking at every direction trying to figure out where our attacker will be coming from. I could tell that he was worried, who ever it was got him really scared. But I don't think he was scared for himself, he was scared for me. He wanted to protect me and he didn't know how.

I stayed behind him as he look from every direction, and he stare at one particular direction. "I know its you Laurent, so come out."

Laurent came toward us, walking in a slow manner, he was still beautiful as I remember with his six pack and long black hair. "Well, well, well. I came because I smell good blood, and now I will be able to deal with the two people I came for. To bad Victoria is gonna be so mad at me.""Why would she mad at you Laurent, why are you here?" Jake ask him.

"Well I came here on a recon mission. You see Victoria didn't like the fact that your boyfriend kill her mate, so she decided that one mate for another. Your boy kill her mate and she decided to kill you." he told Jake. And than he look at me "Well she get you, and I get the girl. You know she still smell as good as I remember."

Jacob growl at her, but he still kept his position. He never allow Laurent near me. Every move Laurent try to make, Jake kept with equal distance. If he try to move right, Jake was in front of him, he try to move left, same thing. Laurent was to busy focusing on me and Jake to notice the growl of other wolves and I think that what Jake was counting on.

The smell of my blood was so distracting that he didn't recognized the smell of other wolves approach him. So when the rest of Jacob pack came he was totally surrounded. He tried to run, but Jake tackle him down with his whole body. Laurent was on the floor while the rest of the pack tier him into peaces. One wolf grab him by his left arm, while the other grab the right. One grab is right leg, while the other grab the left. The biggest wolf ripped his head off and Jake used his lighter to lit up the remain. Laurent was gone and we were safe.

Jake POV

We got Bella back to my house were my sister treated her injury. There was a lot of blood, but Bella didn't pass out. In fact she was kind of brave throughout the whole thing. She didn't scream or cry during the situation with Laurent and she didn't say a word when my sister fix her cut. Bella was one of the bravest person that I know, and I thank God everyday for her.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a moment." Sam ask

"Sure, what going on?" he ask me.

"You tell me, what happened to Bella and why is that bloodsucker after you two?" he ask.

"Bella and I went out to ride our bikes, that's why she got hurt. And that is also why Laurent came after us. He smell her blood." I told him.

"Jake, are you crazy. You could've have gotten yourself kill and Bella too. Do you have any idea how close you came to death today."

"Look Sam, I know what happened was stupid, but I didn't think that Bella would get hurt this bad. If I did…" Sam cut me off. I could tell that he was really angry with me.

"That right you didn't think. Instead you put your life and the life of your best friend in jeopardy. Jake I am very mad at you. But I am also proud of you. You were able to keep Bella and yourself safe without phasing."

"Thanks" I said.

"Jake did he say anything. Is there a reason why he came back here." Sam ask me.

"Yeah, a friend of his name Victoria wants to kill me and she wants to make sure I here an unprotected." I told him.

"Why, why you?" he ask me.

"Well you remember I told you that Edward and the Cullen kept me safe from a vampire that was trying to kill me. Well Victoria is his mate and Laurent was part of his coven. Edward kill James to save my life and Victoria wants to kill me to avenge James death. It's a vampire thing I guest."

"So that means, she still coming here and you are still in danger. Jakes I want you to stop patrolling. Its not safe for you and since none of us can share your mind, it would be better for everyone." he told me.

"You got to be kidding, you just told me what a great job I did and you want me to stay and let you do all the fighting." I ask him.

"No, I want you to protect Bella. Jake you were able to keep up with a vampire in human form, none of us are able to do that. You're a lot stronger than you look and I can't risk anything happening to you. Jake your different."

"Different how" I ask him. I needed to know what was so different about me. I mean I didn't phase the same way the rest of pack did. When I think about it I needed practice to phase in and out properly. Maybe I was different.

"I don't know how your different, but I did hear the elders say that you may not be done transforming and if that true, I am wondering what you will become. Anyway this is a story for another day. I need you too keep your eyes open and be safe. Now go take Bella home."

I did what he ask and took Bella home. I told her to be careful and that I will make sure that Victoria will stay away from her. This was my problem not hers and I didn't want her to get involve. I already turn her life up side down.

In addition to my problem with Bella safety, I was afraid that I was losing my mind. The whole time I was facing Laurent, Edward voice was in my head. He was telling to be carefull and watch certain things that Laurent was doing. It was like to brain in my head. I couldn't tell Bella or Sam about this, they would think that I am crazy. Maybe it was a weird werewolf thing, or maybe it was because I imprinted on Edward, regardless of the situation, I needed to deal with this soon.

Victoria POV

I finally made it here. It would've taken less time but Edward Cullen convince one of his relative to come and find me or help him look for me, I'm not sure. Anyway I am here and I could now find that dog and kill him. This should make things even for me and Edward. I'll torture his pet, cut him into peaces and burn him, the same way they did my James. This should be fun. Now where is Laurent, he should have gotten back to me days ago. What could have happened to him.

Alice POV

"Come on Rosalie, we need to go to that store. I just love those pairs of shoes and I have the perfect skirt that goes with it."

"Don't you think your going over board, I mean your not going any where special, so why buy it." Rosalie ask me. I mean I knew she was right, but I needed to keep myself occupied. There was practically nothing to do. I rarely saw my husband, couldn't hang out with my brothers and our parents were on their personal holiday. We were in different places.

Everything change when we left Jacob. He was part of our family, but Edward felt that it was to dangerous for him to be around us. He might be right, but we loved him, even Rosalie started having affection for him, even thought she will never admit it. But we all miss him, especially Edward. And than it happened. I was having a vision. And than Rosalie snap me out of it.

"Alice, is everything ok, what did you see." she ask me.

"Remember how Edward ask me to see into Victoria future so Edward could track her down." I ask her.

"Yeah I remember, why?" she ask in returned.

"Well I just saw Victoria in front of Bella and Bella was screaming Jake name, like he was dead or something." I said.

"You think Victoria kill Jake. Do you think that what happened." she ask me.

"I don't know, but I am going to back to Fork to find out." I grab my bags and started heading to the hotel we were staying at. "And Rosalie, don't tell Edward what I saw. Not until I can confirm if Jake is dead or not." she nodded in agreement and I than left.


	17. Chapter 16 part A

Seth POV

My father die yesterday, Herry Clearweather died yesterday. He was a great man. He love his family, he was a faithful and loving husband and he was a carrying father. He was always there for his family. He work hard so my mom wouldn't have to, he supported her when she open the store that everybody get their grocery at and even let his mother-in-law move in with him when she got sick, even though he hated her. He there for his daughter when she needed to cry, when she got angry and when she got into fights. Even supported her when she phase into a wolf, which was shocking since we were pretty sure that I would be the one that phase.

He was there playing video games with me when I was sad or when I needed to blow of steam. He would hang out with me when he could and he would tell me stories of the good old days. My dad never lied to me and he never did or say anything hurtful things to anyone. Many of the kids, including Jacob, wish my dad were theirs dad. Me, I was just happy that he was my best friend, and I will miss him forever.

I am in so much pain. It doesn't matter how much you cry or how much you scream. The pain will never go away. That why Jacob stop telling me how sorry he was and instead kidnap me. He and his friend Bella kidnap me this morning and took me to the cliff near the foreside of the beach. Jake knew I to love cliff diving with my dad when I was younger, so he took me there before the funeral. A way to blow off steam.

Jacob POV

To help Seth deal with his pain, I bought him to the place that he had the most fun with his dad. Herry Clearweather wasn't just a dad to Seth, he was a friend to everyone, and his death will effect everyone. It already effected me. After he died, I went to my dad and apologized for my behavior. He forgave me and than he apologized. We weren't close as Seth and his dad, but we trying to build something.

Bella, she called her mom and Phil and told them how much she love them. She gave her dad a big hug and was extremely nice to him. He appreciated it since Herry was his friend too. The Funeral was at noon so we had plenty of time.

We each bought normal clothing and swim short to go diving. We each took our turn in the water. It was cold, but everybody had a blast. Unfortunately, that change when I smell her. Her smell was like poison to my noise. She reek of blood, and suffering and rage. She was coming toward us and there was no way to outrun her. Twice I put Bella life in danger and now I was putting Seth life in danger too. "Bella, do you still have your cell." I ask her.

"NO, Jake what's going on?" she ask me.

"The same thing that happened yesterday. But this time its Victoria, instead of Laurent" I told her.

"So what are we gonna do. Are we gonna fight her or what." I could see the rage in Seth eyes. He was trembling and he was getting extremely angry. Seth was about to phase for the first time and he was about to do it in front of Bella.

Now normally I wouldn't care is he phase, but since it's his first time, he is dangerous to everyone, especially Bella. Thankfully I have plan. "Seth listen to me, a vampire name Victoria is on her way here and your about to phase, I need you to concentrate on being here and on her. Do you here me, concentrate on being here and on her."

When Victoria came in front of us, she look please. She could tell that we were two young wolves and that we weren't experience enough to fight her on our own. That's why I needed Seth to focus on the two thing I ask him to. I knew Sam and the others would do one last patrol to make sure the area was safe. The moment he phase, Seth will share the thing he knows and they will be on their way, hopefully.

Leah POV

I was running in the woods by myself. I was really angry that my dad was dead and I wanted to be by myself. Of course being a wolf, you never by yourself. You see when we phase we share a mind and everybody knows what everybody else is thinking. It drive us all mad, but some of the guys get use to it. Me, the only girl to ever phase in history, can't get used to it and I refused to. Sometime I wish I was Jake. I mean his mind is shielded from ours and if what Sam said is true about him, he may be the strongest one of us all. The only part that sucks, is the fact that he imprinted on a vampire.

Like I was saying, I need to blow off some steam. Wait was that. What is going on. That felt like Seth. I think he phase for the first time. "Seth are you ok, calm down."

"I can't Lee, there is a blood sucker in front of us and Jake and I are trying to keep her from getting Bella." he told me.

"Where are you. Never mind I know where you are." to Sam and the rest of the Pack "I guest I know where we going, we need to get there in a hurry." I race against time to get to my brother and Jake hopefully I will get there.

Bella POV

Jake and Seth phase right in front of me. They rip threw there clothing and were in wolf form. I could tell that Jake had more control over his wolf form than Seth. Jake was able to keep up with Victoria move the same way he was able to keep up with Laurent move. But I could tell it was a lot harder. It seem that Victoria is a lot faster than Laurent was.

But I could also tell that Jake has more to worry. He was trying to keep me and Seth safe. He was trying to bye himself time the same way he did yesterday, and like yesterday it work. The pack was already halfway toward us when Seth decided to charge Victoria.

She dodge his movie and started charging toward me. Knowing no way out, I scream Jake name, and Jump off the cliff, hoping he would be able to save me from the water. Please save me Jake.

Jake Pov

I left Seth by himself for only a minute while I jump after Bella. Sam and the others were practically behind Victoria, so I didn't have to worry. I was already in the water, chasing Bella body. She was unconscious and the water was cold, so I knew I had to get to her fast. I change into my human form and grab her. I press her against my warm skin and bought he to shore.

Sam and the rest of the pack, bought our dry clothing and I waited for Bella to wake up. Once she did I bought her to my house, while the rest of the pack explain what was going on to Seth.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Thirty minutes have past and Bella was getting dress at my house for the funeral. Everybody was happy that Seth finally phase, especially Seth. He just only wish he did it while his father was alive. Anyway we were all getting ready, when Sam came to see me.

"Jake, we need to talk." he told me. Bella, Rachael, Rebecca and my dad left us alone to talk.

"Jake, what the hell were you thinking, you almost got , Bella and Seth kill. And lets not forget yourself. What is it, the third time you seen these vampires." he ask.

"Actually is the second time for each, so" I said.

"This isn't funny Jake. Look the leaders believe that you have great potential to be a leader, and I want you to help me lead the pack. But I can't allow you to keep doing crazy things like that. I need you to grow up and I need you to do it quick." Sam said.

"Look, you ask me to protect Bella, so I kept her close to me to make sure she was safe. Seth needed a way to release his grief, so I took him cliff diving the same way his father us to do it. And when we were in danger, I kept them both safe until help arrive. Sam I am not you, but I will do everything in my power to protect those I love." He was about to say something when the house phone rang. "Pick that up please."

He went to the phone and pick it up. "Hello." he stop for a moment. "what do you want blood sucker." he waited until the Cullen on the other line finish "Billy not here, he is at the funeral." and than he hang up.

"Who was that Sam?" I ask him. Part of me was hoping it would be Edward, calling to apologized and beg me to take him back. But part of me was hoping it would be another Cullen.

"It was Carlisle Cullen. He wanted to talk to your dad." he told me.

"Why he want to talk to my dad." I wonder.

"I don't know and I don't care,. We need to go to the funeral and we will talk later about what we were talking about ok." I nodded my head.

Edward POV

I was in South America searching for Victoria. I wanted to kill her and keep her away from Jacob. My Jacob, how I miss him. Do I have the right to call him that, mind. I still love him and I still wanted to be with him. But it was too dangerous. He was a wolf and I was a vampire. There is now way this could work. But I want to be with him. I can't stand it anymore.

I've decided. I'm gonna buy a plane ticket and go back to Fork. I gonna beg him to take me back. I gonna apologize for everything I said and spent the rest of eternity making it up to him. Jake, please wait for me. 'ring, ring' "Rosalie what going on?"

"Edward you need to come home now." she told me.

"What is it. Is it Emmett or one of the others." I ask her.

"Edward its Jake. Look just come home." she told me.

"What about Jake, what wrong with him?" I ask her.

"Edward, Alice had a vision of Victoria coming after Jake and Bella. And from what she saw, It looks like Victoria killed Jake and Bella witness it." she said.

"Are you sure, Alice can't see Jake in her vision." I told her.

"Edward come home, we could help you deal with the pain."

"Rosalie, I got to go." I hang up the phone on her and call the Billy Black. When the phone ring, I did my best Carlisle voice and "Hello, this is Dr. Cullen."

"What do you want bloodsucker?" Same said.

"Can I talk to Billy Black please." I said.

"Billy not here, he's at the funeral." and than he hang up.

Billy was at the funeral of his own son, of my Jake. The Jake that I left hoping that would keep him safe, away from danger, but instead he died. Kill by the monster I was trying to keep him safe from. 'I fail you Jake. I love you so much and I couldn't protect you. I left you alone to die. But you won't be alone again, I will soon join you my love.'

I drop my phone in the garbage and I headed to the airport.

Jake POV

The funeral was an emotional event. Sue cried while everyone told her how sorry they were that he died. Family from all over the world came for the funeral. Even members from our sister tribe made a visit. Bella and I kept Seth company while he cried. We didn't tell anyone because he wanted to prove to everyone that he was brave, even though he was hurting inside. The Clearweathers dealt with a lot.

I on the other was exhausted of Sam assault. He kept talking to me about duties and responsibility. I already knew all that , but he kept trying to force me into something. It not like I wasn't honor to be considered second command of the pack, but I need a break. To make things more difficult, Naria started talking to me about my great destiny. You see Naria was a leader from our sister tribe and she had a thing for my dad. Anyway, she wanted me to have a more active role in the pack. She was driving me crazy and I realized that I had to go. I said goodbye to everyone and I was heading out, when Jerry stop me.

"Hey Jake can we talk?" he ask me.

"Sure, what's up." I ask him.

"Jake, well I was wondering what going on with you lately. I mean you took on two vampires in two days straight and you seem to keep your distance from the pack. What's up" he ask.

"I have a lot going on right now. And some of them I have to deal by myself. I know you want to help me, but you can't, no one can." I told him

"It's him, is it the vampire." he ask me.

"Edward is part of it. But its not just him. Look I know what you want, but I can't give it to you. I honestly wish I could give it to you, but I imprinted already, and you know what that means." I could see his face "I have to go, I will talk to you later."

I left his side and I went inside my house. The moment I got home I could smell a scent that I recognized, a Cullen. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm happy to see you too." she pause for a minute. She look at me as if she was trying to take a picture of me with her mind. "Jake I am so happy to see you. But on a serous note. How are you still alive."

I was confused "what are you talking about, how am I still alive. I'm alive because I am still breathing. I am alive because i still feel. And I am alive cause your pissing me Off. What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a vision that Victoria came and Bella scream your name like you just die in front of her." she said.

"No, that not what happened. Bella was yelling my name because she was gonna jump and she wanted to make sure that I will save her. Victoria kind of put me, Seth and Bella in a bad position. But we all made it ok." I told her.

"And what about Victoria, what happened to her." she ask me.

"Well Victoria is still alive and kicking. But Laurent, well me and my pack killed him yesterday. So she is the only problem and we will deal with her. So you could go now."

"Jake, that kind of mean. I never heard you say a mean thing to anyone." she told me.

"Well what do you expect. You all left me and didn't even say goodbye. And a lot of bad things happened. But I handle it and now I'm stronger then before."

"Jake I am so sorrrrr" she stop in mid sentence because she was having another vision. What ever it was, was scaring the hell out of her. "How could he, how could he do that to his family, to you. He must be crazy right now."

"Alice what's going on. Who are you talking about." I ask her.

She ignore my question and call somebody. "Rosalie its me. Did you tell Edward what I saw" she waited a minute before she continue. "Why would you do that, are you crazy, do you have any idea what you have done." She still waited a little while and than said "No he is not dead, he is right here with me. I was wrong." she listen a little bit more. "Yes Victoria came and tried to kill him, but he dealt with it and survive. He also save Bella life. Look I don't want your apology, I need you to call Carlisle and let him know what's going on. If anything happened Rosalie, I am gonna personally blame you for this."

"Alice, what going on. What did Rosalie do and what does this have to do with Edward" I ask her worry in my voice.

"Edward went to Italy because Rosalie told him what I saw." she said.

"Italy, that's it, I thought it was something big. I always wanted to go to Italy. Wait Rosalie told him that you saw me die and he went on vacation, that suck."

"He didn't go on vacation. Didn't Edward ever tell you who live there."

I thought back for a moment. I remember one of the many time he stayed in my room and told me about his kind. And than I remembered. " Edward once told me that in Italy, there is a Royal Vampire family or something that govern all vampires. And no one go against them if you want to live. Going against them will get you killed." And than it hit me. "He went to Italy to die, why."

"Jake, Edward went to Italy to provoke the Volturi into killing him." Alice told me.

"But why." I ask again. "He told me that he didn't want me anymore. He told me that he never love me and I was nothing more than a dog to him, so why."

"He lied Jake. He was trying to protect you, so he lied. Jake, Edward loves you so much that he can't live in a world without. He thought you were dead, so he went to Italy to join you in the afterlife."

"That son of a. You know what, let him. Let him die. I am not going to risk my life to save his." I said.

Alice look at me and than said. "Give you ten minutes to get ready."

"Yeah, I will be ready in ten minutes. But Alice I'm only going to kill him myself got it." She smile at me and waited for me inside her car. I went upstairs, got my passport, wrote my father and Sam a letter and headed outside to Alice car. I went with her to save the man I love. And than I am gonna kill him.


	18. Chapter 16 part B

Edward POV

I made to Italy in a matter of hours. When I got there I took my time walking from the airport to the grand Palace that the Volturi reside in. I told the secretary my name and that I wanted an audience with them and she left my side to let them know. Ten minutes later she came back and told me to go in.

I went to a large room, where three throne seat, full with gold and diamond, were hanging. The wall were full with pictures of angles and demon and one of Jesus Christ and the devil. This room was beautiful, every one could fall in love here.

The three leaders of the Volturi came, Aro, Caius, and Marcus came before me and ask me "Edward, son of Carlisle Cullen, how can we help you?"

"My lords" I started "I have come to you to do what only you can do. I have come to you to ask you, to let me die. I wish for death and I ask you to deliver it."

"Edward, are you certain, is that what you really want?" ask Aro.

"Yes, that's what I want." I told them

"Well, we will consider your request and give you an answer tomorrow. Come back than." Aro said. With that I took my leave and left. I pray that they give me death, so I could be with you again Jake.

Jake POV

**I **went downstairs and into Alice cars. I already pack a bag and put it in the trunk of her car. She got in the driver seat, I got in the passenger seat, and we took off. Alice drove us from La Push to Seattle in about an hour. We went to the airport, got our ticket and took off.

"Alice, you need to tell me everything you know about the Volturi, please." I ask her. Edward told me a lot of things about them, but there were some things he didn't want to mention. It was like he thought it would scare me or something.

"Fined. Well as you know they are practically the oldest vampire coven in the world. There are six of them. Three men and three women. They are all married to each other and they are the ones who make the rules and govern it. Breaking their rules is a bad idea and any one who break the rules is terminated." she said. As she was telling me their story, I couldn't help but wonder what they would do to Edward if he simply ask for death. Will they give it to him or will they say know and he would have to do something to earn his death. This is a lot to take in it thought to myself. "The Volturi also have guards that protect them, they kill anyone the Volturi sees as a treat. If Edward goes to them, the guards will be the one to end his life."

"Alice, what are you not telling. What am I missing?" I ask her.

"There is one rule that all vampires have to follow and that is to keep our existence a secret. You see, vampires can do what ever they want, as long as we do it away from the eyes of normal human. So don't worry to much about it."

"What else Alice, don't sugar code it. I was saw your expression, your worried."

"Well there's more. You see, the Volturi respect Carlisle very much and they will never kill Edward in his request. No. they will ask him to join them first, they want Edward for his gift. They also want me too, but Carlisle keep us away from them. If we had belong to any other coven, our creator would have been kill years ago and we would have to serve them"

"Why do they want you guys so much." and than I figure it out. "I got it, a mind reader and a psychic. That would be really useful in a army I guest."

"Yeah, but like I said, they respect Carlisle way to much for them to do anything to Edward, or even our coven, so we have time. Look this flight will take two hours, can you keep yourself busy while I try to see what's going on." Alice closed her eyes to concentrate on what going on with Edward. I, on the other hand, just closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. It didn't work though.

After two hours, we landed in another airport and we waited for our next flight. This one will take us straight to Italy.

"I could see how they are gonna vote. They are going to tell him no tomorrow. So we have time." I was relaxing a little when she told me that. "Jake I need to ask you something, what happened to you when we left."

"Why do you want to know?" I ask her.

"Well, I notice that before you left you wrote two letters. One was to your dad telling him that you had to deal with a situation that was life and death and the other was to Sam. In that one you ask him to protect Bella at any cost. What happened between you and Bella when we were gone." she ask.

"Are you kidding me. You all left, he left, and you want to know if I was with Bella the whole time. Well I wasn't ok. We just hang out. She was the only other person I knew who knew your secret and she help me through the pain. We became really close. But thinking about it, what did you expect, both her life and mind were in danger." I told Alice with anger in my voice.

"What do you mean, your life was in danger? We left so you could be safe." she ask.

"Alice I already told you, I had to protect Bella from Laurent and Victoria. I had to keep them away from her until the pack came and help them. But I got to tell you, it wasn't an essay task."

"Why? You had your pack, you guys work together, it should've been easy." she started in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Well it wasn't. You see, the same way Edward can't read my mind, the pack can't share my thought. My mind is shielded by everyone, so no one can get in and that cause a lot of problem. I had to rely on Bella cell, when it came to Laurent and I had to rely on Seth share mind with the pack, to deal with Victoria."

"Even from the pack, your mind is shielded. I wonder what we thought of you is true." she said under her breath. It was so low that normal human wouldn't be able to hear it, but I was.

"What are talking about Alice. Why are you so surprise that I can't share my thought. What so special about me. I mean first is Sam and now its you." I told her.

"Sam, he is a wolf too." she ask me and I nodded my head. "And he said you were different, special." I nodded my head again. But this time I was frustrated. Everyone knew something about me and I wanted to know what it was. "Well, there is a legend among my kind about your kind, but we need to board the next plane."

We left our seat and went inside the plane. Once inside she decided to tell me what was going on. "Well there is a myth that all vampire fear. It is said that once in a while, a pure alpha is born to a pack. This alpha will have gift that other of his kind will not posses and he will be protected from some gift of our kind. He will be stronger, faster, and more beautiful than any other wolf. His coat will be white, like the snow and his power will be legendary."

"Well that's not me. My coat is brown and I am not that strong. I am fast tough."

"Well it is supposed to take time. But right now I need to concentrate again. I need to see what going on with Edward." she closed her eyes again and stayed that way for four long hours.

Alice finally open her yes when we were about to land in Italy. She told me to hurry up and I followed her. Some how she found us a car and drove us to the middle of the city. "Alice what's going on?" I ask her. I had no idea why she was driving so fast.

"The Volturi told him no, they won't do it remember. So Edward decided to provoke them. He decided to stand in the sunlight at noon, so everybody could see him. However the guards will kill him before he have a chance. And Jake we only have half an hour left."

She race against time to get us to where Edward was. Unfortunately, when we got close, traffic prevented us from going any further. I got out the car and I started running. I used my sense to smell for Edward. Even though I haven't seen him in months, his smell was still a drug to me. I race to were it was coming from and I found him the middle of this grand display that everybody was looking at. He wanted to die, this was the place to do it.

"Edward" I screamed as I made in time. I try to shake him and snap him out of the trance he was in, but it wasn't working. "Edward, its me Jake, we need to get out of here."

"Jake, that's you. So there is a heaven. I'm in heaven with you. Were together." he said. OK, he has completely lost his mind.

"Edward, this isn't heaven" I told him.

"So this is Hell. I don't believe you should be here. But as long as I am with you that all that matters."

I knew if I try to say something to convince him that we were still alive, he will come up with another reason he believe that we were died. So I kiss him instead. I gave him the most passionate kiss I ever gave him. The kiss that I wanted to give him ever since they day I met him. The kiss that was so passionate that if we didn't stop, we will be making love right here and now.

"Jake, your alive." he said.

"And so are you. Now we have to go before the guard come after you."

Edward grab me, put me on his back and jump. We landed in a small narrow hallway, where it was dark and three figure was waiting for us. "Edward" the smallest figured said. "You almost cost us a lot today. You know what that means."

"Nothing happened. I won't be need your service today." he said. He was standing in front of me protecting me from them, while he was trying to keep me calm. I was phasing and I could feel it. But this phase was different. It felt more powerful and more violent.

"Well Edward we can't let you get away. You see you bought a dog here and now we are gonna have to kill it. But since Aro have a liking to your daddy, it was decided that you, your dog and you sister will come with us." Alice came to our side the moment they mention her and we followed the little girl away from the mail.

Edward POV

We followed Jane from the mail to the Volturi palace. Jacob was in my arm the whole time. I had no desire of letting him go again. I love him way to much to do that again. And I knew a part of him love me. I mean he came all the way to Italy to save me. But his life is now in danger. The Volturi will kill him the moment they realized that he is a wolf. I guest I will get my wish, I will join Jake in the after life.

We made it inside the palace and into the Volturi chambers. This time, all six members were here. The three kings and their wives.

"Edward Cullen" Cauis started. "You decided to break the most basic rule of our kind, and for what a dog. What do have to say to that."

"I love this man. I thought he was dead and I wanted to join him in the afterlife. But he alive now and there is no reason for us to stay." I told them.

"No. He is a child of the moon. He deserve to died." Marcus said.

"But my husband, look the child is special, Jane have been trying to use her gift against him and it hasn't work." Didyme said**.**

I turn around and notice that Jane had her hand on Jake. But it didn't bother him. Jane gift was useless.

"Bring the dog to me." Aros said. Jake came closer to Aros and press his hand on him. "Interesting." he said. "Edward come here." I did as he obeyed and he put his hand on me. "I see the love you have for him, but I cannot see anything from the dog. His mind is protected from me. He is very interesting."

"No he is very dangerous. We need to kill him" Marcus said.

"Wait my lord, this wolf is special. He is the true alpha and if you kill him our kind will suffer." Alice came closer to Aro and let him touch her head. She showed him a vision that she had and than left. "You see my lord, it is important that he live."

"I agree" Aros said

"But I disagree. The dog must die. I am siding with Marcus." Cauis said.

"What say you wives. Do you believe we should kill the wolf or not."

"I am sorry my husband. I believe that he is special. The dog will live." said Didyme.

"In honor of Esme, mother of Edward and friend of Sulpicia, I am siding with my sister." said Sulpicia.

"And I too, I want to see what the dog could do." said Athnodora.

"You may now go Edward." Aros told vocally, but he also told me mentally 'the love you have for this man is great. Commit yourself to him before its to late. I can feel great love from him toward you, but I could also feel great pain. Be worry of him. And Edward, tell Carlisle that we are even, he save my love, and I saved yours.'

With that in mind we headed out of the palace and straight to the airport. We got our plane ticket and we boarded. I wanted to say something to Jake, but I could tell that he was distance. He wanted to stay away from me and I didn't blame him.

"Alice, do you know what happened to Jake while we were gone." I ask her.

"Edward, Jake change. He is a lot stronger than he was before, he had to change to keep the one he love safe and to get over you. He may never forgive you for leaving him." I knew that part. I hurt him so bad. What I said was monstrous, how can I expect him to forgive me.

"Alice what did you see, why did they let us go." I ask her.

"I had a vision of vampires in the field fighting something. Many of them die, but some survived. I think they were fighting wolves, because I couldn't see their attackers. But it was a bloody bad thing. Something is going to happened to Fork, we need to get there quick."

I nodded and I waited for our plane to head home.

Jake POV

I force myself to sleep because I didn't want to deal with the reality of the situation. Edward was next to me and how happy I was that he was ok, I was still so angry at him. He broke my heart and I didn't know if I could forgive him for that.

On the first plane back, he sat next to me, trying to comfort me, but I didn't want to deal with that. No, I wanted peace of mind for the time being. Once we got to the second plane that will land in Seattle, I ask Alice to sit next to me instead. I couldn't fall a sleep and I knew Edward would want to talk. So she did what I ask and he didn't argue.

Once we got to Seattle, the Cullen were waiting for us. Jasper gave Alice a great big passionate kiss, while Esme gave me and Edward a big hug. Carlisle shake Edward hand and mind and said, "Nice to have you back son. And you Jake, nice to have you back in the family."

I wanted to say something smart, but I just nodded my head and ask for Rosalie. They told me that she was waiting in one of the cars. I ask them to point me to which car and I got in. I ask Edward to go with his family, while Rosalie drove me home alone. I needed to get some things straight and I wasn't going to be nice about it.

"Jake, I am sorry for what I did." she started. "If there is anyway you could forgive me."

"Rosalie, I went to Italy to get your brother back for your family. You have him, now be happy. And if you want me to forgive you, make sure that Edward stay away from me. That's what you want, so you can get what you want. Edward alone and your house dog free." I told her. All the anger I had toward her came out. I wasn't going to be polite to her anymore. She deserve all my anger, and she going to get it.

"Well I guest you will never forgive me. Edward loves you to much, and so does the rest of my family. We can't live without you and you know you can't live without us. So no Jake I will not keep Edward away from you." she said

"You got to be kidding me. You wanted me gone from the moment you saw me and now you change your mind because Edward decided to be stupid adn kill himself. What he did wasn't love, it was stupiduty. What I did was love. Me risking my life to save his, that was love. And will never forgive any of you for what you did to me. I loved you all and you betrayed me, all of you, especially him. Tell him to leave me and alone. For what you did to me, just do me this favor please." I told her. I was so angry and I didn't want to deal with any of them. I had enough of this drama, enough.

We drove on silence until we reach my house. Once I got home, the drama started again.


	19. Chapter 16 part C

Jacob POV

The moment I got home, there was drama. The tribe wasn't please with me and the fact that I let a Cullen enter out reservation, well let just say i am lucky i am a special wolf with a special destiny. But considering what I had to do and tell Rosalie, I didn't care. All I care about was getting home and getting some sleep.

"Jake, where have you been. Do have any idea what you did to your family?" Sam ask me.

"Look Sam, there was a situation that required my attention, I dealt with it and now I'm home. My dad could ground me and you could yell, and my sisters could kill me tomorrow ok. I just want to go to sleep. Is that ok with you." I ask him. To be fair I was acting like a jerk. But I wasn't feeling up to another fight with anyone and like I said I was tired.

"Jake, your family not here. Rachael had a problem with the baby, and they had to rush her to the hospital." he told me.

"Oh God. I got to go Sam. Is my dad and Rebecca there to." That was a stupid question. He just told me that my family was at the hospital. Anyway, I went inside my garage, got my bike and drove away. I was going to the hospital to see my sister and her baby. Hopefully it wasn't to late.

Edward POV

We got home an hour after leaving Seattle. I was happy to be home. To be in my old room with my stereo, computer and T.V. Happy being with my family, even Rosalie regardless of the fact that I was mad at her. But the one thing I was most happy about was being near Jake. I know he is mad at me right now, but being near him, made me feel whole. Smelling him, touching him, it brought feelings that I thought I would never feel again. I love him so much and I couldn't wait to see him again.

I was fixing my room, turning it around so I could put a bed inside. I don't sleep, but Jacob do and I know he will need a bed to sleep on when he stay here. I would need a bed for him so I could watch him sleep at night.

"Edward, I read Jacob feeling today. He is way to angry to be anywhere near you." Jasper told me as he walk into my room. He was fixing his room too. He miss this place and he was happy to be home. But to tell you the truth, I found it unfair that he was the only person whose gift work on Jacob. Alice couldn't see him, and I can't read his mind. How unfair is that.

"Jasper I know Jake is angry with me. But he will get over it and forgive me. He still love me and I love him. We are gonna be together." I told my brother.

"Edward, your right Jake still love you, I felt it. But he is hurt and angry and confuse. He still doesn't know what happened in Italy and why the Volturi are scared of him. You need to come clean about everything if you want a chance with your soul mate." he told me. He was also supportive of me and Jacob.

After talking to Jasper and fixing my room, I heading to the garage to get into my Silver Volvo. I love this car and I miss it so much. When I was ready to get in, Rosalie was coming back from dropping Jake. The moment I saw her, I read her mind. I read the part that Jake told her off. I read the part that he ask her to tell me to stay away from him and he told he wants nothing to do with me. But like me, Rosalie knew that Jacob was lying to himself. And he was just mad.

I was about to leave, when she told me mentally to go to the hospital. Apparently something happened to one of Jacob sister and he went there to deal with the situation. I went inside my car and started driving off.

Billy POV

I was mad at Jacob. He left for two days and all he left me was a note. A stupid note that barely explain where he was and what he was doing. I was so angry that I punch a wall. Jake was special, gifted, destine to do something big and great and he just left. But when I saw him, coming through does doors, my anger went away. I was just so happy to see him.

He eventually explain to me what happened and where he was. It turn out that Edward believed that he was dead, so Edward went to commit suicide, so Edward and Jake would be together in the after life. Edward claim that he didn't want to live in a world without Jake in it. So Jake had to convince Edward that he was still alive and he doesn't need to kill himself. He succeeded, but not before the royal guard of a vampire coven found them.

When these guard found Jake, they wanted to kill him in sight, but the leaders were interested in the wolf that made a vampire fall in love with him. Jake met the leaders and they too sense that Jake was special. They decided to let him live as a payment to something that Dr. Cullen did. Anyway my son his home and it seem that the Cullen are back. Jake doesn't know for how long, but I hope they stay. This experience with my daughter and her son, made me realized how important family, love and life is. Jake is destine to be with Edward, and I will no longer stand in their way.

"Dad, are you ok." My son ask, as he give a cup of coffee.

"Yes son. How is your sister?" I ask him

"Its still the same. The doctor knows that she wants to deliver natural, but base on the position of the baby and the risk of her health, they decided that it would be better if she has a C-section. So they are preparing her for it now. And no she doesn't want us there. She only wants Rebecca there." I look at my son and saw all the things that change inside him. He was now stronger, braver and more at peace with who he was. I was happy that he's happy.

"Jake, is everything ok with your sister, I came I soon as I heard." Edward came through the same door that Jake burst out of. He seem really worried about Rachael condition.

"Edward what are you doing here. I ask Rosalie to tell you and the rest of your family to stay away from me." He said.

"Jake I know your mad at me and you deserve to me. But I love you and I'm not letting you out of my life again." he said. I could see the pain in his eyes. He really love my son and it hurt him that Jake was rejecting him

"So now you not letting me. What the hell is wrong with you. Just because you're a couple decade older than me doesn't give you the right to control my life. And you know what you need to leave, my family needs me and I don't have time for this or you." he told Edward. I could see it hurt him to say it, but he wanted peace and I guest he couldn't get it if he still love Edward.

"Jake, you should talk to Edward. Tell him how you feel. I know you still love him and he obviously he still love you. Jake fight for that love."

"But dad, you need me, Rachael need me." he said.

"That true son, but you need Edward more. He is your soul mate and you know it. Jake if I had a second chance with your mother I would take it. If Rachael had a second chance with her husband, she would take it too. Jake we don't get a lot of second chances, don't blow it." I told him. I hope the little wisdom I give him today will help him with his life. Jake took Edwards hand and led him to the empty room in the hospital and they started to talk.

Edward POV

Jake led me to one of the empty room in the hospital. Base on where it was located, I knew we wouldn't get disturb. "Ok, Edward, say what you have to say and leave. I know your planning to leave soon anyway, so let get this over with." he told me. I could tell he was mad, but he was also sad. He didn't want me to go and I didn't want to leave him.

"Jake I'm not leaving or at least not without you. I love you so much and I know that your mad at me. But Jake if there is anyway you could take me back." I ask him.

"Why should I. I mean I am nothing but a dog to you. You don't love me, you never did remember." he used the words that I said back at me. I never knew how much they hurt until I heard it coming out of his mouth.

"Jake I lied. I'm a good liar and I had to lie to you so you could let me go. I saw the love in your eyes, I knew you wouldn't let me go without a fight. But if you hated me, than there was a chance that you would move on. Find someone else and have the life that you deserve."

"You think I'm still the weak kid you left all those months ago, well I'm not. I dealt with Victoria and Laurent. I kill Laurent with my pack. I protected my family and friends from treat like you and I found the strength to move on" he told me.

"Jake if you moved on, I will let you go. I will never bother you again. This will be the last time you will see me. But if you haven't. If you still love me the way I love you. Let me know, let me know how you feel." I ask him. I needed to know how he feel. If he still love me, if he was scared, if he hated me, I needed to know it all.

"And if I tell you. I tell you the truth, than what. Are you gonna leave if I don't tell you what you want to hear. Will you stay if you hear what you want. I don't know."

"Jake, I'm not leaving period. If you don't want me, I will stay and just protect you. But if I have a chance, than I will spent the rest of my long life making it up to you." I got on my knees and started pleading with him. "Jake before you I was in total darkness. But you came and there was a light in my universe. A light that was so bright it banish the darkness forever. Jake answer my question do you love me."

"I never stop. I love more than I ever love any one in my whole life. Plus you're my imprint, so I don't have a choice. But it doesn't I forgive you. If you really want me back, you are gonna have to earn it, and its not going to be cheap or easy. Be prepare to work hard." he told me. The universe have decided, Jake and I are meant to be together.

I kiss him very passionately and hug him. I never wanted to let him go, but I knew his family needed him right now. We left the room holding hands and smiling. I could see from Billy expression that we had his blessing to continue our relationship. It was a relief that I don't have to fight him any more. Me and Jake would only have to deal with the tribe and Rosalie. Hopefully everyone will be ok with this.

Jacob POV

Edward and I just finish talking. I guest were back together. But it won't be easy. It will take while for me to trust him again. I went to my father and from the smile on his face, he is either happy I'm back with Edward, or something happened with my sister. "Dad, is everything ok."

"Yeah son, your sister pull threw and so did your nephew. Let go see him." he said.

I followed my father to my sister room where my other sister was holding my nephew. She gave me the child and smile. "He is so handsome, thank god he looks like your husband." I said to my sister.

"Shut up Jake. I just gave birth to Billy Black the second, can't you be nice to me." she smile at me and than look at Edward. "Hey Edward you want to hold the baby, I expect you are going to be a big part of his life since you and Jake are back together and all."

Edward gave her a smile and held my nephew with so much care. He was so loving I couldn't believe that he was mind. "My Edward" I whisper. I know he heard me, but he acted like he didn't. The nurse came after a few minutes and told us that Rachael and the baby needed some rest. We left my sister and nephew alone and we went out in the hall.

"So I'm yours again. That is good to know." he told me.

"Well, you gonna have to earn it. But yes your mind again." He held me in his arms and gave me a small kiss. It was more passionate than before, but he still kept himself in check. I may be a werewolf, but Edward was still stronger than me, he had to be careful. After some time, my dad called Edward over to him.

Billy POV

"Is it true, you and my son are together again." I ask Edward. I wasn't happy that Jake imprinted on a vampire, but the way I understand it, if the universe believe that they belong together, we have no right to stop it.

"Yes Mr. Black, were together. And thank you for understanding how much Jake means to me." he said to me.

"Well Edward, there something I need to ask you." I told him.

"Sure Mr. Black, what is it.?"

"Put Jake need first. Let him finish high school, even go to college. Lets him be the best he could be. I love my son and I want the best for him." I told him.

"Mr. Black I feel the same you do. I want the best for him and all I want is to be part of his life." he said.

"But he will have to give up any chance of having children. You being who you are and him being who he is, having children is not in the card for either of you." I said.

"I know dad. But having Edward in my life means more to me than having kids. Look dad, I am not marrying Edward right now so let not deal with that what if. I just want to enjoy my life. I'm only sixteen for god sake." My son have taking control on the conversation and told us off.

Jake POV

After long hours at the hospital, Edward drove me home. He went all the way to La Push where I would have to deal with Sam. But lucky for me, he went patrolling. I went to my bed and fell a sleep. When I woke up, Bella was facing me with anger in her eyes "Where the hell have you been and what up with the fact that Edward Cullen is coming back to school." she ask me.

"Ok, I went to Italy to stop Edward from getting himself kill, and than I almost got myself kill because of it. I also discovered that I am this legendary werewolf and because of that the kings and queens of the vampire community didn't want to kill me anymore. Than went back home where I gave Rosalie a peace of my mind, than my sister had a baby and Edward and I are back together. I think that all."

"Ok. Well I just wanted to know, so is he picking you up or am I" she ask.

"I will, I'll take him to school." Edward said as he enter my room threw my window. He than look at Bella and said "Bella, I want to thank you for helping Jake through the hard time. I know you didn't do it for me, but I thank you anyway." he said.

"You better make sure that you never hurt him again, our I will burn you alive got it." she gave him a hug and than left.

Edward came to me and than gave me a kiss on the lips. "I can't wait for tomorrow. I will see later."

Edward POV

After I gave Jake a kiss, I left his room. He was still tired and he needed his rest. I went to the living room where Billy was getting things ready for Rachael and LB coming home party. "Is there anything I could do to help Mr. Black."

"Edward, your twice my age, you can call me Billy and no there is nothing you could do, I'm almost finish." he told me.

"Ok sir. Am Billy, there something I want to ask you." I told him.

"Yes Edward, you have blessing to ask Jacob to marry you." he said.

"How did you know that's what I wanted to ask you." I said.

"Well, I remember, before my kids were born that Sarah, my girlfriend at the time, ask my father and mother permission to marry me." he told me.

"Jacob mother ask you to marry her. I am kind of shock." I said.

"I'm know, Sarah always went after what she wanted, and she wanted me, for some reason. Anyway she ask my parents blessing, and they said yes, we got married a month later. To tell you the truth, I was shock that she even allowed my kids to be name Black. Rachael and Rebecca were name after her mother and aunt and Jacob was name after her father. So where was I, yes, you have my blessing, but ask him after he turn seventeen. I want him to consider everything before he say yes."

"You think he will say yes." I ask him.

"Not right now, but eventually. He loves you, so don't worry to much about it ok." with that I went back to Jacob room and watch him sleep. I took everything he said into consideration while I watch my lover, soon to be husband sleep.

* * *

Ok, I hope you enjoy the NEW MOON part of my story. And please give your opinion. Should i make Edward and Jacob get Married in the Eclipse part of my story or should I make them get married during the Breaking Dawn part. I thought they should do it before the fight with Victoria and the New born, a week after Jacob birthday. Let me know what you think. and PLease more review. YOU should know that i am going on vacation so i won't be able to update for a while. but you should know me by now, when i update, i do it by group of chapters, so don't worry.


	20. Chapter 17

Jacob POV

"Jacob, can you pleaaaaaaasse help me. Can you please come downstairs and help me." My dad ask me as I was in my room looking at more college application that Edward was forcing me to look at. He wanted me to take college seriously and as a result he was giving me application to almost every college in the state and out of state.

"Dad, what's going on." I ask as I was still upstairs in the attic, working on the forms.

"Its LB, I need help. He's in trouble." My dad said as I put the application away and went downstairs to the kitchen to deal with what ever was going on.

"Ok dad, what now." I ask him as I enter the kitchen. The kitchen was a total mess. There was food on the floor. The food on the stove was burn and LB was cover with vomit. "Dad what on earth happened here. What did you do." I ask him.

"Well, I tried to cook something for dinner. You know, make something myself instead of heating up what you and Rebecca cook all the time. I was also trying to feed LB, give him some of his formula. But he got sick and he vomited." he told me. My dad was the worst person to leave your child with. He had no idea what he was doing and he was to scared to ask for help.

"Dad, first off, you can't cook. I mean your cooking skill is terrible, so please never try again, please and stay away from the stove from now on. Second, and this is sad. LB is allergic to milk, and what you gave him wasn't the special formula that the doctor prescribe, it was normal milk So that why he got sick. And third, didn't both Rebecca and Rachael tell you to never take care of the baby without one of us here to help you." My father gave me one of those 'Are you kidding' look. In reality he knew I was right. From the moment we bought home the baby, my dad did nothing but mistake. He either over heat the bottle, burn something or forgot something. It was kind of funny for me, but the girls, it was bad.

Anyway, as I take my nephew into my arm to take his bath, I can't help wonder the what if. What if Edward and I adapted a child. Would we be like Edwards parents and adapt vampires that are younger than him, or would we adapt young wolves. Or will we have a third choice. Would we be able to adopt human children. But that part could never happened. They would age and grow old and we wouldn't want them to go through that pain of seeing us remaining young forever. If possible, I guest I would have to be ok with just being an uncle to my sisters children. But if I was honest with myself, a part of me wish that me and Edward could have a child with both our feature. Maybe a boy with his hair and eyes and my skin complexion. You know what I am starting to sound like a girl.

Anyway it's to soon to think like that. We only got back together a month ago. It was only a month ago that Edward beg me to take him back. He beg me to forgive him and love him again. Part of me wanted to make him suffer, but I love him to much and he was my imprint, my soul mate, so I had no choice. But don't get me wrong, he had to earn it.

For one thing, my friend had to decide if he was worthy of my forgiveness. Jessica and Lauren both said yes, and that was only because they had a thing for him. Eric and Mike said ok, but Ben didn't really care, as long as I was happy and Mike only said yes to get closer to Alice, who was now a regular at our table, as well as Edward. Anglia and Bella were the hardest one that Edward had to convince. Bella knew first hand what Edward leaving did to me, so she made him suffer, Anglia didn't want to see me sad so she took her time to forgive Edward. But eventually they forgave him and we became a group.

The second thing he had to do, was help me with my classes. Saving his but and dealing with my family and tribal drama kind of push me back in school. I was behind some of my classes and I needed help to catch up. It turn out having a vampire boyfriend is useful. He knew practically every subject by heart, so he knew the best way to help me understand the subject. I enjoy our time together because my grades got a lot better.

The third thing, and this one was the hardest. Edward had to get permission from the elders to enter our land and watch me sleep. My dad didn't know about the sleeping part, but he knew about him coming into my room, so he and the other elders had to decide if that was ok. And you wouldn't believe what they decided.

"Jake are you done with his bath?" My dad ask me as I was reentering the kitchen.

"Yeah, and he is sleeping right now. You clean the kitchen, good job." I told him while I was thinking. Why would he all of a sudden, want to cook us something to eat. "Dad, why did you do this. Is it because of your girlfriend, because I know for a fact that she know that you can't cook to save your life, so what's the reason." I ask him.

"Well, I want to talk you about something. I notice that you been all over the place. Your with you friend one minute, boyfriend the next, pack after that and upstairs studying when ever your free. Do you have balance son?" he ask.

"Dad, I have total balance, but I also have responsibility. I still need to patrol and keep this place safe. I spend time with my friends and have fun. And I also spent time with Edward."

"About Edward. How fast are you moving with him. Are you using protection." I couldn't believe he ask me about my sex life. He has completely lost his mind.

"Dad, Edward and I haven't had sex. I am still a virgin thank you very much. And I am not having this conversation with you. I already had it with Rachael and Rebecca way too much." Seriously what is wrong with this family. Everybody wants to know if I am having sex with Edward. Don't they have lives of their own.

This conversation would have continue if it wasn't for the timing interruption of a knock on the door. "Come in Edward." I could smell him a mile away. His scent have increase in sensation and passion. To be honest, I am surprise that we didn't have sex yet. Between the way he smell and the way he looks, it just incredible, how the hell we are still virgin.

"So how was your day, did you have fun." he ask me.

"Yeah it was ok." I look at the paper that was in his hands and I knew what he was planning. "Edward more application come on. We have plenty of time for that."

"Well, actually not these. You haven't taken your SAT and you need to filled out the application and start studying if you want to go to the college of your choice and all." You know, when he's right he's right. I haven't taken my SAT and knew I had to. I was planning on taking it last month, but so much things happened. Anyway, I was studying for them now, but I haven't sign up for the test.

"You know you could just filled out the application for me and I'll sign. I am more than ok with that." I said.

"I already did. You just need to sign right here." He gave me a pen and I signed.

"Are you sure that you can't read my mind, causes lately you been on point about everything. What's up?"

"I just know you so well. You been essay to read lately, so I been paying attention. On a different note, are you patrolling tonight." he ask me.

"Yeah, Leah, Seth and I are patrolling tonight. Leah wants to patrol away from Sam and Seth wants to hang out with me, so two birds and all. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking of going hunting later. I will be maybe an hour away from Forks, so if you want me to come later."

"No that fined. Go hunting and I will see you tomorrow." In reality I was planning to go to the Cullen place and sleep on the knew bed he got for me. I haven't seen it yet, but Alice told me that it was beautiful. Plus I wanted to surprise him. "Talking about patrolling, I got to go." I kiss him on the lips, went upstairs, took off my clothes and went out the window in wolf form. It was easy and fun.

Seth POV

We were running to the spot that we had to meet Jake. Leah and I were going patrolling with Jacob tonight and I couldn't wait. Jake was always patience and kind when it came to my short coming. He wasn't mad when I was unable to control my phase the same way that he did. He yelling at me when I wasn't able to keep up with the rest of the pack on our run. And he didn't say a word when I kept messing up our training session. He was just great.

Leah also like patrolling with Jake. Because his mind was shielded from the pack mind, he didn't know what she was thinking. He didn't complain when she thought about Sam or when she thought of how mad she was at Emily for taking her man away. He did care that she hated herself in a small level because she was curse to be a werewolf instead of a wife. She wanted so much for herself, but she couldn't get it. However, I knew Jake understood her pain. I knew he could put himself in her situation and help her deal with whatever was going with her. He is a great friend.

Jake didn't care about our short coming, he just wanted the best for us and that was why he patrol with us the most. The first three hours were quit. Everything seem to be going great and we had no problem whatsoever. However, when it was around one o'clock in the morning, we smell something. The thing smell made my noise hurt, and I knew what it was. A vampire. But Jake knew even more. 'Victoria' came at of his month as he phase into his human form to check out the situation.

"Stay in you wolf form, I know this woman. If she hasn't attack us by now, she won't. She is only here to talk." he said. He seem so sure of himself.

"Well, it seem you know me better than I thought and your not even a mind reader."

"What do you want Victoria. You didn't come to kill me because you would have tried by now and you know you would fail. So what up." he ask her. He talk to her like she was nothing, but I could tell that he was worry, not for himself, but us. That was why he wanted us to stay in these forms. If anything would happened we would be safe.

"I came to check stuff out. It seems I can't come after you, so I will make you come after me. One way or the other, you and Edward will die." Jacob growl as she left our sight.

He than look at us and gave us the signal to go home. Victoria was gone and she won't be coming back for a while. So we were safe for now.

Edward POV

I just finish hunting as I was heading home. I wanted to stay at La Push with Jake, but with the pack on his case, I could only enjoy his company at certain time during the day. They already allow me to come to the reservation anytime I want, in the condition that it was to see Jake, so I wasn't going to push my luck.

Anyway, the moment I enter my house, I smell him in there. I rush to my room to see a sleeping Jake on my bed. He was so beautiful on the bed. I couldn't wait to lay next to him, but I just finish hunting and I new he would be able to smell the animal on me. So I went to take a shower. Once I was done I change my clothing and went downstairs. During my shower I heard Alice in my head and she wanted to talk to me. "Ok, Alice what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I was just wonder how your relationship with Jake is going?"

"Its fined I guest.""But Edward, there's a but. I have notice that you been keeping yourself at arm length from Jake. Its like your afraid to hurt him again." she said.

"Do you blame me. Last time I hurt him or left him, he almost move on with Jerry, another wolf from his tribe. You know the tribe don't like the fact that we are together. If they had their way, I would never see Jake again. The only reason why we are still together is because Jake imprinted on me and Billy is fighting for us to be together. So you could imagine my problem. And I, well I almost got myself kill, when I thought he was dead. I went to the Volturi and ask for death. If it wasn't for Jake and you, I would be dead by now" on that part I was still mad at Rosalie. I know she is sorry and all, but I almost die, so you got to give me time here to get over it.

"So your jealous. That the reason you want Jake so close to you want minute and away the next. And you are also scared of losing him. That's the reason you came up with, please. There got to be more to it bro." Emmett ask as he enter the living room from the kitchen. Like Alice, Emmett love hanging out with Jake and I guest he notice the way I have been acting lately.

"Look guys, I know what your trying to say and I would be lying if I did say that I am a little jealous that Jerry can share a part of Jake that I can't, but that my burden to bare. So don't worry ok." I left my family and than went upstairs to my room.

I went and laid on the be next to Jake. He was sleeping in his boxers again, showing off his perfect body. He had gotten taller and his stomach have become more define. He wasn't to big, but just right. Unfortunately, his boxer was to tight on him and I could see his peace. Its long and hard and it took everything in my power not to take it and put it in my mouth. The thing I wanted to do to Jake was so incredible, I couldn't believe that we were still virgin. But I wanted to do things the proper way, so we would have to wait. But for my peace of mind "Alice is going to have to take you shopping."

"What did you say." a sleeping Jake exclaim as he woke up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Did you sleep well." I ask him as I look into his deep black eyes. The eyes that own my very being.

"Yeah I slept well. This beg is really comfortable and all. Thank you." He rap his arm around me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He seemed to be warmer than usual. And than it hit me, how is he able to stay so close to me with practically no clothing on. "oh, before I forget, I saw Victoria and I dealt with her. I don't think we have to worry about her for a while." he told me.

"Well, for her sake, I hope not. Anyway, don't you think its time that you went shopping for knew clothes, I mean all your clothing seem to be getting tighter." I ask him.

"I thought you like it like that." He role himself on top of me and started kissing me softly

"Jake stop." I push him off of me and place him on my side. "I not ready for that ok. Just go shopping with Alice please. I already have a hard time fighting my need for you already."

"Fined, you win. But you and I have to talk about this ok. This whole sex thing is not just driving you crazy, its driving me crazy too. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to stay calm when I am around you." he told me.

"We have time to deal with that later, ok. Look its getting late and you need your sleep. We will talk about it later, I promise." I kiss him one more time on the lips and he went to sleep. This is going to be a hard five weeks. Billy had given me permission to ask for Jake hand in marriage, and I was happy. I wanted to make Jake mind forever and I wanted to belong to him too. We should belong to each other. But I had to wait until he was seventeen, and that was five weeks away. I just hope I could wait that long.

Billy POV

Morning came and all my kids were gone. Jake stayed at the Cullen and was getting a ride from Edward to school. Rachael and Rebecca went to work, but not before drop LB at the daycare and I was heading to work. 'nock, nock' I open to the door to find Nadine and two other men behind her. I invited them in to talk.

"Billy Black" one to the man said. "I am Ja Dune. I am a leader from your sister tribe in Florida. Me and my brother, Dane, have been inform by Nadine that you son might be the chosen one." he told me.

"I have been inform of that possibility. What of it." I ask. I was a little hurt that Nadine didn't tell that they were coming or about Jake situation.

"Well, if it true, than his relationship with the vampire must end. The chosen one must lead our people against the vampires, not date one." Dane told me. He seem to be the most serous looking brother. He look more mature, had a little gray hair, fat stomach and a presence that sicken your soul. His brother was different. He seems more up beat and happy. But he had more gray hair, but was young looking in comparison.

"My son imprinted on that vampire. They are soul mates and there is nothing you can do about it." I told them.

"We could take you son. Send him away from the blood sucker and train him in his heritage. The timing adds up, we need to be ready." Dane told me.

"No way in hell, are taking my son away from me. Now get out, all of you." I showed them the door and they got up.

"Billy" Nadine look at me "Jake is special and he needs to be protected. I will talk to the other elders and the elders of our two tribes. This need to be handle right. But if what you say about Jake and his transformation and the connection to the vampire, they must not be separated." She stay quit waiting for me to answer.

"I will invite Edward to talk to you. I am sure that we can come up with something. But I will not lose my son again. Do you understand me." I told her.

She kiss me on the side of my lips and left. I knew Jake had a lot to deal with, but this was getting ridiculous. What ever they were planning, it wouldn't be good for him.


	21. Chapter 18

**Victoria race against time that night. She was out number and over powered and she knew it. She wanted her revenge but she couldn't think of any way of getting it. She had to deal with the wolf, his pack, his vampire lover and the vampire coven. There seem to be no other way. "Your wrong" a voice came out of the darkness. Victoria look around her, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. "Relax friend. We were sent to you by someone you know."**

"**Who are you. Show yourself if you're not a coward." Victoria said, but in reality she was scared. She thought it was some kind of trick or something.**

**A dark figured appear out of the shadow. It was a man with a dark complexion, with long black hair and dark piercing red eyes. He was six feet tall, muscular body and chocolate skin tone. "Relax Victoria, I came here looking for an ally not an enemy. My name Lucas, I believe you knew my 'Brother' Laurent." the man said.**

**Victoria was shock. She knew that Laurent had a 'Brother' vampire that was supposed to be beautiful, based on Laurent description of him, but Laurent did no justice to his brother. "You need an ally against who." she ask him.**

"**Against the wolves who murder my brother. In the town you came from, there is a whole tribes of wolves, to many for one vampire to face. We could work together and exterminate that clan." Lucas told Victoria.**

"**That would be fun. But you should know that one of the wolf from that tribe has found a mate against our own kind." Victoria told Lucas.**

"**Vampire in love with a wolf. I heard of such things, but they rarely ever last. The majority of the time, either the wolf clan kills the vampire clan or the vampire clan kills the wolf clan." He stated. He was interested in the fact that such a union was possible to exist for so long.**

"**How did you know about this tribe. I mean I didn't know. We didn't see them the first time we pass by here, James, Laurent and me. I only realized that they might be a clan of wolves when the vampire lover attack James after James smell him, other wise than that, we never knew." she ask him. She wanted to know who told him about the situation here.**

"**Another vampire name Irina. She apparently was Laurent mate and they were happy until you force my brother to come here. Now she is angry and she wants revenge against the beast who murder her lover. She told me about the pack and I came here." he told her.**

"**And now you want to help me get my revenge for my mate death. We will work together to kill the wolf responsible for James death and his clan. We will also kill the family that help them. That may be to much, they are many and we are two." she told him **

"**No matter, do we have a deal? I help you with your problem and you help me with mine." Lucas asked Victoria. She nodded her head and like that the deal was made. Two vampires will work together to exact their revenge against the Cullen and the Wolf pack. Lets hope they are strong enough to deal with it.**

**Billy POV**

**The moment they left I got on the phone and called Edward. "Edward, this is Billy, is Jacob with you?" I ask him, knowing very well that they were together.**

"**Yes Mr. Black, he is sleeping right next to me. Is something wrong, do you want me to wake him up." he ask me.**

"**No, let him sleep until its time for school." I told him and than I went to the reason that I needed to talk to him. "Edward we need to talk face to face. Is there anyway that Alice could drive Jacob to school today and you can come here." I ask him.**

"**Yeah, that's possible. I actually was planning to ask Alice to go shopping with Jake later today. So I guess it will make more sense that they go to school together. So I guess I'll see you later?" He hung up on me and I called Sue and Sam. I needed all the help I could muster if I was going to save my son.**

**Alice POV**

**I was passing through, going downstairs to the kitchen when Edward called me. "Alice, can you come in here for a minute." I knew for a while that Edward has been more than worry about his relationship between him and Jacob. Especially now that Jake is this legendary pure alpha and there for, the chosen one to his people.**

"**Yes Edward, how can I help you?" I ask my brother.**

"**I need for you to go shopping with Jake today. I'll give you the money." he told me.**

"**Why now. What happened today Edward." I ask him.**

"**Billy called me this morning and he sound worried. I don't know what's going on at La Push, but what ever it is, it's not good." I look at him, giving him a stare. I knew there was more to the story and he needed to tell me what it was. He knew that I could tell when he was hiding something and he knew he should just tell me. The power that Edward and I have seem to make it impossible to lie to each other. "And I need him to dress up more. I am already having a hard time keeping my hands off of him."**

"**Why would you want to. From where I'm standing he could give Jasper a run for his money." I started laughing. But from Edward expression I could tell that he didn't find humor in what I was saying. Edward loved Jake and he wanted to keep their relationship as traditional as possible. So I am guessing that he doesn't want to sleep with Jake until the moment is right or until they get married. "Wait, Edward are you having a problem with the way Jake looks now, because you want to marry him and then sleep with him. How cute." I started laughing again.**

"**What's so funny Alice. How is the fact that I want Jake to make a honest man out of me funny." he ask me.**

"**Because I don't see Billy Black giving you his blessing to marry his only son. Do you?" I continue laughing. Halfway into my laughter, Edward started laughing. But his laughing was different than mine. It was more like, you don't know. And then I stop. "Wait, he already gave you his blessing. You can ask Jake to marry you. OH MY GOD. I am so happy for you. You have to let me be the one to plan the wedding. You are gonna look so cute in you tux and Jake too. I am assuming that you are gonna wear a traditional tux, while Jake is gonna be in a mixture of black and white. And I am gonna invite everyone I know. This is gonna be so much fun."**

"**Can you keep your mouth shut, Jake doesn't know. I didn't have a chance to ask him yet" He took me to another room to explain the whole situation. "OK, Billy gave me his blessing that true. However, its only in the condition that I do it after his seventeen birth day, which is less than five weeks from now."**

"**Well that explain your behavior lately. You've been afraid of him saying no. But I don't see him saying no or you being lonely." I told my brother.**

**He gave me this weird look. The look he gets when he doesn't understand what I am saying or what I mean. "Oh, I didn't tell you. I have been able to see Jake in my vision lately. It isn't perfect or anything, but its clear enough to see some things." And then I pause. I struggle with myself, wondering if it was the right time to tell Edward what I saw. Looking at his expression, I realized that I had no choice, plus what's the point of hiding it, he could just read my mind . "Ok, I had a vision of Jacob having this new form, new power. He was stronger, faster and more powerful. If my calculations are correct, Jake will reach his alpha status in a matter of weeks." I told him.**

**From his expression I could tell that he was even more worried than he was before. He knew that if Jake have become this wolf, the tribe will do everything in their power to separate them. "Alice are you sure, is that what you have seen." he ask me.**

"**Yes, I wish I didn't, but I have." I told him.**

"**Then if this is true, the tribe need to know." Gathering everything I just said, he came up with a solution to his new problem. "Listen come with me to the meeting with Billy. If I am right, he will include the other elders. If they are here, you could tell them what you have seen, and maybe we could come up with a compromise or something"**

"**What about Jake. You wanted me to go shopping with him today." I ask him.**

"**I'll make Rosalie do it. She doesn't like shopping as much as you, but she will help him pick up something nice. Something that will cover him better." he told me.**

"**Are you kidding. Jake hates Rosalie. He always stay away from her. He doesn't even try to be polite to her anymore. They might end up killing each other. I thought you wanted to marry the boy, not kill him." I started laughing. In reality, Rosalie have become a whole lot nicer to Jake, but he didn't want to deal with her anymore. I guess he finally had enough of her abuse.**

"**I know how Jake feel about Rosalie. And he doesn't hate her, he is just mad at her right now. Look I need her to keep an eye on him. So she will drop him off at school and than pick him up and take him shopping. That should be easy enough." he said.**

"**Do I get a choice in the matter." Jacob ask as he open the door from Edward room."No, I need you to do this for me. I know how you feel about her, but she is the only person that could protect you right now, and I need you safe. So for me don't argue." Edward asks his lover. **

**I think Jake would have normally argue with Edward about this, but he barely got any sleep last night and looking at Edward face, he didn't struggle or fight. "Fine. But I am taking Bella with me. I am not staying alone with your sister got it." Edward gave Jake a small kiss and than they went inside Edward's room.**

**Billy POV**

**I was in my home waiting with Sue and Sam for Edward to come. We needed to discuss this situation and come up with a solution. "I can't believe that you allowed that bloodsucker to come here to one of our meeting." Sam said while he was giving me one of his famous looks that Jake told me about. It seems that Sam used that look a lot to keep the other members of the pack in check when it came to their duties. Only Jake and Leah were not effected by this look. Jake, because he was to independent for it to work, and Leah because she was to angry and hurt by Sam for it to work.**

**Looking at Sam, I could tell he was worried about Jake fate. He never thought that the little kid that use to follow him everywhere he went would be destine to be the most powerful one of us all. In addition, the fact that he was destine to be with a vampire, a male vampire, that was a lot to take in. "Sam, I understand that you are worried about Jake, but we will find a solution to our problem. And for Edward, you have to understand that Jake love him and imprinted on him. They don't have a choice, they are meant to be together."**

"**That makes no sense, it just doesn't" Sam said.**

**I was about to say more when Sue cut me off. "Jake has always been special, but he has always suppress his uniqueness. Every time he came here for the summer, I notice that he was distance and cold. He hardly let himself out and he rarely show any emotion to any one. But then he met the Cullen and he became a better person." **

"**But the Cullen almost destroyed him. I mean they almost got him killed by those vampires a couple of months ago. He also went to Italy and could have died there and there was nothing that we could do. Nothing that I could do to stop it." Jerry spoke as he entered my house. Jerry was the spokes person for Nadine tribe. He was second in command now and I could tell that he wanted Jake for himself. He definitely didn't hide it.**

"**Jerry, this isn't the time for personal issues. We need to deal with what we know." I told him.**

"**What we know." he started raising his voice. "We know that they came to take Jake away from us, away from me. I won't let them do it." Jerry stated.**

"**His not yours. He doesn't belong to anybody but himself and he didn't chose you, he chose me." Everyone stared at the direction of that voice. It was Edward Cullen, with a pixie looking girl. From what I learned from Jacob, she must be Alice Cullen, the one who could see the future.**

"**What are you doing here bloodsucker. Don't you think you have done enough. Because of you, the elders are planning to take Jake away from us." Jerry said. From his expression, I could tell that he wanted to kill Edward with his bare hands. I always suspected that Jerry had a thing for my son, but come on.**

"**Don't you mean 'from you.' I know you have feeling for Jake. But we are together and your gonna have to deal with it." Edward told him. He was giving him a gaze that was filled with hate and contempt. These two men hated each other and it was all because of Jake.**

"**He was better off without you. He was able to do great things for his people when you were gone. He protected us, cared for us and help us any way he could. Jake was great and now, because of you, he may never be able to do it again." Jerry said.**

"**I don't want Jake to leave here. He loves his family and he wants to stay here and protect you all. I just want to be by his side when he does it." Edward kept staring at us as he was saying what he was feeling. Sue and I were taking it very seriously. My son was much more happy, and having Edward here didn't take him away from his responsibility. But Sam and Jerry was different. Sam wanted Jake away from Edward, and Jerry wanted Jake for himself. "You could stop now Jerry. I already know how much I hurt him."**

**Jerry was smiling at Edward direction. I wasn't sure what was going on, but if I could guess, I would say that Jerry was letting Edward read his mind. Edward was supposed to be gifted and Jerry experience first hand, how Edward hurt my son. But Jake got over it and I wish Edward and Jerry would too. We had bigger things to worry about. **

**Bella POV**

**I don't like going shopping. The whole idea feels alien to me, it like a creature entering my body and killing me from the inside out. But here I am at the mall going shopping with my best friend, and Rosalie. The only reason why I am here is because Jake beg me to come. He beg me to accompany him in this 'fun' trip so he wouldn't be alone with Rosalie. Gush he must really hate her. But considering what she did to him and Edward, I don't blame her.**

**Anyway, here we are at the mall, looking at Jake picking out clothes when Rosalie took me to the side and started talking to me "I know Jake ask you to come with us so he wouldn't be alone with me. Thanks for coming." she said.**

**I was confused. I thought Rosalie didn't like me or Jake, so why would she be happy that she came with us to the mall. "Your welcome, I guess." I answered her back.**

**We continued to look at Jake in uncomfortable silence until I broke the ice "Rosalie why did you agree to come to the mall with Jake. I mean you don't like him or me, so why are you here with us any way."**

"**Because, Jake is important to my family" She said.**

"**Yeah I know, Edward is in loves with him and the rest of your family love him, but you. You made it clear that Jake was nothing but a dog, so why did you change your mind all of a sudden. What's going on with you." I ask her.**

"**After what I did, don't you think I should make it up to my brother and his boyfriend. Because of me, they almost got killed. I almost lost my brother because of my stupidity and if it wasn't for Jake, I don't think I would've been ok with what I've done." she said.**

"**So that's it. Your only doing it because you feel guilty. Your only doing it to make yourself feel better. How selfish are." I can't believe this. Her being nice to us is just an act so she could feel better about herself.**

"**Your right, I am selfish. I want to keep Edward and Jake to myself. I guess Emmett was right after all." she told me.**

"**What was he right about. What did he tell you." I ask her.**

"**Emmett told me that I love Jake too. That he has affected my life in a positive way and I want him in my life just as much as everyone else." She than look at me to see if I was paying attention and than continue. "When Jake told me off on his ride back home, I realized how cool he is. I always thought of him as nothing more than a loser, but when he told me off, I realized what everybody saw in him. I realized why we all love him and I realized that I want his to stay in our lives."**

"**So is that why you are trying to be so nice to him, you want him to stay." I ask her.**

"**No, I want to make it up to him. I know he hasn't forgiven me for how I treated him, I don't think he has forgiven us all, not completely. But I know he loves us and he will one day get over it." she said. **

**At that moment Jake came in front off us and said "I got over it. I just keep my distance because I don't want you to leave, I don't want to be separated from any of you."**

"**What's makes you think that we would leave. Didn't Edward say that he wouldn't leave without you." Rosalie told Jake.**

"**I don't think I have a choice. Something big is going to happen and if I don't find a way to over come it by myself, I won't be able to be with Edward." Jake told us.**

"**Jake what are you talking about." I ask him. But than I realized what he was saying. He was supposed to be this legendary werewolf. If that was true, his tribe would have something to say about his relationship with Edward, how unfair is that. "Jake it's the whole Alpha wolf status right, is that it." I ask him.**

"**Yeah, the tribe leaders are against us. They want me to leave him and they don't care what it does to me. They just want what they want." He told us.**

"**OH Jake. What are you going to do." I ask him.**

"**I am pretty sure that Edward is trying to deal with the situation himself. Thats why he wanted us to go shopping. That and the fact that he has a hard time trying to keep his hand off of me." Jake said with a smile on his face.**

"**What is that supposed to mean." I ask him.**

"**Well it seem that Edward is trying to keep our relationship as pure as possible. So the clothes was the best way to keep Edward straight. Pun not attendant." Rosalie said.**

"**Ok, you two have the hardest problem in the world." I started laughing when everything came clear to me. "I mean, Mr. Good looking over there (pointing at Jake) is having a hard time keeping his hand off his own Mr. Gorgeous. Plus Jake tribe is unhappy about their relationship, and wants to end it. Their life really does suck some time." On that note we ended the day and went back home.**


	22. Chapter 19

Victoria POV

I was sitting on a cliff looking down at the town that was about six minutes away from me. Well six minutes for me since I am a vampire. It was easy to go down there and kill everybody in that little town, but I couldn't. I needed them to exact my revenge. "Victoria, they left." I look at the direction of the voice and realized that it was Tom, one of the new born vampires that Lucas and I created a couple of days ago. "They left an hour ago. They should be there soon. And be back sooner."

"How many did you sent?" I ask him.

"I sent five. That should be enough to get the job done, don't you think?" he ask me.

"I guess that fined. Just make sure they come back with what I need. This is our best chance to do this. Now, go train with the others." This may be my only chance to get my revenge. But I have to be smart about it. The Cullen are smart and gifted, and out smarting them will not be easy, but it can be done.

Jacob POV

I had just finish the last part of our exam when it came to me:

_Last night I had this dream. I was in the wood by myself. I was naked looking at myself in the pound when I heard a voice "JACOB, JACOB BLACK". I turn to the direction of the voice and saw two white wolf. One big and old looking and the second look much younger and had a mixture of blue on his coat. they were both beautiful. I could stare at them for hours._

"_Who are you, what do you want from me." I ask them, but in reality I already knew what they wanted. They wanted to tell me about themselves, about me._

"_You know what we want. We want you to take your destiny by the hand. Embrace it, don't fight it anymore, don't fight us anymore." One of the wolf told me._

"_Why shouldn't I fight it. Do you know how it feels to have your memory in my head. To know almost everything that you know. Plus lets not forget the fact that my tribe wants me to fall in love with someone else. Do you know how it feels." I ask them._

"_NO, we don't know. You must understand that everything happens for a reason. A great evil is rising and you are the one that have been chosen to face it. Believe in yourself and believe in the ones you love and you will be fined."_

I stop thinking about that dream fast enough to realized that it was time to hand back the paper to the teachers. We were done and I could now relax. Well I hoped.

"I can't believe it's finally freaking over. I can't believe after three hours and a half, we are finally done." Bella scream as we exited the main entrance to our high school.

"Bella, I don't know why your screaming so hard. We still got to take finals and entrance exams and all those fun stuff. We only finish taking our SATs." on that part that was true. Bella and I have been working around the clock to do well on this exam. We study every second we could, did math problem on a regular bases and read dictionary on our way to and from school. We even had Rosalie tutor us, using her vast experience as a vampire, to help us pass this test. We really wanted to do well and that was the only way we could think off doing it.

"Jake, now that the test is over, you could now concentrate more on your training and less on anything else." She said. I have used the SAT as a distraction. I needed to focus on anything else but my tribe right now, I was still mad at them for making choose and I was mad at Jerry for always being around me. He seem to never get the point.

"I know Bell, its just that I don't want to focus on my transformation any more. I don't want to spent every second of my free time, training on the hopes that I will be able to reach full alpha statues before my birthday." I told her.

"But Jake, that was the decision that your elders decide to keep you here and near Edward." she told me.

"Yeah, near Edward. I am not even allowed to be anywhere near him, except for school. I can't talk to him, hang out with him, or make out with my boyfriend. Do you have any idea how that feel. It suck." I told her.

"But Jake, its supposed to help you. Staying away from help is supposed to make you stronger. The same way it did the first time he left." I followed her to her truck and got on the passenger side. I had to do some work on the trunk recently. It needed a new engine and the brake was giving her problem. I also fix her windows, and reconstructed her seats, they were getting on my nerve. She love the work I did in her car and Bella often reminded me of that. Anyway, we were going to meet the rest of our friends at the dinner. Mike suggested that we go there to relax and release our minds and stuff. He thought it was the best way to free ourselves of the stress of the SAT.

As we were driving, Bella took the opportunity to talk about a serous matter. "Jake, I know the real reason why you don't like the condition that your elders gave you. Paul told me about it. They are hoping that you will imprint on somebody else." I have told her about imprinted a while back. I told her how it was a way to find your soul mate, the person who complete you. I also told her that the main purpose of imprinting is finding the perfect person to have kids with. That was why the tribe had such a hard time accepting the fact that I imprinted on Edward. Since he was dead, and we were both man, they couldn't figure out how we could have kids. "But I am confused about that, I thought you could only imprint on your soul mate and stuff."

"Yeah that how its suppose to work. But because I am gonna transform into my proper form, its different." I told her.

"Different how." she ask. I guess I didn't have a chance to explain the whole situation to her. I guess I should do it now.

"Ok, well. Since I imprinted on Edward in the wolf form I have now, it doesn't count. They assumed that my second form, my true form is much more powerful and the person I imprint on, in that form, will surpass the imprint on Edward." I told her.

"Wait, they want you to imprint on someone else. Is that even possible." she ask.

"Well according to legend, it happened once, to the other pure alpha that came before me. He had one imprint, and than when he change, he had another. So yeah, its possible."

"And they want you to imprint on Jerry don't they. They want you to chose him over Edward." she told me in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Isn't it obvious. The tribe doesn't like the fact that I'm gay and they like the fact that I am in love with a vampire even less. They consider Jerry a lesser of two evil I guest."

"What wrong with Jerry. He is really cute and hot, and you already know he really likes you, so what's the problem." she ask me.

"Bella, Jerry, there something about him that make me feel uncomfortable. I know we were together or something when Edward left, but I don't like being alone with him. That's why I ask Sam to give me Seth and Leah as part of my pack. It was the best way to keep my distance from him." She understood my feeling and didn't push. She also knew that Jerry took every opportunity he could think of to be alone with me. He decided to transfer to my division so he could help me train the cub that have recently phase. He was always at my house and he never left me alone. It was driving me crazy and she knew it.

We made it to the dinner and sat with our friends. Once we got there I took a copy of the news paper that was on the table near Mike and read the headline 'MURDER IN SEATTLE'.

"Another murder. How many is that now, thirteen." Mike ask.

"Can we talk about something else. The whole idea about a psycho so close to us scares the hell out of me." Anglia said. She than try to focus us on my coming birthday. They wanted to do something nice for me, but I was just happy having a quit evening at home with my family. I on the other hand, never told them.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation however. I was more focusing on the article that I was reading. For the last week or so, the number of missing and dead people have grown. The police believe that it was gang related, but I was pretty sure that a vampire was behind it. But I wasn't sure who or why. I couldn't figure out why somebody would be doing that. Anyway, because of this situation I place myself as Bella personal bodyguard. She was a danger magnet and I didn't want her to get mix up in this mess.

"You know, its all related. The murder, the missing people. Its all related. But I can't figure it out." I look at Bella with a confuse look on my face. "This thing in Seattle, its connected to something bigger, but I don't know what yet. But give me time, I will figure it out and when I do, I'll let you know or something."

After the dinner, we went to Port Angelus to watch a movie and than went home. I wasn't to happy about how things turn out, but I had to deal with the hands I was dealt with, hopefully Edward was dealing with it better.

Jerry POV

I was waiting for Jake to come to our destination spot, we had to do some training exercise with the young ones. I know he has been busy lately because of his SAT, but now it was over and we could be together. I know he doesn't want to be near me, but I hope that will change. If what the elders say is true, Jake could imprint on me and we could be together. I could picture it now, Jake in my harm, hold me, kissing me. Than he's under me, screaming with pleasure as I enter him. I could picture every touch, every kiss. I could imagine whispering I love you in his ears as he climax.

I could also see myself leading the tribe, with him by my side. I see our kids, kids we will adopt. How proud they will be to be part of our pack and our family. I could see it all.

"You know it not gonna happened. Jake is love with Edward. He will never feel the same way about you that you feel about him." I turn around to the sound of that voice and realized that it was Leah. She has become harder to deal with recently. Ever since Sam dump her for Emily, she has become a real bitch. She is always angry, frustrated and fights with practically everybody. Every words that come out of her mouth is an insult and picks fights with everybody. That's why no one wanted to work with her. Well no one except for Jake and Seth. They were the only one that love her enough to deal with her. But to be honest, Seth had no choice.

"What are you talking about. It might happened. Jake may have imprinted on the blood sucker, but the second imprint is much more powerful. I may still get my chance." I told her.

She look disgusted with my statement and said. "No it won't. If it did, you would have imprinted on Jake in return, but you didn't, and he would have imprinted on you, but he didn't. He loves that blood sucker and you need to move on." she told me.

She was getting me mad. How dare she, she hasn't move on from Sam, what rights does she have telling me to give up Jake. "I should move on. The same way you move on from Sam." I told her.

"My situation is different from you." she told me.

"How so?" I replied.

"Well for one thing. Sam was in love with me first. We were supposed to be together for ever. Things only change when he imprinted on my cousin. If he didn't than we would be together right now." I listen patiently as I waited for her to continue. "Second, Sam will always love me and that hurts. I could feel his love for me and it drives me crazy. I know it shouldn't but it does. And third, I am trying to move on. It may not show it, but I am."

"And what your point. It's a nice story and all, but what's your point." I ask her.

"My point is, Jake doesn't feel the same way about you. He may care about you, but that is only as a friend, and you can't change that. He will imprint on the vampire again and be with him. So find somebody else." She said what she had to say and than left my side. She went to go deal with the young ones that Jake was in charge of. She had to prepare them for any form of battle that may come our way. Before she left my sight with the young ones she said this to me "you should also stop molesting Jake. Just because he hasn't killed you yet doesn't mean he won't. Jake care for you only as a friend, and that will change if you don't stop. Plus, if Edward finds out what your doing to his mate, he will kill you without thinking about it, so please stop." And than she left.

I know Jake was in love with the vampire, but things could change. If Jake second imprint was on me, than we could be together. I will find a way to be with Jake, no matter the cost.

Edward POV

I was hunting with my brothers, Emmett suggested it as a way to get my mind of off Jake. But in reality I didn't need to get my mind off of Jake, he was always with me, even now. Now I know what your thinking. Yeah he was with me in spirit, and yes that was true. But I also had a peace of him with me. Jake gave me arm band with a wolf and vampire fang on it. It was his way of keeping us together forever.

_Flash back_

"_Jake, I know your angry with me and I know you don't like the decision that the tribe and I made, but it may be the only way we could be together in the long run." I told him. Jake wasn't please with the notion that I made decision regarding our relationship without involving him. He nearly bit my head off the last time I did it._

"_For once I am not angry. Well not that angry at you. I understand why you did it and I am not going to kill you." He came closer to me and gave me a kiss. The kiss was great, it was warm and loving and made me feel whole. I know he didn't want to put more into it, he didn't want to make things harder for me. My Jake, always thinking of others._

"_Oh, before I forget. I wanted to give you this." He took out a small box and gave it to me._

"_For me, you shouldn't have." I told him._

"_Well I wanted to give it to you for your birthday but you weren't there so I couldn't give it to you than." he handed to me and I opened it. It was the armed band that I was wearing now. _

"_I love it Jake. I love you. Thank you so much, but I have nothing to give you. Why won't you let me get you anything." I always wonder why it was a big problem for Jake to let me spent money on him. He didn't like it and he never let me do it._

"_That simple, I have you and that's more than enough. Now every time you look at your arm, I hope you remember who loves you." he kiss me one more time and we went our separate ways. _

_End of flash Back_

After that moment, I haven't been able to see Jake, well except at school. We still had all our classes together, but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to be with Jake all the time, him in my arms, loving me. Well soon enough that will happened. Jake and I will be together forever, and no one will stop that, not even Jerry.

Seth POV

Now that his SAT are over, Jake could concentrate on reaching his alpha statues. I mean it would be so cool if my best friends would become this great superhero that would save our tribe. Unfortunately, thing wasn't so great for Jake. You already know about his situation with Edward, well that is a cake walk compare to his situation with Jerry.

The moment Edward was out the picture, Jerry found himself in the place that he wanted to be, in the center of Jake world. He would put himself in every situation he could think of to spent time alone with Jake. He was there went Jake had to patrol, when he had to spent time with Bella, even when he was hanging out with LB (Jake nephew is name LB to tell the difference between Jake father Billy Black and his nephew, Billy Black J.r). Jerry try to make the elders of our tribe force Jake and him together, but it didn't work. He even ask Sam to put them in the same pack squad so they would work together. Lucky for my best friend, Jake has a bigger influence in the pack than Jerry. Sam choose him to train the younger members of our pack. Him and Leah were in charge of preparing me and the other young ones into coming on our own. Jerry was still part of that training group, but Jake was in charge, so Jerry had to do what every Jake and Leah said, and trust me that wasn't easy for Jerry. Leah kept coming up with excuses to why she needed Jerry, which kept him away from Jake and why Jake needed to be separated from him.

Jake was a great teacher. He was patience and kind. He let us do mistake and help us figure it out on our own. He also show us some new move. Jake always made us feel like we were more mature, like we were real wolves. And that was why I hated Jerry. He would never leave Jake alone. He was touching him, kissing his neck, molesting Jake at every turn. Jake told him no, but he wouldn't listen. Why would he let him do that to him. Jake was stronger and more powerful, why would he let this continue.

I wish I could tell Edward about this. I wish I could tell Edward about all the disgusting thing Jerry is doing to Jake and all the other thing he wants to do to him. Sharing a mind with him was sickening. I know that it supposed to be cool, the sharing mind thing, but come on. I wish they would let me tell Edward this, but Jake told me that if he even think about it, Edward will kill Jerry and that will cause a bigger problem, than solve.

"Don't think to much about it Seth. I know you don't like the way things are going right now and neither do I, but you have to trust me, Jake will deal with it the best way he know how." Leah told me. I forgot how easy it was for her to read me, even in our human forms.

"I don't like it Leah. Jerry is all over Jake and Jake seem to just let him do it. Why, why would he do that. I thought he love Edward Cullen." I told me sister.

"He does, he really does. Jake has a plan and he need Jerry to complete it." she told me.

"Yeah trust Jake. I know its hard right now. But Jake has a plan, and you need to trust him." that voice came from one of the kids that was under Jacob charge. He also saw the things that was going on between Jake and Jerry, and I guest he didn't like it too. But trusting Jake is what everybody say I have to do, so I will do it, I will trust Jake to deal with the situation.

Jake POV

We were starting our training exercise again. Leah and I came up with new technique that will help these young one in times to come. Jerry and Bella was also there. You see, I was pretty sure that I have been smelling vampires around our area ever since yesterday after I came back home from he movies. That was why I wanted Bella near me, she seem to be a danger magnet. Every time a vampire came after me, she was near me. She was near me when my life was in danger and I wanted to keep her safe. Because of me, her life was in danger and that wasn't fair. Plus she didn't like Jerry anymore and she made that obviously clear. After the movie I told her everything that Jerry have been doing to me for the last couple of days. She found it disgusting and she wanted to kill him herself. She even ask me why I didn't kill him myself. But I had a plan and I needed him here for it to work. But having her here made things easier for me. I knew he wouldn't like being near her with her new attitude, which was kind of funny since she was trying to show me his good quality the other day. But I think it had more to do with her feelings for me and Edward and her concern for my well being. Anyway, with Bella near me, I also knew Jerry wouldn't dare start anything because she would tell Edward and he will kill him. Plus, if any vampire will come against us, I will make sure that Jerry will take the blunt of the attack.

Anyway, we were continuing our training. Seth and the young ones were doing basic technique routine. The young ones were fighting each other, trying to figure out the best way to out each other. It was kind of funny when I think about it. I mean they were so cute, they were trying to prove, which one of them was better than the other. It was just to funny.

When I couldn't stop laughing about the way they were acting, I look at Bella. She was laughing too. Our training session was cracking her up. I came closer to her and than I smell it.

I don't know why I didn't realized it sooner. I don't know why I didn't figure it out. She is so clumsy, she always get herself hurt, I should've realized that there was no way I could keep her away from this. "Bella, you cut yourself again, I can smell the blood. Why didn't you tell me this." I ask her.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me come to your training session. I know how you act. You are way to over protective and I didn't want to worry you" she told me. I can't believe she would do something so stupid.

NO. I can't believe I did something so stupid. I knew there was a chance that vampires would be attracted to her blood and I used her as bait. What is wrong with me. I look at my pack and got their attention "Listen up guys. I need you to run back to the reservation and tell Sam to get the rest of the pack ready. I am smelling multiple vamps and you guys are not ready to face them." I told them. I was in fact smelling multiple vampires. I guess they smell her blood and was reacting toward it.

"What about you Jake." Seth ask me. I could tell that he was worried about me but that wasn't important right now. "We can't just leave you alone like that."

"I won't be by myself. Jerry and Leah will be here with me. We will keep Bella safe, just go and bring back help, ok." I said.

"Ok Jake. You better not die" he left with the rest of the young ones. I knew Seth will be able to protect them. I knew he will keep them safe. He just need to get back here soon.


	23. Chapter 20

Sam POV

I was in my new home, fixing and rearranging the new furniture that Emily and I have just bought. We thought it was a good idea to buy new things since we were moving in together and all. "What do you think about this table. Where should we put it. In the living room or the dinning room?" she ask me. I didn't particularly care where she put it, as long as she was happy with what she got and how or where it went. Emily was my imprint and I love her with everything that was in me. We hadn't been together for long, but the moment we spent together was ever lasting.

"Emily you could put it anywhere you like. It doesn't really matter to me." I told her. I knew she wanted an honest opinion about the furniture, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was her happiness.

"You know Sam, you live here too. You could tell me how you like your stuff, cause if you don't, don't get mad when the house is all girly and stuff." she had a point.

"Fined. Ok that table could stay in the kitchen. The other table, since it has a set that comes with it, could go to the living room." I told her. I could tell that she was happy that I was actually showing an interest.

"And what about your things over there. Where are you planning to put them." she was talking about all my old games table. They were kind of old, but was still in good condition. I had no intention of getting rid of them.

"I will put them in the basement. I was planning to fix it anyway. So give them to me please." she handed me the pool stick and I went downstairs. The basement wasn't in bad condition. I knew if I had Jake help, I could make this place hot. I could put the pool table at the center of the room. Place the big screen and the PS3 over there and have a small fridge right there in the corner. With a little help, this place will be hot.

I continued planning my goal for my game room when I heard my name being called "SAM, SAM." I left my train of thought and went upstairs. I saw a naked Seth trying to catch his breath. "Sam you have to go to the training area. Jake told me that there is a group of vampires and he needs help." he told me.

"Are you sure." He knotted his head with agreement. "Who's with him?" Everyone knew that we couldn't share Jake thought. His mind was shielded from ours, even in wolf form.

"He is with Leah and Jerry and Bella. He told me to take the young ones back here and send you guys to help him." he told me.

I started thinking about it. We all knew what Jerry was doing to Jake. How uncomfortable he made the situation for Jake. So why would Jake keep him around. Why would he stay near the guy who is constantly making impropriate advances on him. And for that matter, why would he keep Bella so close to him. He must know how dangerous it is for her to be near him. Why would he do that.

And than two possibility hit me. The first one, Jake wants to reach his alpha statues sooner. He is hoping that the danger that Bella obviously bring will force him to reach that form faster. The faster the form comes, the faster he could be back with his blood sucker. The second possibility is that he want to sacrifice Jerry to the vampires. He might want Jerry to get really hurt in an attack so he wouldn't be able to hurt Jake anymore. That wouldn't really work since we heal quickly, but the message will be receive. Jerry will leave Jake alone after that. It was a crazy theory, but it was the one that made the most sense to me.

Regardless of the reason, Jake is a good leader and he would do everything in his power to protect his pack. I told Seth to stay behind as I told the other wolf to phase so we could reach the others. Once I was a wolf, I knew where to reach the others and I told the rest of my pack to follow me. It didn't take us long to get there. We followed the smell of the leech and the vision that Leah was giving out. For some reason, Jerry was out cold or something. We didn't know what happened to him.

"Sam, did you hear that. That sounded like a roar. A very powerful roar." Paul was right. Someone was roaring so loud that the echo was so powerful that it made the fur on my back stand up. When we reach the location that Leah was emitting in her head, we saw the most beautiful thing ever.

In front of us, stood the most beautiful white wolf I ever seen. It was big, with a mixture of white with silver fur and it smell was incredible. We all felt like we have met our father, our creator, or leader. The pure alpha was standing right in front of us and he has just finish tearing apart a vampire with his teeth. It was beautiful.

Bella POV

Once again my life was in danger. Once again I was force to stand behind my best friend as he risk his life to save me. To protect me from a bunch of vampires who wants to see me dead. Why was I such a weak human. Why was I unable to protect the people I love, able to protect the man I love.

Yes, I Isabella Marie Swan, was in love with Jacob Ephraim Black. I was in love with his courage, looks and charisma. I was in love with his personality, his body and his compassion. I was in love with everything about him. I could picture our kids together. A little girl with a mixture of our hair color, a little boy with his face and but my brown eyes. I saw it all.

But Edward was the one he was in love with. He was the one that Jake wanted to be with, I was only the friend that he felt responsible for. The one he keeps protecting from the big bad world. He will never feel he same way I feel about him. But he will always love me, just as a friend. And I had to accept that. I have to realized that it is better to have part of Jake heart, than not have a part at all. I will be his friend and stand by his side for how longs that he need me. Well if I survive today.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I keep putting you in danger. I wish it was different, I wish you could be safe around me." he told me. Jake took me out of my though in time for me to realized what was going on. I was standing up, with a tree behind me and three wolves in front of me. Leah was to my right and Jerry was to my left. Jake was right in front of me, but he wasn't in his wolf form. I knew he wanted me safe and I knew he felt guilty for putting me in danger. I wanted to tell him that it was ok. That danger is part of my life, its part of loving you. But I had no right. It wasn't my place.

"Jake, you need to change. You need to be a wolf to fight." I told him.

"What do you think I have been trying to do for the last couple of minutes wash my hair, something wrong with me, I can't seem to phase." he told me. I could see from the way he was standing, that he wasn't kidding. He really couldn't phase.

"What are you going to do." I ask him

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself, you are the only thing that matters." I heard Jerry growl when Jake said that. I guess in his own way, he truly love Jake.

We didn't have time for more small talk before we knew it, three vampires came into the clearing and attack us. Jake, in human form, was able to keep pace with the one that he was facing. Leah was taking care of the one she had and Jerry was ok with the one he had. It seem that there were only three vampires and everyone had one. Well it seemed.

Before I had a chance to react, another vampire came behind me and grab me by the neck. He started laughing and I could tell from the red in his eyes that he was getting ready to drink. Jake came straight at him and knock him down. He than grab me and place me on his back. "Hold on Bella. Don't let go."

I did what he ask and never let go. I stayed on his back when he was fighting the two vampire in front of him. I don't know how he was doing it, but he was making it hard for them to get to me. He was also able to match everyone of their blows, he was really good at fighting. He punch and kick so elegantly that I couldn't believe that he was able to do that with me on his back. Then the worst thing happened. Jerry was over powered and knock out. With him out of the game, the vampire he was facing decided to put his attention on me and Jake.

He grab me from his back and let his friends deal with Jake. I was grab by the neck as I watch my friend get kick really hard by two ugly beautiful vampire. And than I heard it.

Jake had growl so loud that the vamps that was on top of him step away. The growl was so strong, that they themselves was frighten.

Jake got on all four and charge at the vampire that was holding me. He started running and as he ran, a new transformation occurred. His skin started getting lighter, the color of his eye turn blue and he was getting a lot bigger. Before I knew it, Jake was a white wolf and had the vampire neck between his mouth.

"Bella, who is that wolf" Sam ask me."Its Jake, I guest he finally reach his alpha statues after all." I told him. The rest of the pack was in shock. Jake look so beautiful. His white coat, blue eyes, and his body composition. He was the most beautiful wolf I ever seen.

Jake growl at the others and they quickly finish the rest of our attacker. The tear them from limb to limb and burn the remain. They than return to their human form. Well everyone but Jake and Jerry. Jerry was to injured and still pass out for him to change and Jake took off. The moment everything was settle, he just took off.

"Where the hell did he go." ask Sam.

"I think I know. I will see you guys later." I ran back to the reservation and got into my truck. Once I was inside, I drove all the way from the reservation to the Cullen place. If I was right, Jake would want to be with Edward the moment it happened.

As I reach the Cullen place, Alice and Rosalie was waiting for me outisde. "Hey guys, is Jake inside." I ask them

"Why do you think we're out here. His new smell is killing us." Rosalie said.

"Calm down. It only temporary, over time the smell will return back to normal. It most likely only last a couple of hours." Alice told me and Rosalie. It seems that Jake new smell was something they would have to get us to. "And Bella, it seems that not even Edward can deal with the new smell. It seems that it makes him even more thirsty than before, Jasper and Emmett are helping him deal with it. Why don't you wait with us. I am pretty sure he will wake up soon." And in that note, I stayed with Alice and Rosalie, waiting for Jake to wake up.

Jerry Pov

_I was dreaming. In my dream Jake was waiting for me at home, our home. We live together for at least a year and everything was perfect. We were married and somehow Jake was pregnant with my child, our child. He had a glow about him that showed that he was really happy. He attracted me to him with those beautiful lips of his. I wanted to kiss him, make love to him, be with him. _And than I woke up.

"Thank god you finally woke up. I was getting worried." Emily said as she was cleaning up my injuries.

"Where's Jake. What happened to him." I ask her.

"It was incredible. Jake turn into this white wolf. The wolf of legend and kill a vampire by himself. After that happened, he left. We think he went to the Cullens to be near Edward." Seth said with a I told you so attitude. I knew Seth didn't like me, but I had to be a better choice than a vampire right.

"Jake is with the blood sucker, are you sure." I ask them. I hope the were wrong, but from the expression on their faces I could tell that they were telling the truth. "I have to go" I told them. I got my clothing and headed for outside.

"You can't Jerry. Everybody knows what you been doing to Jake and if Edward finds out, he will kill you. Why don't you stay a while." Emily ask me.

"NO. I can't. I need to explain. I need to find a way to get him back." I ran to my car drove out of the reservation. I speed to the highway, breaking every speeding law I could think of to get to him. When I got to the Cullen it was dark. I got out of my car, getting ready to fight Edward to the death for Jake. Ready to deal with the rest of his stupid family to get what properly belongs to me. I was truly ready.

As I was getting ready to enter the steps that would lead to the main entrance, I was greeted by an average size girl with brown hair and brown eyes. When I look closer, I realized that it was Bella. "Hey Bella, I'm here to take Jake back home with me."

She was giving me such an evil stare. I knew we hadn't had the best relationship recently, but I was hoping that would change. But I was wrong. "Jake doesn't want to see you. None of us do. I can't believe you did that to him. I defended you to him. I told him how much of a nice guy you are and how much you care. And you did this. Just leave ok, just go." She took a moment to gather herself before she continued. "Look, I am pretty sure that your sorry right now, but you better leave because Edward read my mind and he is ready to kill you."

"I'm not leaving until I see Jake. If he want me to leave him alone I will. Otherwise, I'm coming in" I told her.

"Well its your funeral" she retorted under her breath.

She let me pass and I enter their home. I could see from all the furniture and all the pictures and all the other things, why Jake like being here so much. It was homey, and he always wanted to feel like he had a home, a place that he belong. I kept walking, sniffing, hoping to be able to recognize Jake smell, but I couldn't.

All I smell was four being in the house. One was a weak human smell, I guess that would be Bella. Two of the smell was sickening. One was an masculine smell that was covered with a smell that I didn't recognized and the other smell was small and petite. When I followed those smell, I saw a little pixie looking girl looking at me with dark piercing eyes. "You should've listen to Bella. You should not have come." she told me. Before I had a chance to react to her statement, someone grab me by the back and threw me to the floor. When I look up, I saw Edward Cullen standing on top of me.

"I am gonna kill you for what you did. I don't care if its gonna start a war, your dead wolf." I could tell from his expression that he meant it. Edward Cullen was planning to kill me and their was nothing I could do about it. I didn't have enough time to react to his behavior and I am pretty sure that ladies standing over there wouldn't help me. I was done for.

"Edward leave him alone. He is not worth it." I heard a voice that I would recognized anywhere.

"Jake, that you. You came to save me." I told him. I was so happy to see him.

"Edward leave him alone. I don't want a war because of me or him. Just leave him alone. I will deal with him." He told his vampire boyfriend. Edward let me go and I got up.

I race to Jake to give him a hug, but Edward got between me and Jake before I had a chance. "Stay away from him." he told me.

I growl and told him "Make me."

"No, I will make you." Jacob said. He was so angry at me that I couldn't believe that he didn't let his undead lover kill me. "I want you to listen to me Jerry. I know how important you are to the tribe and for that I won't kill you. But you will never be near me again. If you even think of touching me, I will kill you. I won't let Edward do it, I'll do it myself." he told me.

"If you didn't like it. If you wanted me to stop, why didn't you say so." I ask him. I mean we were together a lot and he could've off told me any of those time that he didn't like what I was doing to him. Why didn't he.

"I told you stop more than once and you never listen. I hated you for it, and it was making sick. Every time you touch me, it was like my personal hell, and a world without Edward, well that how hell feels like. So I didn't kill you when I had a chance, because of that." He stop for a minute and tried to gather himself again. I could tell that this new form would take a lot out of him, but he needed to finish. "Plus, you are LB uncle too. You should be there to protect him. But after what you did, my sister will never let you near her child again and neither will I."

"Jake what are you saying. Do you want me to leave the reservation, the tribe." I ask him hoping it wouldn't be true.

"You need to leave and never come back. I know how you feel about my clan, but they don't feel the same way about you. They want you gone and you should respect it. And I, well I don't want blood on my hand, so go."

I left his sight and went to my car. I was leaving Jake and I was never planning to bother him again. I love him and I actually wish him the best. I wish he was with me, but what can I do.

Edward POV

After his conversation with Jerry, I took Jake back to my bed. I stay with him as he slept. I knew the first transformation took a lot out of you, but I didn't think it will make you sleep for hours. He had barely eaten anything since he has been here. But at least he was with me and he was safe. 'I love you Jake. And I can't wait to marry you.'

"Thank god the smell is gone." Rosalie said as she enter my room.

"What smell, Jake has a sweet scent." I told her.

"I know, his new form change his smell to me and the others. Alice already told me that Jake smell the same to her, but he smell more human to the rest of us. What about you Edward, how does he smell to you." she ask me

"Jake smell even better." I told her.

"I know, Emmett told me that it took both him and Jasper, to keep you away from him and not drain his blood. It must take you great will power to be near him during this hard time." she told me.

"Rosalie, its not will power, its love. I love Jake so much that I would do anything." we ended this conversation on that note. I was happy and from Jake smile, so was he.


	24. Chapter 21

The elders of the tribes have gather together to discuss the recent event that have occurred. They came together to discuss Jake recent transformation to the Alpha wolf. They were please that it has occurred, but they were angry that Jake was still with the vampire. They had hope that this new form will give Jake a chance to imprint on someone else. However, Edward was still his imprint and was still his main focus.

"We should separate them. A wolf in love with a vampire, that's un heard off." one of the elders said.

"Well, they are in love, and we will not keep them apart. We made a deal with both of them and we will honor it." Nadine said. She was the only elder from her tribe that supported the relationship between Jacob and Edward. She was the only one who saw it as a good thing. Some would say it was because she saw great potential in Jake that only comes out thanks to Edward love. Others say it was because she wanted to make things right between her and Billy. He was still mad about what she did a couple of weeks ago, when she invited the other elders to Billy house without telling him.

"We all agreed that if Jacob still imprinted on Cullen and still wanted to be with him after he became the Alpha, we will not denied them their request and we will not stand in their way." Sue said. She was also supportive of their relationship. She always thought Jake had a good head on his shoulder and she was very appreciated of the fact that Jake took both Leah and Seth under his wings, when her husband die.

"We should stop it now, we still should take the young alpha with us" Ja Dune said

"I agree with my brother. The child is way to important to be left on check. We should take the child with us and keep him away from the vampire." Dane told Billy.

"We had all ready agreed and we will stay with our end of the deal. The child will stay with his family and his mate." said Naria. She was Nadine sister and like her she had a thing for Billy Black. It seem both sisters were fighting for the same man and the best way they thought of getting him was supporting his wishes for his son. "We talk about this enough, we have other matter to discuss." She concluded.

In addition to that, the recent attack by the 'Cold Ones' have scared everyone in the village. There has never been an attack that was so close to home. Most of the battle between the wolves and the vampires were always fore away from the tribe lands. But this recent attack was practically twenty minutes away. Thankfully Sam and the rest of the protectors did a great job, but people was still worried.

"Naria is right. The recent attack by the vamp on our land give cause for concern" Billy Black stated. He wanted to change the focus from his son, to more important matter.

"Well, the protectors defeated them, and they are gone." Ja Dune said.

"Yes, Bella Swan, chief Swan daughter, have inform me that one of her vampire friend have smell a scent of another vampire that does not belong to their family." Sue stated.

"And we should believe this child. She choose to stay close to this monsters, just like his son. (pointing at Billy). Nothing she claim or her friend claim is useful to us. We should not take her seriously." Dane said. You could tell by his eyes the prejudice he had for the Cullen. Ever since Jerry was force to leave La Push, Dane have become harder to deal with.

"Well, whether or not she telling the truth, we should keep an eye out for any possible treat. We cannot allow what happened last time to happened again. There are not enough wolf to declare war on any vampires coven and the young one are not strong enough to be any treat to our would be attackers. So for now, lets leave this topic on mute and go back to it later." Sue was always the voice of reason. She always saw all the possible angels of a situation before she did anything. That was why Billy and Sam was so insisted on having her join the counsel. She had wisdom that they needed and many people respected her. She was perfect for the job.

The final thing that worried the tribe, the thing that they had to discuss, was the event in Seattle. The number off dead and missing people have grown a great deal and no one knew why. No one knew who was creating these monsters and why. They were afraid that these new monster would come to the reservation and cause a great deal of trouble. As a result, Sam increase the training sessions and added more patrol to the requirement. Life on the reservation was difficult for everyone and the elders came together to solve the problem.

"Fined, you do not want to discuss the attack that occurred on your land a couple of days ago, than we should talk about the attack that are occurring in Seattle. The number of dead have increase way to much for it to be gang related. Some one is creating an army of vampires and we have to deal with the situation as soon as possible." Dane stated.

"I agree. If these vampires come here, your tribe will be destroyed and with your tribe gone, ours have no chance." The Quilette tribe was the biggest tribe that they new of. Most of these wolves originated from this tribe and destroying it will destroy any hope that the other tribe had of survival.

"We will deal with the situation when it comes. We are already training the youngs one to fight. They may be small, but they are our best chance to protect this tribe if we fail." Sam have finally spoken since the meeting started. He felt that this was the best time for him to talk because the other subject was nothing more than complaining. He needed to act, not cry.

"Do you believe that your warriors have enough strenght to deal with these monsters if they come on your lands." Ja Dune ask. He needed to know what was Sam plan.

"I wish I could say yes, but no. The number of death have led me to believe that they are at least twenty vampire in Seattle. That is more than we have ever been able to handled. If they come to our lands, we will be able to save the lives of the villagers, but we will loose our lives in the process. I wish I could give you good news, but I can't. If they come here, many of us will die, I am sorry.

With that in mind, the meeting ended. Many things was discuss and mention, but not many things was solve, the only conclusion that they could come up with is the fact that they needed more time to figure things out and needed more information before anything could be done. So for now, the protectors would have to sit and wait, just sit and wait. But Billy black had another plan. He have ask Alice Cullen to use her gift to see any treat that might come their way. For now she has seen nothing, but she was still keeping her eyes open.

Bella POV

"Alice are you sure this dress look ok on me. I don't want to look stupid." I said as I was trying out the new dress that Alice bought for me. It was pink with wild flowers all over it. It look cute and all, but it wasn't my taste.

"You look beautiful Bella. Now try this pair of shoes that go with it." I took the shoe from her hand and try them on. "You look perfect. You look so pretty, you will be the second most beautiful girl at the party. Well after me."

Today was Jacob Black birthday party and everybody was invited. It was the talk of the town, and that mainly because the party was for Jake, the nicest guy in school and we were having the party at the Cullen. Everybody in town always wanted to visit the Cullen place, but they were to scared to try. But when Jakedward happened, everybody got over it. The Cullen were just like everybody else and everybody like hanging out with them, so the party would be the biggest hit of the year.

"I can't believe everybody at school is coming to this thing." I told Alice.

"Are you kidding, everyone wants to see the inside of our home and everybody love Jake. I even think some of the guys from the reservation are coming to the party. They sort of been more acceptance of his relationship with Edward." she said.

On that part she was right. The people off La Push was so open minded of their relationship that they even invited Edward to one of their bomb fire. I also came, but I went by myself. It seem to be the safest place at the time after what happened to my house. You see after that day, after the day Jake told Jerry to leave, I went home to discover that some of my clothes were missing.

I, of course believed that it was one of Alice practical joke. She always make fun of what I am wearing and how she need to take me shopping. But when I ask her about it, she told me that she had no idea what I was talking about. So she came over to investigate.

Flash Back

"_Hey Alice. Look around, I am missing a lot of my stuff, are you didn't do something with my clothes as a joke or something." I ask her as I look at her. She had this weird look of panic in her face. I think she was actually scared of something._

"_Bella, I need you to listen to me. Did you have all your clothing this morning, before you left to meet Jake for your training, before the attack." she ask me._

"_Are you serous, no duh, I had all my clothing. Alice what's going on, are you telling me that you didn't take my clothes, that somebody else did it." I ask her._

"_That is exactly what I am telling you. Somebody else did the deed. But I don't know who." she was thinking about something as I was gathering the rest of my clean clothes so I know what to wear for the next couples of days. "With all the stuff that I'm keeping an eye for, I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I am scatter all over the place."_

"_What are you talking about, your scattered." I ask her._

"_My family is forcing me to keep an eye out for Victoria, the Volturi, and the new born vampires. Plus I have to keep an eye out on you to make sure that your safe. With all this stuff to look out for, I am stress to thin."_

"_Why do you need to keep an eye out for all of that. I mean what's the point." I ask._

"_Well Edward doesn't trust the Volturi and he is pretty sure that they will come and try to kill Jake, so he wants to be prepare if that happened. He also wants to keep an eye on the new born, hoping that they won't cause much trouble that requires the Volturi to interfere. And you, well you know to much, so they might want to kill you for that. So do you now see my problem" I understood why she was all over the place at that moment, with so many things to worry about, Alice must be beside herself._

_End of Flash Back_

Anyway, like I was saying, Edward and I went to the bomb fire. During that time, I learn about the origin of Jake powers. How the first elder became the first wolf and how he became the first Alpha after the third wife death. I also learned the story of second imprint, the real story.

You see, when the second Alpha, the one before Jake and the one who created the sister tribe, when his first imprint die, he imprinted on someone else in his Alpha state. He found somebody else to imprint on and they became the mother and father of Jake sister tribe. He didn't leave his first imprint, as the tribe elders try to make Jacob believe, no. He just found someone to love after the second transformation.

I also learned about the colds ones and how they fit into to their legends. I learn a lot about the Quilette and I learned a lot about Edward. I could see the commitment in his eyes, he was truly in love, and even tough a part of me will always hate his for having Jake, a part me will always be happy for him.

"I still can't see what going on with my vision, its like someone using the whole in my vision to hide from me." Alice words snap be out of my thought.

"What did you say. Whole in your vision." I said.

"Yeah, someone is hiding from me and they are using the whole to do it." she said.

"Alice, who knows about the whole in your vision. Who else knows how your power works beside for your family." I ask her. For some reason something was making sense for me and I needed her to answer certain question to see if the theory I was coming up with was making sense.

"Well beside for my family, no one. Only my family know how my power works." she said.

"So only the Cullen knows how your power works." well that goes the theory.

"No, the Denali know it to. They know how my power work." she told me.

"You told me that only your family know how your power works. That's what you said."

"Yeah and I wasn't lying. The Denali coven are practically our cousins. We consider ourselves one big coven sometime. And we always consider them family." she told me.

"If that true, than I know who is behind everything I know who is behind the new born in Seattle, the attack in the woods near the reservation and who stole my clothing. I know it all." It finally made sense to me.

"What are you talking about." she ask me.

"Its all connected Alice. Ok think about it. You said that the Denali knew how your power works right." she knotted her head in agreement. "Well Laurent stayed with them for a while. They practically told him how you power works and he probably told Victoria how to hide from your vision. It would explain why you only had a vision about her coming back to Forks hours before she decided to come back and why you never saw Laurent come after us." I told her.

"That would make sense. I never did see Laurent after that fight with James. If he knew, than Victoria knew as well." she said. It was making sense to her now. She finally connecting the dots. Well most of them. "But what makes you think that she is responsible for the knew born. And why would she want to take some of your stuff." she ask me.

"Well, Victoria wants to kill Jake to punish Edward, but Jake is to heavily protected and he knows how to defend himself. She wouldn't be able to do the deed by herself." I started.

"So she would need help to deal with the numbers of wolves. And my family also being in the picture. She would need all the help she could get. But I still don't get your clothing, what's the point there." she ask me.

"Well, Jake is a wolf and your kind can't stand the smell of wolves, well except for your family." I could tell from her face that I was losing her. "Anyway, Victoria needs a reason for them to come here, and since Jake smell bad to them, they need another assertive reason. And that would be me. I smell good to your kind." I told her.

"SO. They want to kill Jake, and I am guessing that they think that you are always around Jake, so tracking you down is the best way to go after you." She took a moment to gather her thought. Something else came to her. "The attack in the woods, the one that cause Jake second phase, it was an distraction. They wanted everybody to focus on those four vamp, so no one would realized that you were the primary target. Those guys went on a suicide mission, while Victoria got what she wanted."

"So what I said made sense. You now see why everything is happening the way its happening." I ask her, but her mind wasn't focusing on me, it was somewhere else. "Alice, is everything ok. Did I say something wrong." I ask her.

"No, Bella. What you said made sense and now I could see them. I could see Victoria with the new born. But she is not alone. A vampire that resemble Laurent is helping her keep these vampire in check. He is helping her train them. We are going to have big problem" She said. She was really worried.

"Is it because they out number you guys. What are you going to do?" I ask her.

"For now we are going to party and worry about this treat later, ok. So come on, you don't want to be late for Jake party do you. You know he wants you there before the guess arrive, so he could have someone to hang out with when the party begin." On that note I grab the purse that Alice bought for me and I left my house with her went to her place. even though she hide it really well, I could tell that she was worried about what we figure out and how it will effect the things that will come.

Jake Pov

"What wrong love?" Edward ask me as he rap his arm around me. He smell so good I couldn't believe that spent all those week without him.

"I am just a little nervous. I never had a party in my honor before." I didn't know what to say. I really didn't want to have the birthday party, but Edward insisted. He wanted to do something really nice for me and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I just did what was right and let them throw me the party. "And I am a little worried about LB, I don't want the noise from the party to disturb his sleep." The baby was staying with me and the Cullen tonight. The girls were to busy working and nobody was leaving my nephew with my dad again. After what happend last time, we couldn't take the chance.

"Don't worry, Esme will take care of the baby, now come downstairs, the guest are arriving." Edward told me.

In a matter of minutes, the guest arrive. The house was filled with all my friends from school. Mike came with Jessica, Anglia came with Eric and Lauren came with a new boy, I think his name was Ben or something. My other friends from my other classes came too. I saw Tom from my English class, Jason from gym and Thomas from French class. There was a lot of other people and everybody was having fun.

During the party, I notice how Bella and Alice was keeping their distance from Edward. They would go to the opposite direction of Edward location and they would often try to keep their focus on something else. They didn't want him to read his mind. When I notice what was going on, I went to Bella side and ask her what's up. She wanted to hold her composure, but she couldn't. She gave in and told me everything. She told me that she thought Victoria was responsible for the new born, how Laurent new how Alice vision work and told Victoria so she new how to hide from them. She told me everything.

I was so in shock from what she was saying that I didn't realized that Seth, Embry and Clarence were standing near me. "Are you serous, you now know who is responsible for all that." Seth ask.

"It seems that its that crazy chick who have been trying to kill me for the last couple of months. If she is the one that is responsible, we need to deal with it now." I said.

"Cool. We should tell Sam, he has the right to know." Clarence said. Clarence was one of the young ones. He was younger than Seth and smaller. He was good in avoiding attacks, but bad at attacking. He needed a lot of work.

"Guys follow me. We need to talk to Carlisle. I am pretty sure we could come up with a solution together." They followed me to the kitchen where the rest of the Cullen were having a meeting. "Hey guys, what's going on."

"I had a vision, we only have a week before the new born come to Fork. There is no way we could deal with all of them. Plus to make matter worst, they are attracted to Bella blood, so they will come after her." Alice said. She was actually panicking.

"Look Cullen, Jake, well Bella, just told us about the situation. Our tribe have been worried to. Maybe we should work together to deal with the situation. To brain is better then one." Seth said. He was really coming into his own.

"That might work. It might give us the fighting chance we need to deal with them. Seth if you could talk to your elders for us and tell them about the deal that was suggested. And they agree. We may have a chance to deal with the new born before the Volturri come here. We need this situation handled as soon as possible." Carlisle stated. I knew the Volturri was extremely dangerous. They were not only a treat to me and my pack, but they were a treat to the Cullen. They wanted to take Alice and Edward away from Carlisle family and put them in his army. Well we won't let that happened. I won't let that happened.

"Are you ok love. Is something bothering you." Edward ask me as he rap his armed around me.

"NO everything is ok. I mean there is a group of vampire coming to Fork to kill all of us. We have to deal with them before the Royals found out. And we still have a party out there." Everyone look at me when they realized that they were throwing a party today. We all went back out and join the guest.

We continued acting like everything was ok. I even got a couple of gift from my friends. One of these gift was a white wolf carving that Seth gave me. I added it to my arm band. It was my favorite gift. Alice gave me clothing. Rosalie did too, but I think she only bought them for LB, they were way to small for me. I got CD's, games and lot of cool stuff. I actually had fun.

When the party was over, I change my clothing and try out the new things that Alice bought for me. We met my pack in a neutral territory and discuss the game plan. Esme and Bella was the only one who stayed behind. Bella was to tired to stay up and Esme wanted to take care of the baby. It work fined for everyone. Jasper Hales, apparently the best fighter in the family, show my tribe how to best kill a cold one. They showed them how they will attack, the best way to strike and the offense and defense. Jasper used Alice, Emmett and Rosalie to tell the difference between fighting technique and ect. I could tell from Sam expression that he was please with the way things were going. We may actually have a chance to deal with Victoria once and for all.


	25. Chapter 22

The elders were meeting one last time before the big battle with the New born vampires. There were members from all three tribes at the meeting. For La Push there was Sue, Sam and Billy Black, Nadine was the only member of her tribe and Dane was the only member of his tribe. The other counsel member refused to come because they didn't like the idea of the wolves working with vampires to kill more vampires, that made no sense to them.

"You cannot be serous?" Dane ask with furry on his eyes and voices "You will ally yourself with bloodsuckers, are you mad."

"We are only doing it to protect our tribes. The vampires that we are facing are to many and we will need all the help we could mustered to survive. There are not enough of us to take them on." Sam said to Dane and Nadine, who did not understand the necessity of the alliance.

"What if you allied yourself with the other wolf, from the other tribes. That would be much better than these monsters" Nadine ask.

"We understand what you are saying, sister. But you must also understand that it was Jacob choice to allied ourselves with them. He believe it is the best way to cure the bad blood between our two clans and he wants it to happened." Sue stated. She wanted to stop the fighting. She personally believed that it was a waste of time and energy to hate the Cullen and many people started to agree with her. The Cullen have never hurt anyone for as long as they been here. They have never gotten in trouble, fought or kill any innocent people. They have only help, and they should no longer be seen as a treat, in her opinion. Beside there were vampires who were not like the Cullen, there were vampires who were a treat. "In addition, Jacob has informed us that if the matter is not resolve quickly and by the Cullen, unwanted attention will come our way. Attention that could spell disaster for the rest of us. Jacob Black is trying to protect us all."

"You only say that because the chosen one is in love and believe he has imprinted on one of the Blood sucker, a male vampire. Let us take the child now, and we will teach him in his proper heritage." Dane said. He never quit on the idea of taken Jake away from Billy and La Push. He wanted to use Jake as a symbol to his people. He wanted to use Jake to ally all the wolves under his leadership, finding his own way to create an army of wolves. But like always, he was greeted with anger and rejection when he and his brother bought up the idea to the others. Billy would also say 'NO' and Sam would always give his a growl that proved the power behind Billy statement.

"For the last time, Jake is staying here for as long as he want." Sam said. He was getting tired of the same topic over and over again. He wish the idiotic brothers would get it through their head. "He is not a peace of meat that could be transfer whenever you want. He is one of us and he will stay were ever he wants for as long as he want." Sam got up and headed out to meet the rest of his pack, but before he left he said. "The meeting is over and we do not want to see you guys until the battle with the new born is over. We will deal with the situation on our own and if you don't like it, well its on you. But know this. We are all brothers, when one of us fall, we all fall. When one of us stand, we all stand. And when one of us is being mistreated, we all stand by his or her side. So remember where you stand before you try to claim any of us as a weapon." And than he left, the meeting was now over.

Sam POV

"Another strike to the left, a leap to the right and there, you got the blood sucker. Alright that is enough for today. You guys could go home and get some rest, now." It was late in the afternoon when we finish our training exercises. We have been working hard around the clock for practically five days straight, preparing ourselves for the confrontation with the blood suckers. We have been working in teams along side the Cullen, to come up with strategies, moves and attack pattern. We were able to figure out the best way to attack and the best way to defend ourselves against our enemies. We were practically ready for the fight, well I hope we were ready.

"Jake, how are the young ones. Are they ready to fight." I ask him.

"No. They won't be helpful in the fight. But they will be capable of protecting our home. We could put them here as our last form of defense incase any of those vamps get here." he told me. He was feeling much better now since he was back with his vampire. I wasn't happy with the idea that one of our own was in love with a blood sucker, but he was and there was nothing that I could do about it. Plus I should count my blessing. Since Jake is the pure alpha, he is the one that should lead our people against the vampire, but he choose to let me do it. He could even sentence me to death for what I allowed to happened between him and Jerry. But he simply left things the way it is and focus on what he had. He really wasn't angry at me and I was relieved.

"Smart thinking. I'll leave it to you than." I told him. I was proud of Jake, he has really taken the leadership role that I have given him, really seriously. He has shape these young cub into proud wolves.

"In addition, it should be mention that Seth wants to fight and I think you should let him. He has shown the most improvement, skill and conditioning. He is worthy and I think he will be a good asset to the team. He should be the one in charge of protecting Bella. He will be good at it." Jake was the one who has shown the most improvement in my opinion. He was no longer the little kid who would followed me around everywhere I went. No, he was the one leading his people, his friends, against their natural enemies. He was the one preparing our warriors to fight in this great battle. He was truly incredible.

"Hey Sam, since were done with practice and all. I was thinking that we should all take tomorrow off. The fight is in two days and we need to rest. So what do you think."

"Yeah good idea. Paul already suggested it. Anyway, I want to spent time alone with Emily, so it would be a great idea." I was about to let Jake tell the others but I realized that he wanted to be with his bloodsucker so much that I should let him go now. "Jake why don't you go and see Edward now, while I tell the rest of the pack the good news." he agreed, got on his bike and than he left. I went back to my pack and told them to take tomorrow off. They needed the time off and they needed to gather themselves before the fight. We all needed that time to ourselves and with our love ones.

Edward POV

I was home alone thinking of new ways to drive myself crazy. I mean look at me, I was a nervous wreck. My clothes was all wrinkles, my hair was a mess and my room was actually looking bad. I never felt this bad.

It was about to be a week since Jacob birthday and I still couldn't figure out the best way to ask him to marry me. I though of taking him to diner and doing it there or doing it while we had a quite picnic for two or something stupid like that. But knowing Jake, it would be chesses and he wouldn't like it. I even ask Emmett and Jasper how they ask Alice and Rosalie to marry them, but they were no help. Rosalie was the one who ask Emmett and Alice said yes before Jasper had a chance to ask. Carlisle was no help either, he said I had to figure it out on my own.

I didn't ask my sisters about it because they would give me the worst idea. Knowing Alice, she would make me do it in a big way, and Rosalie, she probably say something stupid like 'he's a stupid mutt, he won't care.' And Esme, she would give me way to much idea. She would drive me even more crazy. So I was on my own. You know knowing Jake, he would just prefer if I just do it. 'sniff, sniff' I recognized that smell anywhere. Jake was here.

I went downstairs and opened the door before he had a chance to ring the bell. "hey Jake. I'm happy your here. How was the training with your pack today. Did everybody do well." I didn't know what else to say, I was still so nervous around him. Come on, I am over a hundred years old for God sake, I am old enough to be his grandfather so why is it so hard for me to do this. Thank God, however that he was wearing more clothing, because if he wasn't, well it would be a lot harder. He was wearing a long sleeves shirt and blue jeans and a black jacket. It was one of the things that Alice bought for him.

"The pack training was alright I guest. Seth is going to join in the fight, well he is only going to protect Bella, but he still going to be there, so I guest that count. Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I came, I was hoping we could be alone and we could talk about something." I said ok and lead him into my room.

"So what do you want to talk about." I ask him.

"Well I think we should just do it. I mean were here, no one is going to disturb us and I love you and you love me. I think it's the perfect time we should do it." he said.

I was in shock. Did he want to have sex right here, right now. I mean he was right, this would be the perfect time, but I wanted it to be done right. I wanted to be with Jake as husband and husband, not as boyfriends. "Jake, I don't know. I don't want to do it like a quickie or something. I want to take my time and enjoy every moment of it." I told him.

"It wouldn't be like that. Alice already told me that the rest of the family is going hunting and they won't be back till morning, so we have all night." he said. He came closer to me and started kissing my neck. I was getting hard and harder by every kiss. He knew how to get my blood boil.

"Jake, no. I can't do this. It shouldn't happened like this, we shouldn't do this like this. Jake this is all wrong." I said.

"Why not. I mean I love you, and you claim you love me. If that true, why can't we do this, why can't we make love, have sex." He ask me as he look at me with those beautiful black eyes. He came closer to me once again and started kissing my neck once more, but this time he added tongue. The heat from his mouth was able to turn my cold skin warm. "Edward I love you."

I push Jake off of me gently and told him "No". I got off the bed and started walking away from. When I knew I was strong enough to face him I turn my face back at him "Jake, this isn't the right time for this. We shouldn't do this just because we have the house to ourselves or we might die in two days time. We should do this when were ready." I hope that would give him enough reason to want to stop.

"Oh come on. First we can't do it because you are to strong and you might kill me, and now we shouldn't do it, because it would be a quickie. And what's going to be next, we can't do it because it's a holiday. You just keep coming up with stupid reason to why we can't" I could see the frustration in his eyes.

"Jake, I want to be with you so bad that it hurts. But this is not the right time. This is not how I want it to happened. This is not how I want to lose my virginity or take yours." I told him.

"Than how do you expect to lose your virginity or take mind or whatever." He was getting angry, I could tell that what I was saying was hurting him. "I mean, if you're a virgin and I am one too, and you said you want us to lose it together. Why should we wait." he ask me.

"Because I want us to be married when we do it damned it. I want to be yours husband when I take you virginity. I want you to lay next to me as Jacob Black Cullen, and nothing less. Can't you understand that" I said. I was raising my voice proclaiming my intention to the man I love when I notice that he was smiling. It wasn't the kind of smile a person give when they are happy with what they heard, it was more of a smile that a person give another person when they out smart their enemies. And than I got it. When I saw Jake smile at me, I realized the whole point of the game. "You knew didn't you. You knew this whole time."

"Well you did ask my father permission to marry me when I was sleeping in the house, well when you though I was sleeping .But to be honest how did you expect me to sleep, you talk to loud. Anyway, the way my dad talked about our relationship lately, it just made me wonder." he said with a smile.

"That was it, that how you figure it out." I ask him.

"Well that and the fact that you wanted me to dress up more. You wanted to cover me more, even though I don't need the extra clothes. But I see your point, I am hot after all." he said while he was laughing.

I came closer to him and gave him a kiss "Yes you are." We continue kissing until I will myself to stop. "So Jake, what do you think about the idea. Do you love me enough to be with me for eternity." I ask him.

"Are you crazy or just stupid." I was confused, was he saying no or something else. "I went to Italy to save you, I am defying my tribe to be with you, and now you actually have to ask me if I want to marry you. Come on, you should know, my dad wouldn't give you his blessing if he knew I wouldn't say yes."

I smiled. I went to one of my draw and took a small pearl that belong to my biological mother Elizabeth Mason. It was one of the many things I kept with me after I became a vampire. I took it, put it in my hand and got on one knee. "Jacob Black, will you marry me."

For once Jake didn't give me a bunch of talking. He didn't give me the round around. He just look at me and said "Yes". We kiss and I put the pearl on his arm band. I knew it wasn't a ring or traditional, but since when have I and Jake had a traditional relationship. Anyway, Jake kiss me one more time and than we went downstairs to find something to do, we couldn't stay in my room or we will beat the purpose of waiting until we got married.

Lucas POV

"Ok, I will be leaving as soon as possible." I wanted to stay and join the fight against our enemies, but I had to go back home. I was summon by my creator to deal with a situation that required my special skill and if you knew the vampire that created me, you don't say 'NO' to him. If you do, you tend to get kill in the worst way. The only reason I am still alive is because I am useful to him. You see, I have the ability to make people do what I want. It not really a power but a gift, I guess the same way Victoria is gifted with the ability to survive.

Anyway, I have been able to talk my way out of situation or into situation long before I met my creator. But once I became immortal, the gift grew. That is how I was able to keep our new born army in check and this how I was able to keep the Volturi off our backs. If they knew what we were doing, they would sent that psycho little I want to be a princess vampire after us and killed all of us. But now, Victoria is gonna have to deal with situation on her own. She gonna have to lead our soldiers against them without me. I hope she has the patience to deal with everything, cause if she screw this up, we may not get a second chance to get out revenge.


	26. Chapter 23

Victoria POV

"Alright lets go." I said as I got my army ready for the coming battle. We had to start moving now if we, well really if I, wanted to get there by morning. I needed to get them ready for the battle, but in actuality I was only using them to get my own way. You see, I know I can't kill Edward and Jacob by myself. I know that they are to strong for me to deal with. But that human girl, Bella isn't. She is weak and pathetic and I know if I kill her, the wolf would do everything in his power to come after me and kill me. And that will be his mistake.

He will be so angry about his friend death that he wouldn't be able to think straight and he will be easy picking for me. It will be easy for me to kill him. And once he is dead, I will be able to get my revenge on Edward. One mate for another. He could now spent eternity without the person he love the way I will. This should be fun.

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of Anglia screaming. Apparently, Alice has just gone shopping and she bought the dress that Anglia have been eyeing for the last couple of weeks. "I love it. Alice you shouldn't have, I don't know when I will pay you back." she said.

"Don't worry. Think of it as a payback gift. If it wasn't for you Jake would have never let me throw him his birthday party. You were the one that convince him to let me do it." Alice wanted to throw Jake a birthday party ever since she found out his birthday was coming up. But he kept saying no every time she ask him, however when Anglia ask Jake to let her do it, he just gave in. It seem Jake can't say know to Anglia, well no one can't.

Anyway, Alice look at me as I was hurrying up. I already had my clothes on when I realized that she was looking at me. "Your ready to go" she ask. I knotted my head and headed for the door.

We got inside Alice car and I ask her "When did you buy the dress, I thought you went hunting last night."

"Actually I bought the dress for her for Jake party. But I saw that she already had a dress so I gave her this one now." she said. She than look at me and said something else "Bella what going on with you. Why do you seem so sad."

"Well I was just wondering what do you see in Jake and Edward future." I ask her. I knew she couldn't see Jake, but she could see Edward to a degree.

"Nothing, I can't see nothing." she said.

"What does that mean. You can't see nothing bad or you can't see them at all." I ask her.

"At all. I haven't been able to see Jake in a while, but I was always able to see Edward no matter what. But last night, I lost him in a vision completely." she told me.

"What happened. What do you think happened to your vision" I needed to know why she wasn't able to see them anymore.

"Well I was never able to see Jake in my vision. There was a time when I was able to see him, well a little bit. I was also able to see around him. That means I was able to see the people that he was effecting, but not him. He was always a problem. But once he became an alpha, I lost him completely." she told me.

"And what about Edward, why can't you see him."

"Well in the beginning I wasn't able to see Edward whenever he was near Jake. But over time I started having clouded vision of him. It wasn't much to go on, but it was still something. And recently I have been able to see my brother more clearly, with or without Jake. But last night I lost him completely." she told me.

"Why do you think that happened. What change last night." I ask her and than it hit me. "Wait Alice, no one was in your house last night, well except Edward. Do you think Jake came over and they slept together or something." Thinking of Jake naked and being touch by Edward was turning me own.

"NO, Edward is way to old fashion for that. He won't do that until they are…" she stop in mid sentence. Something about what she was planning to say hit her. She figure out what ever she needed to make sense of things. And than continued. "That what happened. Edward must of ask Jake to marry him. And Jake said yes."

"Are you sure. Do you think that what really happened." I ask her. Was she serous, I mean could Jake and Edward get married, was that even allow. Jake just turn seventeen and Edward is over hundred years old, plus the are two guys, it wouldn't be legal.

"I know Edward wanted to marry Jake the moment they got back together." She told me.

"Well Alice, I know how much they love each other. I just hope they know what they are doing because I know the tribe won't be happy with this." I told her.

"It doesn't matter. As long my brother and brother in law to be are happy that's all that matters." she said. She was extremely happy and I know she was planning the wedding in her head. She was going to make it a big thing.

Alice POV

Bella and I made it home from Anglia house in twenty minutes. I greeted my parents, siblings and husband and than I went looking for Jake. I spotted him talking to Edward in a passionate way they were always like that, but today it was different. Today for some reason, there was more passion in their jester than their ever was. I didn't want to disturb them, but I needed to know. I wanted to know if they were getting married. I got closer to them and than Edward look at me. He was growling at me and than Jake notice me near him. "Hey Jake can I talk to you." I said.

"Alice this is not the time for this and this is none of your business." I knew that he just read my mind, but there was no way in hell was I going to let this go.

"Edward, Jake is one of my best friend. He will not deny me an audience." I said.

"An audience, what is this the middle ages or something." I look at him strangely. What was he talking about. Base on my expression, he could tell I was confused. "Oh sorry, I was watching the Tudors last night. I guest it stay with me." He said.

"Jake can I talk to you. ALONE" I said looking at Edward.

Edward look at Jake and wanted him to say no, but Jake said yes and follow me. As we left I heard Edward say, "Its your funeral"

We stop in front of the garage and than he started. "Ok what's going on Alice." he ask me.

"Jake, I thought you love me. I thought you consider me a friend." I started.

"Alice I do love you. I love you as much as I love my sisters. You all drive me crazy. What's going on." he ask me. Did he really not know. I could trick him into revealing what happened between him and Jake or I could just ask him.

"If you love me so much, tell me why I had a vision of you and Edward getting married in the Justice of the peace." I said. I decided to bluff my way to the truth.

He was shock. He didn't know what to say. He was about to give in when he realized that I couldn't see his future. "Your lying, you can't see my future, why are you lying."

"You didn't deny it. You and Edward are getting married." I was so happy. I was jumping up and down. "Jake if you really love me, please let me do your wedding, please." I ask him.

"What. Alice I don't know. I am not a big fan of big wedding. I don't think it will be a good idea." He told me.

"Please let me do it. It will make me so happy. And you know it will make Esme and your sisters happy too. Please let me do it."

"Come on Alice, you already threw me a big birthday party. Don't you think that's enough" He ask me. He must not know me very well.

"No it not enough. Come on, this is Edward only marriage. He love you so much and you know he will like it to be traditional as possible. Please let me do." I ask him.

"Fined. But don't make it as big as my birthday party. I don't think I could handle it." he said.

I gave him a hug and went back inside. I pass Edward on the way in and thought 'you are going to love me for this. You and Jake are going to have the best wedding you could think off. I can't wait." I ran upstairs and started righting some ideas down. I knew what Edward wanted and I knew what Jake wanted. It was the exact opposite, but I knew how to make it work in the middle. I am so gifted.

Bella POV

Here we were, Edward, Jake and I, in the woods, by ourselves. We had to get there a day early, in early winter, to set a trap for our enemies. This really suck. I honestly didn't want to be here right now and I could tell from Edward expression that he didn't want me here either. But what do I care, I get to spent time with my best friend and look at the failure that is my life.

Now, now, now, I know you are going to say that I am to young to think this negatively about my life, but come on. I got dump by my boyfriend, because he imprinted on my best friend sister, I spent Christmas with my parents, which was uncomfortable since my dad was still in love with my mom. And I was going camping with two guys who was getting married to each other, who I had feelings for. So now that you know everything, don't you think that my life suck. I know I do.

So Edward and Jake was getting married, great. They can now be together and live happily ever after. I am soooo happy for them. Some one please shot me. Seriously shot me. End my misery right now. Take a gun and blow my brains out. (smile) Wait, did Edward Cullen just smile at the thought of me killing myself to avoid the love fest. What a jerk. I have no idea why Jakes want to marry him so badly.

Wait I do. He is so cute, rich and sexy. And the vampire thing, turn on. This sucks.

This is so not fair. First of all, I was the one who had a crush on Edward first. I was the one who wanted to go out with him, be his girlfriend and do all the thing that they do in the dark, by themselves. We could have been the perfect couple, but no, he had to fall in love with my best friend. And what about Jake. He couldn't be straight. He couldn't have feeling for me, he couldn't want to spent the rest of his life with me. No he turn out to be gay, and him and Edward, well, now their getting married.

Do you know I have a fantasy. Well I really have a lot of fantasies, but I had two that was my favorite. In one fantasy I dream that Edward and Jacob were both in love with me and they were fighting over me. I had this picture in my head where I was the one who was marrying Edward and Jake was the one who was jealous. They fought over me and nearly killed each other to get with me. That was a great dream.

In my second fantasy, I was married to Jacob and we had two young ones. Our daughter name was Sarah Ray and our son was name Billy Charlie. They were the two quietest kids I ever seen and they were strong and beautiful. Edward wasn't there because he didn't exist. It was just me and Jake. But it was just a dream, and now I'm nothing more than a girl who's mad at her friend happiness. Even tough he is risking his life to save me, I am still acting like a bitch.

Well I should do my part for the incoming fight. I should help in some way. The only thing that we could think off was pressing my scents on a pathway that would lead the new born vampire to a particular path that would get them kill. A path that will lead them to the Cullen and the werewolf pack.

But to be honest, I wish I could do more. I wish I could fight with them. I wish somehow I had some special power or something that will allow me to fight these vampires along side my friend. 'ouch that hurt.' I must not have pay attention, great now I have a big gash on my hands. Wait, if they are after my scent, than I am pretty sure my blood will also do the trick.

I took my hand with the cut and started pressing it on the trees that was supposed to be the path. I look at Edward direction, hoping to see him thirst for my blood, but instead he gave me a look of total discuss. It seemed that my blood wasn't turning him inside out the same way it would turn Jasper, if he was here. The only person who had a problem with the smell of my blood was Jacob. He didn't like it and he was worried that some other vampire will be able to smell it miles away. So as a result, he kept a close eye on me and waited for me to finish. Once I was done Jake came to me with a rag and some alcohol and clean up the wound. "How did I know that I will need this today." He was smiling at me. He must've known that I would probably get hurt doing this.

"I wish you had more faith in me Jake. I wish you would see me the way I see you." I told him.

"What way is that?" he ask as he raised an eye brow. I could tell that he was figuring out what I wanted to tell him, so he gave Edward a look. Edward look at my direction and than left. We were now alone and we had a chance to truly talk. This was the chance to get everything out on the table and I was not going to lose my chance. Once Edward left our sight, Jake continued "It doesn't matter anyway. Bella I have great faith in you. If I didn't, I will never put your life in this kind of situation, danger." he told me.

"You put me in this situation. Are you kidding. Jake this is not your fault. Its not your fault that you're a werewolf, it not your fault that somebody wants to kill me and its not your fault this is happening. You need to stop taking the blame for my actions and the action around me." I told him. He really needed to stop doing that.

"Bella, you're my best friend and I put you in the world of the supernatural because of my selfishness. I wanted you to be there for me for all the good parts and all I did was put you in danger again." he told me. I didn't know how guilty he felt over all the stuff that happened to me until this moment.

"Jake you can't keep." He put his hand on my mouth and continued.

"Bella I am not stupid. I know you have feeling for me and I wish I could return them back to you. I wish I could love you the way you deserve, but I can't. I am in love with Edward and I am going to spent the rest of my life with him. Maybe if things were different, maybe if I wasn't gay or if we were together first, we may have a chance, but I am sorry." he told me. I could tell that he honestly didn't want to hurt me, but he did. He care a great deal about me, but not enough to be with me, just enough to fight for me.

"Jake, I didn't know you felt that way. I wish I known sooner." I came closer to him and gave him a great big kiss. I kiss him with all the passion I could mustered. And Jake kiss me back in return. He gave me a kiss that warm my whole body and made me feel so great inside. But I could tell that it wouldn't be the same as if he was kissing Edward. It wasn't as passionate or as loving as it would have been if he was with Edward. Jake love me, but nothing compare to Edward.

"Bella, this, we shouldn't. I love him." he told me.

"I know Jake. I know you love him, but you love me too. Not as much as him, and not enough to leave him, but you do love me." I started and than continued. "You know I have a fantasy where I was with Edward and you were the one who was left alone. I also had one where you and I were together and Edward didn't exist. But in reality, I think I had that fantasy because I wanted you to be alone or with me. I was selfish and stupid. Can you ever forgive me." Told him everything. I told him I only wanted Edward because I knew deep down I could never have Jake to myself. I could never be the love of his life and be the reason he lives for. I guess I now know why Edward doesn't like me. He being a mind reader, really sucks.

"Bella, look I am sorry. I wish I could feel the same way you do, but I can't. I am sorry." He gave me a hug and kiss me on my forehead. I wish , oh GOD I wish. But I should consider myself lucky. I may not have Jake as a lover, but I will still have him in my life.

Edward Pov

I know what happened between Jake and Bella. The ability to read her mind made it easy for me to know what was going on between them. I know Jake love Bella, but he love me more. He wants to spent forever with me. But I do wish our situation was easier. I wish we could be together with everyone blessing. But we had Billy and his daughters and my family and that all that really matter.

Anyway, as were done with the trap, I set up camp for Bella. Jake and I didn't need a tent to sleep in with his heat and my cold skin, the weather didn't bother us, but it bother Bella. She was in the tent trying to sleep when Jacob realized that she was about to get frost bite. "Bella, it way to could for you to sleep like that."

"I'm fined Jake. I will survive." he told her.

"Yeah, but you may lose some fingers in the process. You need to warm up and there is only one way to do that." he look at me to ask if it was ok with me. I had to think about it. Will I be ok with my boyfriend sleeping shirtless with the girl who try to steal him away from me. Will I be ok with the fact that she will experience what I have experience every night I lay next to Jacob as he sleep. That was a lot to process, but I didn't have time to be selfish. I just knotted my head and let him do what he had to do to keep her warm.

Once that was done, I notice Bella getting coloring back on her cheek. I notice how she blush by the warm touch of Jacob hand. God I hated her. "I know you don't like me." She snap me out of my thought. "I know you wish I would just leave Jake alone, but he is my best friend and I am not going anywhere." she said.

"Well I am not planning to leave either, so I guest we are stuck with each other." I told her.

"You know Edward, I known you longer than Jake known you, well I known off you longer. Why did you choose him over everyone in Fork high. Is it because you can't read his mind or his scent is so strong for you or both." she ask me.

I had to think long and hard before I answered. "NO. Those are the reason I wanted to stay away from him. The reason why I kept my distance from him the first time I met him." I told her.

"Than why. What attracted you to Jake?" she ask again.

"I wish I could tell you in words, but I can't. All I could tell you is that whenever Jake is away from me, it feels like I am losing a peace of my soul. I feel like a peace of me is missing and I won't be whole until I am near him again. Jake just complete me." I was hoping that would be enough to satisfy her need for answers.

"But Edward you like over a hundred years old, what do you two have in common." she ask.

"Even tough we were born in two different time, Jake and I have a lot in common. We are able to relate to each other better than we relate to others. I don't know what it is, but we understand each other a great deal." was she done. Was there more she needed to know.

"Your telling me that for all the years you have been alive, Jake is the only person you have ever been with. So how do you know your gay if you hadn't been with a woman yet." ok she was getting on my nerve. What business is it of hers if I have or haven't been with a woman. I needed to shut her up now.

"I may never had sex before, but I have come close to loving someone. When I was human I fell in love with a human named Frederick, but he died from the same disease that kill my family. I also had a relationship of sort, with a vampire girl name Tanya, but I ended it as soon as it started because it was going no where. But Jake, its different, it just is. The moment I saw Jake, I knew there was possibility, that's why I tried so hard to be with him." I told her.

"So you knew, you knew that you would end up together like this." she ask me.

"I wish I could say yes, but no. When I realized I was in love with Jake, truly in love with him, I knew there will be four possibility. Four ways our relationship would end."

"And what was those four ways. How did you think it would end." she ask.

"Well first, when I realized I was in love with him, the first possibility that would come is that Jake wouldn't feel the same way about me that I feel about him. That Jake wouldn't love me the way I love him. If that occurred, I would feel hurt, but I will still wish him the best. It wouldn't change the way I feel about him, it would just make it more difficult for me." I had to gather myself if I wanted to continue, if I wanted her to understand.

"Second possibility, was if Jacob would never become the Alpha. If that happened, than the tribe wouldn't be as invested as they are in our relationship. They wouldn't try so hard to keeps us apart, to keep Jake to themselves. But that didn't happened and now we have that to deal with. We have to deal with the fact that he is destine for greatness and that I may be in his way."

"The third possibility and the one I tried, was leaving. I try to take myself out of his life, so he could have a normal life. Well close to normal. But his life was still in danger and the separation almost killed us both. I wish I was stronger, but I can't live without him and he feels the same. I wish he didn't, but he does."

"And fourth, what is the final possibility." She ask.

"The one we have now. The one where we face everything and pray that everything will turn out ok. The one that we will be together and in love for all eternity. I know its kind of stupid to think that way, but hoping is hoping." I said.

"Well, Edward, I could see the problem you are having and I am hoping that in some way, Jake gets his happy ever after. I am hoping that Jake gets everything that he deserve." I notice how she never included me in that wish. She really was mean. If I was lucky, she would go somewhere fore away and I will never see her again.


	27. Chapter 24

Rachael POV

I was pack and ready to go. I didn't know where I was going or for how long I will be gone, but I knew I couldn't stay in Forks any longer. I love my family and I love staying with them, but everything about this small town was driving me crazy. I hated the fact that everyone knew everyone business, I hated the fact you couldn't get away from your past and I hated the looks that people give you, especially me, when they are unhappy with the things you do and the choice you made. I just hated it.

So I decided to leave and have a fresh new start somewhere else. But I also decided to leave LB behind. I decided to leave him in the custody of the only family member that I could trust, even tough most people would think I'm crazy. Now don't get me wrong I love my son, but I was never met to be his mother. I was never met for the morning feeding, crying, changing and ect. I was meant to be free spirit and all that. You might hate me, and my son might hate me too, but this is best for him and everyone else involved. In the long run, he will thanks me, I hope.

So now, I hug my son good bye. Kiss him good bye. And take a deep smell of his scent before I leave. I will always love him. Him and my family.

Narrator

Billy was out of his mind with worry. He couldn't stop thinking about the coming battle between a group of vampires called the new born and the reservation guardian, the protectors. The Cullen was also part of the battle, but since Edward and Alice were the only Cullen he knew, he didn't care how the battle was going to affect them. Anyway Billy was worried about the warriors of his tribe. He was wondering if Sam could really lead the pack against a bunch of new born vampires who are supposed to be stronger than the normal average kind. He was worried if the warriors that Sam have been training were skill enough to handle themselves against their enemies. And He was wondering if the young ones were able to protect the villages if Sam and the pack were unable to prevent them from entering the village.

Billy was concern about a lot of different things, but the thing that concern him the most was the fact that Jacob was going to lead the pack, he was going to help Sam lead the pack against their enemies. It was usually Paul or Jerry who help Sam with the pack, but ever since the thing with Laurent and Victoria and Jake becoming a alpha, Sam has depend on Jake a whole lot more. He depended on Jake to train the younger generation, he trusted Jake with his own squad and he believe that Jake would be successful with what ever he did. And like Sam, Billy always believe that Jake was capable great things, but today he would have to prove it. He would have to prove that he was the right person for the job.

Beside, the two other people that Sam trusted with the pack had their own problem. Jerry was banish from La Push for what he did to Jake, and the fact that Jake threaten to kill him if they ever met again didn't make things easy. And Paul, on the other hand, was to focus on Rebecca and trying to prove to her and Billy that he was the right man for her. You see, usually a wolf and his imprint are the same age or the wolf is older than his imprint, but for Paul and Rebecca, it was different. Paul has just turn eighteen and Rebecca was already twenty-five, and a nurse. But that didn't stop Paul from pursuing her. He already plan on getting a job in construction after graduating, he found a way to manage his guarding duties with his personal responsibilities. He found a way to make everything work. The only problem was the fact that Billy had a problem with the situation. He couldn't understand why his children could never love someone easily. Jacob was in love with a male vampire, Rachael husband was dead, and now Rebecca was imprinted on by a wolf who was seven years younger then her. Nothing was easy for his children and that is why he couldn't enjoy himself right now.

"Ok, you ask me to come fishing with you, but you barely talk to me or paid attention to the fish. What's going on" Charlie ask Billy.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Billy retorted.

"I can't understand your problem. You have two beautiful women who wants to be with you. So what the problem." Charlie ask him.

In reality, Billy had a lot more things to worry about other than his love life, but since he couldn't tell his friend that his son is about to fight an army of vampire or tell his friend how his 'niece' will have to be used as bait to lead these vampires into a trap. He even couldn't tell his best friend, his 'brother', that the two people they love the most in the world could die today he would have to settle for lying. "Yeah. It kind of hard to choose between the two, especially since they are sisters." Billy said.

Charlie started laughing, he couldn't believe that two beautiful sister were fighting for the same man. "You know if I were you, I'll found a way to have both. But since you can't, you gonna have to choose. You can't have both and you know that." Charlie return to his fishing when the idea came into his head. "What about being a grandmother. Which one of these women are more willing to be a grandmother to LB and a step mother to Rachael, Rebecca and Jacob." Charlie ask. He knew who ever wanted to be with Billy would have deal with them.

"Well, who ever I choose will not be a grandmother, well not anymore." Billy said.

"Ok, you need to explain. I thought Rachael and LB were staying with you. I mean, what happened." Charlie ask with confusion in his face.

"Rachael left. She tried to make it work, but she realized that she couldn't do it anymore, so she left." Charlie saw the sorrow in Billy eyes. For how long as he know his best friend, Billy has always wanted his children near him, but he couldn't be a father after Sarah die. It was to hard. But when they came back to live with him, everything was like magic, perfect. But now. "Don't feel to bad for me Charlie. Rachael left LB behind. She realized that it was better for him if she left him in my custody."

Charlie was shock. It wasn't a secret that Billy was the last person you should ever let baby sit your child. So what on earth posses Rachael to leave her child to him. "Don't give my that look, I'm not as stupid as you think." Billy said.

"I know that. I know your capable of great thing. But come on Bill, you are the worst when it comes to children. You were so bad with the twins, that I remember Sarah forbidden you from even coming near them." Charlie said with a smile on his face.

"Come on. She didn't do all that." Billy retorted.

"She lock you out of their room for the first six months of their lives. And when Jacob was born, you weren't allowed to hold him until he was seven months old and walking. Billy, no one trust with a baby, so what the hell posses your daughter." Charlie ask. But than he figure it out. "She knows which one you choose. She didn't just give you the kid, she gave him to your girl friend. So which one is it."

"Which one do you think it is. I mean come on, she is the only one who really likes my kids, always around and the one that Jake relate to the most. Plus I love her and I think I always loved her. She was the only decision that I could make." Billy said.

"So you and her are dating now, its about time." Charlie said.

"Actually, we are skipping all that and going straight to marriage." Billy stated.

"What the hurry. Why can't you date and than see where it goes and than marry her if it works out." Charlie ask.

"Come on Charlie were not that young, plus we knew each other ever since we were kids. Plus, Rachael wants us to adapt LB, so he won't be my grandson anymore, he will be my son." Charlie was surprise with what he heard, Billy and his girl, well his wife to be was going to be parents.

"What does Jacob say and Rebecca." He ask.

"Well Rebecca is happy, she is trill that I found someone to love. But Jacob doesn't know yet. He has a lot on his mind and I haven't had the time to tell him this." Charlie started laughing "You are such a coward." Charlie said. Both men went back to their fishing.

Jacob POV

_Last night I dreamed that I was in the battle flied. I was watching as all the new born were being burn alive, or what I thought were new born. When I came closer I realized that it wasn't a bunch of new born, but babies. Some one were burning them alive. "This will come to pass again. This could happened to you if you continued with your relationship with the vampire." Great one of the old alphas._

"_What do you want from me now." I ask him._

"_I came to warn you. If you continue with your relationship with your imprint, this could happened to you." he told me._

"_That makes no sense, Edward and I have no plan of turning any one into vampires and we can't have children the old fashion way, so what are you going on about." I told him._

"_Jake, you are a alpha now, and we alpha posses power unique to us alone. Do not ignore us and listen to our warning. Be worry of your relationship with the blood sucker, it could gave you great pain." _I would have continued arguing but than a noise was keeping me from sleeping.

I woke up to the sound of Bella snoring. I couldn't believe how loud she was, but also how beautiful she look when she slept. I look at her for a moment to see if she really was still sleeping or faking it and than I look around for Edward. When I realized that he wasn't with us, I gently push her off of me and went looking for him.

I put on some paints and walk barefoot in the woods and started searching for him. It didn't take me long to find him since I was using my new acquired senses to locate him. He was standing in the punned watching himself. Now picture my beautiful Edward, with his shirt open, the sun reflecting on his diamond skin and the water slowly glistering on his skin. I quickly jump in after him and gave him a passionate kiss. "What was that for love." He ask me.

"I just love the way you look. You are so beautiful, especially when its sunny outside." I told him. If he could blush, he would have. He kiss me once more and than look at me. I must've forgotten that I was standing in front of his shirtless. The water was steaming off of me and covering my tan skin perfectly. If some one else was here, they would think that two Greek Gods were bathing together in a mortal waters.

"You don't look so bad yourself love." he started kissing me even more passionate. "You know, when we get married, we should come here and bath together." he told me.

The thought of marriage wasn't the high point of my life. I mean, I love Edward and all that, and the thing I did to him two days ago was fun and all that. But seriously, marriage, come on. He look at me and he could tell that something was bothering me. "Jake what wrong. Why did you tense up when I mention our marriage. You didn't change your mind did you." he ask me.

"No, I didn't change my mind, but seriously what do you expect our life to be like. I mean it won't be legal, we can't have or adapt kids and you know I am no longer immortal." I told him.

"Jake, I want to marry you and make you mind. And once we are married, what mind is yours, so college won't be a problem for you. I am also hoping to buy you a car, so you wouldn't have to depend on Bella for a ride. And I want to shower you with everything I could think off, for what you have given me." He was so sweet, and he always knew the right things to say to make a person feel special.

But I couldn't help the feeling that it wasn't fair. He was willing to give me the hole world and he basically could do that, but what was I given him, a couple of hundreds years if I was lucky. "Edward, it not fair, what am I giving you."

He came closer and said "You. You are giving me your mind, body and soul to me." A little scary on his part, but I let him continued. "You are giving me your love and yourself and that is all I want. You may think its not fair and your right." He finally emitted the truth, our relationship was not even. "Before I met you, I was lonely in a black void. And than you enter my life and bought the sun with you. I know we have a lot of drama and problem in our world, but we have over come so much and we will not stop until we are happy. Jake you save me from loneliness and I am happy that I will be your husband soon."

I wanted to say something cheesy but I just focus on him and gave him a big kiss. I was happy and their was nothing that was going to stop me.

I took his hand and went back to the camp site, we couldn't leave Bella on her own for to long, she was a danger magnet. As I walk back I face Edward to ask him something. "I need you to do me a favor and you can't say no." I told him.

"Well it depends on the favor." he answer back to me.

"I need you to stay here and protect Bella and Seth in case Victoria chicken out and attack Bella directly." I told him.

From his expression, I could tell that he was hurt. It was like I hurt his pride or something. "You don't think I am capable of protecting you. You don't think I'll die for you. I was in Italy waiting to give up my life to be with you and now you are asking me to be a coward." Boy was he mad.

"I am not asking you to be a coward. If I did I would be asking you to stay behind and let us do all the work, but no. I am asking you to protect Bella because I can't. I need you to focus on her so I could focus on the pack." I told him. " I know you want to fight with me, but let be serous, if we are together we will worry to much about the each other to think about our enemies and that could cause more harm than good. And you know it." I knew from his expression that he was thinking about it.

"If I do this than you better make sure that you come back to me. You better make sure that you are back in my arms so I could kiss you and make love to you when the time is right." He told me, boy was he serous.

"Fined, but you have to promise me that you will keep her alive and safe. You may not like her but she is my best friend. I understand that you can't get along with her for so many reason, but for me, keep her safe."

"Fined, I'll do as you ask." He kiss me one more time and we were back.

Bella POV

I was no longer warm. I could feel the cold air on my skin. I could feel the winter cold entering my bed and then I woke up. I look around and realized that Jake was no longer near me. I got out of my sleeping bag, put on my coat and went outside. Jake and Edward were coming back from what I could guest was love making. 'Growl' 'I guest I was wrong Edward, you don't have to kill me you know.' The mind reading thing its getting annoying.

"So what's going on guys. What's new." I ask the happy couple as they came closer to me.

"Nothing, I was heading out to the field were the battle is about to take to place. But Edward is staying here to protect you." He told me.

"Are you kidding, Edward hate me and I know it. What make you think that he will protect me the same way you will if you stay here." I told them both. I didn't care if I was hurting his feeling or not, I wasn't one of Edward Cullen favorite person and I knew it.

"I don't hate you Bella. I just don't like the fact that you are lusting after me and Jake. And I will protect you with my life, since that is what Jake wants me to do. So relax and trust that." he told me. I look at Jake and he knotted in agreement. He knew that if Edward let anything happened to me, Jake would never forgive him and I had to trust in that.

"I have to go Bell. Seth is coming and him and Edward will keep you alive." Jake gave a big hug and left my side "don't you dare die Bella". Seth came and stood guard of me and I waited with Edward as the battle for my life, once again, was about to start.

Victoria POV

The battle was about to start and I needed to get myself out of here. I needed to let the new born do all the work so I could go after my prize. I sniff the hair and I was able to smell her blood a mile away. I told Tom, one of the new born, to follow me, while I let Sebastian lead the other new born to town. Whether or not the Cullen and the wolves are aware of my game is not important, the only thing that is important is the fact that I get what I want.

I followed the smell of her blood to a clearing and track her down. When I get to where I need to be, I got my game plan ready. I will strike quick and easy. I don't have time to make her pay and make her suffer, I will leave that to the wolf. I will just kill her and leave her dead body for the wolf to find. Unfortunately, Edward the vampire is there with a wolf. Its not the same wolf, its not his lover. It's the smaller wolf that his boyfriend have been protecting for the last couple of times I have gone after him. Its two against two. I could tell that this is not going to be as easy as I thought.


	28. Chapter 25

Alice POV

It was the dawn of a new era, ok I was just kidding. It nothing more than another day for us Cullen. You know, us fighting our own kind to protect someone else. Ever since we met Jacob Black, it have been one ordeal after another. Now don't get me wrong, I don't mind the situation and I know my husband and brother don't mind the constant treat to our lives, but I could tell that my parents and sister are having a hard time.

Carlisle is one of the most peaceful and loving man I have ever met, or remembering meeting. He have so much love to give that he took me in without a second thought. Esme is the same way, she always wanted children and she had to substitute with us. But I know she loves us all and she would do everything in her power to protect us. Rosalie is a little different. I love my sister, but she's a bitch. I mean she is the one that always cause tension between us and who ever we come across. I know she can't help it, but she seriously need to change. Our fight today would have to be one of the many things she would have to do to change the way she is.

Now, am I forgetting some one. Who yes. Edward, Jacob and Bella, well three someone. Now I find it funny that I put those three in the same category, but they kind of come together. I mean Edward and Jake fell madly in love and they are planning to get married (So happy I am planning the wedding by the way) and Bella is a human who will become my sister one day. Maybe that's why Edward doesn't like Bella. You see, a while back I saw Bella becoming a vampire, I don't know who turn her or why, but I do know that she becomes a Cullen. I wonder what power will she have, maybe it will be a mind power or something.

Anyway let me focus at the task at hand, the new born are about to come through this path in Five, Four, Three, Two, bingo. "Some of them actually look kind of cute. To bad they are all about to die." Emmett said with a smile on his. This is going to be good.

Jake POV

I reach the other members of the pack ten minutes before the fight. I saw Sam tell the others in wolf form to be careful and worry of their enemies. I saw Paul with a smile on his face and I wanted to punch his lights out. I knew he was thinking about my sister and that was driving me crazy. I knew Leah was thinking of ways to prove herself since she was the only female in our group. Being the girl was hard on her. And add to the fact that Seth was guarding Bella, the situation wasn't easy for her. I also knew that the other pack members were looking at me and Sam for inspiration. This was going to be the biggest battle of our lives and we all may not make it alive.

You know I just realized something. I know everything that they were thinking. I know how Sam feel about Emily and Leah, I know how scared Seth is about the fight and I know that Paul wants to have sex with my sister, I am seriously going to kill that dog. I seem to know everything about them, but they know nothing about me. My mind is still protected from the rest of the pack. "_That's because you're the link." _Great not again.

"_Well, if you let us talk to you normally, we wouldn't have this problem." _One of the voices said. I may seriously need help if I keep hearing voice in my head.

"_Listen young one. You are our link to the world of the living, that is why you could speak to us when you are sleeping. You are also link to your pack, that is how you know what they are thinking, without sharing their mind. You just know." _They told me.

"SO. That's my special power, well that suck. The first alpha could spirit walk without trying and the second one was able to imprint twice, hence the second tribe. And I get stuck knowing everything that someone know, that really suck.""_This gift will give you a great blessing. It will allow you to do better than you think. Just relax and focus on what is going to happened." I _ignored him and focus on the task at hand. We had to deal with an army of new born in a minutes. I know we could handle ourselves, I just hope Edward doesn't kill Bella before Victoria does, cause I can't smell her and I know how much of a coward she is. She probably used the new born as an distraction while she went after Bella directly.

Bella POV

"That Bitch. She turn all those innocent people into vampires so she could used them to distract your family and Jacob tribe so she could kill me." I yelled as I a realized what she did. What kind of monster was she. I mean she turn people, who had their own life, own family, their own reason for living. She turn them into vampires and was sacrificing them so she could kill me. Me, a human whose best friend is risking his life, tribe and future family, to keep me alive. I hope Edward kills her.

"For once Bella, we are on the same page. I have every attention of doing what you ask." Edward was in front of me protecting me with his body. Seth was on his right and he too was on guard. They were keeping Victoria and her friend as fore away from me as possible.

As Edward was keeping his guard up, I notice how he was talking to his enemy. He was telling Victoria friend how little Victoria cared about him and how she is only doing this to get revenge against Edward for killing her mate. "But you should know that this girl is not my mate. No. My mate is her best friend and he is a wolf and she is to scared to kill him herself, so the girl is the easy target." Edward had a smile on his face when he said that.

Edward kept up with every move that they made. When Victoria move left or right, he was right in front of her. Even when she jump to get over him, he move in perfect harmony that she couldn't get near me. For every move she thought of, he was five step a head of her. But what do you expect when you opponent is a mind reader.

Anyway Edward continued with his stupid game. He toy with Victoria insecurities. He reminded her of how James really felt about her. How he didn't love her and how he was using her for a gift. That part I was shock. I knew that not all vampires are given really cool powers like the Cullen, but apparently, Victoria had the ability to run away. What ever situation she was in, she could always run away from it, if it became to dangerous. No wonder the wolves had a hard time holding her down.

So the battle continued until I cut myself. This wasn't intentional, no. This wasn't a big sacrifice like the third wives in Jacob story. I simply cut myself and the blood was dripping all over the place. It wasn't a lot of blood, but it was enough to make Victoria loose focus and give Edward the opportunity he needed to kill her. He grab her and in a matter of minutes, he cut her up and burned her remain.

Seth had a harder time with the guy that he was fighting. But Edward helped him out and they killed him together. The battle was over and we were all safe.

"I am going to kill her." Edward said

Seth look at him with sorrow in his face, he may have been a wolf but I could tell that he was sorry. "NO Seth." Edward said. "Its all her fault. She knew better and it still happened. There is no way I am letting it go." he said.

I was getting worried. Did something happened to someone that he cared about, someone they both care about. And than I realized who they were worried about "Jake. What happened to him." I ask Edward. I would have ask Seth, but I don't talk wolf.

"Leah got stupid and charge against one of the new born. Jake got between them to save her and now both of his back legs are broken." He told me.

"OH god. Are you sure. Could it be a mistake." I ask him. I prayed that he was telling me a lie. I couldn't bare the thought that I was responsible for any pain when it comes to Jake.

"Bella give it a rest. You are not that important and you give yourself way to much credit." Boy was he getting angry. "Of course I am getting angry. Do you honestly think you are responsible for everything that goes wrong in the world." I wanted to say something, but I was too scared to. "Well your not. Jake chose to fight to keep you alive and what happened in the battle field is not your fault either."

I wanted to say more but he wasn't finish. "Jake is fighting to keep you alive and he is doing the same thing to keep his tribe alive. Leah got stupid and Jake got hurt, and that's all, so stop acting stupid."

Ok now he was done, whether he knew it or not. "I am not stupid, and I wish you would stop acting like I have no feeling. You love Jake and I get that. But you are not the only one who loves him. I may not be able to fight by his side or be a hero like you, but I do stand by his side when he need me."

He was about to say something, but I cut him off. He needed to here everything. "I already know Jake told you off, but now its my turn. When you left, I had to fix the broken peaces that you left. I had to help Jake get better and you weren't here to help." I pause for a moment. I had to gather my thought before I continued. I know Edward could read my mind and all, but hearing it from my mouth was better. "I know I just put myself in constant danger when you were gone. But that how Jake dealt with the lost. Risking his life to keep me alive was the only way he got over what you did to him. But I didn't"

What I said caught him off guard. I guest he never realized that what he did to Jake affected me too. I love the Cullen as my own family and when they left it hurt me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I know you love my family too and I just put myself and Jake in front of everybody. I knew Alice and Esme loved you as part of the family and I just put my need first. I am sorry for what I did to you. Hopefully, we could put this behind us, for Jake and my family sake." He told me.

"We better, because I am pretty sure I am stuck being the pride maids are you wedding. But if you make Jake wear a dress, I swear to God I am gonna die of laughter." He gave me a smile and than lead me to where Jake was. I was worried of what I was going to see. "Don't worry to much. Jake is a quick healer and he will be back to normal in a couple of hours." he put me on his back and we race to Jake. Edward POV

After the fight with Victoria, I bought Bella to the rest of my family where Carlisle dealt with her injuries. I on the other hand, went looking for Jake. When I got to the wolf pack, Jake had already phase out of his wolf form and into his human one. Knowing that he heal quickly, I reattached he broken leg properly before his healing power had a chance to work. If I didn't, it will heal all wrong.

Jake didn't scream. He just look at me as I went to work. He had so much trust in his eyes, it was like he new that I would never hurt him, he just let me do it. Afterward, he pass out. I let the rest of his pack bring him home and I went back to my family. We had to figure out what to do with the remaining new born.

**Eight Hours Later**

It didn't take long for Jake to heal. Once he slept it off, Jake was back to normal. I was kind of shock on that part. Normally an injury like that would take days to heal completely, but for Jake, it only took a couple of hours. Bella had to be sent home, because her injury was still making some of us blood thirsty.

Anyway Jake got back to my side in time for Jane arrival. She came with one of the guards and starting talking some stupid stuff. "So we came to late. Oh well."

"Well, I guest you will be on your way , Jane." Carlisle said.

"You didn't leave any for us." She than look at the girl who was sitting scared. "What about her, is she part of your coven." She ask.

"No. She was part of the group that came from Seattle. But in her defense she didn't know the rules. If you like we could teach her and take her under our wings." Carlisle told her. He really wanted to protect this young one, but the idea of turning another vampire into one of us, was sickening to Jane.

"Sorry. Rules are rules. She broke them and she has to pay." She order the guard that was with her to do the job and he kill the poor girl in second. I covered Jake ears so he wouldn't hear the girl scream. When the job was done, Jane look at Jake and I and said "You two are still together. How interested."

Jane gave Jake a dark look. She was trying to use her gift on him. However she was the one who started screaming. "Stop wolf. I am begging you." Hearing Jane begging was one of the most funniest moment I ever thought of. "Please stop." she said.

"Don't try using your powers on me and I will stop." I was shock. Jake was somehow able to hurt Jane. What ever he was doing, I knew he had to stop or he would make things harder for himself. I gave him a look and than he stop.

Jane pick herself up when Jake stop using his power and than left with one of the guards and no looking back, she was actually afraid, how shocking. I turn to Jake, hoping he would explain "I just tap into her powers and used it before she had a chance to use it on anyone of you. I'm still shielded from her, but your not." I took Jake into my arms and kiss him. The day was over and we could go home.

Jake POV

Two week has pass since our battle with the new born and almost everything was back to normal. Rachael was gone, which suck, but I knew she'll be back one day. Paul was around all the time, which made me angry, and Alice was talking about my wedding to Edward way to much, which was driving me crazy. But luckily for me, my new step-mother to be ask Alice to throw her the biggest wedding she could think off. Big mistake.

Some how, in a matter of two weeks, Alice Cullen was able to turn the reservation from a small community to a wedding party. She some how decorated every one homes, the streets and created the perfect place to have the wedding. She did a great job.

"I can't believe I agreed to this. What was I thinking." I ask Edward as he was fixing my tie. Was there anything he wasn't good at.

"Jake, you father is getting married. You should be happy for him. Beside aren't you the best man." he ask me. God he look good with his tusk.

"NO. Like the last one, Charlie is his best man. I am only in the wedding party." He gave me a small smile and told me to take my place.

I stood next to Charlie and my dad as Nadine walk down. Her daughter was the bridesmaids and my sister was the maiden of honor. The ceremony was long and boring and I hardly understood part of it since it was in a different language. But I still had fun.

When the ceremony was over, I gave my speech after Charlie and I headed to the dance floor. I dance with Bella, Haley, Nadine daughter, and with Alice. However the only person I enjoy dancing with was Edward. Being in his arms as we dance felt so great. Smelling his smell and feeling his skin on mind was incredible. I could totally get use to this, I know I can.


	29. Chapter 26

Lucas POV

It took me a while to realized that she had fell. It took a while for the news of Victoria failure against the wolves and the Cullen reach me. Every vampire that I knew were talking about how seven vampires and one wolf were able to deal with an army of twenty and so vampires. But I knew different.

I knew that the legendary family that did this great thing were help by a tribes of werewolves, I knew that they were forewarn about our treat and they were prepare before the battle took place, but I couldn't tell anyone. If I did, everyone would figure out that I knew more than I should, that I knew the whole time. And if that was true, they may realized that may have a part in this. They may figure out that I am somehow responsible for the new born and if they knew, the same thing that happened to Victoria will happened to me. So for now, I will keep what I know to myself, and wait for the perfect time to exact my revenge against the wolves who killed my brother.

"So you are gonna need help brother." Lorenzo said. He was a vampire that I knew way back when. Like me, he hated wolves, and he was well known for killing them. Plus he served the Voltoru, so he knew how to kill.

"Well yes. These wolves are protected by a family of vampires. I will need all the help I could mustered to deal with them." I told him.

"Vampires protecting wolves, how discusting." he said.

"Well it seems one of these vampire have fallen in love with one of the wolves. That is why they work together. A friend of my have been trying to kill the couple for a while, but she failed." I told him.

From his reaction I could tell that he figured out what I was telling him. "You knew this Victoria. You were helping her before you were summen back by our creator. What were you thinking." he ask me.

"I wanted revenge for Laurent death. The wolves were responsible for hid demised and I wanted them to pay." I was getting angry. I knew if he was in my position he would do the same thing.

"Listen to me brother. If you want help I will help you. I am better able to deal with these creature. Trust me and these monster will no longer be." he told me.

I knotted my head up and down and than he said "Than let gets started, shall we." and like that I had an ally against the ones I wanted to kill.

Mike POV

"I can't believe this day finally came. No more school, no more teachers, no more exams, no more Mr. Luke telling our parents, well my parents, why we fell his class. No more school, thank GOD." I said as I look at myself in the mirror one more time, before I went downstairs to meet my parents. I was so happy, I was finally graduating and leaving Fork high forever.

"Dude, your stupid. Were leaving high school, not school. We still have to take exams in College, get new teachers who will tell ours parents and us, why we are felling our classes. And we still have someone to answer too. Nothing will really change, so stop acting stupid." Eric said with a smile on his face. Eric was my best for my whole life. His girlfriend was basically my soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, best friend. We also were good friends with Jake, Bella, Lauren and "Edward and Alice" So basically our lives are always link.

"Well, we don't have to be like Jake. We don't have to grow up so quickly." I told Eric.

"Yeah well they love each other and getting married is what they want to do to prove it." Eric said, he was always supportive of Jake and Edward relationship.

"I get that, but come on, their only seventeen. They have a whole lifetime to be together." I told him.

"A whole life time." Now he was getting serous. "Do you know that if I had a chance I would commit myself to Anglia right here and right now. But because our lives are going in two different direction we can't be together." He had so much sorrow in his eyes, in his voice.

"I am so sorry Eric. I know how much you love Anglia. But I never realized how much it going to hurt when she is gone. I am so sorry for you man." I knew that Eric was completely in love with his girl but I never guest that it would kill him being away from her for so long.

"Look, I know that you are sorry, but you have to understand that I am doing this for her. She needs to fined her own place in the world and I need to find mind. If were meant to be together we will find our way to each other when the time is right, but for now we need to be apart." He told me.

"Yeah, I am still sorry for you man." I told him.

"Well, don't worry to much about me. Beside you should focus on Jake and Edward. They're the one getting married in two weeks." Eric told me.

"I just don't know why they want to do it so quickly. I still don't understand the hurry."

"Dude, are you doom. They want to be together and they have been threw a whole lot. They have been to a lot of lost, pain and suffering and they don't want to wait any longer. They want to be together, so stop being a dick." I look at him as he change his expression. "Look, lets change the subject, how about you tell me why Jessica dumps you, again." I started laughing and started telling him what happened.

Anglia POV

I was so happy. I was finally graduating Fork high and leaving this place for a while. My family was happy too. My mother invited every member of my family. She invited my aunt Grace, my cousin Sophia and my uncle Rubin. She even invited her brother Paul and his wife Janice, which was a big surprise to me since she hated her. She invited everyone to come to my place, to bad I was going to Mike house for the after party. He was throwing a graduating party with Alice help so every senior in Forks would have a good time. Even the kids on the reservation were going to the party, this was going to be fun.

Anyway, if you were wondering what I was planning to do after gradation, well you should know that I was going to Yale on a scholarship and I was so happy. I found a way to pay for everything and I already met my roommate. She was a nerd just like me, so there was no chance of me fluking out. I was planning to be journalist and I already had my first big story, actually that was the story that got me my scholarship. "GAY MARRIAGE IN FORKS."

Jacob Black was getting married to Edward Cullen and that was the talk of the town. I heard Alice and Jacob sister Rebecca, was planning the wedding. They were the one that made the flower arrangement, the invites, and everything else you are supposed to do when you plan a wedding. They were going to do a great job, because Alice was really talented. I remember how well she did for Jake birthday party. 'knock, knock' "Come in" I said. It was Jessica entering my room.

"What's up Jess." I ask her. I couldn't believe that she was still mad at Mike for what he did.

"Nothing, Mike is she making me mad and I don't know what to do about it." She said.

"See, I don't understand your problem. He wasn't supportive of teen marriage, and I get that. But why are you so mad at him." I ask her.

"Because its positive." She took out a pregnancy test out of her bag and showed it to me.

"Are you sure. This could be a mistake." I ask her. She look at me and took out three more pregnancy test, however these one were not used yet. I could tell that she wanted to take them and she needed support. "OK, go into my bathroom and take the test. I will be with you the whole time." She went into my bathroom and took the test. Five minutes later we waited for the result.

"Three positive, what the hell am I gonna do." She ask me.

"You need to tell Mike, he has the right to know that you are pregnant." I told her.

"No, I won't tell him. You know Mike, he is a stupid idiot. He can't be a father and I am not going to be like my mother. I am not staying with a guy just because I am pregnant. And beside, he's not the father, so it doesn't matter if he knows." She was gathering herself to say what she had to say. "I don't know what I am going to do, but I do know that I am not telling the father. I am going to deal with this on my own." She told me.

I look at her with confusion in my face. Jessica and I both took sex education and she should know the do and don't when it comes to sex. So how did she get herself into this mess. "Jess, how the hell did this happened.""Well, I got mad at Mike again because he was chasing after Bella for the hundred time and I got stupid, Josh was there and one thing led to another and now I'm pregnant with his kid." She couldn't be that stupid. This happened all because of an argument over Bella again. Bella wasn't into Mike so why did he constantly go after her. Poor Jess, Poor Bella. Mike is an idiot.

"Ok, so is Josh better than Mike in bed or what." She laugh and gave me a smile. I hug and kiss my friend. I know she had a lot to go through and I would be by her side as she go through it. I guess we were lucky that Jessica and I were going to the same College after all. I will help her through this and I guest I will keep her secret for her. This is really going to suck.

Renee POV

I look at my daughter as she was getting ready for her big day. She was graduating high school and I was so happy for her. I mean I waited for this day ever since I found out I was pregnant. I picture how she was going to look with her dress under her cap and gonad. I picture how her hair was going to look. How she was going to look as she accepted her diploma, I picture it all.

I walk upstairs into Bella room to see how she things were progressing "Bella sweaty are you ok. Do you need any help." I ask her.

"No thank you. I'm fined and I will be downstairs in a minute." I left her alone and went to the living room waiting for my daughter to come downstairs. I was so excited, she was finally becoming a woman in front of my eyes.

Bella POV

"No thank you. I'm fined and I will be downstairs in a minute." I answered my mother as she went downstairs. I was graduating and everything was supposed to be great, but considering the fact that I wasn't going anywhere special after graduation, I had no hope.

You see, like Jake, I scored high on my SAT's and I got accepted in every college that I applied to. The only problem was that even with financial aids and loans, which I didn't take, I didn't have enough money to go to the college of my choice. So I have to go to the college in this place. It's not to bad, I still get to be with my dad and I will have a job, so I could save money for next year. I will still be going places.

"You know you could let us pay for you. We already consider you part of the family."

I look at the direction of the voice and realized that Alice was still here. "Alice, I thought you left." I told her.

"No, I just dock out so you mother wouldn't see me. Now don't change the subject, why won't you let us pay for you tuition, Jake is." she told me.

"Well, one Jake is marrying into the Family, so that doesn't count. And two that wouldn't be fair. I have no idea how I will pay you back, so I would have to find my own way to go to college." I told her. I knew Alice consider me a sister and Esme consider me a daughter, but I still didn't feel right taking money from them.

"Oh please. It won't be a loan since you are going to be a Cullen anyway. You are going to be one of us soon." She told me.

"What are you talking about. Did you see something." I ask her.

"Yeah, I saw you as a vampire, but I can't see your creator. Every time I try to look at him or her, it's a blank. I wonder who they might be." she told me.

"When Alice. When did you see that. How did you see that." I ask. When did she see me as part of her family.

"Well, it was when we came back and Edward ask Jake to marry him. I knew that Jake wouldn't leave without you and I guest I was right. Somehow, you become one of us. But I still don't know who is your creator and that is bothering me." she said.

"Why is that bothering you Alice. What's wrong with that." I ask.

"Well, I could see human because I used to be one and I can see vampires because I am one. And I can't werewolf because they are our natural enemies which make sense to me. But who ever make you is not a vampire." she told me.

"Well who ever it is, will they come soon or do I have to wait a long time." I ask her.

"Yeah, I am not sure about that either. I know it going to happened soon, but I don't know how soon. But let focus on the good part, were graduating and one chapter of our lives is over." She told me. She then left and went home I think. I left my room and went to go meet my parents. I was happy that they were both here for me.

To bad Phil couldn't come, he apparently had a thing to do for his team. Anyway it doesn't matter, my mother was staying here for over a week. She was planning to stay for Jake wedding since it was a week from now, not two weeks, like Mike Newton believes. She wasn't a big fan of young people getting married but she wanted to see two guys getting married. It was a cool thing for her to see, it was her own version of gay porn.

I saw my parents, followed them to my dad police car and went to my graduation.

Narrator POV

The ceremony was simple. All the kids took their sit, listen to a very long speech that would cause most kids to go to sleep. Two of the speeches came from Anglia and Jake since they were honor students and one of them came from a girl that no one really knew. They try to make things fun for everyone, but they fail. After one more speech from the Mayor of the town and than it was over.

After graduation, all the kids went on to their own place. Anglia went home with her family for a at home family party. Eric went with her and her family so he could be with her, he wanted to spent as much time as possible with his girlfriend. Mike went home to prepare for his party and Alice and Jessica accompanied him so he could do things the right way. Every thing seems to be going ok.

After a few hours, everyone went to Mike place for the party and enjoy themselves. They dance, ate, and drank. Some of the kids got stupid, but everything else seem to be ok. High school was over for these students and they couldn't be any more happy.

Jake POV

"Hey man, I love your car and your son is so cute, I bet you girl must be happy as hell with you." I look at the direction of the comment and I couldn't believe where it was coming from. It came from to girls wearing nothing more than a tight paints and a tight shirt. It was so sad how hard they were trying to flirt with me.

"Well thank you, but no the kid is not my son his my nephew." I told them.

"So your single, what are you doing this weekend." she ask me. Normally I would be flattered, but this has been happening to me all week. Ever since Edward left for his hunting trip, girls everywhere have been trying to get with me.

"Well, I am getting married. So I guest I am busy."

"She must be a lucky lady." she said.

"Nope, I'm the lucky one." I had to stop the conversation since she was contining with the flirting. "Look, I got to bring the baby home, so ladies, good bye." I got into my car and went back home.

I was going back to the reservation from Port Angelus. I went there to buy new thing for LB. He needed new clothes, pull ups and shoes. I would normally leave that to Nadine, but she was out of town this weekend and my dad had to do it all my himself. Normally I would freak out, but Renee agreed to stay for the weekend and help Billy with the baby. She was the only person we could trust in short notice to help out.

Anyway I was driving home in Edward car, his Silver Volvo, when I got the phone call. "Hello Edward, how the trip." I ask him. Edward went on a hunting trip with his brothers five days ago. They went to South America to deal with some problem and see old friends of Jasper. They thought it would be a good idea that some of our wedding guest new first hand that they should feed before coming to Fork. With the wolves around, we didn't want to start a war.

"It was fined love. Can't wait to see you." he told me.

"Well, you'll be home soon right. I mean you will be here by tomorrow and then the fun will begin." The wedding was tomorrow and I was scared shirtless. I wasn't scared of the wedding or the fact that a third of the wedding guest wanted to kill another third of the wedding guest that was undead. No that didn't bother me.

What really bother me was the fact that I had no idea where I was going to have sex. I had no idea where Edward was taking me for our honeymoon and that was driving me crazy. I had no idea if he was taking me to a place were it was ice cold or hot as hell. The temperature didn't bother me, but it still was driving me crazy. Edward could take me to Paris, or Italy or Rome. He could take me anywhere and where ever we go. You know what I don't want to think about it.

"I can't wait to see Mr. Black or should I say Mr. Cullen-to-be." he told me.

I started laughing. "Just because I agree to take you last name, doesn't mean you get to make fun of me." I hung up the phone and got out the car.

When I got inside I saw my dad trying to take care of my nephew. "Thank GOD your both here." I look on my left and I realized that Rebecca was here. I look at her and finally realized that I was not only leaving my father, but I was leaving my sister and nephew. I finally realized who else I was affecting.

Rebecca Pov

Jake was getting married tomorrow and I knew what that meant. That would mean I would be the only one here taking care of dad. Well dad and he's new family. But that is not going to happened. I already found a new place for myself and Paul decided to move in with me. His job in construction allows him to pay some of the rent and he is still planning to go to college and I am supporting him. Well I'm not supporting him with money, I will just stay by his side as he get his degree

I may not be in the ideal situation, but I know that everything is going to work out and everybody is going to be happy. My dad and nephew has Nadine to take care of them. My brother has Edward and the Cullen and I have Paul, even tough he ask stupid. The black are going to be happy and nothing is going to stop us.


	30. Chapter 27

The elders of the tribe were meeting again. Nadine and her sister were met wit Dane and his brother. They have come to discussed the matter of that could effect their lives for ever.

"We must stop this. We must stop this abomination." Dane said to the other elders.

"We have discussed this matter to death. They are getting married and there is nothing we could do to stop this. They love each other and the Alpha tribe has agreed to the union." Nadine said. She was Jake step mother now and she love his as a son. She has seen first hand have the love of the vampire affect him. How much stronger he has become and how much better he is now.

"You are only on his side because Jake is your son now. If he wasn't, you would side with us." Dane said.

"That is not the case. They are good me out the house, I wasn't sure. In the one hand, he stood by my side against the elders when the marriage was announce, saying that since Edward was my imprint and a powerful ally to my clan, marriage will be allowed.

However, once the tribe said yes, it was only in the condition that it wasn't done in Quilette land, he pack all my stuff and ship them off to the Cullen. He pack my clothing, books and video games. The only thing that was left in my room, which I fix myself, was my furniture and my bed. But I got him back. I let Alice choose his wardrobe for him. I let her be the one to choose the best clothing for him to wear for the wedding and I knew thatfor each other and you need to realized that." Nadine said. Nadine continued to argued with Dane, to the point that the other elders got sick and tired of it.

And than a big growl appeared. This growl was so strong that it made ever animal in a hundred mile radius scared. "Enough of these childish dicussing. The marriage must take place." The voice came from an old man with long gray hair, pale skin and clear white eyes. He skin was wrickle with times and his desposition of wisdom and composation, as well as war and experience. He had no need for name as he was only known as grandfather. But was the only remaining wolf that was alive when the treaty was made.

"Grandfather." Nadine said. "Why are you siding with me, why are you agreeing to the wedding." she ask him.

"Because my child, I had a vision. I have foresaw a child, half of us and half of them, but stronger than both. This child will lead our clan to a new destiny and against our enemies. This child will be our salvation." he told his children.

"Grandfather, are you crazy. A union of clan is not possible, and even if it is, how is it possible that two men are going to create this child." Dane ask.

"How dare you." Nadine said. "How dare you insult grandfather. Anyway, you know that one of the main purpose of the Alpha is to produce offspring for the tribe. If there is a way for Jake and Edward to create a child, they would find it. The elder wouldn't have the vision if it wasn't possible." She said.

"Now end this conversation. We have a wedding to go to." Grandfather said. Everyone left the meeting and went their separates ways.

Sam

Today was the big day and everybody in La Push agreed to go to the wedding of the century. I was going with Emily, Seth was going with a girl from the village name Aliyah, Embryo decided to baby sit Claire during the wedding, and Paul was going with Rebecca. Everyone had a date, well except for Billy, his wife was out of town. But I heard that Bella mother, Renee will be his date since they were old friends and all.

We all were going, all except for Jerry. You see, Jerry was allowed back in La Push a while back, in the condition that he will never cause Jacob any more harm. He had to promise Jake and the tribe that he will never do what he did again, promise that he will never touch Jake again in any way or form. Everyone was ok with the agreement, they needed Jerry back to help lead the pack and we all knew it.

However, Edward was against it. He didn't want us to allow Jerry back on our lands since Jake decided to stay for a couple more years so he could protect the tribe, while I deal with my growing family. Yeah, Emily was pregnant and we were about to be a family, so with my baby momma, a kid and work, I had little time for the pack. Anyway, Edward warn us that if Jerry ever get close to Jake again, he will kill him, treaty or no treaty.

Jake in the other was worst. He told Jerry and me that if Jerry ever think of going near him, he will rip him into peaces and leave nothing more of him than bones all over Washington States. Jake told Jerry to keep his distance. Jerry was back in La Push, but he wasn't allow to be with the one he love. He wasn't allow to be near Jake. So as a result, he wasn't invited to the wedding, but I don't think he was planning to go anyway. A part of him will always love Jake, and that part couldn't allow him to be near him when Jake promise himself to a vampire.

Jake POV

I woke up early this morning, well I really didn't sleep. I try sleeping, but I kept getting the same dream that was keeping me up at night. "_Don't marrying your bloodsucker, it will lead you to great pain. Marrying your bloodsucker will make your life harder, more violent and much more painful. We have warn you." _For the last couple of nights, the Alphas of the past have enter my dream and given me a million reason why I shouldn't marry Edward. The told me that it will cause my death, the death of my love ones and even Edward death. They even told me that it cause the destruction of La Push, now that part made no sense to me. Why would my marriage to my imprint cause so much destruction. I thought of asking Sam or my dad or the other elders for advice, but I knew that they would use this for their case, so I decided to ignored them and do my own thing.

I got out of bed around six this morning, went downstairs to start on breakfast. I made pancake for my father and sister and than I took BJ bath. By the time it reach eight, BJ and I were already prepare for the big day. "Jake, I knew you were nervous, but come on. Your only getting married today." Rebecca said as she enter BJ room with the food I prepared for her.

"Of course I am nervous. I am leaving BJ alone with dad for a couple of days. What did you expect." I told her.

"Shut up you two. I am not as terrible as you two think. I did raise the both you remember." my father yield from the kitchen. I guest he heard us.

"Dad, you didn't raise us, you ship us off the moment you had the chance remember." I told him.

"Well, I created you, so I get credit for your success. Anyway aren't you supposed to get married today, get out my house." Billy was really supportive of my marriage to Edward or he really wanted would drive him crazy. It was the perfect pay back.

"Dad, you better be nice to me or I will sent Alice Cullen here for another wardrobe change, got it." he started laughing at my treat, but I wasn't joking. I would sent the pixie looking vampire against him, don't think I won't. "And beside dad, I am leaving now, and I am taking the baby with me. I think Esme and Rosalie would like to change what he is wearing at least two more time before the wedding." I told him.

"Fined. I will see you two later." he told me that as I was existing the house with the baby.

"Jake wait up." I look as my sister as ran after me. "I wanted to tell you that Rachael is coming to the wedding and she and I are going to give something for your wedding. Just be ready." she told me.

"So she is coming. Cool. I was hoping she would since she didn't come for dad wedding." I would finally be able to see my sister after all these months and they would both be here to support me for my big day. My whole family will be here. "Thanks for letting me know." I kiss my sister and hug her. I put LB in the back of Edward car and went straight to the Cullen. I had to get everything ready.

Alice POV

Jake have been here for an hour getting ready for everything. He really didn't need all this time, but since he wanted some sleep before the big event, he came here early. I knew for a fact that he wasn't sleeping well, but I let that go. He love Edward and the wedding wasn't the thing that was bothering him, his nightmares was. Somehow the elders were trying to prevent the wedding, but nothing was going to stop this wedding. I work hard and everybody was going to see my hard work.

With Rebecca help, I was able to fix the house, invites all of Jake relative that would be supportive and get him the perfect Tuxedo. He was going wear to a white and black tuxedo while Edward was wearing a traditional black tuxedo. They were going to look so quite together. "Alice do I have to wear this, seriously, do I have to put this dress on me." Bella ask as she enter my room.

"Bella, you are the Jake best man and so you have to wear this dress." I told her. I don't know why she was complaining, she was wearing a dress the fit her well and was off white. It was meant to compliment Jake tux very well.

"Well if I am the best man and all, don't you think I should wear a tuxedo like Jake and Edward." She ask me.

"No, you are beautiful and you will wear this dress. Come on Bella, this is Jake big day and he wants you to wear the dress. Please do what he and I ask you ok." I beg her while giving the face that I know she can't say know.

"Alice please don't do that. That not fair and you know it." she was getting sad, I knew it was working.

"Please Bella for me." she knotted her head in agreement and try on the dress. She was going to look so pretty and next to Jake, well they would be the perfect pair. I love my job.

Edward POV

I arrived home to hours before my wedding. Me, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, just came home from our trip. We have been talking to all our guest who agreed to come to the wedding. They needed to know that I was marrying a werewolf and that they needed to drink before coming to Fork. They all agreed and were planning to attend. This was going to be great.

I got to my room and put on my tux. I look at myself in the mirror and like what I saw. Carlisle, my father, came to my room to give me some advise. He was telling me how important it was for me and Jake to communicate. How important it was to find balance with all the things that was going on in the world and how important it was to keep Jake safe and away from the Volturri.

You see, after what happened between Jake and Jane, the Royal Family found it annoying that a wolf was able to hurt one of their own. They found it disgusting that a wolf was able to use a power on their personal guard. They were so angry that they wanted to start a war to kill Jake and his pack off. But I was able to convince the three kings that Jake only reverse Jane power on her. He used his ability, which I didn't really understand how it work, to protect himself and us from her treat. Anyway, after some argument, they agreed to let Jake leave in the condition that he would never used that power against any other guards again. Jake only agreed if Jane never become a treat to his family again.

Any who, I was getting married in less than an hour and I couldn't wait. This was going to be the best day of my life and I knew it.

Bella POV

"You look beautiful Bella, you really do." Jake said as I enter his room. He told me that I was beautiful and I agreed with him, I did look nice, but I was nothing compared to him. His spiky hair, his beautiful tan skin, his body, he was so beautiful, Edward was a lucky guy. I stay by Jake side when his sisters enter his room. Rachael was wearing a peach dress with a neck lace, while Rebecca was wearing a purple dress, which started from under her armpit. They walk to Jake and gave him a hug and than they each gave him something. "What's this?" Jake ask.

"Well, since your getting married and your technically the bride in this marriage, we need to keep the tradition. So from me, here something blue." Rachael gave Jake a beautiful flower that took my breath away. It was so beautiful that I wanted to still it for myself. "I found in when I went hiking a couple days ago." she told him.

"And something borrow. I found it in moms things." It was a beautiful bracelet with pink shape heart diamonds on it. "Rachael had it when she got married, now its your turn and when you done, it will be my turn."

Jake smile and started laughing, now it was my turn. "And for something new, here." I gave him a beautiful silver wolf band. He added to his arm band and gave me a hug. I knew he would love it.

"And what about my something old. Where is that." he ask

"Well your marrying him aren't you. Isn't Edward like a hundred and something years old. That pretty old don't you think." We all started laughing when Nadine enter the room.

"If you like, you could have this." She gave Jake an old arm band that would go to the opposite arm of the one he is currently wearing. "This belong to my father and I am meant to give to my son, so here it belong to you." she smiled as she gave him the band.

"Thank you so much, I love it." Jake hug his new mom and we all smiled. I guest my mom was date less. That sucks for her.

We heard the music started and we went to take our places. Jake was getting married and that was so cool.

Jake POV

I follow Bella down the stairs and into the main hall. This was were the wedding was taking place and I was so nervous. I mean I knew that I wanted to marry him, but actually doing it was scaring me shitless. I was so nervous that I was ready to call it quit until I saw him staring at me. Seeing Edward with his tux and that smile of his took all my fear away. Seeing me made feel so happy that I didn't know what to say, but I knew what to do.

I walk down to him and gave him a smile. Bella stood by my side, while Jasper stood by his side and Carlisle officiated. We wear the wedding band that Edward kept from his parents wedding day and with one big kiss we were married.

After the ceremony, we went to the yards for the party. We dance, ate and had fun. I was able to meet Edward other family the Denali. I was interested to know that both Tanya and Katie were blond, but Carmon actually had the color of caramel in her hair. Anyway, they all look beautiful.

I also met other vampires who tried to be nice to me. I mean they hug me and wish me and Edward the best, but they really didn't mean it. At least not to me. Anyway, they weren't important, only Edward and I were.

After the vampires were done with their blessing, the wolves came. The elders wish me the best of luck with my decision, even Dane. They wish I find true happiness, even if it was with a bloodsucker. Sam and Emily, on the other hand, wish me the best and meant it. Emily gave me a big hug and Sam actually gave Edward a hand shake. They seem to actually respect each other now. What a relived

Edward POV

Anglia and Jessica gave Jake and I the biggest hug they could think off. But Jessica was holding on me a little to long. I knew she still wanted me, but this girl have no shame. Come on, I just finish marrying one of your greatest friend, do you really want to do this now. Anyway I ignored her and went on with the other guest.

Mike and Eric greeted us properly and so did Charlie and Renee. I could tell from her thought, how protective she was of Jake. She wasn't his mother figure and all, but she didn't want Jake to do the same mistake she did all those years ago. She wanted him to take his time and find love. But from her facial expression, I could tell that she wish him the best and she hoped that everything would turn out all right.

After some more greeting and some dancing, Jake and I said our goodbyes and went to my car. Alice already pack for us and put most of the stuff that we needed in the car. Jake was the only one of us who needed to change since the shoes that he was wearing was hurting his feet. After a small talk with his sisters, and a small talk with my parents, we were off to our honeymoon.

Jake POV

It didn't take us long to get there. Edward drove us to the airport where we took one flight to another airport and another flight to another airport. It turn out we were having our honeymoon on one of the Island that Carlisle bought for Esme. It was so beautiful and I couldn't believe that the island was all hours for a month or so.

The moment we got there, I unpack my stuff while Edward went to the beach to jump into the water. He took his time with that while I was fixing all our stuff. Once that was done, I took a shower, put on my swim trunk and join him outside.

It was already night and their was a full moon. The light on the moon was so beautiful on Edward skin that it made his sparkles. Now, it wasn't the same kind of sparkle that the sun give him, it was more of a seductive one. The sun just make him look beautiful, the moon makes him look like the god that he is. I ran to him and gave him the most passionate kiss I could think off. He return my passion with some tongue action on his part.

He lift me up and bought me back to the house. He put me on the bed and started kissing my body. He started on my neck, went on my nipples and went down to my stomach. I was getting hard by every kiss. His cold lips on my warm skin was so incredible that it took all of me not to release myself before time.

I push Edward off of me and lay him on his back as I did the same thing he did to me, but this time at put his hard on in my mouth. I started nice and slow, so he could enjoy every moment. But when he put his hands behind my head to control the flow of my month on his peace, I started going faster. I went so fast that he couldn't help but release himself in my mouth. He took a peace of tissue paper and whip my mouth.

He then flips us over and started sucking my cock. I knew I was good, but I was nothing compare to Edward, was an animal. He kept sucking while he used his fingers to play with my hole. He started adding fingers while he was playing. First it was his middle finger, than he add his ring finger and then there were three and than four. He was giving so much pleasure that I didn't realized that I have cum at least three time.

"Edward, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I told him

He was sorry for what I did, you just look at me with so much love "Jake, tell me you love me. Tell me how much you love me" he ask me.

"Edward, I love you more than any one. You are my world." I told him, well I scream it out has he continued using his fingers to pleasure me.

"That was all I wanted to here." he took out his fingers and started entering me with his peace. He first started slow, but then went fast. With every impact, I remember why I fell in love with him. I remember why I said yes to him and I remember what I was gaining from this experience. I flip him over and I started riding his peace. I was going harder and harder as I reach my climax for the fourth time.

When I did finally reach it, I realized that Edward reach it, while he was still inside of me. But that didn't bother me. All I cared about was this moment. I look at him and told him how much I love him. He kissed me and told me the same. We continued this game for six straight hours, being immortal was one of the coolest thing in the world.

That night I had the weirdest dream.

_I was in this field were a bunch of babies were being burn alive. This has been one of the many vision that the elders thought important enough to show me every night. This was driving me crazy. "All right guys, what you do want to say now," I scream as I was getting mad about the situation._

"_They not here." I heard someone say. It was a voice of a small child, a voice I could recognized. As I followed the sound of the voice, I realized that it belong to a small boy._

"_Excuse me, are an alpha to, cause if you are, let me just tell you." he cut me off before I had a chance to continue._

"_I am not an alpha. I don't know what I am. I don't technically exist yet." I came closer the boy and saw his face. This kid look like me when I was five years old. I was creep out. "Well you need to relax. I am pretty sure I don't look like this. So just chill." he said._

"_You look just like me when I was your age. How do you expect me to relax." I told him._

"_Because I am not born yet. I only look like you because your brain can't come up with a better image of me. Once I am born, I am pretty sure I will look totally different to you." he told me._

"_Who are you." I ask him. This kid was totally creeping me out._

"_I don't have a name yet. But you could call me Ephraim, you always love that name."_

"_Well, Ephraim, what ever your deal is, I hope you didn't come to warn me about my relationship with Edward." I told him. I didn't need another person telling me the evil of my love life._

"_I can't tell you that. That would make me a hypocrite. Especially since your relationship with Edward is the reason why I am here in your dreams." he told me._

"_What does that mean. who are you kid." I ask again._

"_You will find out in a couple of days. But do remember that I love you and I know you already love me. I will see you soon Jacob Cullen." _And with that I woke up. Edward was cooking dinner and I went to the bathroom.

When I got out I ask him "How long have I been asleep."

"You have been sleeping for about twelve's hours. But after what we did, I don't blame you." I started laughing and I went back to the bathroom to take a showered. I knew I was tired, but since I was a wolf, I should have been able to recovered from my time with Edward in eight hours instead of twelve. What happened.


	31. Chapter 28

Grandpa POV

I had a vision last night. _The evil that my tribe has feared for centuries, even before the cold ones, were returning. They were returning to destroy the rest of our tribe and no warriors from our tribe was strong enough to stand against them. None of our warriors were capable of dealing with this threat. They didn't have the skill, power, strength or skill. No one from out tribe could do anything about them._

_But than I saw a strong individual standing against them. This young one was beautiful and courage and powerful. He had the beauty of a cold one, but the texture of one of us. He had the essence of time, but the energy of youth. He was a true immortal, a immortal that will protect us for as long as he live. He will be our greatest champion and our greatest hero. He will be our Salvation. _

The child I saw was already on his way, now I just had to wait for the news to come.

Seth POV

I miss Jake. I miss hanging out with him, playing video games, going cliff diving and teasing Bella about the stupid stuff she does. I miss patrolling with him and I miss training with him. He was the only one in the pact that didn't treat me like a kid and I like that. Sam told me that he will be back in a month time, but that wasn't short enough for me. I mean, I know he was staying in Fork for a couple of years to help lead the pack and all, but still I wanted him here now, so we could hang. But I should get use to not having him around me. He's married now and he would like to spent as much time with his knew husband as possible. He would want to be with Edward and do what married couple do. However, I'm lucky that Edward is a good friend of mind. I am sure that he wouldn't mind the fact that I need to have big brother time with Jake. I know he wouldn't mind.

'Well, if he doesn't mind the fact that you want Jake to yourself, maybe he wouldn't mind if I want him.' Jerry thought has he enter the ravine. I couldn't believe they let him back here. I couldn't believe Jake agreed to have him here. 'Sam needed me and Jake knew it, that is why I am back.' He's thought answered mind.

'Well, it doesn't matter. I don't want you near me, so leave.' I answered back to him.

'Please Seth, your not my type. And beside, I am only here because your sister can't be here in time and she is not letting you patrol by yourself.' he thought.

'So she send you, what was she thinking. Is she out of her mind." I was question my sister sanity. Why would she sent him of all people to watch my back.

"Your sister needed somebody in a hurry. And beside, if anything happened to you, she would skin me alive, so don't worry.' I ignored him and went back to my duties. I don't care how good of a warrior he was, there was no way I was staying near him by myself, no way.

Jake POV

I was having the greatest time in the world with Edward. I was always doing some new things with him. We went to the beach to swim, went diving, went camping in the woods and even relaxed and watch old movies in the big screen together. We did so much things together like eating and dancing, but that was usually in the day time. At night, we were all over each other. Every night Edward would take me into his arm and make love to me. The thing we did would put porn stars to shame. Every touch, every kiss and every action bought me closer and closer to heaven. Edward had to be the world best lover, he knew how to do everything and I mean everything. I once ask him how he knew so much about sex and he said "I'm a mind reader lover. My mind is filled with nothing but porn sometime." I laugh when he told me that. "But you love, you shouldn't count yourself short, you're a great lover and you don't need my gift for tips. You are able to satisfied every part of me. Losing my virginity to you was one of the best experience in my life."

Being with Edward every waking moment was great, but the time I was sleeping was bothering me. While I would stay up with Edwards for maybe twelve hours a day, I would sleep for practically twenty hours at a time. I would fall a sleep and wake up the next day in the afternoon or in the evening. Edward brush it off as a side effect to all the sex we were having but I was worried. Werewolves didn't need as much sleep as normal people. They could stay up days at a time. So this shouldn't be happening.

To make things worst, every time I would fall asleep, I kept having the same dream. _I was in a field and someone or something were burning babies. The were cutting them up and burning their remain. I once thought they were baby vampires, but now I don't know. I had the dream for so long that I didn't remember what I saw. But the one thing I remember was the person who was next to me during those dream._ Ephraim.

Every night he would come to my dream and talk to me. He would tell me what I was seeing, how it was connected to him and how I will meet him in a couple of weeks. He also told me all the things he knew about me, about Edward and about our relationship. This kid knew it all and the fact that he look like me creep the hell out of me. It was like looking at little Chucky dolls, and the doll was a younger version of you. I would normally tell him to leave me alone and go to hell, but he kept telling me that he love me and once he said that, I was hook. I am so screwed.

Anyway, this has been a constant routine until this morning. When I woke up, Edward was gone. I guest he went hunting since he hadn't really ate in the last couple of days. I left my bed, which was broken by the way. It seem we have broken every bed in this place and the couch too, Esme is going to kill us. Anyway, he left and I was alone. I got clean up, and went to the kitchen to eat was he left for me.

It was so tasty. It was bacon and eggs, with some oatmeal and lots of other junk food. Edward was a great cook considering the fact that he never ate human food. As I continued eating his food, I realized that I was extremely thirsty, so I went to find something to drink. Unfortunately nothing in the kitchen satisfied my thirst. Not water, juice, milk or soda, nothing was working for me. "You know what you have to drink" a voice said in my head, "You cannot denied yourself this any longer." the voice continued.

'Ephraim, is that you.' I ask. I recognized his voice from my dream, but I never talk to him when I was awake.

"It doesn't matter. What matter is the fact that you cannot deny yourself this any longer, you have to drink." he told me.

"But I am not a vampire, I am a wolf, a human wolf. I don't need blood to satisfy my thirst I will find another way." But in reality my stomach was hurting me way to much to fight this any longer. The more I fought against the thirst the more my body hurt.

"Please drink. It will save your life." He continued arguing with me. I wanted to say more, but my body was in to much pain. I don't know how it happened, but I gave in to his demand. I went hunting for some blood.

Lucas POV

I was hunting around Fork, trying to find the perfect animal to eat, when a scent so sick caught my nose. When I followed that scent, I realized that it belong to a young wolf, couldn't be more than fourteen. He was by himself and was the perfect thing I could us to make my point. I followed him and waited for the time to strike. This was going to be fun.

Seth POV

I was still by myself, while I was patrolling. I didn't want Jerry near me because he was still creeping me out. I mean he was cool and stuff, in his own way, but I don't want to be near the guy who did that to Jake. Well at least Leah will be here in a few minutes.

'twink, twink' I heard someone footstep. "Who's there?" I ask. But no one answered. I knew that there was someone there, but I didn't know what to expect. Who ever and what ever was there, it was most likely not a friend.

Edward POV

I had just finish drinking another small animal when I realized that I had clench my thirst. I wasn't full or anything, but I was content enough to be near my blood song, my Jake. My Jake, the though fill me up with so much joy that I could actually start singing right here and now, but I won't. I will instead enjoy every moment I have with him. Jake is not immortal, not anymore, so we won't be able to have eternity like the rest of my family. But we will as least have a couple of hundreds year together and that is more than I deserve.

If you were wondering why Jake was no longer immortal, well you should know its all because of his alpha powers. It seems that when a truth alpha is born, they have to die. They are way to powerful to live forever, so instead they are given a long lifespan, but eventually they would die. Jake was no different. He was meant to do great things and live a long and happy life with me, but when the time comes, he will die and I will join him. I will find a way to sent myself to the afterlife, so we could have eternity there.

But thinking back, I am wondering if the time will come sooner than I expect. Lately Jake has been all over the place. He has been sleeping more, eating weird food and I am pretty sure he is drinking blood without realizing. In addition to that, he keeps having the weirdest dream. He told me that he have been dreaming about a bunch of babies being cut into peaces and being burn. I didn't have the heart to tell him that they were immortal children and the were forbidden to be created. I didn't have the heart to tell him that these children and their creators were murder because they were to out of control to be left uncheck. I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

I wanted so much for us. I wanted him to go to college, so we could study together. I wanted him to leave Fork so we could travel the world together. And I wanted him to be with me forever. I wanted Jake for myself because I was selfish, but I didn't care. I wanted to take him away for a couple of years, so no one will bother us and let us be.

But I had a feeling that with all the things we went through to be together, a new challenge will arrive soon enough. And than I smell him. Jake was somewhere around me and he had the smell of blood on him. I follow the scent and found Jake in human form biting a dead animal and doing the weirdest act, well weird for Jake. I saw my young husband drinking an animal blood.

Now for me that would be normal, but for Jake, my sweet Jake, that was weird. "Jake, what the hell are you doing." I ask him.

"What does it look like, I am drinking. I am so thirsty, I need this." he said.

"Why are you drinking this animal blood, Jake what is going on with you." I ask him.

"I don't know, but I know its your fault. I know that you're the one who did this to me and I will never forgive you." he phase into his white wolf form and attack me. I dodge every moved he made, but he kept getting faster. Eventually I grab his neck and held it until he pass out. I carried him back home when he was finally calm and asleep.

Carlisle POV

I was in the hospital doing another operation when I receive a call. I was unable to answer my phone since I was too busy with my patience, but I was able to hear the phone in my office all the way from the ER. The ring song belong to Edward. If he called from his honeymoon, it was definitely important.

Once I was done with surgery, I cleaned up and went to my office. I pick up the phone and listen to the voice mail that Edward left me. "Carlisle its Jake. There something wrong with him and I don't know what it is. He has been acting weird for the last couple of days. He has been sleeping for more than twelve hours a day, eating food without it being cook and now I saw him drink blood like one of us. I am worried and we are heading home now. We will be back in Fork in a couple of hours. Please be ready to exam my husband."

I hang up the phone and prepared a room in the hospital. I needed to do this for Edward. If he was that worried about Jacob, the strongest wolf I ever met, than there was a cause for concern. To my understanding, this was not normal behavior. Jake should not want the taste of blood, he should hate it. What ever was going on, it would be a scientific discovery.

Jake POV

I was still sleeping because I saw Ephraim again and he was driving me crazy. "Why did I listen to you. Why did I drink blood today." I ask him.

"Cause. Cause you had to. You needed the blood to deal with what's going on with you." he told me. This kid knew something and wasn't planning on telling, at least not that easy.

"I am so sick of your games. If you know what wrong with me, tell me. Otherwise, just leave me the hell alone and never come back." I told him

"You don't mean that. You love me and I love you. You love me more than anyone in the world, even more than your husband, Edward Cullen. We love each other very much and you will always protect me." he told me.

"Look kid. The only person I love most in the world is Edward and after him its my family, both my in-laws and my blood family. I love them and I know them. I don't love you or know you." I told him. I was hoping that would hurt his feeling and force him to leave, but it didn't.

He just made a smile at me. "You are a bad liar, Edward always tell you that. You can't lie to him and you can't lie to me. I know what is in your heart." he said. This kid was driving me crazy.

Every time I was trying to get rid of him, he kept coming up with reason why he should stay. No matter what I did, he always had an answered for me. I would have run off, but there something about him that draw me to him. Every time I look at him, I couldn't help but love this kid, and the fact that he look like me didn't help. "Wait, Ephraim, didn't you have black eyes like me." I ask him. He eyes color have turn from jet black like mind, to a gold color, like Edwards.

He look at himself in the mirror that just appeared out of no where. "Yeah you right. My eyes are gold. That must mean you figuring out who I am. Its about time." he said.

"Who are you." I ask him.

"Dude, think about it. When was the first time you saw me, why do I look like you. Why do you need blood so badly, why are you always sleeping and why is your stomach in pain. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure this out." he told me.

"But that not possible. I'm a man. I have a dick. There is no reason, no way this could be happening." I told the little kid. But the more I look at him the more I realized that it was truth. I was, and than I woke up to the sound of Edward yelling on the phone. "Edward what going on."

"Nothing love, I am just trying to get a flight back to Fork. Just relax and go back to sleep. We will be home soon." he told me. He was already dress for the trip back home and I guess he dress me up when I was sleeping, because we were in the airport waiting for the flight that would take us back home.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I knew Edward wouldn't follow me there because of the fact that he respected my privacy. I took at my phone and check my phone list and called the only person I knew would help me if I was right about my connection of Ephraim. "Hey, I need you help."

Lucas POV

I was leaving Fork, running for my life. I was heading back to Seattle waiting for Lorenzo and his friends. I wanted to make sure that I would be able to kill as much as I can. I wanted these wolves to pay for what they did to my brother. Unfortunately, the vampire family got to me before I had a chance to kill the young wolf. They were able stop me from killing him and now they will be waiting for me. They will prepare themselves to come after me and kill me.

"Well I am assuming from your expression that you didn't accomplish what you wanted to do." Lorenzo said as he appeared in front of me.

"NO, the vampire family stop me before I had a chance to kill one of them. But I will get my revenge." I told him.

"Well, than I guest you lucky that we are here. Cause we all want peace of that action." Four other vampires came out of the shadows. From the way they look I could tell that they have been around for a while and they have experiences with wolves. This is going to be fun.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. If you have any idea what I should name the baby, well let me know. I haven't figure out i should name the baby, so any idea would help. In addition, please review my chapters, i don't know if you like them and the review will help. Thank you.


	32. Chapter 29

Jake POV

The moment we got home, we went straight to the hospital to see Carlisle. He took some test, examine me and some time later he confirm what I already suspected. Normally that wouldn't be possible, but since Edward was my imprint, I'm pretty sure that is the only reason why it happened, it was the only reason why Ephraim is going to live. Edward and I were about to bring a new member to this family. I can't believe it.

I was partly happy, there was going to be someone who is part of me and part of Edward. The best part of both of us, but I was also scared. A baby was coming out of my body and I had no idea where and when it was coming out. But Carlisle did assure me that the baby was coming out soon, since from our calculation, we conceived our child two weeks ago and I was like twelve weeks along. He suspected that the baby will be born in two to three more weeks, so that was fast.

When we got home, we told everyone. The girls were happy. Alice had someone she could dress up, Esme had a new member to the family and Rosalie was just happy to have a baby in the family. The guys on the other hand had different reactions. Carlisle saw it as a scientific break threw, the chance to see and progress a male werewolf pregnancy, it was to good to be true. Emmett found it funny that Edward was able to knock me up and he was happy to finally have someone that could play video games with him all day. Jasper was just relieve that he couldn't read my emotion, so he didn't care one way or another. But he was happy for me. Everyone was happy accept for Edward. It seems that he had more of a depressing attitude. He wasn't happy like the others and that began to worry me.

But i could also tell that he was worried about me. Base on the way I was acting, it was concluded that the baby was affecting me. They weren't sure the reason, but they believe that my behavior will change from mild to moderate in the coming weeks. I was scared of that, but Edward was scared that the baby will kill me, and I could tell from his expression that he would do everything in his power to keep me safe. Everything.

Grandpa POV

I heard the spirit of my father, my grandfather, my uncles and grand uncles. I hear them tell me that the child will come. He will bring a new age for our people. He will protect us and love us. I here them say that he is our greatest chance against what is to come. I here them tell me great thing about this child. But I also here their warning.

It seems that the father, the true father, of the child wants the mother, the barer to terminate the pregnancy. He wants the mother to end it, for the existence of the child within the mother, is sucking the life out. The child is slowly killing its barer, and if the child is not taken out soon, the barer, the Alpha, will die.

I have great things to fear. That Jake will gives in to his vampire plea, than the child will never be born. The child will never have a chance to live and take part in his destiny. If the vampire have his way, we are all doom, vampire and werewolf alike. But I have a plan.

Seth POV

I was still in pain from the other day. I still had some broken bones and I was still healing from the cuts I got from that guy, but my self esteem was the thing that got hurt the most. This guy, who was dark skin with red eyes and a long ponytail, beat the heal out of me and I can't believe I let him. I can't believe that I let one simple vampire beat me like that.

"Seth are you ok." A voice ask as I was recovering from my injuries. I look at the direction of the voice and realized that it was Bella Swan.

"Yeah Bella I'm ok." I pause for a moment. Trying to see if she saw the sarcasms in my voice. When I realized she didn't, I went straight to the point "What do you think. I have a couple of broken bones, cuts and ect. You know that I am not ok." I yield at her.

"You know, you don't have to be a dick about it. I came all the way here from my home in Fork to see if you were ok, and this is how you treat me, some people I swear. And oh yeah I came here to tell you that Jake is back and he need you by his side." She told me. Jake was back and everything will be back to normal, or even better.

"So when did he come back. When is he coming back to help patrol. I can't wait to see him." I told her. I was so excited to have my best friend back. I finally had someone to hang out with who didn't treat me like a kid.

"Jake has been back for like a week now." she told me.

"If he has been back for a week, why haven't we seen him. Why haven't he come to the reservation. Why Billy, Rebecca and Nadine haven't seen him." I kept asking hoping that she would put my worry to bed. But from her expression I could tell that there was more to the story. "Bella what are you not telling." I ask her. I was missing something.

"Seth, Jake wants to see you, so go to him." I knotted my head and got out of bed. "Seth, you can't see Jake until you completely heal. He doesn't want you to see him in wolf form, but only in human form. Its what he wants, are you ok with that." she ask me.

I just look at her and knotted my head. I didn't want to cause Jake any problem. I just wanted see him and see what was the big secret. I wanted to know what change in the last couple of weeks. I prey what ever it is, Jake is ok.

I went in Bella car and stayed quit as she drove us to the Cullen place. When I got there I was met by a Emmett and Jasper. "Hey guys, what's going on." I ask them.

"Nothing, it just that Edward is driving Jasper crazy with his mood swing." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Wait, Edward the one with the mood swing, seriously. I thought Jake would be the one" Bella told Emmett. From their expression I could tell that they had an inside joke that I didn't get. But what ever the joke, it had to do with Jake and Edward.

"I wish it was Jake, cause at least I would understand, but Edward, come on. Anyway I had to get out of there." Jasper said while touching his head.

"Ok guys, what's going on and what does it have to do with Jake." I ask them.

"Oh yeah you don't know." Did Bella just realized that I had no idea what was going on around here. Is this girl stupid or what. You know what I shouldn't talk since I'm going to summer school for like the third year. "Well, we won't tell you. You need to go inside and see Jake."

I followed her inside the house and went to the living room. When I got there I saw Edward standing near the window, from his expression I could tell that he was in great pain. Something was bothering him and I wish I knew what it was.

As I look around the room I also notice that Esme, Edward mother and Jacob mother-in-law, was preparing a long list of food. She had prepare brown rice, chicken, smash potatoes, and a lot of other food. My mouth water with all of the selection she prepared. She look at me and saw how hungry I look, "you should have some before Jake come down." Without another invitation, I jump at the chance of all that food and filled my plate up. We wolves heal quickly, but the more serous the injuries, the more healing it takes. And as a result, we have to eat a lot of food to keep up with the healing. That why we wolf always eat a lot, even Leah.

I continued looking around trying to figure out where Jake is. "Guys, where Jake. I heard he came back. Where is he." I ask.

"I'm right behind you, you idiot." I turn around and look at the back of me and saw Jake. He was wearing a long brown shirt with jeans. He was barefoot and he seems that he wasn't able to carry himself on his own. He had to rely on Rosalie for balance. She standing right next to him, putting on his weight on her. I guess since she is a vampire, she can handle it.

"Jake, you look like hell. What the hell is wrong with you." I ask him.

"Dude, look at me. I have a big stomach and I am fat. Dude, Edward nock me up, which is surprising since he's dead. But I guest he doesn't shot blank." We started laughing at his joke.

"Jake this is not funny. This whole situation is not funny. I just wish." Edward said with sorrow in his voice.

"Well Edward get over it. This is going to happened. We're having this baby. I just wish you were happy about it." Jake told him.

"Listen guys." I started. "I would love for you two to finish this conversation, but I think your about to have company." I look at the window that Edward was staring at and I saw grandfather, Jake dad and my mom in front of the Cullen house. They had a look of seriousness in their face and I could tell it was about Jake. This was going to be good.

Narrator POV

Grandfather thought this would be the best time to talk to the Cullen about the situation. They needed to know everything he knew about the baby and the coming threat. As he reach the front of the house, he started thinking of all the thing that have occurred last years. He has thought about how the Cullen were once their greatest enemies, but now they are not only an ally, but part of the family. He thought about how a child, heir to both clan will be born and save us all. And he thought about today, how he is face to face again, with Carlisle, as he discuses the situation.

"Well it have been a long time Grandfather. How can I help you." Esme ask as she open the door for him.

"We need to talk to your son and Jake. I am assuming that they are here." Grandfather said.

"Yes." She lead the guess into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for them, as well as Bella and Seth. Esme than look at her guest and ask ."How can we help you."

"They want Jake to keep the baby. They believe that the baby has a destiny and they want to make sure that its born to fulfilled its destiny." Edward said with anger in his voice.

"Than you know what I know Cullen. This child is not the end, but the beginning. Protect it and love it." Grandfather ask Edward. He than look around the room and saw Seth. Realizing the importance of the situation, he summon Seth to his side and place his hand on the young wolf shoulder, "And you Seth, as a value friend of Jake, I believe you will protect this child with everything that is within you. I believe that you will love this child as a brother and for that, I have chosen you to protect this child. You are his guardian until the child reach maturity. Do you accept." Grandfather ask the boy.

"Yes grandfather, I do." Seth said.

Rosalie laugh at the thought that this young wolf would be helpful in protecting Jake or the child. But Jake growl. He knew that Seth was going to be great and he was the perfect person for the job.

After the meeting, grandfather left. He went back the reservation, but left Billy and Nadine behind. They needed to spent time with Jake. They needed time alone with their son and the grand child that will soon come.

During that time, Seth took Bella on the side and started asking her question. He needed to know why Jake and Edward was keeping their distance, why they were barely talking to each other and why Jake seem really angry at Edward. Bella consider Seth question carefully and realized that she would have to tell the whole story, so she started.

Flash Back

**Bella came to visit the Cullen residences to found out what was going on, what was the big secret. She had heard from her father who heard from Nadine, who had heard for Billy (I swear they are like high school girl) that Jake was back from his honeymoon, but was sick and couldn't see anybody right now. It seems that Jake caught some sort of virus and he needed medical attention and the only person who was allowed to see him was Edward and Carlisle. **

**Bella, however didn't believe the story and decided to see Jake herself. She knew that Jake was the type of person that wouldn't get sick easily and wouldn't ignore people just like that, she knew something was up and she needed to make sure that he was ok. So one day after work (she was now working for Mike parents at their store) she went straight to the Cullen house. Now normally the Cullen wouldn't let anyone see Jake, but since Bella was his best friend and the only Human who knew the truth about the new member of the Cullen family, she was allowed.**

**Anyway, when she saw Jake, she was surprise. He look pale and sick and he his stomach was round. "Jake are you pregnant. Please tell me that your not pregnant." she ask him as she look at him with shock.**

"**Well, yeah. Apparently, me and Edward could have kids, our at least one kid. Anyway, I'm having a boy or a girl, I'm not sure, but I am hoping it's a boy. But don't worry he won't be name Edward or Jacob j.r." he told her. Jake was acting like a teenage girl. He was all over the place. One minute he was happy, the next he was extremely happy. He was driving everybody in the house crazy.**

"**Ok Jake calm down please. What the hell is wrong with you. Why are you acting like this." Bella ask him. She knew this was strange for Jake**

"**Acting like what." Jake ask. He was getting mad. "Are you trying to say that I am crazy or something. Because I'm not. I am just having a lot of issues right now." Jake started crying when the conversation turn to that direction. His mood never stayed consistent. Bella with a confused face turn to Edward for some explanation. He ask her to follow him and led her to another room. "Edward, what the hell is going on." She ask him.**

"**Well, all I know is that Jake is having a baby and the baby is affecting his health, both mentally and physically." he told her**

"**What do you mean, what going on with him." She ask.**

"**The baby is slowly killing him. Everyday the baby is inside of him, its causing his health to weaken. It is happening faster that his healing factor could deal with." Edward pause for a moment. He knew that Bella needed time to get her mind around the fact that Jake baby was killing him, she need time to get her mind around the whole situation. "It also affecting his mind. Jake never stay in the same mood twice. He goes from happy to sad, from loving to hating the baby and calm to out of control. He threw Emmett across the room when he mad a light joke about his mood swing, he nearly destroy that table over there." Edward pointed to the table that was in the dining room." I am even afraid to talk to him sometime, he seems to always be mad at me for some reason." he said.**

"**So what does Carlisle say. What does he think." She ask him.**

"**If nothing is done, Jake will die and the baby will live. But to be honest, I wish Jake wouldn't put himself in so much danger. If he wants to have a child so badly, there are other ways." he said while looking at her.**

**Bella look at him. She could tell what he was thinking and she had to tell him "NO."**

"**Why not Bella, you love him and he love you, what's the problem." he ask.**

"**Because he's in love with you. Jake wants to have your child. Don't you know the only thing he regret was not being able to raised children with you. He knows it could never happened, or he thought it could never happen, but he still wanted it. So right here and now, he is able to give you a child that is both his and yours and you want me to convince him to terminate it and have one with him. Are you crazy." she ask him.**

"**But Bella, it's the only way. If we have this child, he will die and I will die with him." Edward told her. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted Jake for himself and nothing was going to stop him."NO, that's not the only way. Dude you are always trying to find ways to kill yourself aren't you. If Jake is having this baby, than he believes that he will be able to raise it with you. Trust him and believe in him." She told him. **

**Edward try to continue convince Bella that it what was best for him, but he didn't succeed. In the end, all Edward accomplish was making Jake mad.**

End of Flash Back

"So that why Jake is mad at Edward." Seth thought he finally understood everything, but there was one thing that Bella forgot to mention.

"Well, there was a moment, a small moment, when Edward actually think that he hated the baby, that he wish it wasn't here, and that was the biggest mistake of his life." Bella told Seth with a smile.

"Why?" he ask. "Why is it a problem if Edward thought that."

"Well, it seem the baby has acquired certain gift from Edward, and Jake can channel it." Bella told him.

When Seth thought about it for a moment, he figure it out. The baby was a mind reader like Edward, and somehow, inside Jake, he was able to read Edward mind. Jake finally understood why Jake was mad at Edward. But knowing Jake, he will get over it soon.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, i love them. i hope you like this chapter. Please give me suggestion on name for the baby. If your wondering, the baby is a boy, one boy. So give me some ideas for names. and Please review this chapter.


	33. Chapter 30

I hope you like this story. I added an old character that some of my might miss. And in addition, i gave you a little hint to the sex of Sam baby. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, give me suggestion on what to name the baby. I need some idea cause the baby will be born the next chapter, so give me some idea. And for some of you who was wondering, Seth will not imprint on Jake son. He will only act like a loving big brother and nothing more. But a possible love interested will be mention in this chapter.

* * *

Baby POV

Here I am in my own personal little world. There is no room, no space to spread my wings, but there is privacy. I am safe here, inside my daddy. Yes my Daddy, Jacob Black-Cullen is my daddy and I guest Edward is dad. Dad don't like me very much, but that's ok, daddy tell me that once i am born he will love me. He tell me once daddy see me, he will love me with all his heart and protect me. I hope it's true cause i love my parents and i can't wait to see them.

Jerry POV

I was at the Black residence playing with my nephew. I was teaching him his ABC and 123 and he was getting it very quickly. Nadine told me that LB was one of coolest and smartest baby she ever met and I had to agree with her. He understood the environment around him, recognized the people that love him and he even started talking, he was a genius. Anyway, I have been spending a lot of time in the Black house. I have eaten with them, hang with them when I can and baby-sit LB when Billy and Nadine were gone. It seems everything was back to normal. Well almost everything.

While I spent a great deal of time with the Black, and the rest of the residence of La Push, well the one that would have me, I still didn't hang out with Jake. I know that Jake forgave me to a small degree, but that wasn't enough for me. I want Jake to get over what I did and I wanted us to be friends again. Well I'm lying. I want Jake to leave Edward and be with me, but I'll get what I can get.

"I can't believe it happened. I can't believe what happened to Jake." I heard Dane say as I was leaving LB room. I was heading out when I realized that he was arguing with Nadine. Dane thought it was a good idea to have a meeting with Mrs. Black without her husband. He thought it was the best way to get his way, if Billy wasn't around.

"It doesn't matter what you believe. What happen happened and everyone is dealing with it the best they can. Now Dane, please leave my house." She ask him.

"What, are you crazy. We are talking about Jake, the alpha. I knew his relationship will be the end of him. That vampire is killing him and you are all letting him." Dane was angry for some reason. Something was happening to Jake and he didn't know what to do.

"Please leave my house and don't come here again. Your behavior is upsetting Billy and driving me crazy." she told him.

"How dare you. You not Sarah you know. You will never replace Billy wife and the kids mother. Trying to support their mistake doesn't make you their mother. It just make you stupid." I grab Dane by the back of the collar and drag him out the door. "Let go of me fool. Let go of me." He yield at me as I was dragging him.

"You need to be nice Dane. I'm not as nice as Nadine." I told him.

"No, your just pathetic. Your in love with a wolf who is in love with a vampire. And now because of that love, the man you love is dying and its all because of the vampire." he told me. From his expression I could tell that he believe what he was saying.

"What are you talking about. Jake is dying, How." I ask.

"If you want to know, why don't you visit the traitor and find out." He was giving me a serous look and I took my cue from that.

I left the Black residence, got on my bike and headed for the Cullen. I drove there in a hurry, even faster from the first time I went there after Jake phase to his Alpha statues. I needed to know if what he said was true, if Jake life was really in danger. But if I think about it, I should have known that something was off. First off, Billy went from happy and carefree to worry over night. He no longer acted like a teenager in love, but rather a worry father who child is fighting a deadly disease.

The second thing I should have notice was Seth and his behavior. For the last couple of weeks, Seth has done everything in his power not to phase. He was coming up with every excused from, summer school assignment, to him still being injured, to Charlie visiting and not knowing the family secret. He did everything he could. But I did realized that he was hiding something. He started smelling like the leeches all of a sudden. He started to smell like the Cullen and we all knew that Seth was the only other wolf who had no problem with them.

Anyway I made it to the front of their house ready for a fight. I knew I would have to fight my way in to see Jake and I knew it wouldn't be easy. I used my senses to figure out who was in the house and I was only able to identify two vampires, one human and one alpha. With only two vampires to deal with, I knew I wouldn't have much problem.

I was at the front door when Bella upon it up for me. "Are you crazy, Edward told you that he will kill you if he ever see you near Jake again." She warn me.

"Thanks for your concern but don't worry. I am going to see Jake and there is nothing you could do to stop me. Nothing." I said to her.

As I rush pass her, I was met by a beautiful blond. I could tell from the way she look that she was one of them and it seem very protective of Bella or very hateful of me I wasn't sure. "Rosalie, I know how you feel about him, but don't worry." I heard Bella say.

I move pass her and went to the scent I recognized. Jake was laying on the couch with his feet up. He was covered with a sheet and he face look like he was about to throw up. I didn't see Edward anywhere so I assumed that he was to scared to face me. "Jake what is going on with you. Are you ok." I ask him.

"Jerry, what are you doing here. Didn't I tell you to stay away from me." He told me. Seeing him reject me hurt, but I needed to know what was happening.

"Jake, I heard that you were dying. That can't be true, you're the alpha. The most powerful wolf of us all." I than look at the vampire blond and Bella. I could tell what I was saying was effecting them. Jake was met to be the best of us and what ever was happening to him, what ever that vampire did to him, it was killing him. "What did that blood sucker do to you Jake. Why are you sick." I blurt out.

Jake got up and showed me his stomach. "Happy now, I pregnant. Were having a baby." he said before laying back down on the couch.

I had to gather myself before I said anything. I had to look at the situation carefully before I did anything. Jake was pregnant with a vampire baby, and that was killing him. Jake was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He was going to die for that thing. I was getting mad. Mad at Edward for getting him into this situation, mad at Bella for supporting it and mad at that thing for killing him. I was getting to mad that I couldn't contain myself anymore, I was about to blow up. "Your having his offspring. What is wrong with you. That thing is an abomination. You need to get rid of it now before it kills you." I told him praying he will listen.

The blond one started growling at me and moving toward my direction when a voice stop her in her track. "Calm down Rosalie, he is not threat to Jake, to me or the child. So just relax please, this is no good for Jake." I recognized that voice, I hated that voice. It belong to him, the one whole stole the man I love. "He wasn't yours to lose."

"He would've been with me if you didn't come back. If you stayed away and never came back he wouldn't be dying right now, this is all your fault." I told him. From his expression I could tell what I was saying was hurting him deeply. He must really be in pain. Good, that what he deserve.

"Jerry, we need to talk, so come and follow me please." Bella ask as she drag me out the house. I knew I could easily make her let go of me, but she wasn't worth the energy.

When we went outside, Bella gave me a stern look. It was like she was my mother ashamed and angry that I ambaries her in front of her friends. "What do you want Bella. Are you here to tell me how wrong I am. Are you here to plead Edward case to me. Are you hoping that I wouldn't tell the elders of the tribe so they won't come and kill Edward and the rest of his family." I ask her.

"Jerry, you are so stupid, you don't know anything." she told me.

"Then enlighten me." I told her.

"Fined, I will just tell you what I know. First off, Jake is the one who wants this baby at any cost, not Edward. Jake is the one who is willing to die to bring this baby into the world, not Edward. Edward is trying to convince him to terminate the pregnancy, but Jake against it." I was confused. Jake wanted this thing to be born, not Edward. How was that possible. Why would he want that.

She look at me and realized that I was figuring things out. When she realized that she had my attention again, she continued. "When Jake realized that he might be pregnant, he called Rosalie for some support. He needed her to protect him from Edward worries because he already knew that the baby was effecting with his health. Anyway, when he got back home, he went to the hospital to do some test. He told Dr. Cullen, in private, that he thought he might be pregnant and he wanted the doctor to run some test to make sure." she said.

"So what happened. What did Edward do when he found out." I ask her.

"Well, a day after the test was done, Dr. Cullen told both Edward and Jake that they were having a baby. To my understanding, Jake was shock and scared, but he was still happy. Edward, in the other hand was scared shirtless and he wanted Jake to get rid of it. It seems that there was rumors of human women barring children with vampires and these women die the most painful death and the children was left to be raised alone. So Edward want to spare Jake that pain, so he wanted him to get rid of it." She continued.

"But he didn't. He wanted to keep the baby." I ask her.

"Yeah. Rosalie became his personal body guard and she keeps everyone away from him. Anyone who try to convince him to get ride of the baby, she growl at them. She even growl at Billy and Nadine when they suggested it. She growl at them so loud that Sam was getting ready to start a war about it. But luckily for us all, the oldest elder of your tribe agreed that it was Jake choice and supported it." she continued.

"So what now, Jake is having a thing that is going to kill him." I ask her.

"Well Jake choose to have it, you can't change his mind, trust me I tried." she told me.

"What are you talking about, you were practically protecting him the same way the blond leech was protecting him." I told her. She had no right to compare herself to any of us if she was willing to let that thing kill her.

"Well, when I found out, I was shock. I mean, I didn't know that male wolf could have babies, but Jake was one in a million. Anyway, when I found out, Edward beg me to ask Jake to terminate the baby. He ask me to find another way to have a child. He even ask me if I was willing to have Jake child to make Jake happy." She started laughing. It seems the memories of the experience was funny for her. But for me it was sick. I look at her to see what was her respond. "IT was no. I said no. I love Jake, I do. But I will not have his child so he could raised it with Edward. So I just said no."

"So he is willing to let Jake have a child with anyone. As long as it make Jake happy." I ask her. If he was willing to do that , than maybe I had a chance to get him back. Maybe, if Jake had a child with me instead with Edward, than we had a shot.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN" a stern voice said disrupting my train of thought.

"Edward, hey how Jake." Bella ask.

"He's a little cold. Can you stay near him until Seth comes back." he ask her.

"Ok, but please don't kill Jerry. Jake may be mad at him, but he doesn't want him dead."

"NO promises." Edward told her and than she went inside. He face me trying to give me scare look. But it wasn't working. I don't scare that easily. "Than I'll find another way to get rid of you."

"Your welcome to try. But I must warn you, it won't be easy and you may be the one that die in the end." I told him. From his expression I could tell that he was taking me seriously. He wanted to fight and he knew that I won't make it easy on him.

"Just one question before we do this." he ask me.

"What is it. What do you want to know." I ask him.

"Did you really hope that I will let have my husband. Did you really believe that Jake was so desperate to have a child and I was so afraid of losing him, that I would let you have him." he ask me.

"Well, maybe not. But I did hope that you had enough common sense to let him live. To find a way to let him have what he wants and still live." I told him.

"Your lying. You were hoping that I would let you have Jake. You were hoping that I let you get him pregnant, so you could take him from me. And to be truthful, if it was the only way to keep him safe, I would." he told me.

"So why don't you let him. Why not set him free." I ask him.

"Because I am to selfish. When Bella said no to my offer, I was relieved. Part of me would've been ok with him having a baby with her, but a bigger part of me is happy that he is having my child." he told me.

"Why would you be happy. Even if that thing is part of you. Its killing him and if you love him the way you say you love him, why let him continued the pregnancy." I ask him.

"Because that what he wants. And to be honest, that what I want. I always felt guilty that I was keeping Jake away from the life that he deserve. A partner to grow old with, kids and a home, all these things was what he deserved, and I kept him away from it." he had so much sorrow in his voice. He wanted to give Jake the world, the same way I do. This was killing him. "You have no idea." he answered.

"Jerry, what the hell are you doing here." I turn around and notice Seth, Sue, Emily and Leah. They must've come to see the progress of Jake condition. "Edward, he didn't give any problem did he." he ask Edward.

"No Seth. He just came to kill me. But we came to some sort of agreement." Edward told Seth.

"What ever, I still don't trust him. Anyway, we came to see how Jake is doing." Seth said. "And grandpa what to make sure that the baby progress is ok."

"The old man knew of this. He knew of the child and what he would do to Jake health. What is going on with all you." I ask.

"Look, from my understanding. This child is meant to do great things. It is meant to help us in our greatest hours and it need to be born for that to happened. That is why the oldest elder have decided to let this child be born." Sue said. She was still as loving and caring as ever.

"And you all agree to this, even you Seth. And what about Sam, i know he can't be happy about this. " I ask tehm. I knew how much Seth look up to Jake and losing him will hurt him as much as it will hurt me. And Emily, well she love Jake as a brother.

"I have no choice, I was chosen to be the guardian of the child. Its my duty to protect it until it reach maturity. Its my job to make sure that everything will be fined." he told me.

"And i feel a connection to Jake right now. For some reason, Jake and i feel drawn to each other and we can't keep away rom each other. Trust me we tried." Sue told me as she was touching her stomach. It was even more obvious now that she was pregnant. You could see the baby bumb.

"You are all crazy. You all need help." I got on my bike and left. I was not going to stay and watch Jake die, unfortunately, Bella screaming stop me in my track.

"Guys, Jake left. He was in the house one minute and gone the next." She told us.

"Are you sure." Sue ask

"Yes she sure. Jake is not in the house. Does anyone have any idea wehre Jake might like to go when he is trouble." He ask. Everybody thought about it for a minute and than Edward said. "Thank you Bella." he than look at everyone else. "Look, Jake might be in the cemetery, where his mother is buried. So I am going there. Rosalie, Bella and Seth comes with me and Jerry do whatever you want." He said. He got into his car and brought the group with him and than left. I decided to followed them. I wanted to make sure that every was alright with Jake.

Sue POV

My son left with the vampire to make sure that everything was ok. I was so worried about the situation, but there was nothing I could do. Jake life was in danger by two seperates forces and there was nothing i could do. Grandfather had told me earlier that he had a vision and in that vision, the baby will be born. He told me that today, the baby will be born and they had to prepare themselves for what's to come. They had to prepare themselves for the birth. So here I am, with my daughter and neice, waiting for the news.

I am happy that Leah and Emily are close again. No it hurts Leah to know that Emily is pregnant with Sam child, but things are the way they are. Emily told me that she believes she is having a girl, and for some reason, Jake said the same thing. He said that his child and Sam child will be very closes and that connection can be already felt with him and Emily. I have know idea what that means, but i will find out soon.

Edward POV

We drove in a hurry to get to the cemetery. I wanted to be near Jake and make sure that he was ok. However, when we got there, we found out, that everything was not ok. Somehow, four vampires that I didn't recognized were standing on top of my husband. They were ready to kill him and leave nothing for me to find. The fifth vampire, and the one I recognized from Victoria memories, was Lucas. He wanted Jake died for what he did to Laurent and he was getting to kill. If we didn't do something soon, my husband and unborn child will die.


	34. Chapter 31 Baby Name

OK. Thank you for the suggestion. The Baby will be born today and name today. The reason behind the name will also be explain and the power that the child have will be tell. I hope you like the Chapter and please review.

* * *

Seth POV

The battle didn't last as long as we expected, we took care of those vampires in a matter of minutes. I was in my wolf form, while Rosalie and Edward was in the front, next to me, getting ready to attack. Bella was in the back of course, staying out the way, but even she had a part to play in the battle. The vampire group that we were fighting was lead by a vampire who had dark skin, long braded hair with red eyes. Edward claims his name was Lucas, I wasn't sure about that, but I was sure that he was the same vampire that beat me up a couple days ago. Anyway, we were standing in front of him and his five friends, who were surrounding Jake. We couldn't move, because we were afraid of them hurting Jake, so we were on a stand still, they couldn't leave their position and leave Jake unguarded and we in the other hand couldn't attack them. We were stuck, well that's what we thought.

One minutes we were facing five very calm vampires, the next minute, these four vampires were attacking us. It seem Bella once again cut herself with a knife to used her blood as a distraction for those vampires. Bella blood was always considered a addiction to the vampire, well except for Edward, his addiction was Jake. Anyway it work and they charge without thinking. Edward face the vampire that Lucas called Lorenzo and dispatch him without any problem. Rosalie took down two vampires with fighting techniques I only seen on t.v It was like watching Buffy the vampire slayer in real life. Anyway, she took care of two vampire very quickly. I on the other hand, took one vampire by the trough and killed him.

Lucas and a female vampire stay near Jake in hopes of keeping themselves safe. Unfortunately for them I was in my wolf form and Jerry, who was near by, saw the whole situation and attack. He killed the female without trying and burn her remain. The only vampire that was left was Lucas. "Stay away from me, or the wolf gets it." he said, he was still near Jake.

"Don't be stupid Lucas. Your outnumber and out match. Just go home and leave us in peace." Edward said. I could tell from his face that he was more interested in keeping Jake safe than fighting a stupid battle.

"I don't think so. I have the wolf who killed my brother and I want him to pay." as he talk I saw the change in Jacob face. He was in great pain and that pain was forcing him to phase. Carlisle had instructed Jake not to phase during his pregnancy, but I guest the pain was to much and he had to change.

Once he was a wolf, he charge at Lucas and tear him apart. All I could hear was Lucas screaming in pain as Jake got to him. Once Jake was done, he look at Edward, throw up and past out. It seems the pain was to much for him to handle and he just past out. "Poor Jake", I thought.

Bella Pov

I was happy that the battle didn't last long and I was happy that I was able to help. For once in my life, I was the one who rescued him, not the other way around. I was the one who made things easy for the Cullen to save him. I was not a problem. Usually its Jake who have to save my life, but today, it was me who save his life. Unfortunately, another problem was here. Jake was in pain and no one had any idea what to do to help him.

"Jake baby, please wake up." Edward said as he look at my best-friend. I could tell from his expression that he was extremely worry and he felt so powerless.

"Edward, what wrong with Jake, what happened." Rosalie ask her brother.

"I'm not sure, he was fined a minute ago and now he is out and in great pain." he said.

"Maybe it's the baby. Maybe it wants to come out." Seth said.

"So it decided to rip it ways out of him. That thing is going to kill the man we love. I knew that thing was a monster." Jerry had so much hatred for Jake baby. I know a part him wish that it was his, that he was the father. But that would never be. So he chose to hate Jake child, and Edward for putting Jake in this position. "YOU NEED TO GET RID OF IT." Jerry said as he look at Edward.

Rosalie growl and was getting ready to attack when Edward look at me and said "Do you believe that your theory will work Bella, do you think it will save his life." he ask.

Everybody was confused about what was going on, even me. But I had to remind myself that Edward could read mind and he probably read my mind. "I don't know, it was only an idea." I said.

"Ok, we will try it." He took out a knife that he had in his pocket and look at Rosalie for some support. "Rosalie, the moment the baby is out, I want you, Bella and Seth to get in my car and drive home with it. It will be born early and it will need care." She nodded her head and he started cutting.

Seth came closer to me with confusion in his eyes. He ask me what I said to Edward, or what he read and I had to explain. "Seth, do you remember the day we went to go see the Wolverine movie." I ask him and he nodded. "Well, do you remember I ask you how his power works and you told me that it always heal his injuries. Do you remember what else you told me." I ask him.

"Yeah, I told you that because of that metal in his body, his healing factor have to work over time to keep him alive. But when he didn't have that metal, his healing factor was a whole lot stronger." he said.

"Exactly, his healing factor was stronger when the metal was out of his system and I think that the same way Jake healing factor works." I told him.

"Explain please." Rosalie ask. She was paying attention the conversation we were having and she didn't understand were I was going with this.

"Well I figure that, since the wolf healing factor work the same way as this x-men character, the same rule apply." I could tell from their expression I had to be more specific. "Jake healing powers is only working to keep the baby alive and is barely keeping Jake alive. The power is working only for the baby. But if the baby is out of Jake, than the power will concentrate on Jake.

"OK. So baby out, healing factor in. That make sense, I guest." Seth said.

Once both Rosalie and Seth understood what was going on, we went back and paid attention to what Edward was doing.

Edward POV

I was using the knife that I had in my pocket to c-sec the baby out. Now normal, Jake skin would be so hard that the knife wouldn't work, but because he was so sick, it cut him like butter. I made a circular motion on his stomach and removed the child once the stomach was upon. From his size, I could tell that he was premature. He was extremely small and he didn't cry. I was afraid that I took him out way to quickly, but the situation called for it and I had no choice.

I gave my new born son to Rosalie and watch as she and Bella headed for my car. I hoped they would be able to get to my house in time to save the child, my child.

As they left, I realized that Seth stayed behind. I look at his direction and ask him "why are you still here. Shouldn't you be with your charge."

"Yeah, I should. But right now I want to be near Jake. His body is healing slowly. It will take time before you are able to move him again." he told me.

I look at Jake injuries and I realized that Seth was right. His stomach may have heal from the C-section, but he still had cuts all over him. And when I touch part of his body, I could tell that he still had broken bones. It was best for him to stay here and heal, but I chose against it. I pick him up and started running home with him in my arms.

With Jake in my arms and Seth in my back, I ran from the cemetery all the way back to my home.

Once I got home, I saw that the rest of my family was waiting for me. Esme had a worried face when she stop me and ask "What happened Edward. Why is the child so sick."

"Rosalie and Bella didn't tell you. We got into a fight and Jake got sick or hurt or both, I'm not sure. Anyway I had to remove the child to save Jake life. If I didn't they would both die, its was the only way." I told her.

She gave me a hug and look at the direction of Carlisle. He lead me to one of the extra room we had and attach Jake to medical equipment. He wanted to see the progress of Jake healing, he knew from previous experiences that wolf heal quickly, but they don't always heal the right way. Sometime their bones would heal improperly and we would have to break it and connect it properly for them to walk again. As a result, he would probably had to break and reattach some of Jakes bone a couple of time before he is completely back to normal.

As I lay my husband on the bed, I can't help but wonder about my son. I was wondering how he look like, how was his personality and what characteristic of Jake and I he had. "You should check on your son." Carlisle told me. I guess he figured that I would be worried about him, so I left my husband side to be near my son.

Baby POV

I look at the people who are around me and see that they are my family. The boy who looks like me, but white like a ghost is supposed to be dad. He is daddy husband, well that what they say and that's what I believe.

They say he is dad and we look alike, but I don't see it. I mean, he is white like ghost and I am tan, well light tan. I have black hair with bronze in the center, I have daddy face, but I am much prettier. Auntie blonde say I am most beautiful baby of all.

Auntie blonde holds me the most, she love me a lot and I love her. Her husband, uncle funny, is the only one who feed me. He was the one who realized that I need blood and formula to survive. He realized I need blood and food to live. Uncle funny also play with me all the time. He is fun to be around, he is so funny. Uncle blonde is most understanding one. He understand that I don't want to opened my eye and he understand that I want only uncle funny and aunties to hold me.

Auntie small, always dress me in different clothes. She think it's funny and she think I am cute. When I get bigger, I will dress her like a doll see if she likes it. Auntie red, or grandma, is really pretty. She whole me really close and sing me to sleep. I like her a lot.

I also like other auntie. She smell really good and her heart beat. I heard the others call her Bella. I called her auntie Bell. I sleep in her arms all the time. She is so warm and loving. I like her too.

Grandpas are funny. Blonde hair grandpa is always nice and caring. Make you feel welcome. Dark hair grandpa is not as funny. But he is nice and he love me and daddy a lot.

Daddy, I want my daddy. I closed my eyes even tighter and call dad. He comes to me, holds me and I show him the picture of daddy sleeping on his bed. He takes me to him hoping that he will wake up, but when we got there daddy was gone.

Jake POV

"_Chosen one, it is time for you to wake." a voice said._

"_Whose there." I ask_

"_We are the alpha of the past, we need to talk with you._" they said.

"_Now what. Are you going to tell me that it was wrong to have my child, well forget it. I do not regret it and I will kill anyone who will try to convince me other wise." _I told them.

"_No young one. We came to apologized. We didn't realized how important your child was. He has a great destiny and you must do everything you can to protect him. There are those who would wish him harms." _They told me.

I would have ask more about the threat against my son, but a small cry woke me up. It was the cry of stomach pain. I haven't eaten in days and my current situation didn't help much. You see when we heal from injuries, we are required to eat a lot food so satisfied the stress of the healing. So you could imagine how hungry I am since I had to heal from a C-section, injuries in a battle and broken bones.

I wanted to see my child but the hunger was too much. So I phase and jump out the window.

I ran as fast as I could, all the way north were I saw a mountain lion and attack it. I don't know why, but the taste of his meat in my mouth felt so good that I couldn't stop. I ate every ounce of his body and swallowed it hole. It was incredible. As I continued eating, I realized that I was smelling Edward scent. It coming near me and I knew that he was looking for me. Feeling the way I feel, I decided to keep moving north to avoid him.

Unfortunately it was a waste of time because he caught up to me in a matter of minutes "Here you are. I finally found you." Edward said as he came closer to me. "Jake do you have any idea what you put us threw, put me threw and your son. You need to come home now." he told me.

I started growl as I realized that my hunger for meat was over taken me. I was getting ready to attack, when a new hunger over powered me, it was the hunger for my husband. I started running away from him, knowing he would follow me anywhere.

I used my senses to find a small cabin that had a mixture of the Cullen smell. Its must be one of the many homes they own but don't always use. I stayed in my wolf form waiting for Edward to track my sent. "Jake, why did you run away from me."

Once I saw him, I came closer to him and went back to my human form. I came closer to him a gave him a big kiss. I used all my might to over power my husband, even adding tongue to make it more fun. But like always, Edward took charge.

He lift me up and led me to the cabin. He open the door and race us to one of the bedroom. Before I had a chance to react, his mouth was on my hard on, working every inch of it with his mouth and tongue. He suck it so well that it took everything in my not release myself in his mouth.

Realizing that it was a fight that I might loose, I flip Edward over and went on top off him. Kissing his neck and going down his body, I rip his clothing leaving nothing but his naked body. I had to take some time to look at the perfection that is Edward Cullen. He chest, his six pack, his arms, his skin, I can't believe that I waited six weeks for this. We had to make up for lost time.

Edward grabs me and flip us in a 69 position. I take his cock in my mouth, while he takes mind. The satisfaction of what we were doing to each other was so great that I couldn't stop moaning with please, and that was exactly what he wanted to hear, cause the next thing I knew, I was sitting on top of him, riding his peace, screaming his name.

I called out my husband name so loud, that the animals that was near us was running away from my scream. It was the best sex we ever had and we just started.

Edward POV

I know we don't sleep, but for once in my life, I wish we did. I was so tired that I couldn't believe what just happened. I mean Jake just had a baby and he should take the time to relax and heal, but I really miss him and I wanted to be with him so much. As I ponder these thought I got up and start looking for new clothes for me and Jake. "What are you doing." I hear the voice of the man who brought me so much pleasure. He brought me a love that I believe I could never have. A child that is a maricle and a blessing. And the best sex I ever had.

"I am picking out new clothes. You rip the one I was wearing last night and you came here naked remember. So we need something new to wear." I told him.

"Why, we can stay here a little while long. I would love that." he said with a smile on his face. A face that was hard to say no to, but I had to.

"We need to get back to EJ, he needs us." I told him.

"Who is EJ." He ask me with anger on his face. I guest he didn't like the name I came up with for our son. But to be honest, he never told me what he wanted to name our son.

"E.J, is the nickname I came up for our son. You never wanted to tell me his name, or the name you came up with." I said.

"His name is Nathaniel. So just call him Nate or Nathan." He told me.

"Why Nathaniel. Why that name." I ask Jake. It was a nice name, but I wanted to know why he came up with it.

"It means, messenger of God or something like that and it make him sound all powerful and knowing." He said.

"Jake, your not religious, so why did you come up with that name for our son." I ask again.

He came closer and started kissing me. Between the kisses he would add so word "Lets, go see our son." it was hard to listen to him when he was doing that but he was right. We needed to see our son, Nathan. Nathaniel Cullen.

Rosalie POV

I was sitting in front of the house holding my new found nephew in my arms. He was so beautiful. He look so much like Edward, but I could see Jake in his face. He had Edward face, bronze hair, physical appearance. But he also had some of Jake bone structure, black roots, and tan skin, but his skin was a whole lot lighter. He also had hard skin like diamond, but it was warmer, a lot warmer than us. He also had a heart beat, that beat faster than the average person. He could also got out on the sunniest day of the year, the sun doesn't make his skin glow. The only thing that suck was the fact that he never opened his eyes. He always kept them closed, so we never knew he eyes color. But other than that he actually look more human than any of us.

But his look wasn't the only characteristic that he had that made him more humane. He could actually eat normal human food, but we had to mix it with blood for him to take it but at least he ate food. The blood with food, that was Emmett idea. Anyway, Carlisle told us that he suspect that when he gets older, he will be able to eat normal food without blood and have blood without normal food.

The other thing that made him unique was the fact that he was growing so fast. The day he was born, he was so small that I could hold him with one hand. He was also so sick that we had to put him in an incubator to keep him alive. But as time went on, he started growing and getting stronger, and now he is out and we are all able to hold him. However, he prefers to be held by girls more than boys. I guest that's the one thing he didn't get from Edward.

"I heard that Rosalie." Edward said as he came closer with Jake holding hands.

"Well if you don't like what I said, stay out of my head." I told him. I than look at Jake "how are your feeling Jake." I ask him.

"I feel great." He come closer to me and reach out to get his son. "Thank you Rosalie. Thank you so much. I knew you would take care of him if anything ever happened to me." he came closer to me and gave me a big hug. "I am so sorry." he said.

"For what." I ask him.

"Rosalie, I know how much you want children and that was part of the reason why I work so hard to have this baby. That was the reason why I needed it to be born. Not just for me and Edward, but for you and the rest of the family. I love all so much and i know this baby will bring us great joy and make this family better" he told me. That speech was so beautiful that I started sobbing. I gave Jake an even bigger hug while Edward took his son.

"Come to daddy Nathaniel." Edward said as he look at his son face. Which was still closed.

"Nathaniel, his name is Nathaniel. Jake I can't believe you actually kept your promise." Seth came from inside the house, with Emmett and Esme behind him.

"Jake, I can't believe that is the reason why you came up with the name of our child. That why you name his Nathaniel." Edward said. He had so much anger in his voice and he was staring at Jake. I could tell that he read Seth mind, and he now knew why the baby was name Nathan.

"Oh relax Edward. Nathaniel is a great name, a holy name and I like it." he said.

"But you name him after a comic book character and characters from a movie. how the hell do you think I would react when i found out." Edward said.

Seeing the situation, Esme decided to enter the conversation. "Jake, maybe if you tell us the full name of your son, maybe Edward will understand better."

Edward was about to say something, but Jake cut him off first, "Fined. Our son name is Nathaniel Marius Lucian Cullen."

"Dude, that's a cool name. What made you think of it." Emmett ask.

"Well, Marius is after my favorite vampire in Anne Rice novels, and Lucian after the werewolf leader and prince, in the underworld sequels." Jake said.

"But Nathaniel is after an x-men character. You name our son after an x-men character." Edward scream.

"I name him after Cable, Nathan Christopher Xavier Summer, the son of two off the greatest X-MEN, Scott Summer aka. Cyclop and Jean Grey-Summer aka. Phoenix. Well it was actually Jean once remove, her clone is really the mother, but it doesn't matter, its steal Jean. Anyway his birth was meant to be legendary and a lot of people did a lot of things to make sure he fullfil his destiny. Some of those people were his sister, Parents, uncle, niece, grandparents and wife. Even his evil clone had a part." Realizing that he was getting off the topic, he gather himself, look at Edward and said. "Our son is name after a character who was part of an important legacy the same way our son is and who was destine for greatness, the same way our son is."

"Plus, its kind of funny how cable mother could read mind, and Nate father could read mind. And Cable power was great than hers the same you Nate is greater than yours Edward. You could only read mind, Nate can read and share thought, and that is just the beginning. It just kind of cool in its own way don't you think." Seth said. I never realized how young he was sometime.

"Well regardless of the reason, its still great name." Esme said.

"Yeah, and beside Edward, we could always name our next one after you." Jake said with a smile. I was getting mad a little, but I was still happy for them.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think of the name. You should also know that i am planning to add the Denali and the Volturri in the coming chapter. And Jake little comment in the end have base, there will be at least two addition Cullen in the future, but it doesn't mean that both of them are edward and Jake. You should also know that Bella will be turn into a vampire in the coming chapters.


	35. Chapter 35, WHat's new

I am so sorry it took me this long to right this chapter. But i am happy to report that i am hard at work in this story. It's about to end and alot of things are going to happened. You should know that this is not my favorite chapter, but it is the beginning to the finally. I am hoping to make part two of this story, because certains things will not be resolve by the end of this story.

So, if you want to know what is Nathan destiny or who will turn Bella into a vampire, Well let if you want me to make part two of this story. i hope you enjoy this Chapter and please review my work. i honestly like your remark, good or bad.

* * *

Grandfather POV

I had a vision last night. A great treat is coming and I do not know if we are strong enough to stop it. I have spoken to the white hair cold ones, the one that leads that family and he has assured me that as long as we keep the chosen one a secret, we have nothing to fear. But I fear that this is not enough. I fear that keeping his identity a secret is not enough stop what is coming. This child is in great danger and I do not know if we could keep him safe. I do not know if my tribe will survive the onslaught. I do not know if we will survive The Three Kings.

Seth POV

Today was going to be my day. Today I was going to be the day that I prove to my best friend why it was great idea that grandfather choose me to be the guardian of his baby. Today would be the day that I will be Nathan godfather.

Now I know what your thinking. Its no big deal, people do it all the time, All you have to do is remember birthdays and Christmas and all that stuff. Well usually I would tell you that your right, but for this situation, your wrong. Grandfather have told me and only me, that he fear for Nate. He fear that evil will try to destroy him before he reach maturity and I had to do everything in my power to make sure he stay safe. I had to make sure he grows up into a man.

Now seriously, isn't that his fathers job. I mean come on. One is this all powerful alpha, this legendary wolf of legends, and the other is this really cool vampire who could read mind. Now with parents like that, who need me. Really who need me.

Plus, if you add a really cool godmother whose blood is addicted to vampires that they go crazy, a psychic pixie aunt and kick ass fighter blonde Barbie, who needs me. I mean serous me, come on. If the girls in the family weren't good enough, the kid still had his cool all Civil War hero uncle and super hero strong uncle who make the Rock look like a loser. And that's only the vampire side of the kid family, lets not talk about the werewolf side of the family. I am seriously useless.

But noooo, I have to be the one who has to protect the kid. It seems that since the wolf gene is really strong in my bloodline, second to Jake, I have to be the one. Since the gene was able to turn Leah into a wolf, its my responsibility to make sure that the kid stay safe and grow up. And boy does he grow.

From the moment he was born, all he do is grow. I mean, he was born physically premature and now he look almost three months old and he is only three weeks old. He is also able to talk really well for his age. He doesn't walk, but he does crawl around the house. This kid sometime freak me out, seriously freak me out. Dr. Cullen told me not to worry. He informed that since Nathan is both vampire and wolf, he genes is forcing him to grow in a much faster rate than an average baby. He told me that Nathan might reach maturity in a matter of four to five years, instead of eighteen years like most kids. "Freaky"

Anyway I am making way to the reservation chapel were everyone was waiting for me. Just my luck, I was the last one there. Anyway, when I got there everyone look nice. Jake had a light brown suit that went well with his completion, while Edward had a black suit. Emmett suit was also black, but Jasper was blue, I guest Alice was the one who dress them. She was wearing a blue dress that went well with her, Rosalie had a light blue one and Bella had brown dress. My mom had a pretty dress that was green and cut. Leah gold dress in the other hand look too small on her and she couldn't make it work. Well that what Rosalie said under her breath.

Anyway, as I got there, with everyone looking at me with disappointment, I get a long speech from grandfather. He told me that I was late that we need to start now. Edward gives me Nathan and grandfather started the ceremony.

"We are gather to here to bring this child into the blessing of his ancestors." Looking at me and Nate, who is in my arm wearing a baptism dress that make him look like a girl. Grandfather continue "Do you, Seth Clearwater, promise to protect your charge, Nathaniel Marius Lucian Cullen from all treat, whether its human or supernatural." Grandfather ask me.

"Yeah I promise." I was nervous when I said it. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do the job, but I knew I would do everything in my power to make sure that he stayed safe. He was my godson, my best friend kid and my little man, nothing will hurt him.

Once my part was over, I look at my partner or rather his godmother. Bella, who was nervous beyond words. I could tell from the way she look, which was great, that Alice pick out the dress for her.

"Isabella Marie Swan" grandfather ask "do you promise to protect Nathan from all harms regardless if its natural or supernatural."

"Yes I promise." Looking at her, I can't but laugh. Bella is human and she is the one mostly in danger. How does she expect to protect him against anything when she's most likely the one to get harm. It just to funny.

After the ceremony, everybody started dancing, eating and having fun. Well everybody but me, because the hard part is about to begin.

Tanya POV

"You have to go. They wanted us to visit for a while now and you should try to make amends for what happened." I tell my sister Irena, but I could tell that she is really not listening. "You need to get over it."

"Yeah, you can't blame Edward mate for killing your mate when he was trying to kill an innocent human. And beside, Laurent went looking for him remember, not the other way around." Katie tell our sister. I know she understand Irena pain as much as I do, but she also understand why Laurent had to die.

"So what your saying is that Laurent had it coming." She scream at us.

"NO, Were just saying that it happened, Laurent is responsible for his own action and you can't put the whole blame on Jacob." I tell her.

"So what do you want me to do. Go to them and apologized to them." She ask me.

"No. Just talk to them. Try to see if you could find a compromise." Katie tells her.

Than Irena looks at me. "Did you find a compromise." This was a low blow and she knew it. "I mean did you find it when Edward choose that dog over you. Cause I am pretty sure you didn't" That was really hurtful.

"I had to do what I had to do. I care about Edward, but we were never meant to be. He is happy now and I am happy for him. So try to get over it." I told her.

"Find, I will go to Forks to visit. But I will take my time. I am going to walk there and none of you are coming with me. I just need to deal with this on my own." She tell me. She leave the house and start walking to Forks.

Carlisle POV

I was in my studies looking at my grandson playing with his toys when I got lost in my thought. I went back in time to when I first met Esme. I went back and thought the first time I adopted my sons and when my girls came into my life. I even reminisce about the first time Jacob became part of my family.

Now looking at Nathan, I could see all the characteristic that he shares with our family, regardless of the fact that we are not related to each other by blood. He obviously have Edward and Jacob facial characteristic. He look more like Edward than Jacob, but looking at him, you could tell he that he is there son. He is extremely big for his size, the same way Emmett is and he is extremely hyper, just like Alice. He as have the same temper as Rosalie, but seems to be able to get everyone mood, just like Jasper.

"Cramp pi" Nathan says as he look at me. He comes closer to me and ask to be pick up. "Up, up".

I do what he ask and put him on my laps. I used this time to read to him. I read what ever I could find. It seems it doesn't bother him. Like me, my grandson love learning about art, culture, medicine or history. His desire for knowledge has no equal, it so cute.

'nock, nock' I here a noise on my door. "Come in."

"Hey Carlisle, is it okay if I come in, I know it your time with Nathan." Edward ask.

Before I could say yes, Nathan answered. "no, its Cramp pi and natey time"

"Nathan, don't be rude." I tell my grandson than look at his father. "Sure, how can I help you."

"Well its Jake. For some reason he seems to keep his distance from Nathan. I mean he is all loving and caring, but some time he just get this look that freaks him out and than he stay away. I don't know what to do." He tells me.

"Well Edward you have to understand Jake is having a hard time with this. Nathan is growing too fast for him to understand and he trying to deal with this the best he can. Just give him time to deal with it." I tell him.

"But why. He wanted the baby more than anyone. He almost die for it." Edward tells me.

"I know that. But you have to understand that Jake up to gave birth to a child that is at least a little normal. But instead, Nathan is proving to be anything but."

"So what do you think." Edward ask me.

"Just give him time. He will be ok, I promise you." And like that we ended our conversation and focus on Nathan.

Jake POV

"This is totally sick." Bella says as she look at Nathan drinking the blood of the deer he just kill. "I am about to loose my lunch."

"Well to be fair, No one told you to come with us." I told her.

"You may have not, but your son did. I guest his powers are growing, just like his size. What is he now, two." She ask.

"Yeah, he looks two, but he is only six months old." I answered her question.

As we look at my son and his strange eating habits, Bella decides to change the subject into something more common for us. "So, what was the last time you and Edward had sex?"

"Bella, why do you always want to know when Edward and I have sex"

"Because there nothing to do. Ever since you two had your son, I am just bored. And beside the thought of you two getting hot and heavy could turn any girl on." I knew she was right. Seeing Edward naked every night made me feel hot and heavy.

"Fined. If you really want to know." She shook her head up and down. "We had sex last night." I told her.

From her expression, I could tell that she was disappointed. "That's what you said last time I ask you when you two had sex. Can't you ever come up with a better answer than that." She ask me.

"Well if you ask me everyday, I will tell you the same thing every single time."

"Wait, are you saying that you and your husband of yours are having sex every single night." I could tell from her expression that she was picturing me and Edward in every position that she could think of.

"Yeah, every since I gave birth to Nathan. We have been doing it every night. Why do you think Esme and Alice move us to the Cabin." Edward and I had been so busy, doing our business that Esme kick us out and put us in the Cabin that was on the Cullen property. It was the best way we could have our privacy.

"So whose the man and whose the Femme." She ask me.

"It usually Edward. He usually take the top lead, if you get my drift." Her mouth was open with shock. "But there's time when he lets me be the alpha dog."

"You got to tell me. How good is it."

"There nothing better than making love to Edward Cullen. He is so patience and kind, but strong and wild at the same time. Being with him is so great that its hard to leave him."

"I wish I was you." She says.

"I though you wanted to join us." I started laughing.

"I do. But I think Edward is to selfish to share you." Bella than turn to my son. "OK, yours son is making me sick."

I turn my attention away from Bella and refocused it on my son spoils. I was so into what he was doing that I didn't notice the sound of my own voice. "Jake, Jake, whose that."

I look at the direction that Bella was staring at when I notice a beautiful blond girl. From her beauty and pale skin and her smell, I could tell she was a vampire. And from her facial expression, I could tell she had the wrong idea.

The moment she notice that I was staring back at her, she bolted and I ran after her. I knew I would be able to catch up to her if I became a wolf, but I decided to chase her in human form.

"Bella take Nathan home. I need to find out what she wanted and what's she's up to." I tell Bella.

I keep racing after her until I can't find any sign of her. I double back and head back home. The moment I get there, I could see the anger in Edwards eyes. "Eddie, what's wrong. Why are you so mad." I ask him.

"Irena, you saw Irena." Irena was a vampire that belong to Tanya coven. I never met her, but I knew she already didn't like me. She never got over me killing her mate. But to be fair, he came after me first.

"Ok, so that was Irena. So what."

"Jake, do you remember what I told you about Tanya family." The memory came back to me. I remember how Carlisle had informed me that Sasha, Tanya, Irena and Katie mother, created a immortal baby and was kill for it.

"Wait, are you telling me that she thinks that Nathan is a immortal child." I was beginning to worry. Did she believe that we had such a child. And if she did, will she tell the Volturi. Would they come here to harm my child, to kill it.

"Yes, and she is going to tell the Volturi about what she saw." Alice said. I was really freaking out.

Edward rapt his arms around me and kiss my forehead. "Don't worry about it Jake. We will deal with it. Nothing is going to happened to you or our son." God I hope his right.

* * *

Well this is it. The Volturi are coming and the Cullen are in big trouble. DO you honestly think it will be simple as proving to them that Nathan is not an immortal child. Remember, his also half wolve, and you know how vampires feels about wolves. This is not going to be as easy as one, two, three. There is going to be a fight, no matter how hard Carlisle wish there wasn't. PLease, PLease review.


	36. He's what

I am sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I am currently working on the next chapter, which will most likely be the last. i am thinking of make part two of the story. if you would like me to, let me know. i hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think

* * *

Aro POV

This was a boring day. The meal that Demetri bought us was nothing but a waste and Marcus kept complaining how everything was just driving him crazy and how there was nothing for us to do. He did that the whole time. This life is started to suck.

I was sitting on my thrown when I was inform that a vampire, from the states, wanted to speak to me and my brothers.

I told my servant to bring her in and that I will deal with what she has to say. If it's a waste of my time, I won't bother informing the others of this. But if its worth anything, than I will let them know.

As a ponder the meaning of this, a small blonde hair vampire comes before me. Looking at her, I recognized her as a vampire coven from Denali. The one that was once led by Sasha. "How can I help you child?" I ask her.

"My lord. I am sorry to bother you, but I must inform you that the Cullen has committed a great crime." She tells me.

I started laughing at the accusation. The Cullen would never do something that would be consider a crime. Especially not Carlisle. He was way to noble. But I still let her finish. "The Cullen have created an immortal child. They have broken the rule."

The accusation angers me. Carlisle would never do such a thing. But I at least play with the idea. Carlisle had two of the most gifted vampire in his coven. Edward and Alice would be extremely useful to us against the coming treat. Plus, that wolf. Edward mate is gifted himself, even for a wolf. Realizing that, I come closer to her and touch her hand. As our skin touch, I see everything she saw. I see the dog playing with a baby that just kill animal and than drink its blood and ate it hole. I see the child as an abomination.

"I must talk to my brothers about this." she leaves my sight. As this occur, a sorrow enters my heart. I will have to kill the one man I respect the most. I will to destroy him and his whole coven, his whole family. Oh Carlisle, how could you.

Edward POV

It was about 4.50 in the morning when I got out of bed. Normally, I would stay in bed all night watching Jake as he sleep, but tonight it was different. Tonight, my mind was every where but on my sleeping love. Jake look so cute when he sleep, and shirtless, oh my god. Sometime, leaving he side was way to hard, but I have way to many things to worry about to really enjoy it.

After Jake came and told us that he seen Irena, I read Alice mind and saw the vision of Irena informing the Volturi that we had an immortal child. Now you know she was wrong, but she left before we could tell her that. So now, my family are all over the world, trying to find ally and witnesses to prove that Nathan is not an immortal child.

Only if it was a couple more years. If we waited, Nathan would reach teen years in a matter of two to three years. But things happened and there nothing I could do to change that. And trust me, I wish I can.

"Edward, why are you out of bed." I look at Jake as I here the sound of my name.

"Go back to sleep Jake. You need your rest." I told him.

"You think after what just happened that I wouldn't have a problem sleeping right. But I do. I can't help to worry about the others. Will they be ok, will they be able to get the help that we need. Or do we have to run and hide."

I came closer to Jake and held him in my arms. Normally he would hate that, he always thought it made him less then a man. But tonight he just let me comfort him.

"Now Edward, I may not be sleeping, but I am pretty sure that I don't have the energy to do that again. You need to give me time to recover." He said.

"Like you do to me when your in the mood." I started laughing. I don't know what it was about this situation that just made me so horny. I don't know if it was the danger or the fact that we had the house to ourselves, but I was so turned on. I was so horny that the moment my family left to get our witnesses, the moment that Jacob gave the order to his pack find allies, I was like a horn dog.

Flash Back

"Alice what did you see." Ask Carlisle as Bella return home with my son in her arms. Apparently Jacob ordered her to come straight here with Nathan while he was chasing Irena around our property.

"Its bad Carlisle, its really bad." Everybody was waiting for her to say something. But for me, it was different. I saw Irena in Alice mind and I saw her telling the Volturi about what she thought she saw. I also saw the Volturi decide to come after us and destroy our coven, our family. My family.

"How much time do we have." I here Esme ask as I gather my thought.

"We only have till June. The Volturi will take their time the gather witnesses. They want to make a point, and they are gonna use us as an example."

"So that's it. They kill us all and make sure that everyone could witness it. They want to make sure that no one come up with the idea of creating an immortal child." Carlisle said.

"Well there more than that, I'm afraid. The Volturi are bringing all their forces." She than look at Jake when she said her next statement. "And I believe that they are planning to destroy your brothers and sister, down at La Push."

Jake was scared. For once in his life he was terrified out of his mind. "Are you sure. Are they really planning to kill them.""Yes Jake I am. I saw one of them mentioning your tribe and then they disappeared out of my vision.."

"So what can we do." He ask her.

"We could get witnesses." Carlisle answered. "Witnesses who are willing to prove to the Volturi that Nathan is not an immortal child. Witnesses who are willing to stand by us."

"Do you think that it will help. Do you think they will able to help us." ask Rosalie.

I look at my sister with so much worry. She was the only person beside for me and my husband who had so much invested in my son. She wanted him to live as much as I did.

"Yes Rosalie." Answered Carlisle. "If they help us, than we have a fighting chance.""But that's not enough. I will talk to Sam and convince him to give me an audience with the elders. If they say yes, which I am pretty sure they will, then we will have the wolves on our side." Jake said.

"How many wolves could there be." Ask Emmett. "I mean, your pack only have twelve in total."

"Well that true." Than Jake look at Emmett with a smile. "But there are still two other tribes. So there should be two other set of packs, others then our own. So we would have a lot more help."

"With more wolves, the Volturi might see this as a treat." Esme stated.

"But the Volturi are already aware that Jacob is the Alpha. They are already aware that he is gifted. They are aware that most of their warriors gift are unable to work against Jacob and having all these wolves could bring fear of GOD down on them." Carlisle stated.

"So does that mean yes. Does that mean I could ask my pack for help."

"If you think that will help." Carlisle than look at the rest of us "We now know what to do. Lets get going and hope that everything will turn out all right."

We said our goodbye and then Jake, Bella, Nathan and I were the only left. Esme and Carlisle went to South America, Emmett and Rosalie went to Europe and Alice and Jasper when to Africa. Only we stayed behind waiting for the arrival of Tanya and her coven, hoping that our plan will work.

End of Flash Back.

I hope Jake plan work. I decide to leave Jake sleep while I check in on Nathan. When I go to his room, I see Nathan sleeping in on his bed while Seth, in wolf form is sleeping on the floor. Looking at my son, I pray that everything turn out ok.

Jacob POV

When he left, I finally got some sleep. While I would usually dream about the Alphas, or my knew life, my dream wasn't a dream, but a memory. I remembered what I told my pack before they left for their mission.

Flash Back

I had somehow gathered all the wolves from my tribe into one place. It wasn't essay, but it was necessary. "I am sorry for bringing you this trouble. But it cannot be avoided."

"Jacob, tell us what is going on." my dad ask. He was sitting near his new wife and 'son'.

"The three kings are coming here. They want to cause us harm and harm the chosen one. They want to kill us all." Grandfather said. He came out of no where and disturb everyone with his words.

"Is there anything we can do to stop them." Sam ask.

"My family have left to find allies who are willing to stand by us and prove that Nathan is not a treat." Edward said. I could tell that he was worried about his family as well. "But if what you said is true, than I am not sure if that will be enough."

"I am not sure either. But the child must be protected at all course." Grandfather said.

"So What's the plan?" Sam ask looking at me.

"I think we should do the same thing that the Cullen are doing. We should contact the elders from the other pack and informed them of what is going on. If they knew I am pretty sure that they would want to help." I told them.

"And than what. What happened if they say yes and they help." Ask Sam.

"Than we prepare for the fight of our lives. We have to do everything in our power to win this." I hated saying it, but I knew it was true. This would be the fight that we would never recover from, even if we win.

End of Flash Back.

The rest of the memory continued to flow in my mind. I wasn't sure if they were true memory or a dream. But they did calm me down. I slept like a baby for the rest of that night regardless of the fact that our life is in danger. God help us all.

Eleazar POV.

"Come on Jake, you have to push yourself harder. You have to put your force field around yourself and Edward." I tell Jake as I train him in the use of his power, his knew power. I than face Zafrina "focus your power toward Edward and Nathan, maybe that will make Jacob work harder." You know, for a werewolf, Jake is extremely unique.

Thinking back, I always wonder why Edward chose him to be his mate. I always wonder what this dog had that Tanya didn't have, or any other vampire that I met threw out my life. What was special about this guy that made Edward so crazy. But now looking at Jacob, I finally realized how powerful this wolf is. I realized that he is our best chance to win against the Volturi.

Flash Back.

Tanya, Carmen, Katie and I were heading to Fork for a second time. We thought it would be a good idea, since we hadn't heard anything from Irena in a while and we were worried about her. As we made it to the Cullen home, I notice that I can only smell one vampire. I could only smell Edward and I am wondering what is going on.

We enter their home, me leading while Carmen is behind me and Katie and Tanya on our back, where Edward is waiting to great us. "Old friends. I need you to listen to me. I need you to use your senses before I introduce you to someone."

As I listen, I realized that Edward was not alone. I used my sense of smell to realized that there is three other scent in the house with him. I realized that one smell is disgusting. It smell like a dirty wet dog. It make me feel sick, if a vampire can feel sick. The dog smell is week and none threatening. The second smell is different. It very much like the first smell, but it doesn't disgust me. If fact, it draws me to it. Not in a sexual way, but in a sweet smelling way. That smell must belong to Edward mate, Jacob Cullen.

The last smell is different. It seems to be a combination of Edward and his mate smell. It as if a vampire and a werewolf has become one being. As I concentrate on the smell, I realized that I hear a heart beat that beat faster than the two wolves. In fact it beat so fast that it sounded like somebody was having a heart attack. Every pump of blood was like music to my hears. This creature was definitely unique.

"Edward I always knew your mate was unique, but to be able to bare you a child. I never thought it was possible." I told Edward.

"So you know why I bought you here." he than took his time before he spoke his next word. "Jake love, will you please bring Nathan from the other room."

Edward mate came from the other room holding a child that look no older than three. He had bronze hair like Edward but tan skin like his dog. The child was a true beauty.

"Edward, what have you done. How could you." Tanya scream as she and Katie started heading toward the door. "We can't be part of this. If the Volturi find out about this, we are all dead." She scream.

"Tanya, this child is not an immortal child. This child was bored by the wolf. It is Edward son, not his creation." I told my 'sister'.

"What are you talking about?" Katie ask me.

"Smell the child, hear it heart beat, smell its blood. This child is a union of a vampire and his wolf lover. This child is one of the million." I told her.

Carmen came to my side to examine the child. She wanted to know if I was telling the truth. "The child does smell different." Nathan than freed himself from the wolf hand and than went to Carmen arm. He closed his eyes and than Carmen smile.

"Did you see something. Did the child show you something." I ask her.

"Yes he showed me something." I look at her hoping that she would tell us what it is. "This child Edward, your child, show me the day of it birth. It showed me how you, your mate and the rest of your family took care of this child. It also show me a human girl with brown hair carrying for him."

"That must be Bella that he showed you. She's my best friend and his godmother." Jake said. "I trust her with my child and she was my bridesmaid in our wedding."

"The child does not want to drink her blood." Tanya ask the wolf.

"If he does, he doesn't show it. He seems to have a great deal of control over his thirst."

"This child is very rare. To have a mind reader as a vampire father and a werewolf alpha as the barrier, and more powerful than both. This child is a true miracle." I said.

"What do you mean, "Stronger than both'" Edward ask me.

"The child gift is similar to yours Edward. But I could sense that he has great potential. Over time, he may become the strongest being I have ever met, even stronger than the Volturi." I explain to this child parents.

"Stronger then the Volturi. That is something I would like to see." Edward mate stated.

"Jacob. His name is Jacob." Edward said as he was looking at me. I guess I was being rude not acknowledging Edward husband by his first name. Edward nodding his head which made me realized that he agreed with me.

"So what do you need from us Edward, what is going on." Tanya ask.

"Irena was here a couple of days ago and she saw my son. Since she didn't give us time to explain, she went straight to the Volturi and told them that we had an immortal child. So now they are own their way." Edward stated.

"So you need us to fight with you." Ask Katie.

"NO, of course not. We only want you to be witnesses. We want you to tell the Volturi what you have seen and tell them that Nathan is not an immortal child. Tell them that he grows, learn, understand things and whatever you see him do. Show them that he is not a treat." Edward ask of us. We all agreed and we all promise to protect the child at any cost.

I just hope we are able to keep our promise.

End of Flash back

"Keep going Jake. Keep pushing your shield out of your body." I told the wolf.

As he focus, I could see from Edward expression that he was doing it. Somehow he was able to block Zafrina powers. Preventing her from hurting Edward. Unfortunately, he could only hold it for a little while before it colapse. "I can't believe it. I suck."

"Don't push, don't put to much pressure on yourself. The power isn't really yours in the first place, you are only channeling it." I told him.

"Be quit. Do you want Edward to hear you." Edward had already return home. There was no way he could have heard us from where we were. But I guest Jacob was just being safe.

"Relax Jake. Edward doesn't know that your pregnant again. You have nothing to worried about." I told him.

"Well, except for a miscarriage. The way I'm working myself and this baby power, I'll use him all up before he is born." he told me.

"What's make you think it's a boy, it could be a girl." I told him.

"I hope it's a boy, cause if it a girl, heaven help her." He than pause and said. "Than again, she could be just like her aunts. Maybe there will be hopes for her."

I look at the wolf and smile. I hope everything work out for him.

* * *

Ok, tell me what you think. if you like it, let me know, if you don't that find. i am currently working on the next chapter, and hope you like this one.


	37. Christmas

Sorry it took so long to come up with the next chapter. It is not one of my best but i hope you like it. Please Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Jake POV

"Merry Christmas Bella, I hope you like your gift." It was already Christmas time and Edward and I had decided to spend it with my family. The first semester of College was over and all I wanted to do is have fun with my best friend and my husband.

Now usually, Alice would be the one to throw the out of control party, but this year, Charlie decided to do it and everybody came.

Sam, Emily and their daughter Samantha came, with Sue Clearwater and her two kids. Grandfather came to give his blessing, while Edward, Nathan and I came to just have fun.

"Thanks Jake. You didn't have to." Bella tells me as I give her the locket she has be eyeing for months.

"No problem. Hey listen." She take two second to stop focusing on her new present to focus on me. "I got you another gift, but I mailed it to your mom house in Jacksonville. I need you to open it as soon as it arrive. And don't let anyone else see it, ok.""Yeah no problem. But you should know that my mom have a tendency to open my mail before I have a chance to." she state with a smile.

"Well, hopefully this won't happened." I gave Bella a hug and a kiss and than follow her down to the living room where everyone is waiting for us.

As I follow her, I can't help but worry. Did I do the right thing. Will Seth be able to keep Bella and Nathan safe from the Volturi if we didn't succeed. Will I watch my son die. All these thought kept racing in my head, over and over again.

The only hope that I had, was the fact that I created fake passport and ID, for Seth, Bella and Nate. I was able to still some of the Cullen money, not that they would miss any, and create fake identities for them. "ding dong" the bell ring, wish kick me out of my private thought.

"Billy and Little Bill, I am so happy to see you both." My dad has been in heaven for the last couple of weeks. With his new wife, new son and grandson, he has been living on cloud nine. And everyone knew it.

Charlie was another story. While he was happy for Billy and he was happy himself, with Mrs. Clearwater's, he was still curious. He couldn't figure out why, a cousin of Billy, that he never met, mysteriously left a five year son to me. To make things even more interesting, she was somehow married to Edward older brother. Making Nathan related to both of us.

Of course, everyone knew that I gave birth to my son, but Charlie couldn't help himself. He wasn't an easy man to trick and he was extremely wise beyond his years. To make it worst, Grandfather kept hovering over Nathan like he was the second Messiah. Seriously, the boy is only a baby.

Anyway, as time went on, we exchange gift, ate some food and joke a little. When I saw that Nathan started falling a sleep, I took it as my qui to leave. I said my goodbye to everyone and went home.

Once we got home, we were greeted by Esme, who Edward phone ahead before our departure from Charlie house. "Jake, how about you give Nathan to Esme, I think we need to talk." ok, I was now getting worried.

I gave a sleeping Nathan to his grandmother and followed Edward in the woods. "You may want to phase for this. Where we're going is very far." I did what he ask and I followed him into the woods.

The speed that Edward and I were running, was incredible. I always consider myself fast, but I was nothing compare to Edward. He was always faster than me and that always anger me. But today, I could put that fact behind me. He wanted to say something to me, something so important, that he couldn't say it in front of others.

Once we reach the borders of Canada, Edward slow down and ask me to change back. He informed me that he wanted to talk to me and he rather do it face to face.

So I did what he ask. I sure hope this doesn't become a pattern. "Ok Edward, what is it?"

"Jake, I know your pregnant, so don't you dare try to denied it." he had an anger in his face. Edward never like the fact that I was pregnant with Nathan. Not because he thought the idea was disgusting or the fact that he didn't want to be a father. No, he didn't like the fact that I was pregnant because the last time I was pregnant, I almost die.

"Who told you." I than thought about for a second. "Whose mind did you read it from."

"Jake, come on. I'm not stupid." he seem to be angrier than before. His beautiful gold eyes turn into a dark black eyes. Eyes of rage.

"Elazear would have never told you. So who was it." I ask him again.

"First of all, don't you think I would have realized that something is weird when you manifest a totally new ability that you never did before." he ask me.

"You didn't question it when I reflected Jane powers against her. So what so different now." I ask him, hoping that making fun of the situation will lighten the mood.

"I didn't question it because I knew it would be part of your powers. You were always able to deflect a power to someone else." ok I didn't know that. I guest I am not the only one keeping secret. "And beside, a shield isn't a werewolf power, it's a vampire power. What ever your giving birth to is more vampire than werewolf."

"So we can name it after you, like I promise." I smile.

"Not funny. Jake, why didn't you tell me the moment you found out." he seem hurt now.

"Because I didn't want to have this conversation. I remember how freak out you were when I was having Nathan and this baby seems to be different. It seems to be talented and a junior vampire. I don't feel like dealing with the way I had to when I was having Nathan."

"Twins, your having twins." He cut me off.

"Who the hell told you that." now I was the one getting mad.

"Our son. He can read their thought a lot better than I can, and he heard two different thought. Were having twins." He smile.

"Great, now I'm gonna get twice as fat."

"Jake" I stare at his serous expression. "I want you sit this out. I don't want the Volturri to hurt you or the twins." he seem so sure of something.

"I can't do that. I am going to fight and nothing is going to stop me. I will do everything in my power to protect my family. Trust in me the same way I trust in you." with that we ended our conversation. I love Edward, but I knew he would do everything in his power to protect me, I just who I could protect him instead.

Bella POV

Right after Christmas, Charlie drop me off to the airport and I took my flight to Jacksonville. It didn't take more than three hours, but I was still nervous. I haven't seen my mom since Jacob wedding and I didn't know if she would like what she saw.

"Bella, oh my god. What did you do with your hair." My mom ask the moment she saw me at the airport.

"I cut it and change the color. Do you like it."

"I love it. Who convince you to do it. Was it Alice or one of your other friends."

"It was Alice." it was actually Nathan, but I didn't want to tell her that a magical baby convince me to change my hair color.

"So, is it permanent or can you change it." she ask me.

"I can change it if I like." I told her.

"Than change it please." I rolled my eyes and agreed. I like the color, but it wasn't me.

I ran upstairs the moment I got home and look for Jacob gift. I hope it was something big and beautiful, something that would remind me of him for a long time. But all I found was a big enveloped. I opened it and saw three pass port, a bunch of cash and a note. I read the note.

_Dear Bella._

_I hope you found this letter and read it. I hope you made it safe and I hope you could do what I ask. Bella, you are my best friend and I need you to be able to protect my son, if I am unable to. I can't tell you the whole story, for fear of them coming after you or worrying you, but you need to stay alive._

_You need to live and protect my son, if anything happens to me and Edward. You need to be strong and be the parent, that I am unable to be. Seth will explain everything to you, if he survive. Please know that I love you and I pray for you safety._

_Love Jacob_

I cry a little as I read the note. It doesn't tell me much, but it does tell me that Jake doesn't plan on surviving this. I cry to myself, while I think of the man that I love.

Edward POV

Like Alice said, the Volturi came to the clearing. There number were massive, but so was ours. My family and I, minus Alice and Jasper, were surrounded by friends and close family friend. We were accompany my vampires from other coven as well as werewolf from other tribe. By the time the Volturi came, we had at least fifty to sixty warrior on our side.

But this wasn't a battle. This was a form of peaceful communication. We were gather here to talk and to explain ourselves to the ruling family. I just hope we succeed.

* * *

I hope you like it. I am also working on another story that is similar to this one. Please tell me what you think about it.


	38. Something different

This is just a sneak peek of something i was thinking about. another way to do twilight. i know it has been done before, but i just wanted to try it out with a different character.

But you should know, that this version of Bella, is a guy, who is not all emotional over everything and doesn't deal with Edward the same way she did. so please read it and let me know

* * *

I know they say that when you die, your whole life is suppose to flash before your eyes, but that didn't happened to me. When I died, I didn't see my whole life, no. I just saw the most important parts. I saw the one Christmas I spent in Forks because Renee had to care for my sick grandmother. I saw the first time I got arrested for starting a fight with a cop. And I saw the last time I saw my father, right before my mom took me and move to Phoenix.

However, the most important thing that I saw, that I remember, was him. The first time we meant, the first time we fought, the first time we had our first time. I saw it all. And now, looking at the face of the monster who just rape me and who is planning to kill me, I can't help but be thankful to the man who took my choices away from me. The man who force my mother to send me here. The man I hate most in the world.

I can't help but be thankful, because it bought me to this moment. And now, I could die in peace.

***

"Ric, can you please hurry up. You don't want to be late. You don't want to miss your flight." Josh, my step-father, says as he scream from down the stairs. He really wanted me gone and here I thought we were getting along better. Here I thought, we were actually acting like a family. But the truth of the matter was, this man wanted my mother all to himself from the moment that he met her and, me leaving made things easier for him. I really didn't like him.

"Why don't you relax. I'm just looking for my plant. That's the only thing I will be able to bring from Phoenix. So please, shut up." I tell my step father. Josh married my mom like six months ago and they act like kids sometime, well most of the time. He is a VP in her company and I think he works above her or something. Anyway, he got a promotion, well they both did, and now they want to move somewhere else, anywhere else, as long as its far away from me and the shame that I bought this family. Well, as long as it far enough, that the name Richard Charlie Swan, have no negativity. And the best part is, they shipping me off to my father, so I could learn discipline and all that fun stuff. I can't wait.

"If your looking for your bag of weed, I already threw it out." he responded.

"First of all, I don't smoke weed, I don't do drugs, your son does. And second, didn't I tell you to stay out of my room." The only good thing I could think about this move, was being away from him.

He say nothing, and let me get back to what I was doing.

As I leave the room that was once my for so long, I take one last look on how my life will change. How my life, which was field with promise and hope, will be replace with nothing more than sorrow and pain. I mean seriously, I'm leaving sunny Phoenix, Arizona, for the stupid cloudy town of Fork, Washington. This is going to suck.

As I go downstairs, I see my mom watching every action that I take. "You know, you don't really have to do this. I'm sure Josh and I can get along better. And I promise to behave better. I promise I won't get into anymore fights." I tell my mom, trying to reassured her on my sincerity.

Renee was my mom name, and for the most part, she was the coolest mom in the world. She was kind, fun, a kid at heart and lovable. She was so cool with everything, that she didn't even flinch when I told her I was gay. In fact, she try to set me up with guys my on age once she found out, but that never ended well.

Josh, her new husband, was puppy in her hand and he knew it. He didn't take much in liking me, at first, but because he love my mom, he got over his issues. Well for the most part. He didn't want to have any more kids, but he wanted my mom, so we came as one big package.

Looking at her expression, I could tell that she really wanted me to go. So I suck it up "Mom, its fined. I want to go. I miss Charlie and I would love to see how he looks now And I am pretty sure he would be a lot more fun than you." I tell her sarcastically. I wasn't a good liar and she knew it. But I knew she would force herself to believe it. "So don't worry, cause everything will be ok."

She hug me, kiss me on the forehead and drove me to the airport. Once we got there, she kiss me goodbye one last time, told me she love me and hug me again. "Your shipping me off to dad. So no matter how many time you hug me, it won't change a thing, so could you please quit it. And do me a favor, don't call me, cause I am pretty sure I won't call you." I know I was being harsh, but I really didn't want to go.

She try to change the mood "Don't forget to say hello to Charlie for me and be safe." I tell her ok and board my plan. I would have said goodbye to my stepfather, but I could see him dancing behind my mom. I really dislike this guy.

The flight didn't take long, but I wish it did. The last time I was in Fork, I was ten. When Renee divorce Charlie, she took me with her. She move to Phoenix and stay with her sister. During that time, I were required to spent two weeks every summer visiting Charlie. I hated the trips so much that when I was ten I finally my parents that I had enough, that I didn't want to go to Fork anymore. So Charlie spent two weeks every summer in Phoenix. But now, that's in the past. Mom living her life, while I'm ship, stuck, sentence, to a life in Forks.

When I finally got to Seattle airport, Charlie was waiting for me. With his sheriff uniform, my father held a smile of a non interesting clown. "Hey Ric, how was your flight."

"It was fined, Charlie, I mean dad. It was fined." Realizing that there was nothing else to say, I change to the subject. "Soooo, how is everything. How is life treating you dad."

"Everything is find. Fork is find and I hope you like it here" I nodded my head in agreement and try to grab my back. As I reach for it, I almost fall, but I catch myself just in the nick of time. Charlie look at me and laugh, "your lucky that you take after me instead of your mother. Cause if you didn't, you would be as clumsy as the female of our family."

On that note, dad was right. For some reason , I was always graceful when it came to my movement. I wasn't graceful as a dancer or anything, but I rarely got into accident and I rarely got hurt. Rarely

Any who, I got into Charlie car and we drove home. The drive took to long and I hated it. Charlie was always a safe driver and that drove me crazy. He always obey the speed limits and expected everyone to do the same. He also had other rules that he expected people to follow, especially his kid, but I don't have time to remember them all.

As I look at my knew surrounding, I realized that this place barely have any sunlight, to many trees and way to many water puddle. This place was like Phoenix, the few time it rain extremely hard, which was rare.

After we left town, Charlie drove us to his home, the home that once belong to his father and now belong to him. I followed him into the house and look around to familiarized myself with everything.

Already, I could tell that a girl had her way in certain things. There was computer on the table near the dinning room, a cable box on top of Charlie big screen and a computer motor that connected the internet to the computer. The kitchen was also extremely clean, field with food and drink. The wall was filled with pictures of Renee and Charlie when they first got married and pictures of me and my mom, pictures of me and Charlie from Phoenix and some of just me. From the way everything is fix, I can tell it had a woman touch.

After I look downstairs, I followed Charlie all the way to the attic. The house was extremely small, and there was only two bedroom, but Charlie field my room with a bunch of useless stuff, so the only place I could sleep, would be the attic. While I follow Charlie, I thought of checking my old room to see how Charlie destroy it, but decided against it, realizing that it was rude.

Anyway, when I first got to the attic, I had an idea of how the room would look, but when I got there I was shock. Of course, I expected the most dusted and dirties place in the world, but I was wrong. The place was spotless, I mean seriously spotless, I guest Charlie, or who ever is his girlfriend, clean and arrange my things that were ship, in a proper manor. Somehow my bed, dresser, closet, DVD player and T.v in such a way, that it made my room look cool.

"I hope you like your room. A friend work really hard to make you feel comfortable." Charlie try to reassure me.

"Its cool dad. Thank you for having me here."

"No problem. I want you here. It nice to have someone else here beside me. We can make this our bachelor pad." I nodded my head to his comment and let him go back to what ever he was doing. The thing I love most about Charlie, was the fact hat he didn't hover, he gave you space.

Once Charlie left, I started arranging the rest of my things. I had to put shirts, underwear, t-shirts into their draws and my pants in the closet. I split my DVD collection, placing my anime in one side, while I place my American movies, into the other side. I set my video games, which I play rarely, next my t.v and place my game system to the right of the t.v. I place the plant, that I bought, next to the window and hook my coat, behind my door.

After a few minutes, I hear a car sound. I look at the window and see Charlie talking to a guy in a wheelchair and a boy with long black hair. I leave my room and go downstairs meet our guest, I didn't want to be rude to Charlie friend. "Hey Ric, I want to introduce you to an old friend of my, Billy Black and his son Jacob."

Billy was around Charlie age with light brown skin. He had long hair and a old man face. I could tell that the wheelchair age him. "Hey man, your looking good." I lie

"Its about time you came, your old man has been talking about you none stop." Billy seem to be funny or trying to be. I wasn't really in the mood for laughter.

While I look at Charlie and his friend acting like children, the young boy that was near Billy came up to me. He try to add to the joke by saying, "I pretty sure your don't remember me, but we use to make mud-pie together." I laugh a little, but that was for his ego.

"Yeah I remember." I lied. I didn't remember this kid from anywhere. I couldn't remember if I seen him before, or if it was the first time. But I didn't put much thought into it.

"So Ric, what do you think." Charlie ask me.

"About what?" I ask him.

"About your new truck." I smile when he told me that. I knew I needed a new form of transportation since I was going to a new school that was far away from here, but I didn't expect him to buy it for me.

"Your kidding right, it for me." I hug Charlie, something I am never doing again. " I love it."

"Told you he love it. I'm down with the kids." Billy started joking again. Charlie just rolled his eyes on the comment.

I, in the other hand, got into the truck and try to work it. Jacob got on the passenger side and show how to work it.

After a few more minutes of talking and Jacob showing me how to start the truck, we all went inside to get something to eat. Realizing how late it was getting and there's a football game that both Charlie and Billy Black wanted to see, we order pizza.

Once the pizza got here, everyone ate were they felt most comfortable. Charlie and Billy ate in front of the big screen, while screaming at players that they didn't like. While Jacob and I, stay in the kitchen and continue our conversation. "So Jacob, do you go to Fork high too."

"NO I don't. I go to school on the reservation. And why do you call it that. Its not the school name, you know."

"That to bad. I would have like to at least know someone in that place." I really wasn't seeing the bright side to the move. "And to answer your other question, I call it that because I don't even know the real name of the school"

Jake brush it off and change the subject. "So Ric, when are you coming to my hood, so I could show you around."

"I don't know, maybe this weekend, if your not to busy" I tell him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make time ."

"Now, you make me feel so special." I know he didn't mean it as a bad thing, but I needed to lighten up the mood.

"Now let change the subject. How about you tell me how you like your room." So Jacob was the one who did the work for Charlie, that made sense.

"Yeah, thanks. It great." I didn't feel like saying much about the subject. I didn't really know Jacob and the idea of him going threw my things when I was here, it just made me feel uncomfortable.

After lunch, I clean the plate and said goodbye to our guess. I than went upstairs and check my old room. The wall was still cover with purple and red wallpaper, but instead of having book shelves, the fish hook and gun on the wall. There was a bunch of fishing equipment and gun equipment, place all over the room. From what I see, I could, that I wouldn't be allow in this room.

"You made my room into your fishing and gun room." I ask my father.

"Yeah, well. You weren't using it, so I thought it was a good idea at the time." Looking at the uncomfortable feature on his face, I could tell that he like our one on one talk as much as I did. "Ric I think we should talk, before its to late.

"Sure dad, what do you want to talk about." like I didn't already know.

"Well, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I want you here. I'm happy that you're here and I want you to stay. That's why I gave you the truck, so you could have something to look forward to." He started.

"But." I responded when he gave me the chance.

"But, I need you to behave. I need you to act your age and not get into trouble. This is a small town and I know how thing could get. So can you please, please, not get into trouble, for me.""Sure dad, why not." in a town this small, how much trouble could I really get into, I mean seriously, what the worst that could happened.

After talking to Charlie, I went to my and got ready for my shower. I took a long shower, hoping to wash away my disappointment of my current situation. But it didn't work. Once I was done, I went back to my room and got ready for bed. I grab my cell phone trying to set the alarms clock on it, but I realized that I got two miss call from my mom. I erase them, and got to sleep. Hoping for a better day tomorrow.

That night it rain, no big surprise there. I had to force myself to think of other things to force myself to sleep. Unfortunately it didn't work and I only got three hours of sleep.

When it was finally six in the morning I decided to get up and get dress. I took a shower, wash my hair with the shampoo that Charlie girl most likely left behind and got ready for school. I decided to ware all black today, the color of my mood, I even decided to ware a black hood, I had no intention of impressing anyone.

Once I was done, I went downstairs to the kitchen and waited for Charlie, but he was already outside waiting for me. He clock his horn and I went outside. The moment I got outside, he gave me a look over. "You wearing all black, this is going to be interesting."

"You'll follow me to your school in your truck ok." I nodded my head and went inside my red truck.

I follow Charlie cruiser to a big brown building, filled picture of tiger on it. I was not impress. "Listen, I have to talk to your principle, so how about your park your car over there and I meet you inside."

I park my truck at the direction that he told me and went inside. I went to the main hallway and follow it to the door that would look most likely like the principle office. I knock on the door and was invited in my a middle age woman with glasses, red hair and all black. I guest I wasn't the only one in the bad mood today. "Can I help you."

"Yes, I'm Richard Swan. I think my dad is here talking to the principle."

She gave me one look and pick up the phone. I guess my reputation did catch up to me here. She signal me in and open the door for me.

The Principle was a middle age man with gray hair, gray suit and pale skin. He was as pale as me, but he was getting there. "Hello Richard, why don't you have a seat."

I took the seat next to my dad and was getting ready to speak, but before I had a chance to say anything, he started. "I know you got in a little bit of trouble in Phoenix, Arizona, but here, I hope you start fresh." In translation, don't mess up.

"No problem." I said.

"Good." He than took a moment, trying to find the best way to say what he wanted to say. "I hope you know what your father had to do to get you transfer here and I hope you appreciate it." Translation, 'don't mess up, because it will make Charlie look bad.'

I knotted my head and thank him. I took my schedule from him, thank him and left. I followed Charlie to the parking lot and thank him one more time before he left. Charlie gave me an acquired hug and wish me good luck. It didn't escape me that people were staring at me as they walk by. I guess I wouldn't be luck enough to live this school year down.

Taking a deep breath, I look around the yard and try to access my situation. Today was September third, the first day of the new school year, I move to a town that I haven't been since I was ten and I was an outcast by my family and this town.

I just role my eyes and move on. I walk around the school, reading my map, while I was heading for my first class.

My first class was English. It was simple to follow since the book they were reading, I read a at least three time. Macbeth was one of my favorite Shakespeare play and I always enjoy reading it. The teacher who was teaching the class ask me to introduce myself before I took my sit. I stood up and said "Hello, my name is Richard Swan and I just move here from Phoenix." I didn't feel like saying much, since I wasn't a talkative person.

After English, I went to my next class. But before I could leave the classroom, I was interrupted my a Asian kid. He had a blue shirt and jeans and he was wearing blue timberland. I guest he had a theme. Looking at him, I could tell that he was a over achiever, most likely belong to every club in the school. "Hey Richard Swan, I'm Eric, the eyes and ear of this place. If there anything you want to know, just ask me."

"Ok. And please call me Ric." I told him.

He smile at me before he continued "By the way, were doing a story on you. People want to know everything they can about the chief of Police son." Great, I only been here for an hour, and I'm already the focus of a newspaper.

"Please don't. I'm more of suffer in silent type. Maybe you can find something else or someone else to write about." I ask him politely. I hated being the focus of gossip and with a town this small, people wouldn't easily forget.

"Sure, I guest we could do something else." He seem really disappointed and I felt really bad for him, but I hated being the focus of anything.

After our talk, he walk me to my next class, history. There I was introduce to a guy, who shave most of his hair off and had a spider tattoo on his neck. From the color of his eyelash, I could tell he had blond hair. From his blue eyes I cold tell he was intrigue by me. "So you're the son of the chief of police, Your Richard Swan." he ask me.

"Ric call me Ric, and yeah, Charlie my dad." I took a second to register everything that just happened. This guy, who was kind of cute, acted like he knew my dad, in a personal level. I wonder if he was one of the trouble, that Charlie try to keep me away from.

"How do you know my dad." I ask him.

He ignore my question and continue talking "You two look nothing alike." he ask me. This must me the trouble that Charlie was trying to warn me about. Now I was wondering what his name was.

"Hey, by the way, what's your name." I ask him.

"You could call me spider." he started forming a smile on his face. "Does your dad talk about me. What does he say about me."

"Sorry, Charlie doesn't talk much about you." I was being honest. But something about what I said made him smile.

"Cool." He smile at me and than focus at the task at hand. After history, I went to my other two classes which were math and gym.

In math, I seated in the back of the classroom, something I was relieve about. Being in the back, meant that no one would be able to stare at me. Well almost no one.

She couldn't be any taller than 4:9 or 5:0, had pale skin and weirdest cooler eyes. Her face look timeless and young at the same time and her eyes told a story that was both fascinating and scary at the same time.

While she look at me, I couldn't help but feel terrified. I don't know what it was about me, but she gave me a look that show concern, as if my life was in danger.

"Hey, could you stop staring at me." I ask her. I knew I could've been more polite, but she was creeping the hell out of me.

"Sorry." she then turn the other direction and focused on what the teacher was talking about.

After that strange experience, I went to gym, hoping things would be better, but it wasn't.

From the moment I got there, everybody on the court felt uneasy. Apparently my reputation, what ever it was here, made everyone scared of me. No one wanted hang with me or wanted me on their team, and trust me, I was ok with it. The more they kept their distance, the better for me.

Unfortunately, once everybody saw how well I could play, actually how well I could not hurt others, they ease up.

During my game, a volley ball hit me straight in the back of my head. When I turn around to see who hit me, I was met by a pretty looking girl with brown hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

Than a guy, who you could describe as a typical jock, came to the quickness to introduce the girl to me. "Hey Richard Swan right, I guess you met my friend Jessica and I'm Tyler, Jess that's Richard Swan, the son of Charlie Swan, Chief of police."

She giggle a little before she handed me her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Your all everybody have been talking about all week. Heck the whole town have been talking about you." Great, just what I need, the trouble son of the chief of police who was force to move into a small town, so he wouldn't get into trouble.

I nodded my head and continue smiling while her and Tyler continue talking to me. "Hey I heard your from Arizona." I said yes before she continue. "I don't get it, are people from Arizona like tan or something."

I didn't know if she was assaulting me or being genuine, but I just brush it off and made a joke about it. "Yeah, I guest that's why they kick me out." In that part, I that was true, I did get kick out of my old school.

They started laughing. I wasn't sure if they thought I was actually funny or not, but I didn't think about it "yeah, you know we should hang out, you know outside the gym."

"Sure, just let me know when" I answered her. I than went back to my game. Anyway, after I play a hard game of basketball, I went to lunch.

Tyler walk with me and I was able to found a place to sit and eat. I was eventually surrounded with a group of people, who seem to mix match. I was reunited with the pretty brunette from my gym class, while I was introduce to two of her friends name Britney and Stacy. Britney was African-American with light brown skin, caramel color hair and dark eyes. Her friend Stacy, had blue eyes and blond hair. She look like a female version of Tyler. A few minutes later, spider, and a girl answering to the name Lily came to sit. Lily was pretty and had fire red hair. Her and spider had no problem showing their affection for one another in front of us. Eric soon join us, with a pretty middle eastern girl name Angela, who took pictures of me. "It for the article that we're writing about."

"Please don't. please don't do it." I started asking. I didn't need to be a bigger freak.

She try to convince me to do the article, but Eric convince her that it was dead. He than left and went to get something to eat.

All of my new 'friends' seem to be extremely nice and I could tell that they would try to accept me as one of them or try to solve the mystery that was me. I knew that part of them wanted to know the real reason why I came to this town A mystery, that I hope I could keep from them. And than they appear.

Now I usually don't like staring at people because I think its rude, but those five were way to beautiful for me not to. "Hey guys, who are those guys." I ask girls on my table.

Britney turn her head to the direction of the five strangers and told me that they were the Cullen and the Hales. Dr. Cullen adopted kids.

The five stranger walk in pairs, well except for the last one, he was by himself. As they walk, Britney identified them to me. "The blond girls in name Rosalie Hale and the guy with her is name Emmett Cullen. The small pixie girl, who is always hyper is name Alice Cullen and the tail blonde one, you know the one who looks like he's in pain, well that Rosalie twin, and Alice boyfriend. His name is Jasper Hale."

At least I knew the name of the small girl in my class. She was cute and so was her family. They were all attractive, too attractive to belong in a place like this.

"That's kind of cool, you know dating the people you know." I said. But from Jessica face I can tell she didn't think so.

"That is so disgusting. They are all brother and sister." she said out loud.

Anglia had to calm her down. "They're not related by blood. They all adopted remember."

"But I still think that gross." I could tell from her expression that they were more to the story than she was letting on. But I didn't want to push.

Instead I focus on the last member of the family to arrive. "Whose that guy."

Jessica was more than happy to answer my question. "That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous but no girl is good enough for him." I could tell that she didn't get her chance of dating him. He must've turn her down at least once.

"You shouldn't be so bitter. Maybe your not his type." Britney said. I wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure her or if she was being mean. What ever the case, it wasn't my business.

"Well I never saw you try." I here Jessica say.

"Cause I won't bother. It's a waste of time." As I here the two girls argue, I can't help myself from turning my head to his direction. When I did, I see him staring at me, like he is trying to figure something out. Like something about me and my friend is puzzling him. I brush it out of my head and focus on the stupid conversation that Britney and Jessica were having.

After a while, the bell rang, signaling us to leave and head for our last class. I took my bag and look at my schedule and started heading for my biology class. Focusing so hard on where I was going, I didn't realized that Britney was heading the same direction. "Britney, do you have biology at this time to?"

"Yes, I guest we actually get a chance to spent time together." She laugh.

I don't know she was joking or if she was trying to say something else. I just brush it of and left it for another day. "So let go to bio."

When we got there, I notice that he was there. Sitting by himself, with his pale skin, weird color eyes and bronze hair. We stare at each other, him and I, until a gosh of wind force him to cover his noise. "Well Mr. Swan, why don't you sit next to Mr. Cullen." I half listen to what the teacher was saying. But looking at the pairing, I could tell that Edward table was the only table free.

I took my bag and sat myself next to him. The moment I got there, he tense up. He sat as far from me as humanly possible, keeping his distance, while giving me a death glare.

I try to ignore him the whole time, but when somebody gives you a look like that, you can't stay quite for long. "Dude, do you have a problem or what." was all I could muster, before I started taking the knife that snatch out of Charlie secret room and sneak into the school.

I remember that I promise Charlie that I will try to be a non-confrontational person, but for some reason this guy bought the worst out of me. Now normally I would expect him to say or do something, but he just turn his head and bolted out of his chair the moment the bell ring.

"That was so weird." Britney said the moment she done packing her stuff. "Edward never pay much attention to anyone. You must be special or something."

"Maybe he was in a bad mood or something." Trying not to think to much about it. "Hey I got to go the secretary office and get some things resolve, so bye." she wave bye to me and we separated

As I walk there, I can't stop thinking about that guy. For some reason, he had a problem with me, which was weird since we never actually met. I try to push those thought out of my head, as I enter the office. When I get there, I notice that she was talking to someone. "Is there any other class at any other time. Chemistry, life science, anything."

I notice that the guy that the secretary was talking to was Edward Cullen. He was trying to change is science class to another time. Was that because of me.

I was about to say something to defend myself when the door open and the wind blew in. The moment that happened, he tense up and turn to my direction. Once he saw me, he return his attention to the secretary and told her "never mind. I guest I would have to bare it." And than he left.

The secretary than look at me and ask me if she could help me with anything. I handed her my paper and showed that all my teacher sign it. "Good, now your register." I thank her and headed for my truck.

Once I was inside my truck, I waited a while for it to warm up. I had every attention of heading home, but I remember that I had to meet Charlie at Jakes. I slowly move out of the parking lot and started head south. One of one time with that, that's going to be fun.


End file.
